RAYEARTH KNIGHTS: DANNY THE TSUNAMI
by hypn0s
Summary: A tale, a myth trasending the bonds of time and space, speak of three Knights with untold power, bound to the elements, this is the story of one of them,like a tidal wave all oposing him will be washed away, this is Danny, this is his story...
1. Prologue: A myth

_

* * *

_

Ladies and gentleman, i Hypn0s, give you a new story that follows my success that was Naruto the Maelstrom, here it is, the second part of a saga, Rayearth Knights: Danny the Tsunami, now before anything is said and done, i must tell you all readers were this story will start, like in Naruto the Maelstrom, this is AU-ish, so some things will change, in this case 'The ultimate enemy' scenario, so you can expect a nice battle on chapter 1.

_to those new to the story, and want to get a general idea, read the first story, Naruto the Maelstrom, which is my first story on the Rayearth Saga, is not connected completely to Danny the Tsunami, but it will give you and idea were this will be going._

_now for the usual disclaimers all do, but i will post only here, truly, why to post them when all know the cartoon and character belong to someone else, but i have to._

_Danny Phantom and all related to the brand is property and idea of Butch Hartman._

_now onto the story at hand!_

* * *

**RAYEARTH KNIGHTS: DANNY THE TSUNAMI**

**PROLOGUE:**

_The legend of the Rayearth knights is one of the few legends that have survived the pass of time, and the pass of dimension to dimension._

_The legend states that when the world of Crystalia is in peril, its queen, the pillar of that world calls forth three brave knights from beyond, warriors who are each a representation of the three natural forces of Crystalia._

_The untamable wind, unpredictable by nature, impossible to tame or defeat, none can hope to stand when the wind unleashes its full wrath, like the tiger, it crouches, a prelude to its full power, and when it lunges to attack it does with the power of a thousand hurricanes._

_The calm waters, passive by nature, it flows on a steady rhythm, it never rushes, it never deviants of its path, patience is what water has in spare, but like waves it hits its enemy, slowly weakening it, until it becomes a monstrous tsunami, hitting with its full power at the tired one, no one can stand against a force that time backs up, like a mighty dragon it roars and all quakes with its roar and gaze._

_The roaring flames, never ending stream of flames and passion, all consuming inferno, a single tongue is enough to raise forests away, the very presence of fire send the most primal beings into fear, the most powerful being cower against this force of nature that knows no end and no limit in its power and like the phoenix it always rises out of its ashes._

_All three forces form a never ending cycle with the primal force of nature, earth, all in a balance like none other force, water calms the fire, fire purges earth, earth stand against the winds, winds moves the water, and so on and on._

_But before the three knights can be called, they first must master their own powers, and resolve their own dilemmas._

_With that, the Tales of water begin, Danny the Tsunami, the ghost boy, the halfa, truly the passive and patient Water knight, makes its stand…_

_

* * *

_

and with that the prologue is set, the prologue will come with chapter 1, so don't despair people, and no i will not give you an advance, i'm evil.

wait patiently for chapter 1 my friends.


	2. Chp 1: Defy the future

_hello again people, as i promised before, here it is, chapter 1 of my new fic, Rayearth Knights: Danny the Tsunami, with this i start the new part of the Rayearth Saga, and hopefully capture the attention of those new to the fic, so sit, read and enjoy my friends._

"normal talking"

_"thinking"_

**"booming voice"**

**_"guardian speaking"_**

_now onto the fic._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: DEFY THE FUTURE**

_T__he tales of wa__ter speak of the peers of one of the most outstanding Water Rayearths of the court of the Queen of Crystalia; the tales are in fact a story as a whole of a bigger story, the Tales of Waters, the Chronicles of wind and the story of fire, alongside with the last story, the scroll of union._

_The tales of water speaks of Danny Fentom, a boy of roughly fourteen years old, a teenager living on a world where the amazing is only reserved to those who dare, where life is dull, but also exciting at the same time, where being normal is a sign of being a loser, where having money is having instant friends, and where the word hero is barley a whisper on a kid excited mind and lips._

_Here, on this world, in that city lives him, the tenth Water Rayearth knight of the court of the princess of Crystalia, Danny the Tsunami, the Halfa, but before becoming the Water Knight he had a slightly shorter and blunt title._

_The loser, the freak, fenturd, all nicknames to break his morale, to diminish him and actually putting him in the place the so called 'A-list' wanted them to him to occupy, a loser, just because he is an average boy, with weird friends and weird parents that think ghosts should be dissected molecule to molecule, but he also carries another nickname, one he made to himself, Danny Phantom._

_The boy who walks the land of tangible and intangible , the loser who defend them of the intangible forces of the great beyond, the boy who saw all before anything happened, but never acted against them for fear and trauma._

_Until now…_

It was wrong, that wasn't supposed to happen, she knew it was wrong on many senses, yet it was happening, something many people come to face in their lives, only in mind, not on flesh and blood.

Valerie Grey, the twenty-four years old ghost hunter barely recovered of yet another confrontation with her nemesis, the thing that had destroyed her life, and in time destroyed the life of many, human and ghost alike, the Guys In White were slaughtered on the bitter winter five years ago, and with their fall, also fell another city, leaving her home, Amity Park as the only free ghost city, and last bastion of humanity on the world that was all but burned by the monster that once defended them, Danny phantom, these days she calls him Dan, or Phantom, but it doesn't matter which name he has, he is still a monster, one worse than Pariah Dark…

A monster that was holding his former persona by the cuff of his jumpsuit neck.

Valerie at first didn't gave credit to her eyes, when she again saw the teen ghost that had ruined her life, true at her age of fourteen, losing her popularity and fancy clothes, along with her dad fancy job was the end of her life, the end of her social lie, but it was because of him that in the end, now Amity Park had more human survivors that other place, it was because of him, that she became what she was now, a hunter, a warrior, a survivor.

True at first sight she wanted to blast his younger ass sky high, believing he was using a disguise, as usual of him, but then the sudden intervention of the so called death Sam and Tucker stopped her attempt of killing him, so shocked, so sad because in a way, her suspicions were confirmed, that she lashed against them as well, snapping at them and claiming it all began because of him, and it would end by him, of course that brief lapse of anger was stopped when she was blasted away, not by the younger Phantom, who was on a net, but by the older an evil version, claiming that the sight was warming…and would have made him cry, if he was still a human.

After that the younger Phantom, much to her shock, and the visible shock of those outside the underground shelters defied the older version, and fought back, for a brief instant, young and old, her included, felt hope, because after so long time, hiding and dying in fear, it seemed finally someone would put an end to the nightmare.

True the older Phantom was stronger than the younger, the younger Phantom never was able to destroy armies with just an ecto-beam, or had the malice to possess a kid to infiltrate a city just to burn it to the ground, no, the younger Phantom had morals, morals the older didn't share, and was willing to show by making collapse what was left of Fentomworks under Sam and Tucker head, and then began to choke his younger side.

But it was what he told, and saw on his younger persona that made him narrow his red eyes and hiss a name she thought was of myth.

"Clockwork"

The ghost of time, the one who sees it all, the one who could have prevented the nightmare of a future they lived now…

"_Maybe he brought the younger Phantom to stop him?" _Valerie wondered, but then she simply shrug it with another thought _"Maybe clockwork tried to kill the young Phantom, he escaped to this time…and now fights…to never turn into that beast" _She thought, unlike many people, scientists and fellow hunters, that the future, their future could be changed, that the nightmare could be put to an end, if only they could reach Clockwork, and prevent either the death of the Fentoms, which was for many the catalyze for the older Phantom descend to madness, or kill the younger Phantom, thus killing any chance of the older Phantom to be born on their time, changing history itself, true, it was just ideas, but in the end what else they had to loose, when the world is about to be turned into a barren land, devoid of life, only for the enjoyment of Dan Phantom.

With an angry grunt, Valerie rose her right arm, along with her Bazooka, fully charged and aimed to both Phantoms, one of them would die, or both, but their deaths would put an end to the nightmare, with just a squeeze of the trigger…

Her emerald eyes widened when she saw Dan flung the younger phantom at her, at the time he began to lose its transformation, thus revealing a face she thought she had forgotten, Danny Fentom, the boy she once loved, was in fact Danny Phantom, kinda ironic to think the skinny boy was in fact the ghost who defeated Pariah Dark, and saved her many times, now it was all clear, in a way, Danny, the one of her timeline killed himself in anger, or something like that, and with his death, all his negative emotions were passed to his ghost side, the once good ghost became vile and evil, thus beginning the dark time of earth.

Reacting fast Valerie was able to toss her weapon and catch the teenager, when the gun fell, it fired as well, the pink beam aimed at Dan, who just raised his arm and bat the beam away, redirecting the attack to a structure near Valerie and Danny.

The beam impacted with great accuracy in a wall, collapsing it on Valerie and Danny, who opened his eyes just to see a wall fall on him and the older Valerie.

"Just our luck" He muttered before the wall fell on them.

* * *

Clockwork knew well, that wasn't supposed to happen, Dan wasn't suppose to act so…focused on his goal of causing destruction, havoc and pain, but instead of focusing on the world, he was focusing on a single target, Danny, his former self, why he did it was beyond him.

He is the ghost of time, he oversees time, not minds, he can't read minds, what happens inside a person or ghost mind was beyond him, hell the fact he oversaw time as a whole, of many universes made things very hard to keep a stable timeline, that fact was proven already, yet he wasn't all master of the time, he answered to another great being, as the Observers.

The mind and will of a person was something he couldn't control, he controlled the flow of time itself, the things that happen…and don't happen, the twists of time, the divergences of it, the life of an average man was something complicated, because of its decisions, good or bad, it changes the path fate seemed to set in for that person.

A prime example was that cursed twelve years old whiskered boy who seemed to have multiple paths on his life, so many divergences on his path, he was too unpredictable…until he finally set in on a firm path, and a path somehow he didn't saw coming.

Clockwork knew better, the fact the whiskered boy took a path that he never saw, and Dan phantom became more vicious against Danny only meant one thing, somehow, the whiskered boy, and Danny itself were out of his visage, they had done something the Observers would freak if finding out.

They were able to control their future.

* * *

Valerie slightly opened her eyes, blinking slightly he saw the young Danny, huddle near to a wall, his arms holding his legs, and looking at her, "Hi Val, nice to see you're awake" Danny said with a slight smile, Valerie blinked, it was so long when he and the younger phantom called her Val, "…I forgot…how cute you were Danny" Valerie said as she slowly stood up, feeling a dull pain on her ribs, surely for the impact on the wall and that one collapsing on them, she bets she has at least a rib broken.

"They are sore, not broken Val, so don't worry" Danny said, slightly standing up and walking towards her, "How do you…"

"Hey, got a secret identity to upheld Val, I just can waltz into a hospital and say I got a broken rib because I faced a ghost dragon can I?" Valerie nodded at that it was true, keeping her secret of her father while tending her wounds was and still is a second nature to her, if only her father was around.

"I'm sorry for your dad" Danny muttered, "Don't…is not your fault, is Dan's fault" Val said, "But still…I am responsible for this…if I haven't cheated…or I thought to" Danny said, glancing at the dark sky, something Valerie noted.

"Is night already?" She wondered out loud, "In fact is about to dawn, Dan has been looking for me like crazy, I don't know why, he is dead-bent on obliterating me…but I haven't seen him in a while, but I know he is there" Danny said, hearing how Valerie snorted, "Of course he wants to blast you away Danny, isn't that what all the ghosts before wanted to do to amity's defender?"

"Defender? I just did what it was needed to be done, nothing else, besides you did a better job than me"

"Huddling on a shield while seeing the world burn is not defending, is hiding, I always knew Dan was strong…but this" Valerie motioned around, seeing she was what it used to be Casper High, "I saw that ghostly wail thing, pretty nasty" Danny exclaimed, holding the medallion on his neck, "And unexpected, I never imagined he would have that power on his arsenal…by mere chance…"

"Nah, I don't have it, if I did I would have scream him point-blank Val" Danny added, suddenly grabbing a discarded Ecto-bazooka near them, and tossing it to Valerie, who caught it with ease, "Dan is flying around Amity, he hasn't entered the bunkers, and he knows that once day breaks in an hour, he will find us" Danny said, "I know, he is obviously not you" She said in a slight taunting manner, "Very funny Valerie…" Danny said, "I'll never turn on him" He added on a whisper, "I know you won't, if he is born out of you in the end is you who can stop him…is you who can kill him before being able to cause this madness" Valerie said, "And how? I like my life thank you very much"

"Who said suicide was an option, I'm talking about changing the past, Kwan and the eggheads on the research department theorized that Dan was born after the Fentom…err I mean your parents and sister, Sam, Tucker and Mr. lancer died on the Nasty Burger explosion, is that event that triggered something, I don't know what, maybe you died as well, or you killed yourself when you found out they were dead and you don't wanted to be alone, whatever it was we know that event is the beginning of that hell, and if that never happens, then Dan won't exist" Valerie said, "but then…neither you" Danny added, seeing the grim expression of Valerie.

"I know…but nothing would make me happier that to know that you changed the past and you gave us a better future, one where I will be able to form a family, who knows, after all in your time I want to blast your ass to the next dimension…" Valerie joked, not seeing the slight out on Danny's face, "You say that because you're not on the receiving end" Danny muttered, "He-he, sorry Danny, tell ya what, next time I try to blast you, show my younger side what you can do, what you can really do, don't fly around, blast my younger self guns, a punch here, a kick there ought to snap some sense in my young side…I really don't want to be your enemy for something so trivial as clothes and status" Valerie said.

"Says the girl with the fifth Dan black belt and can snap my legs like twigs, unless you realized Val I'm not exactly buffed, I'm practically a walking skeleton" Danny said, motioning to himself, Valerie had to admit now, Danny was a skeleton with skin, but comparing the old Danny, the one without powers, and the Danny in front of her, who fought several battles, and had gained some muscle, if small, he was not bad, too bad she was too old for him, and her younger side is just too…protective.

"I agree too" Both ghost hunters turned around, shock etched on their face, and more when they saw who was behind them.

"Fright Knight" Danny gasped, and more when he saw that the weapon of choice of the Fright Knight, the soul shredder was on his hands, "Aye, I find your appearance…amusing, to think my master was once such a weak driven and puny human amuse me" The Fright Knight said as he floated towards the ground, landing near Valerie and Danny, whose eyes suddenly gain a green neon tint in anger.

"My master isn't around, but if you transform he will know certainly, so you will have to fight in puny human form" The Fright Knight said, lifting his sword, "And you would love no more than to destroy the very person that put you on a pumpkin for the second time in your unnatural life" Danny snarled.

"Although I find that a nice side effect of your demise…no, I have eagerly waited for our rematch, but since the phantom of this time is just a shadow of its former self I could never hope to bring myself to combat him, but it seems fate has grant me another chance, after all fighting the Halfa who matched the Ghost King in power would be a more worth…battle than fighting the monster that it became, I rather slay you knowing that I fought an opponent who has some honor" the Fright Knight stated firmly, "Ending your existence, and the existence of the huntress at the same time will be an added bonus" the Fright Knight added, lifting his sword above his head, "Now boy, have at you!" with that the Fright Knight charged at the two hunters.

* * *

"Sam relax" Tucker Foley, techno-geek and one of the few people who knew Danny's secret as amity's ghostly defender stated to his gothic female friend, Samantha 'Sam' Manson, who looked as about to blow a fuse by just worrying about Danny welfare in the crazy post-apocalyptic future he was now.

Dan had blast them, and had assumed they were death, but in fact at the last second, Sam had tore her medallion and Tucker's, both found on Clockwork's lair, and it seemed that enable things of the past to exist in the future, and vice-versa, Danny didn't knew, the only reason he was not with them.

"I can't relax tucker, Danny is trapped on an alternative future with an evil and fully ghost version of himself, I can't chill knowing he must be facing the ultimate enemy, he is facing himself, and somehow we are to blame" Sam stated, "What do you mean Sam? We have nothing to do…oh" Tucker said, knowing full well what she was referring to.

The C.A.T. the reason Danny was so worked up the last week, a piece of paper would be defining his future, and the future of many, any result he got of that test would either catapult him to fame, or send him to a nasty burger job, whatever the case, Danny was alone, and now in their original time, they knew what had to be done, to prevent the grim future.

"Tucker…we have to destroy those answers" Sam stated, referring to the answers to the C.A.T. Danny by accident took of Lancer, and was planning to use them to pass the exams with flying colors, securing a future to himself, and surely dooming many.

"Are you sure Sam? I mean those answers are of great value, if we destroy the answers, then Lancer will have to make another exam, and none of us is mentally prepared for that, we could end as nasty burger grunts!"

"We will end death if Lancer finds out Danny cheated, and the world will be doomed!" Sam snapped forcefully, glaring at tucker…

Only to her eyes to widen when she saw Danny behind tucker, "Danny!" she cried, rushing at him and hugging him, "My god you got us worried" Sam said, not seeing the odd smile of Danny, not even Tucker, "Dude, what happened to your evil side, did you kick his ass?" None of them noted the sudden red flash on Danny's eyes, "Yeah…he was a punk, I remember him where he came from" Danny said while doing some boxing jabs, but the teens didn't noted the sinister look on his eyes, or the way he smiled, "So…whose up for a game?" Danny asked, hugging both Sam and tucker, and carrying them away of the scene.

Far of Danny, very far, Clockwork narrowed his red eyes, suddenly changing to baby clockwork, then floating towards a gear portal, which showed him the real Danny dodging several sweeps of the Fright Knight Soul shredder.

Now narrowing his aged eyes, the ghost of time could only sigh, all was happening at a great speed, events that were not on his sight of the future were occurring, all was falling onto place of a being superior to the observers, superior to him, a being that wanted Danny, the real, and had already gave him a gift, to see if he was the one.

By the way the boy anticipated the blows of the Fright Knight, it seemed he was.

* * *

Valerie ducked under a collapsed wall, Ecto-bazooka strapped on her back, near her where several stragglers who could never made it to the underground shelters when Dan Phantom attacked, many of them were teenagers or old who were far of the shelters and could only see how Amity Park was burned to the ground.

On the distance she could see Danny duck yet another sweep of the Fright Knight Soul Shredder with ease, which was weird, since she never remembered Danny in his human form being so agile, let alone able to dodge Dash, not at least without his ghost powers to aid him.

On the other end, the Fright Knight was getting rather annoyed, he thought the boy would pose less than a annoyance, how wrong he was now, every blow he made, the boy dodge it with anticipation, it was ridiculous.

Bringing his sword on a vertical cut, Danny suddenly side-stepped of the strike, the Fright Knight used his sword as leverage to elevate himself, pushing himself upwards so he could kick Danny, only to move again of the attack, sneering in anger, the Fright Knight made a sweep with his free arm, only to Danny to duck again, then the ghost tried to hit with his knee at Danny ducked form, only to Danny to roll of the way.

But the Fright Knight noted something, Danny seemed…zone off, like acting on instinct, or something like that, he really wished to know what was happening on the boys mind…

That was until he got a bright idea.

"I heard the ghost of your parents roam the ghost zone" the Fright Knight said while trying to cut Danny from the middle, only succeeding in cutting part of Danny's shirt, but the objective was complete, he had found a way to gain the upper hand, "They hate you boy, they want you dead" the ghost said as he made again another vertical cut, Danny barely was able to dodge it, proving to the Fright Knight that Danny unique ability to dodge like if he was seeing him on slow motion needed his full concentration.

"I heard the girl…Sam hates you with all her being" that was enough for the Fright Knight to break Danny's concentration, who looked at the Fright Knight in anger with green neon eyes, only to his eyes widen when he saw the point of the Soul Shredder in front of him, he closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable strike…

A strike that never came, because he waited for a whole minute, a minute that not even a sound came to his ears, opening one eye, he saw the Fright Knight on the same stabbing motion, Soul Shredder ready to impale him on the face, and send him on that nightmare dimension the Soul Shredder is feared for, but neither the ghost and the sword moved for the kill, even though Danny stayed immobile and looking at the scene in front of him.

Slowly he began to make his distance of the ghost and its blade, "Val" he called, only to hear an echo of his voice, "Val" he called again, this time mustering the courage to turn around and not fearing it was a trick of the Fright Knight, only to blink when he saw the older Valerie, petrified, shock etched on her face, along with the shock of many young stragglers, and some surprise of older stragglers, he could make about some familiar faces, the parents of Tucker for example, Paulina's father, the dude who knew where he lived, among others.

Not only had they seemed petrified on the spot, frozen in time…

"Clockwork!" Danny sneered, his eyes darting around; looking angrily at the ghost of time, and the ghost who had tried to kill him and in a way was responsible for him, Sam and Tucker for being on that crazy alternative future.

"_**I assure you Daniel Fentom, he has nothing to do"**_Danny tensed up, looking behind him again, only to blink at the sight, right on the rubbles stood someone on a royal blue velvet like robe with a hood on, covering head and face, a shadow casted on the more visible assets of the face, the robe was decorated with a black engraftments of a serpentine like dragon, and the voice…so deep, unlike Pariah Dark voice, this one demanded power, respect, but also seemed serene, tranquil, docile…if not tampered with.

"Who…who are you?" Danny asked, _**"Good question, but that question is of no importance now, because there are more important questions that need to be answered, questions and doubts you have, questions you want to ask, but only you can answer" **_The mysterious robed guy said, his voice booming on the frozen area, Danny soon noted that the figure began to walk, and which each step he took the floor seemed to frozen on spot, while water poured of the edges of the frozen land.

"You…you froze time right?"

"_**Yes, it is something easy to me to do, more considering what I control"**_The figure said softly, "Then…you work for Clockwork…you are a ghost?"

"_**No, Clockwork works for me, I am no ghost, I am a guardian, my name is Draconax, master of time, guardian of Water and ice on Crystalia"**_That last word caught Danny's attention, and with reason, his mother used to tell him stories about Crystalia, the core world, the first of many world, the bridge to other worlds, he of course with years stopped believing, and started believing that space was infinite, that humanity was alone with ghosts, and the multitude of stars in the cosmos were devoid of life, besides the light they emitted, as son of two scientists, he started believing in what he could see and touch.

"_**I understand you apprehension to believe me, yet you believe ghosts roam the world until you became one"**_The newly introduced Draconax said, making Danny nod slightly, it was true, he never believed on ghosts…until he turned into one.

"_**Then perhaps I must show you my true form, so you can see…and believe"**_with that told, the robed person that was Draconax tossed the robe aside, and Danny's eyes widened along with his mouth, as what used to be a man on a robe, started to grow, larger, and larger, until it was as tall as one of the still intact seventy-five floor skyscraper, but instead of a human giant, Danny was staring at a massive, serpentine dragon, the oriental dragon, royal blue scales were visible on the dragon serpentine body, the tail was decorated with blue navy fur, along with two small claw like legs with ivory nails that easily were of a grownup size, the underbelly of the dragon was in a lighter shade of blue, more like a sky blue, soon Danny sight focused on the arms, which were bigger than its legs counterparts, five massive draconian fingers with ivory nails visible, and on the left claw of the dragon, that one held firmly a white orb, a little further up, Danny was able to see the face of the dragon, a massive head, with a mane of blue navy hair decorated the dragon head, with two huge white horns that seemed like crystal or ice were perched on the dragon forehead and shot back, a massive maw with intimidating ivory fangs, two massive nostrils, what seemed wrinkles on the snot of the dragon, two pointy and firm ears visible, but nearly hidden by the dragon mane of hair, what caught Danny's attention was the pair of sapphire blue slit eyes on the dragon face.

Upon crossing sights, Danny felt to his knees, shocked beyond anything he had ever experienced, and his shock became slightly fear when the dragon massive head began to close to him, until merely 5cm separate them of one another.

"_**I feel confusion and fear on you, you fear that you will not change your future, you are confused because cheating on a single test caused this"**_Draconax said, making Danny slightly nod, it was true, painfully true, "Why?" was all Danny could ask, how could a single test cause so much damage and trouble?

"_**Even the smallest of acts have bigger consequences on a uncertain future, even now, your actions, yours and not of your full ghost persona have caused that someone believed again in herself, and on a bright tomorrow"**_Draconax said, obviously mentioning Valerie.

"_**Furthermore, you are affected by this future; you are determined to change it…might I ask why?"**_The dragon asked, curiosity visible on his dragon face, "Because is the right thing to do" Danny answered, _**"It is? Easily this future, this…devastation is the future meant to be"**_

"Since when chaos and destruction are a future?" Danny asked, _**"True as might be, the fact you can't avoid this, you can't avoid what you will become, you would only delay it"**_

"And what if I don't like this? What if I don't like what I'm going to become? What if I don't like what will happen to my family? What if I decide enough is enough, and I take my life back of fate?" Danny asked in defiance, true there was an advanced vocabulary on his speech, and honestly said, Danny would never ask something like that, but it was true, and Danny felt it was needed to be said.

"…_**I would say…you are worthy"**_Draconax suddenly said, making Danny blink, _**"Men believe fate is an almighty deity, that time is irreversible, that both are linked, and that none can be defied, the only truth is that men live and die, what they do with their time between both times is up to them, and them alone, the same with fate, is their decisions is what shape their future, nothing is certain, nothing is solid, nothing is written on stone, that's why overseeing time is a waste of time, keeping the timeline is important, making sure that timelines such as this don't exist is one of the tasks of the time watchers, a task that you will have to undertake now"**_Draconax said, making Danny go eye wide as the dragon rose at its full height, making Danny gap.

"_**Such is your duty as guardian of the human and ghost world…such is your duty as Rayearth of water!"**_if Danny was shocked with Draconax sheer sight and height, it was more by its speed and proclamation, the dragon suddenly flew away, slithering around, until it suddenly dived at him at great speed, and much to Danny's surprise the massive dragon shot to his chest, the whole dragon entered him, and then Danny felt cold…

Suddenly he opened his eyes, and saw the Soul Shredder tip nearly at his face, not knowing how, suddenly the tip of the blade, along with the bearer went flying away, crashing onto a damaged car.

To the Fright Knight it was an unprecedented moment in his post-life, he had never been pushed aside, let alone by a kid, true the kid was the ghost boy, the halfa, but still a kid, he only had power when he was in ghost form…

But suddenly the Knight that inflicted fear, and had only felt fear in front of Pariah Dark and Dark Danny felt fear for a third time, as his eyes locked with Danny's sapphire and glowing slit eyes, and a fang was visible on Danny's lip.

"You're going to regret those words" was all Danny said before raising both his arms, palms facing the ground, suddenly, much to the ghost surprise, the ground started shaking, and the same damaged ground began to move by some unknown force trying to break out.

**BOOM!!!**

The Fright Knight turned behind him, only to see something he was certain he hasn't seen in his long post-existence, a massive water dragon rose behind him, out of the ground, that was something you don't see every day, and more to a ghost who has lived long enough to see many things, something even Valerie even noted, but was too shocked by the sudden water dragon that came out of the ground, surely by Danny's command.

"Water is life, water is purity…water is death" Danny called, suddenly the water dragon roared mightily, making the Fright Knight take a step back at the echoing roar, just to stop when he hear something break behind him, turning again, he saw what seemed a water tail coming out of the ground, with no time to react or even become intangible, the tail rammed at his belly, sending him flying towards the dragon massive jaw, in surprise the Fright Knight rose Soul Shredder at the beast, and try to cut it down, only to see how the blade cut the water, but not the beast that remained, the ghost suddenly screamed as the water dragon bite him, dragging him around like a rag doll, slamming him to several collapsed structures, not even turning intangible by the pain he felt, then to scream louder when the dragon toss him upwards and then swallow him, suddenly the water dragon began to slither around, until he rammed himself to the ground, with the Fright Knight still on his jaw, causing the impact zone to crack, leaving only the beaten Knight holding still his sword.

Slowly, Danny advanced at the fallen Knight, who suddenly twitched, immediately Danny jumped back, and much to Valerie's astonishment she was able to see Danny transform in his ghost alter-ego, Danny phantom, but still the green neon eyes were replaced this time with blue sapphire glowing slit eyes, and much to her shock, something flashed on his hand, whatever it was it showed there in a flash and water droplets along the way, with her sharp eye, Valerie was able to see what it was, and kinda confuse her.

Danny held on his right hand what seemed to be a silver tube, with black grip like marks on the tube visible in Danny's finger gaps, the end of the tube were hollowed, and decorated in what seemed to be engraftments of water drops in a darker shade of silver.

The Fright Knight looked at Danny angrily, now transformed in his ghost persona, and holding something on his left hand…

**WHOOMM!!**

The Fright Knight and Valerie eyes widened when they saw that a blue blade came out of both hollowed ends of the tube, both of 1 meter at least, the blade seemed made of energy or something, a transparent blue sky barrier held what seemed the body made of water of the blade, flicking it expertly, Danny held the 'Lightsaber' in front of him, this one making a soft humming sound upon moving, to Valerie the 'lightsaber' seemed like an upgraded version of Maddie's favorite close range weapon, the Fentom staff.

With a roar the Fright Knight rushed against Danny, who simply flicked the 'lightsaber staff' blades at the green solid Soul Shredder, much to the Fright Knight surprise, the seemingly harmless water blade cut swiftly and cleanly the Soul Shredder blade, leaving no marks whatsoever, no cuts, no burn marks, nothing, it was cut clean.

Staggering forward, the Fright Knight still shocked for his weapon being so easily destroyed, never saw Danny spin behind him, then he screamed in pain when he felt pain shot out of his belly, looking down, he saw the blade sticking out of his stomach, then he felt forward as Danny pulled the blade out, and all was silence then.

Valerie still couldn't believe it, Danny had done something she had only dream, he had killed a ghost, or seriously wounded one, the fact Danny used things that were not of his ghost powers made it greater, and weirder to her, but in the end she was happy, one of her enemies was down, maybe for good, she suddenly saw the panting Danny, kneeled, the strange 'lightsaber staff' vanishing in the same water droplets and flash as it appeared, but now she noted he was again on his human form, and how she couldn't notice what seemed to be a fingerless white glove with a blue water drop crystal etched on the top of the glove, and the fact his eyes had returned to his normal baby blue without slit pupils made it even weirder.

"Danny? Danny!" Valerie called off, walking towards the ghost boy hybrid, who slowly stood up, and looked at Valerie with a smile, "Guess…the future is not as fix as we believe" Danny said, suddenly reaching for the medallion around his neck, "I'll make sure this future never exists, good luck Val, Godspeed" and with that he yanked the medallion off his neck, and toss him away, then he began to shimmer away, leaving Val, the stragglers and the fallen Fright Knight.

"Good luck Danny…I always knew…you were one of a kind" she muttered, hearing how the Fright Knight groaned for the wound on his stomach, the fact Danny was going to fix the future didn't meant she was going to let the Fright Knight live, no, if some consolation she would have of not being able to destroy Dan phantom with her own hands, it would be satisfaction of destroying the Fright Knight with her own hands.

Besides, she had a score to settle with the Fright Knight, it was high time to him to pay.

Reaching for her Ecto-bazooka on her back, she aimed at the Fright Knight, the crosshair right on the head of the fallen Knight, "This is for Danielle you freak" then she pulled the trigger…

* * *

He slowly blinked, letting his vision get used to the sudden light, again, it seemed that time traveling was slightly hazardous for someone's sight, that or the fact you don't want to see what is on a time tunnel while time traveling might be a reason why people close their eyes when they time travel.

Staggering around, and recovering energy, Danny was able to see was back on his time, back on Casper High, more precisely Casper High Football field, the past and still standing High School, unlike its future and collapsed self, Danny wondered if the School had been Dan's first target on his mad rush of destruction? After all he is malice incarnated.

Looking around, Danny saw the differences between future Amity Park and past Amity Park, between the skyscrapers, damaged of course, the futuristic cars, burned that is, Danny wondered if someday Amity would be that advanced.

Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, Danny looked at the sky, the sky was tinted red, the sun was setting, he had little time, if he knew Lancer as well as he did, and then the bald professor would call his family to the Nasty Burger, and at night, to enhance the psychological impact of the news of his son not passing the exams, cheating on it, and getting a job on a place where pretty much is a death sentence of both social and economical life.

"_**The future is not decided by a piece of paper" **_Danny narrowed his eyes at Draconax sudden words on his mind, surely now the dragon was now on him, or had a link with him on his mind, he was taking the issue well, considering he is a human/ghost hybrid it was expected of him.

"I know…I make my own future" with that, and finally recovered of his short, yet enlightening battle with the future Fright Knight, Danny transformed on his ghost form, his new glove not even changing, and with a determined glare he took flight towards the Nasty Burger, with any luck he will be able to reach the place before his family, find the thing that caused the explosion of the Nasty Burger condiment container, and with that stop the grim future from happening, sure his family will get bad news of him being a cheater, but it was a small price to pay for their survival.

The time that took him to reach The Nasty Burger was oddly larger than usual, he blames the fact he is still tired of his fight with Dan Phantom and the Fright Knight, and the fact he now is some sort of Rayearth, he is still struggling with that, he will talk with Draconax about it, as soon as he deals with his current problem.

Danny counted five minutes since he began to head to the Nasty Burger, it was there on the air, that his worst fear was confirmed; Dan had come to his past, and was disguised as him.

Knowing his dark side could sense him as he sensed ghosts, Danny dived to a nearby alley, and turned back to his human form, it would buy him some time at least, and if possible surprise Dan, if worse come to worse, he would have to reveal his identity to his family…and maybe accidentally burn the C.A.T. Lancer has on his briefcase, another test would be far better than the one he knows now, at least he would take effort to answer it, but he would not follow whatever the paper told him, he is his own master.

Walking slowly on the alley, and peeking around, Danny suddenly narrowed his eyes, and again it happened to him.

It was something Danny thought forgotten, something he had since he had use of reason, visions of the past, flashes of the future, it had been something useful once, it helped him avoid many encounters with Young Dash, it was the reason he met Tucker and Sam, it was a 'power' Danny tried to foster further, but somehow his parents found out about his power, subjected him to many tests, tests that let him quite shocked, tests that in the end force him to hide his power, to forget, that happened when he was eight, but now the power he thought forgotten came back full force.

He was seeing suddenly after-images of Lancer telling his parents about him cheating, Dan smirking at that, then Sam and Tucker showing up, yelling about the Nasty Burger, the reaction of Mr. Lancer, all turning their attention to Dan in his disguise, then Jazz showing up with the Fentom peeler, firing it and exposing Dan true self, Dan boasting about how dumb they were on not seeing their own son becoming a ghost, and the he capture them, then Jazz, and then nothing else, that was how the flashes of future and visions of the past worked for him, he rarely acted to intervened on bigger acts, more for fear of the repercussions…

"_All evil needs to triumph is for good men to do nothing" _The Voice of Lancer on one of his lessons shook Danny of his sudden block and denial to intervene, to hell with consequences, he would deal with them later, there was much at stake!

He acted once Dan was revealed by Jazz; his parent's threading the ghost, demanding where he was would be his signal.

* * *

"Where is our son!? Where is my baby!?" Maddie snapped, many emotions were boiling inside her, a ghost had personificated her son, her baby, she was just two seconds of blowing a fuse for her son welfare, if the ghost had actually acted like Danny during the exams, then the cheating wasn't his son doing, but the ghost doing, that sole fact of a ghost trying to destroy her son future made her blood boil with righteous anger, her motherly instincts of course were on high alert, something was off with all that, why a ghost that looks like a grown-up, evil version of The Ghost Boy tried to destroy her son's future? It had no sense.

Suddenly the kneeling ghost in front of her chuckled, and then looked up at her, "you should know better…I am your baby!!" the ghost said with a sick smirk, the pale skin, red eyes and flaming hair made Maddie and Jack to stiffen, and more by the proclamation…

**WHAMM!!!**

Just to look as shocked when their own son ran at top speed at the ghost, and planted a nice roundhouse Kick on the face of such ghost, sending him tumbling to the ground, rubbing his offended cheek, "Remind me never to ask you keep secrets for me…you're horrible keeping them as you look" Danny suddenly snapped, Maddie and Jack noticing the odd tube on their son right hand and the white glove on his left, something Sam, Tucker, Lancer and Jazz noted as well.

"Well…it seems my past haunts me with persistence, I should have destroyed you and Valerie when I had the chance, and not letting that buffoon of the Fright Knight to do my job" Dan said, floating out of the ground smoothly, and then floating above all.

"I'll never become you! I made my own future, not a piece of paper!" Danny snapped angrily, Maddie noting the sudden slits that replaced the round pupils on his son eyes.

"Bah! Your own future? That is a lie boy, time is linear, time cannot be defied, as fate, and your fate is turn into me" Dan stated, for a whole minute Danny stared at his ghost future, his mind was set, that was certain, and he had the means to defy a ghost far stronger than him, maybe more than Pariah Dark, he made his mind.

"Wanna bet?" with that Danny suddenly rose his left hand, and much to Dan's and the onlookers shock, the ground under Dan broke, a geyser of sewer water impacting with great might at the dark side of Danny, who was send flying to the ground again, this time covered in sewage water, and shocked, that was a power he didn't had, or any ghost in a sense.

"Now run, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, take them all away, I'll deal with him myself" Danny said, spotting suddenly the tossed briefcase of Lancer, there, much to Maddie's, Jack and Lancer surprise, Danny extended his left hand again, and let a green solid beam out of it, the beam impacting on the briefcase, and burning it in green fire, up to ashes.

"Go now, I'll explain all later, you must go now, the Nasty Burger is going to explode, for real!" Danny all but shouted to the grown-up present, being dragged away, the Fentom and Lancer tried to stop Danny, or tell them to come with them, but Danny hear none of their pleas; he had a monster to stop.

Narrowing his eyes, Danny shouted his battle cry, in front of his family and teacher, "GOIN' GHOST!!" crying that, two rings of energy formed on his belly, both traveling on separated directions, revealing suddenly a black jumpsuit, a white belt, white boots and white gloves, a white collar and white D emblem with a P silhouette visible on the D middle, tanned skin replaced normal skin, his baby blue eyes gained a green radioactive neon glow, along with the slits, the glove on his left hand replaced completely the normal glove, still being the same as in his human form, and his black spiky hair was soon changed to a snow white spiky look, in a few seconds, Danny Fentom was replaced by his ghostly alter-ego, Danny Phantom.

Flicking the tube on his right hand several times, such tube then grew a pair of blue water like blades, forming a staff similar to Maddie's favorite weapon, she noted, and of course she noted how her transformed son flicked the staff several times with ease before putting his right arm, weapon also behind him, on a ready position, "Bring it!" he all but shouted in defiance, foot still on the ground, staring at the rising Dan, who narrowed his eyes, becoming intangible and letting the water fall to the ground.

"I don't know how you acquire such powers, or weapon, but is of no importance, you will fall, and I will secure my future…one way or another" Dan snarled, making Danny snarl as well, knowing well what Dan meant with 'one way or another'

"You touch them and I chop you to pieces!" Danny screamed, earning a chuckle of Dan, "I would love see you try!" with that Dan fired several Ecto-beams at the group, seeing this, Danny flew at the at top speed, suddenly stopping above them, in front of the beams, then he began to spin his 'Lightsaber Staff' around, the blades making an unique sound as they deflected the ecto-beams away like if they were nothing.

Narrowing his eyes, Dan began to fire barrage after barrage of beams, stronger than the last one, but he didn't knew Danny now could see where the beams were headed, so it was no wonder that Danny let beams pass him, not even touching the group behind him, and only deflected those who were dangerous.

Growing tired of the little 'deflect the beam' game, Dan suddenly rushed against the group, seeing this, Danny rushed to intercept Dan, both flying at collision course, nearly inches separating them of collision, Dan split in two, something Danny saw beforehand, turning to his right, the 'Lightsaber' blade found home on the clone stomach, and his free left hand began to fire ecto-beams point-blank at Dan, who could do nothing but to receive the impact with full power, sending him crashing to the ground, near the nearly exploiting Nasty Burger, while Danny saw how the clone vanished, part of the energy returning to Dan in a green mist.

"_I see, if the clone is destroyed, part of the energy sued returns to the user, better keep that in mind once I learn how to use clones" _Danny thought as he landed slowly, eyeing the rising and angry Dan, who looked angrily at Danny, who sneered before making a flourish with his 'Lightsaber staff' and make a 'come and get me' gesture to the angry ghost, who complied.

Rushing at Danny, Dan began a barrage of fists and kicks at the ghost boy, Danny began to dodge every strike, some even gracing his body, but never impacting, suddenly Dan launched a right round-punch at Danny, who used his free arm to try and stop it, but seeing that Dan was strong as Pariah Dark in terms of Brute force, Danny could only grunt and fight a fruitless fight, until he had an idea, and let the fist travel, while Danny guided the fist away, making Dan stagger slightly, before taking flight and diving at Danny, seeing the ghost wanted a kamikaze attack on him, Danny became intangible and dived to the ground, just in time to see how Dan rammed his body to the ground, causing the ground to crack, but Dan came out unharmed.

Looking around with his red eyes, Dan didn't spotted Danny anywhere, until his ghost sense caught him up, turning behind, Dan saw Danny left arm on the concrete, this one smirking, "The wonders of modern plumber" Danny called, suddenly adding pressure to his left arm, Dan eyes widened again when the ground cracked, and several spikes of water came out, trying to cut him or worse, jumping and flying away of harm's way, Dan saw Danny turn, extending his right hand at him, then Dan felt a powerful hit on his whole body, and he found himself on collision course against an abandoned building.

**BAMM!!**

Danny saw with slight surprise that turn of events, "Telekinesis? Oh man that is just wicked" Tucker said, something Danny heard, _"TK, I can move things with my mind?"_

"_**Above many things Daniel Fentom" **_Again the voice of Draconax made Danny feel slightly at ease, it was a great wonder what else Danny could do, if rising water, having a unique weapon and TK were of any indication of what he could really do.

**BOOM!!!**

Danny sight focused again on Dan, who burst out of the rubble like an angry animal, his large fangs being visibly along with his snake like tongue, and the way his hair seemed to gain more fire, and his eyes shined completely in red, "You will pay boy!" Dan shouted, taking a deep breath, and then letting an h}unholy scream, green waves of energy emerging of his mouth, along with the moan of a ghost and the scream of a banshee, he had unleashed his Ghostly Wail on Danny.

With a grimace, Danny had to improvise, if the Ghostly Wail was able to take down the Ghost Shield of Future Amity, there was little his own ecto-shield could do…

Unless…he tried something drastic.

Knowing he had little time, Danny began to gather all his ecto-energy, took a deep breath, focused on what mattered, and then screamed.

The result was another Ghostly Wail of equal destructive capabilities as Dan Ghostly Wail, both about to crash on one another…

* * *

Valerie was having a good day, no ghosts, to problems, and the C.A.T. she was sure she would get a high note, her father wasn't bothering her with ghost problems or the fact she was a ghost hunter, it seemed that day was going to be normal…

**BOOM!!!!**

Valerie froze when she heard the sudden explosion of…something, looking at the direction, her eyes widened, and her jaw hung open, "Oh dear god" was all she could mutter as she saw windows around her shatter without any kind of explanation, windows, cars windshields, TV's even computer monitors, all that was made of glass suddenly imploded without reason, barely stopping 3 miles after the initial explosion epicenter.

Narrowing her eyes, Valerie scouted an alley, ducking of the incredulous sight of many passer-byes, she activated her hunting gear, and took the air towards the explosion epicenter, many seeing her on the air, but caring more what was all that about.

Soon she reached her destination, and gaped at the sight.

The epicenter was the Nasty Burger street, the place was to be abandoned for demolition, that's why buildings around the Nasty Burger were abandoned, and when the Nasty Burger was damaged, the whole block was finally condemned for demolition, but the sight in front of her was scary, the ground seemed to have been cracked upon a mighty explosion, buildings with windows were cracked as well, and windows remains littered the ground, what was more scary was the fact cars and trucks were turned around, nearly twisted beyond recognition, she spotted the Fentom Assault Vehicle among the damaged vehicles, the Nasty Burger…well, the condiment container that many times she was told to keep on a constant refrigerated temperature was cut in two, the condiment oozing out.

Soon her visor caught the firm of Ecto-energy, and her eyes spotted Phantom, slowly standing up of the rubble, looking bad, his jumpsuit was torn apart, it looked more like if he was on a war, or he lived on the street, several cuts were visible on his exposed skin, green blood oozing out in small quantities, in his right hand he seemed to hold a…lightsaber? While his left hand sported a weird and seemingly undamaged fingerless glove, unlike his right hand which lacked the normal gloves, the fact he seemed to be looking around for someone made Valerie wary, if something she had learned was that Phantom is not easily taken down, or wounded, she has seen every ghost he has fought, from the ghost dragon from Skulker, to the Ghost box and Pariah Dark, a ghost that bested her, and barely killed Phantom on their duel, whoever did that to phantom and the block, it had to be strong.

For a second, she swore Phantom eyes were slit, but she shrug that out, and focused then on the sight of Phantom heading to a group of people…

"_The Fentoms! Tucker! Sam! Professor Lancer?" _Valerie wondered that last part, what in gods name the Fentom doing around a deserted section….unless this was Phantom hiding place.

Waiting a little, Valerie saw Phantom help the group stand up, while keeping an eye around, the 'Lightsaber staff' still active, whatever it had attacked Phantom had him on the edge, if the destruction around was of any indication…

**BOOM!!**

The sound of rubble being blasted away caught Valerie attention, and her breath was caught on her throat, our of the ruble what seemed to be an evil version of Phantom came out, full of muscles…full of malice, angrily staring at Phantom with its red eyes, the flaming hair being a constant and reminder of Valerie of something, it seemed if you wanted to outstand of the evil ghosts, you had to have something on flames on your head, Skulker had a flaming Mohawk, the ghost king had a flaming crown, but having a full mane of white flaming hair? Now that outstand you of the evil ghosts in anyway.

Her eyes kept focused on Phantom, who looked around, focusing on the Nasty Burger damaged container and spilling condiment, then she heard those words that would made her think a lot, "Is over Dan! The container is destroyed; the C.A.T. answer and exams are destroyed! They are alive! The future is altered beyond fixing now! No matter what you do to me, I win; there will be no Dan Phantom! Amity Park and the world will survive you, I will never become you!!" Phantom shouted, saying a lot of things that made her confused, future? Becoming?

"_Did he just say destroyed C.A.T. tests? No!!!"_

"And you think I care boy, I still exists, regardless of your alteration to the time line, it means you will become me no matter what you do, you are the one who lost!!" the one called Dan shouted, making Valerie gulp, if what she heard was right, Dan was from the future, somehow Phantom found out of that possible future, and tried to prevent it, in any way, she knows, she would do anything to change what happened to her, to prevent Phantom of ruining her life.

Taking a deep breath, Valerie pulled her ecto-bazooka, and charged it completely, if Phantom failed, then she would have to deal with Dan, true it was weird to deal with an enemy who she barely knows, but is a ghost, what else is to know?

* * *

Maddie felt really bad now, the truth settling in…in the middle of a war of wills, she had her husband have been trying to…dissect molecule by molecule their own son, they have been hunting their own son, all the times a ghost hunting artifact came to life around her son was because it was registering his ghost signature, no wonder the Boo-merang always aimed at Danny, or why the ecto-tracker told that 'you have to be some sort of blind fool to not see the ghost in front of you'

The pass curfews, the bad notes…all that was because her son was a ghost hunter, like them, one who fought fire with fire, what better to hunt a ghost than another ghost? It was brilliant, yet it seemed she also deduced when it happened.

The day the Ghost portal came to life.

"You will not deny my future!!" Dan shouted, flying at top at her son, who steeled himself at the ghost, "The future is not decided by a piece of paper!" Danny shouted, raising both of his hands, and then seeing how Dan stopped his flight, seemingly trapped by an invisible force, Maddie, jack, and of course anyone around them noted the odd purple aura around her son hands, that soon became invisible to the naked eye, "We carve our own future!" her son shouted, forcing both hands down, along with Dan, who crashed violently on the cracked floor, making the water pipes around it to crack, letting water out.

"A better future! Not your twisted future!!" Danny all but shouted, soon the water became alive, forming tentacles of water around the rising Dan, tentacles that began to attack him, flay him like a rag doll, powerful impacts that made even the floating and hidden Valerie wince at the sound.

"ENOUGH!" Dan suddenly shouted, forming an ecto-pulse that destroyed the water tentacles, "I will not be denied by a pathetic version of myself!" Dan shouted, only to see Danny run at him, in anger Dark Dan began to fire ecto-beams at Danny, who began to flick them away with his 'Lightsaber staff' with ease while he advanced.

As close he got, Dan got trough with games, and soon four Dan's were visible, but Danny didn't stop, the first Dan launched am ecto-beam at Danny, who suddenly made a butterfly spin, dodging the beam aimed at his feet, with unique skill, he flicked the 'lightsaber' while in the air at the first Dan neck, cutting with ease, landing, Danny looked at the charging second Dan, loosing no time nor momentum he brought the blade at the second Dan chest, stopping him altogether, looking behind him, Danny saw a third Dan ready to wail him, pulling the blade out, he aimed the other end at that Dan, who formed an ecto-shield for protection, but found it useless as the blade pierce the shield and his chest easily, the fourth Dan flew a little back, only to Danny to turn his sights on him, and then rose his hand, the next thing he knows is that even intangible, TK is effective, and equally as painful, as he was reminded as he lost his intangibility and crashed on the damaged condiment container.

Seeing his chance, Danny let an Ecto-beam at the container, piercing it and igniting the volatile sauce, knowing his family and friends were safe, and far.

"Oh fudge" was all Dan said as he saw the objective of Danny beam.

**BOOM!!!**

An explosion ensured, engulfing the evil ghost and the remains of Nasty Burger on a fiery flame, shocking the Fentoms, Lancer, Sam and Tucker, "Sam…we eat that condiment on the sauces" Tucker replied, "Not now Tucker, not now" Sam simply said, knowing he was right, and that the Nasty Burger was basically a bomb…in a bun.

Soon the two teenagers looked rather shocked when they heard the engine of Valerie's jet sled, and so said huntress landed, the Fentom looking at her in her hunting gear, "Damn, no wonder the room of that thing had a nuclear warning" she muttered, slowly making her way towards Danny, Sam tried to reach her, but Jack held her, shaking his head at her.

Meanwhile, Danny panted at the obvious overuse of his powers, new and old, and the stress of his body was put in the fight, "Note to self, train…a lot" Danny muttered, only to hear footsteps, turning fast, he aimed his 'lightsaber' blade at Valerie in her hunting gear, right at her neck, "Whoa hold on, I'm not here to fight" She said, in fact she was not going to fight, if he didn't temp her.

"That's new, you usually fire first, fire more, then ask questions, and don't deny it, is true" Danny snapped, taking a deep breath and looking at the fire, he was not on the mood to deal with Valerie at the moment, one wrong move of her and she is ought to find out why TK isn't a myth.

"I'm not here to fight OK, I'm just curious…damn what a boom" she said, "Yeah…ironic that the thing he depended to be created would end him…I find it funny" Danny muttered, "Well yeah but…" her mussing were cut short when she saw the rubble on the literal inferno move, her eyes and the eyes of Danny widened when she saw Dan rise of the fire…looking a complete mess, lacking his flaming hair, wounded, and surely with broken ribs and a very burned behind.

With two steps, Dan collapsed on his knees, holding his sides, "How…could…you…" He asked, Danny just narrowed his eyes, in a flash Valerie was stripped of her thermos, "HEY!"

"How could I? Simple…I made a promise" Danny simply said, pulling the thermos top off, "Time's up" with that the thermos was activated, and Dan was sucked into it, "Promise! Promises mean nothing!!" those were his final words as the thermos completely swallowed him and Danny closed the cap.

With a sigh Danny looked behind him, turning to Valerie, then to his parents, who looked him with pride, even Lancer, maybe he would have some slack cut on his class, he would wait and see.

Turning again, Danny began to walk away, "Hey Phantom" Valerie called, "Yes" Danny called a little annoyed, "I'm expecting my thermos back" She said.

"Back? Consider this his permanent cell, I'm taking this to the Ghost Zone…I know someone who can keep an eye on this freak" Danny said, finally taking flight, slowly disappearing onto the night sky, leaving on the ground an inferno for his battle, a slightly fuming Valerie that left, feeling that Phantom prove to be a more…suitable target, and would cut him some slack until he recovered, and the Fentoms, who had a single thing in mind.

"_He is so grounded for hiding a secret for us!"_

_and there you have it people, the first of many chapter for the Danny the tsunami saga, i must say i'm kinda proud, after all many stories who start with this setting have danny having to endure a whoopass of Dan, and more the all mind messing thing, but as usual is you readers who are the ultimate judges, now for some advancements of the next chapter, enjoy!_

**The fate was challenged by many men...**

"GROUNDED? BUT I JUST SAVE THE WORLD!!"

**Few can actually claim they saw trough the end of it...**

"Saving the world is not excuse, you're going to make up for all lost time...if you want to have time to patrol that is"

**Is in their words and actions that they realize that fate lays a final test, so they can claim they trully defy her...**

_"okay draconax, you and me have to talk a lot, why me?"_

**In the next chapter of the Rayearth Knights: Danny the Tsunami, the underdog...**

"oh fenturd is standing on his own, well bring it!!"

**defying fate is the first step to understand life...**

Until a next time this is Hypn0s! wishing you all luck and please review people!

* * *


	3. Chp 2: underdog

_

* * *

_

hello my youthful fans! it is I, Hypn0s, with yet another chapter of my saga, Rayearth Knights: Danny the Tsunami, for those not familiar with the story i recomnd you to read Naruto the Maelstrom to get yourself an idea, like i reccomended long ago when i posted the first chapter in the danny the tsunami saga, as usual the disclaimers and thanks to those who review my first chapters, i am glad after all, people like the story, it grows slowly, but it grows.

_now enough chat, let's get this show on the road people!_

**CHAPTER 2: UNDERDOG**

Clockwork waited patiently; because he knew that in any moment the Observers would come to him, and shortly would Danny, asking him to keep Dan with him, what safer place in the Ghost zone that Clockwork's own lair? No ghost is stupid enough to try and face the ghost of time, no one…well maybe the Box Ghost, but he is just plain sad and stupid, enough said.

As he foresaw, they came, "Clockwork!" he heard, turning and hiding his smirk, Clockwork received the Observers on his lair, "Yes?" he asked.

"You knew Lord Draconax would intervene in this affair, you knew the boy would become a Rayearth!" the Observer number one snapped, "That I didn't knew, Danny took the road less taken, the one I less explored and saw, just like our ninja boy" Clockwork said with some amusement as he focused his sight on the blonde kid fighting against a pair of ninjas, alone, using his massive sword as shield, indeed the road less taken.

"Fix it" Observer number two said, "No can do, the actions of Danny, the ninja and another pair are linked, they act as a whole, and in the end they will leave their world at the same time" Clockwork said, "Don't ask me to defy the Guardians, they are above us, the fact their actions are linked to the future of the universe should be enough to make you realize that if I decide to interfere, all would pay the price, the universe would suffer" Clockwork snapped, "besides I only answer to Lord Draconax commands, the fact I followed your orders was because he asked me to do so, until now…isn't that right, Lord Draconax?" both Observers tensed when they felt someone behind them, turning and focusing their huge eye for head, they saw Draconax, on his compact form, right at the entrance and behind them.

"_**Indeed Clockwork, my actions are for the good of the universe, and Crystalia, don't meddle in affairs they don't concern you" **_Draconax snapped sharply, making both Observers nod, "But in the end is your responsibility now Clockwork, and yours as well Lord Draconax" Clockwork rose and eyebrow at the way the first Observer snapped at the lord of time, their boss.

"_**And how I pray ask what my responsibility is?"**_

"The boy! With his intervention on the timeline and the fact his evil self lives outside the timeline! Those are both your fault, Clockwork, Draconax! You can expect the other Observers and the high council hear of it" The first Observer said, earning even a look of his partner.

"_**It had to be done you fool, in that time Crystalia fell, the knights chosen failed because the Water knight never came, it was just a matter of time before this world fell as well, and none of you would have done something to stop it" **_Draconax said, "If it was the end of the Universe then so be it, we Observe, we don't interfere"

"_**And that's why you sought Clockwork to do your dirty work, my subordinate, I knew Clockwork would test the boy, he is human, he is prone to make mistakes, he is not perfect nor omnipresent, his fight with Dan, the fact he revealed his secret to his parents and teacher only prove to me that he has matured enough to take the responsibilities of the Rayearth of water, and thus trust his companions" **_Draconax snapped, suddenly both Observers eyes widened when Draconax covered the distance to them and hold them on a chokehold.

"_**As for the High council, they work for me as well, if they want to talk so badly and hear why Daniel Fentom lives…then I'll gladly grace them with MY FULL PRESENCE!" **_With that booming shout, Draconax and his two…involuntary companions left in a flash, leaving a smirking Clockwork, there was a reason people say you don't anger a dragon, or wake them, the High Council is about to find out why.

Clockwork waited five minutes until Danny finally floated to his lair, looking behind him, the ghost of time motioned Danny to place the thermos on a nearby stool, Danny did at so, "I see you healed fairly well" Clockwork replied.

"Well…I am healing rather fast, not that I complain, but is weird, I never healed this fast" Danny replied, motioning to his already closed wounds, "I assume you want answers, sadly I can't prove them, that's a territory of the one who granted you the chance to fight Dan on equal grounds" Clockwork replied with mirth, making Danny scowl, "Sure, laugh at the fact I have also to face my parents"

"It can't be that bad"

"You're not the son of two ghost hunters who before wanted to dissect you molecule by molecule…Ugh I'm going to postpone it to tomorrow, I'm too tired, and surely my family is as well, I mean I kinda blew the family car…along with the block" Danny muttered, slowly floating and looking at the thermos.

"You have my word Danny, he will remain there…but be warned" Danny ears perked up, "He will escape, I can't prevent that, when he does that, he will seek you, but be calm, because you won't be alone on this fight, and there is still time for you to prepare for that confrontation, until then train, trust, believe" With that Clockwork waved his hand around the thermos, making it vanish, and Danny flew away of the lair, with the knowledge that one day he would have to fight again his dark persona, and that time, only one would live to see another dawn.

* * *

Maddie stared at the remains of the Fentom assault vehicle, the bulky vehicle was less than a piece of junk, she was still amazed how the sonic explosion resulting of the collision of two ecto fueled sonic wails didn't hurt her or the others, but turned all that was not alive and ghost into scarp, her son in his ghost form was badly hurt, not to mention the other guy.

She still was coming to terms into that, her son was the ghost boy, Amity Park own guardian angel, her son, the lanky and lazy Danny Fentom, the ever active Danny Phantom, still there was many questions about many things involving him and some actions, the ecto-blast he fired at her in the mayor hall did hurt! Why he did that in the first place?

With a sigh she turned around, leaving the scarps of the SUV turned tank and now turned junk behind her, Jack would find a way to reconstruct it, it was him who build it in the first place, if someone could do so, it was him.

Leaving the lab, Maddie made her way toward her room, she was tired, in fact all were, Lancer had left after swearing the secret was safe with him, Sam and Tucker left before their parents loose a bolt, Jazz was sleeping soundly on her room, she felt proud of her daughter, she nearly got hurt by fighting that evil version of Phantom, and had in a way saved them of the clutches of him, and death by condiment explosion.

Soon she passed near her son room, and she heard snoring, opening the door, she saw Danny there, asleep, snoring lightly, tired as hell, she could see how tired he was…and how uncovered he was, the window was open and without covers on him, he would get a cold.

Moving slowly, Maddie tucked her son sweetly, closing the window, and kissing him on the forehead, her baby was tired, and deserved to rest, looking around, Maddie sported a First-Aid kit, empty, surely her son got many wounds on his fights against ghosts, he is fighting them on their ground, saddened by the fact some of his possible wounds were caused by her and her husband, she bowed to make up for him, maybe a jumpsuit with metal protection, something like that.

Closing the door of her son room, she reached near her belt, taking out a remote, and pressing the big red button, she activated the ghost shield around her home; tonight her son would have a nice sleep without ghosts' bothering him.

With that last thing done, she went to her room, her husband already asleep, she wondered how Danny would confront them, and how things would change in the Fentom household, it was weird already to be ghost hunters, but having a half-ghost son was going to be all a new world of oddities to them.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes, feeling light, feeling fine, feeling…

"I am on water?" he asked, his eyes darting around, spotting only water where he looked, and maybe the richest submarine flora and fauna he had ever seen, and the weirdest he adds, since when octopus have sixteen tentacles instead of eight? Or why what it seemed a shark had hands with membranes instead of fins, or the fact anemones actually moved without the need of external help, which was remarkable.

Soon Danny found himself swimming around; marveling at the many creatures of many shapes and colors, the coral he saw and shapes they took had nothing to do with the coral on the seas of his world, hell he even saw a pack of plesiosaurus, but with two heads, what caught Danny's attention on his little swim about the ocean, was that once he finally reached the surface, and fresh air also, he saw that he was surrounded in islands made of crystal, crystal! How crazy is that? Very if you consider crystal can't float on water.

"Well is a dream, physics don't apply here" Danny muttered, staring at the crystal made islands, one in special caught his attention, a blue sapphire crystal made island that floated mightily on the ocean, he didn't knew why, but he could easily feel the aura of power emanating from the island.

Suddenly Danny felt something pull him underwater again, in surprise Danny let a yelp in the water, the covered his mouth when he did it because of fear of drowning, just to find out that he could breath underwater, blinking further, Danny stopped feeling the pull on him, and then looked in front of him, spotting no one else but Draconax in front of him, his massive dragon form being as daunting as ever, even more now that Danny was floating and could see Draconax fully without the need to look up, it was worse.

"Draconax" Danny said, suddenly clamping his mouth in surprise, he knew he could breathe underwater, but speak? Now that was unique.

"_**We meet again Daniel Fentom; it is good your confrontation with your dark persona has finally come to an end" **_Draconax spoke, making Danny sigh, underwater, "I don't know…you never stop struggling with yourself" Danny said, it was a sad truth he learned, his inner confrontation, and the inner confrontation of all people was nearly eternal, the do or not do, take or not take, be or not be, light Vs. darkness, it was a long, bitter battle, one Danny knew well, and he saw what happened when he stopped fighting.

"_**Good answer, the inner conflict all sentient beings have is something natural, the duality of the natures they contain, light, darkness, and the way they confront one another causes this, few realize of this, and when they do, they have an edge on deciding which side to follow, both sides have rewards, and both have disadvantages unique of one another" **_Draconax said.

"But isn't light good and darkness evil? Why both have rewards and disadvantages?" Danny wondered, _**"Light and darkness are two sides of the same coin, without one, the other can't exist, the light creates darkness, while the darkness creates light, is a never ending circle, the balance of both forces is something the Rayearths have to upheld, specially you"**_

"Me? A Rayearth? No offense but I find that hard to believe, and why me?" Danny asked again, _**"As you expressed in your battle with the ghost knight, water is life, water is death, too much water causes death because not all beings are suited to survive with excess of water, at the same time the lack of water can cause the same effects, there are beings who can't survive without water, the balance of this is what makes you special now, and why you were chosen" **_Draconax said, making Danny silent, in less that Danny knew, he was cross seated on the water, looking at Draconax like a curious child, looking and hoping all his answers, no matter how mundane are answered.

"_**You are a human, but at the same time you are a ghost, the fact you are one and other at the same time makes you unique, a perfect example of balance of powers, neither side is dominant, your human and ghost side coexist in balance, like light and darkness should"**_

"But Vlad is also a halfa, why he wasn't chosen like me?" Danny asked, knowing full well he was asking something valid, why him? Why not Vlad?

"_**Simple, Vlad embraces the darkness, he is not balance, he lets one side dominates the other, he has corrupted himself, believing he is doing good…and he is responsible of crimes that simply put cannot be overlooked if he is to be chosen Rayearth of water" **_Draconax began, _**"But you on the other hand, you are different, you keep balance, you sway for neither side, you remain neutral"**_

"But I help people, isn't that swinging for one side?"

"_**Ah, but you forget you also use your skills for other things, trivial things, like coming early to school, cleaning yourself…pranks"**_

"To my defense he had it coming" Danny replied, surprised when he heard the dragon chuckle, _**"Indeed he did, what we do, good or bad doesn't goes unrewarded, like for example you're going to be grounded for a week for hiding the fact you were a ghost and blasted your mother believing she was posses"**_ Danny was speechless after that, "Hold on…how do you know all that?"

"_**Simple, I have watched over you, it was my gift that allowed you to see what others yearn to see, to glimpse that what can be changed, past and future sights are opened to you, but you have to foster that power and learn to control it, unless you want to become mad with the visions of the future, and the glimpse of a past that happened five minutes ago"**_ Draconax mentioned, making Danny nod, it was true, he needed control, "What else can I do?" Danny asked, wanting to know more what he could do, after all his mom barely spoke of the Rayearth knights, only of the ghosts of Crystalia, and the few stories he knew relating the Rayearth knights were ghost stories as well.

"_**Good question, as the Rayearth of water, you can bend the water at your will, but be warned, water also is a sentient form, it feels, if thinks, don't push the water where it doesn't want to go, at the same time the water will guide you, warn you, is a symbiotic relation, water helps you, and you help water" **_Danny nodded, understanding half of it.

"_**The mind is a powerful weapon, as destructive as anything, it can also create things out of ashes, your mind is far more powerful Daniel, you can move things with the simple thought, but you have to train and understand your limitations, remember that as strong mind can't coexist with a weak body, balance must be upheld" **_Danny understood all this time.

"_**The blade you posses now, Tidal, is a blade forged out of your heart, your spirit, your whole being, the blade is you, as you become the blade, it is an extension of you, is not simply a weapon, it is a being that was created out of you, respect it, as you respect life, work together, because only trough union obstacles can be conquered" **_Danny nodded, suddenly feeling a chill around him.

"_**Our time is short, someone awaits you outside in defiance, but worry not, this time you have the knowledge and the elements to fight back, remember, that you are never alone, you have friends, you have family, you have me" **_Suddenly Danny shot upwards without any warning, upwards to the sky.

"_**Go forth Rayearth Knight, go forth and carve your path"**_ those words of Draconax, were followed by a bright light as Danny reached the sky.

Opening his eyes, Danny let a frozen gasp, blue mist coming out of his mouth, looking around, he saw that the window was closed, and he was tucked on his bed, surely his mother doing so, she had that habit of doing so when he was little, and he always was ready receive her love an attentions.

Standing up and throwing the blankets to one side, Danny began to cautiously walk towards the hall and the stairs, whatever that activated his ghost sense had go, or had hid well, but Danny was taking no risks this time, no matter who might be, he would remind the ghost why awakening at a god forsaken hour was a bad idea.

Reaching the stairs, Danny heard footsteps behind him, narrowing his eyes, he turned fast and ready to punch the ghost behind him…

"Whoa!"

Only to be flipped to his back, landing roughly on his back, Danny green neon glare focused on…

"Mom?" Danny questioned, feeling the anger he felt for being flipped like a ragdoll vanish at the sight of his mother, "Danny? What are you doing awaken at this hour?" Maddie asked, helping her son stand up, "Ghost sense mom, a ghost is here" Danny said, letting yet another blue mist gasp, one his mom saw, "Danny what was that?"

"Ghost sense, I can feel any ghost nearby mom" Danny said, "No matter, we will speak of your powers tomorrow, old and new" Maddie began, looking at her son and her green neon eyes, "And the green neon glare mister" She added, "Yes mom, but now let's focus on the ghost" Danny said, taking his mom hand and to her surprise turned intangible, and dived to the basement/lab, upon reaching the lab, she couldn't help but to sigh, "that felt weird" she said, staring at her son who looked around.

"Why the lab?" she asked, "The ghost portal is their only stable entrance to the world, there are other entrances that form over time, but the portal is the only sure entrance they know" Danny said, his green glowing eyes darting around, "Oh…it seems you know more of the ghost zone that us" she said with pride, "Well, I am part ghost, I think, I must know" he said, "This is weird, I could swear there is a ghost here, but I can't find where" he said, not a second later, after turning to his mom, he saw her holding a very familiar apparatus.

"The Fentom ghost tracker?" Danny asked, "It worked on you, it will work on anything around here, I just have to adjust this to locate active ghost signatures so the readings don't get mixed with yours son, so shut your eyes down" Maddie said, showing to Danny she was adapting very fast to the fact her son was a halfa, "By the way son, what kind of ghost class you qualify?" she asked.

"Don't know certainly, most ghosts call me halfa, half human, half ghost" Danny said, "A human with ghost powers…or a ghost with human DNA, hard to tell, once you feel like it son, I can run some blood tests, they are far safer than anything your father want to test on you" she said with a smile, "…I hate needles" Danny exclaimed, "They are not that bad, okay we have the tracker up and running, time to track our intruder down" Maddie exclaimed, with the tracker on, and the antenna working as well, Maddie began to move the tracker around, trying to find any active ghost signature, something the tracker found rather easily.

"_Ghost Signature detected, you have to be some sort of moron to not see it" _The female voice of the tracker told Maddie, who looked at the spot where the signature was…

Only to meet nothingness, "The hell" she muttered, the tracker said there was a ghost there, but she couldn't see anything, unless…

"Invisibility" Maddie called, Danny nodding at her, and focusing on the spot the tracker indicated, in Danny's mind, nearly all ghosts passed through his mind, so many ghosts had a grudge on him and attacked at night that Danny barely remembered them.

That was until the ghost spoke that he could recognize him.

"Hello…Daniel" Danny eyes widened, immediately he was in front of his mom, acting as a make shift shield, and angry look on his face, "Mom, run" he said, only to yell when he was pushed aside by the invisible hand of the ghost towards a wall.

"Not today Daniel, I come for what is mine by right" the ghost exclaimed, making itself know, and visible to Maddie and Danny, "Plasmius!"

"The Wisconsin ghost?" Maddie exclaimed in surprise, "His name is Plasmius mom, but I rather call him cheese head" Danny snarled, stranding up, and not feeling the usual pain he would feel after being slammed to a wall.

"Manners Daniel manners, you should know better than anybody that I am far stronger than you and superior to your silly taunts" the Vampire looking ghost said, his red eyes gleaming with mischief and malice, turning to face Danny, who didn't transformed into his ghost form, not yet.

"I see you want to keep your secret as top priority, even at your own mother health" Plasmius said, only to grunt when he felt an invisible force slam his complete body and send him crash towards another wall two times stronger that with the strength he used to push Danny aside.

Looking at Danny, Plasmius saw how Danny had his right arm stretch out, and aimed at him, "I see I underestimate you, your mother means more than your secret and her hate to you" Plasmius replied, "I know already who he is…" Maddie said, going towards her son, and taking a discarded ecto-gun in the desk behind her son, "He is my son…and a hero" she said, aiming the gun and Plasmius.

"You tell him mom" Danny said lifting a triumphant smirk at Plasmius, who narrowed his eyes at him, and he knew why, Danny had him on the leash, any word of him would ruin future chances with Maddie, he was shocked true, but he hid it well.

"I see you know play the game as well as I Daniel" Plasmius said with a smirk, "Day by day we look more like father and son, you take my tactics and make it yours" Plasmius said, "I don't use people as pieces of chess, now go, before I truly get mad" Danny said, Plasmius in the past would have take the threat as bane, but the slit pupils and the elongated fangs that suddenly came out of Danny made him rethink, that and the fact Danny didn't used an ecto-beam to send him crashing to the wall, it was something else.

"Okay, I will leave, but know this Daniel, I will have what I want" with that told, Plasmius suddenly turned into purple smoke and vanished, "I really need to learn that trick" Danny called, looking at his mom with some sense of admiration and some apprehension, "Guess we won't go to bed now eh?" Danny called, "seems so son…let's use the time for something productive…tell me all your adventures, leave nothing out" she said, directing her son to the first floor, and to the kitchen, Danny slightly glanced at the clock on the lab, it marked 1:00 AM, he had enough stories to burn time, and surely his mom wants to know anything about his ghost powers, so he would concede, it would be first step to make her mom trust him, and in her trust, she would help him gain trust of his dad.

* * *

"Damn him! Damn him to hell!" Vlad Masters cursed loudly, it took him quite a chunk of his energy to go beyond the shield, in and out, but the ghost shield of Fentomworks were useless against him, he is too powerful to a shield to contain him or keep him away of what he want, Maddie and Danny…

But somehow the boy secret was out to Maddie, and that was enough to stop him, Vlad is not stupid, he knows that the boy could destroy any chances with Maddie if he even shows his face around, the only reason he had gone to Fentomworks was to see if jack was deadly hurt by the explosion of the Nasty Burger, so he could console Maddie, and in time gain her over…

But that plan would have to wait, because Danny had developed yet another power, a power he didn't had in its purest form, Telekinesis, the power to move things with the mind, true he can move things using his ecto-energy, Ectokinesis if you want technical names, Danny had more advantages that him in developing powers, they would grow along with him, unlike he who got them when he was fully grown up, Danny ghost powers would grow with him, surely when he reaches eighteen, Danny would be far powerful than him, and that was something he couldn't allow.

He couldn't allow the pawn to become the Knight, he needed to find a way to control Danny, a way to gain him, him and Maddie, once and for all…

_Morning…_

Jack yawned as he stood up, not feeling the body of his wife with him, it was not odd, Maddie always woke up before him, or before anyone on the house, to what he is still trying to find out, but he knows that her hourglass shape is not something easy to keep, and her aim is not something inherited from.

With a sigh, jack stood up from bed, stretching up and letting some bones pop up in place, and so his mind, he was still coming to terms with his son being a ghost…or half ghost, or something like that, he is still trying to qualify his son on a ghost class, he isn't a non-sentient class, or a sentient stalker class like the ones that lived in Amity, no, he was different, a human made ghost…or a ghost fused with a human, that was the question, what was Danny now?

Walking away of his room, Jack came about with Jazz, equally groggily standing up as him, Jazz was the second person to stand up in the house, the fact she woke up after him meant that yesterday ordeal had been too much to her to endure, and needed to rest, a lot.

The duo trek to the kitchen, sleepy and obviously not noticing Danny and Maddie seated on the table, Danny extending his hand towards a plastic cup and that one flying at him slowly, and moving up and down erratically, until it reached his hand.

"Hi mom, hi Danny" Jazz called drowsily, picking a glass and then started looking for the orange juice in the fridge, "Hi dear, hi son" His dad called equally drowsily, picking a cup and looking for the coffee…

"DANNY!!" both Jack and Jazz cried in surprise, so drowsy they were that a dragon could have been on the room and they would have merely shrug it.

Danny smiled nervously meanwhile, he had stayed awake with his mom since the visit of Plasmius to his home, he had spoke to her about all his adventures, pretty much all he had passed since he became half-ghost, not only that, all their inventions worked perfectly, all of them, he had assured her that the little shot he fired at her in the mayor hall had been because he believed that she was overshadowed by a ghost, and used an ecto-shot to stun her enough to the ghost leave her body, the mayor had been possessed that day, thus initiating his days as the public enemy #1.

He of course had to tell her of every single ghost he has come about since he became one, Maddie was surprised to say the least, the number of enemies his son had was…staggering to say the least, it was with Tucker, Sam and the weaponry they had on the lab that had enable him to keep on the fight, she was proud, and somewhat jealous, so many things his son has seen as ghost, even their ghost dimension, he was easily the person who knew more than ghosts that all the ghost hunters, ghost researches combined, well, maybe with the exception of her master, the man who had taught her all about combat and ghost folklore, it was him who had taught her to shoot, to progress, to create.

It was him who had told her that appearances are deceiving, and even the weakest looking ghost can be the strongest ally.

It was him who told her that the one she called friend was an enemy, and the one she believed and enemy would become her greatest ally.

"_I think…master Wuo Yang refer to Vlad and Danny"_ she thought with some anger, Danny, much to his uncomforting, had told her that he wasn't the first halfa, he was in fact the second halfa born of the ghost portal experiment, the first halfa to be born was Vlad Masters, her College friend…

The man who had been directly exposed to raw and high levels of ecto-energy from the Proto-portal, which gave him the ecto-acne, and by the looks of it the same powers Danny had…with the exception of the Telekinesis and Aquakinesis, true the name she made it out, after all there are no registered cases of people actually commanding water, unlike Pyrokinesis, which seems more frequent, but equally rare.

Maddie and Danny swore that Vlad secret would remain their secret…for the moment, if he tried a move, Jack and Jazz would find out, and even if he looked goofy, Jack can be quite vicious when he requires it, and more considering the man he considers friend is trying to kill him, get his wife and his son, just because he blames him for the accident that 'cost him' Maddie, but to her defense, Maddie had already eyes for Jack, the accident with the Proto-Portal was just the push they needed on their relation.

Maddie watched with some amusement how Jack seemed to scan his son head to toe, looking for any wound, as goofy and obsessed as he is with ghosts, Jack is also a devoted father, that side few people see it of course…

"Danny-boy I'm glad you're okay…oh by the way you're grounded a week for keeping a secret from us and firing your mom"

And also he is a strict father.

"WHAT? I saved the world twice! And I already explained things to mom!" Danny complained, "No buts son, my decision is final, you kept from us a secret that by all means should you should told us" Jack stated firmly, until Jazz stepped in.

"Dad how can you expect Danny to tell you both about his ghost powers when you were usually telling that you were going to dissect a ghost molecule my molecule?" Jazz snapped, making jack actually think his words, while looking down in shame, she was right, in Danny's place he would be terrified, not only he is a half-ghost, but the son of two ghost hunters, he had all the right to keep his secret, yet it hurt him to know that Danny didn't had faith in them.

But he had to remain firm, that was his duty as father, "No buts son, I know what you did, and I'm proud, but the fact is that you didn't trust us, whatever the secret was, so for that you will have to return straight to home after school, I'm going to need all available hands to fix the Fentom Assault Vehicle you and your dark side totaled yesterday, you will have a week free of internet and friends, your curfew remains till 10:00 PM but you have to come or you'll have to wake with your mother to train, no excuses" Jack began, making Danny scowl, "But if a ghost attacks at night wake us so we can help you son, you might be a half-ghost, but you're not invincible" Jack stated, making Danny actually smile, his dad had always a soft spot on his punishments on him, and the extra firepower might help a lot.

"Now you two better get washed, is Friday remember" Maddie called, making both teens go eye wide, with the Nasty Burger victims saved, including their master, Mr. lancer, school would keep on, and since Danny blew the answers and all the questions of the C.A.T. exam Lancer carried on his briefcase…

"Oh dammit!" Danny snapped, turning intangible and diving to the second floor, directly to the bathroom, "Oh hell no Danny, get out of the bathroom now!" Jazz snapped to the ceiling, Danny's intangible but visible head popping out, "No way jazz, teenager heroes get priority" and to punctuate that he stuck his tongue at Jazz, who simply saw red, "Wait until I get you Danny!" she snapped as he rampaged to the bathroom, leaving Jack and Maddie sighing, "It will be hard to get use to his powers now eh?" Maddie nodded.

"It could be worse…we could be death…or ignorant" Jack nodded at her logic, the way they were was just fine, and to make things better they had someone who could actually help them with a great variety of experiments of all sorts, that and the fact there were places a human hand couldn't reach without turning intangible, places Danny could reach, it was good, better than death like Maddie stated.

* * *

"The Nasty Burger explosion was no accident you say?" a female shadows exclaimed, her back given to the well dressed man in white, and overlooking something from the window.

"Yes, external cameras barely picked something, but they picked an important ghost activity on that area before the explosion, also the cameras picked up this" the man said, placing a picture on the desk of the woman, in turn the shadow woman turned, and picked the picture, her face was still covered in shadows, so the man still couldn't see her face, but he knew she was a powerful person, maybe not in body, but her word was law, and in a flick she could make anyone life a living hell…or a heaven if she wanted it.

The woman stared at the picture of what seemed to be Danny Phantom fighting some sort of grown up and evil version of himself, or a big brother, it was often speculated that Phantom was some sort of black sheep of a ghost family, but that was just speculation, at the same time she noted the odd 'lightsaber' staff in the young Phantom hands.

"Any idea what happened there?" she asked; "We presume that it was an attempt against the local ghost hunters, the Fentoms, the whole family, friends, Etc, by part of the big ghost, the ghost boy stop it dead on its tracks…" the man began.

"But caused the near collapse of a zone ready for demolition, am I wrong?"

"No, but the fact is that the ghost boy is growing in power at an alarming rate, our scientists have already made several scenarios where…"

"He goes rampant and no army is able to stop him I know, your scientists have been giving me a lot of headaches for that agent Z" she said in an annoyed tone of voice, "Listen I call you to my office to ask you the possible actions you will take against Phantom and the Fentoms in Amity Park, not the things I already know" she snapped firmly, but without raising her voice.

"I'm sorry, we believe the weapon he has is able to damage ghosts to a level our weaponry or the Fentom weaponry can't hope to do, furthermore the fact he is now a level 13 ghost makes him dangerous and unstable…I recommend suppression of the target" Agent Z said without missing a beat.

"And the Fentoms, or Amity Park for that matter?" she asked, "All evacuated, leave the city abandoned and place a GIW outpost to monitor ghost activity there" there the woman turned at him, her teal eyes literally freezing Agent Z, "Out of the question on both cases, Phantom acts as a natural defense against the ghosts invading the city, taking him down will be like killing lions, without the lions to hunt for food their natural preys grow out of control, is all about the balance" she began, "Furthermore you recommend an evacuation of a city, not a town, but a city, is nothing but farfetched, I already have people working on this matter, for the moment is better you all monitor the ghost activity, and Phantom also, we have to gather combat data, he is a prime example of ghost combat, and he can teach us much without dissecting him" the woman said, motioning Agent Z to leave her office.

"Okay…and about the newly offered bounty on the Ghost boy head?" there the woman took a cup of coffee of her desk, and zips it with ease and tranquility.

"The fact alone that a lone person is offering such a price on a ghost that barely represents a worldwide menace, let alone national is concerning at is best, nevertheless we must take this opportunity" the woman explained, "Excuse me Ma'am?"

"The price offered by Danny Phantom will lure a number of Ghost hunters ten times or more than the one offered two months ago, furthermore all of them will offer tactical data to us, including how phantom deal with them, maybe even we will see what that 'lightsaber' can do to a human being and human made items, and if he is responsible for the water on pipes suddenly bursting without any added inner pressure, also it will help in scouting future members, after all that rouge cell or your company will clearly attack Phantom, and they left with quite a number of people, good people, I have faith that Phantom will show future prospect, the only thing needed is to us to play our cards right and not show our faces until is really needed…I will talk with the UN in forming this unified Agency they proposed on the last meeting, with Phantom as our main point of debate" she said, making the man chuckle.

"You have only been on the power for six months, but you surely know how to play the game" Agent Z said, "To me this is not a game, making allies is more important than making enemies, and Phantom can be a powerful ally, for me, for the nation, for the world" she said seriously.

"Of course…Mrs. President"

* * *

It was one of those long and hot days, Danny noted, he was glad for once that he didn't replaced his jumpsuit, the holes on it were ventilation for his body, not to mention the fact he wasn't jammed on the traffic on the school bus like Sam and Tucker, who must be cursing him for not even thinking on boarding the rolling sauna they were now, and for getting early for classes.

It had passed just a day since his little fight against Dan, but it felt longer, after all is not every day you face your own dark side on the flesh and win, looking down, Danny saw that the jam extended further, and anyone inside the cars was going to sweat like crazy, or worse, dehydrate, being the hero he is, he decided that it was time he meddle in the affair, after all that's what heroes do, help people, he hoped he didn't need to use his newly acquired Rayearth powers, he needed first to understand them and train with them before using them, at least Tidal Staff was another story entirely, along with his telekinesis.

Following the long line of cars jammed on the road, Danny finally saw the beginning of it, and groaned, "Dammit!" he snapped as he spotted no one else but the Box Ghost 'terrorizing' the drivers, reason the cars were not moving because they had abandoned the cars, and were on a safe distance looking at their cars and the Box Ghost, they couldn't blame the people, as pathetic the Box Ghost is, he is still a ghost, and ghosts made people run in fear.

Landing, Danny heard many of the drivers and people outside on the road sigh in satisfaction, other were muttering that was about time, but he paid them no mind, he had a job to do.

"Hey loser!" Danny called, making the Box Ghost turn on him, "Beware! I The Box Ghost, who rules over all objects square shall not be called looSSS UFFF!" the Box ghost never ended his rant before he suddenly shot to the ground…face first.

Standing groggily, the Box Ghost saw Danny looking at him angrily, "Okay loser, let's put facts straight, I'm angry, is a hot day, and you're blocking the path of a lot of people, get my drift?" Danny yelled, suddenly flying to the Box Ghost who looked around, eyes darting as usual.

"BEWARE!" he cried again, making Danny's eye twitch, "You just sealed the deal mister!" Danny screamed as he pulled a thermos of his bag, open it and activate it in front of the Box Ghost, the suction ray of the thermos catching the ghost and sucking it to the thermos, Danny closing the thermos with a hiss, "Damn ghost" he said, suddenly flying away, signal to many drivers that was safe to return to their cars and end the jam.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Danny looked at the school from the air with nostalgia, in the future the school was just a pile of rubble, smoking remains, barely walls stood erect after the attack of dark Dan, he found some comfort on the fact that future was avoided, but the question was for how long? Clockwork said dark Dan would escape again, he would have to face his dark side again, the first fight he had won it because he had new powers, and therefore a tactical advantage over Dan in terms of knowledge and power, the old ghost was unable to defend himself against the tentacles of water or being able to predict that TK is effective on tangible and intangible objects, or the fact Tidal Staff simply is a ghost killer, and no ghost made object can hope to stand against the blade, that and the fact he had developed the Ghostly wail also gave him that edge Dan didn't had, but now trapped on a thermos, and with time to spare to think, Danny dreaded the day Dan would return, surely worse than Pariah Dark itself surely.

"_**You ponder too much on a future that is yet to happen"**_

"_Draconax? I thought you were occupied on something as you told me"_ Danny thought as he focused on landing on a secluded zone of the football field, transforming back into his human self.

"_**It is already taken care of, the matter that seems to drawn my attention on you again is the fact you haunt yourself with a future that is yet to come, may I ask why?"**_

"_I think is damn obvious, is Dan, you know that he will return"_

"_**Indeed he will return, imprisonment is not eternal, especially to a being such as him, Pariah Dark the Ghost King proved that, all it required was the ambition of a man"**_

"_True, but the problem is not that, the problem that I defeated him once because I had powers he didn't had, so he had no knowledge of, and was unable to defend himself, but when he returns he will know, and it will be able to defend himself, I'm afraid I can' defeat him that next time" _Danny thought, walking through the aisles of the school, barely with students around, just nerds and people who lived close to the school, the fortunate ones on that infernal sun to not have and need a car to go to the school.

"_**True as may be, but remember you also know he will come back, and you will be prepared for his return"**_ Draconax warned in Danny's head.

"_Yeah, the question is when, when he will return?"_

"_**That is what bothers you, but honestly said it shouldn't be bothering you, he could return tomorrow, or in a year, or a century, that to show you how uncertain and unpredictable is the future, and how you must adapt and be ready for the variants your decisions create for that uncertain future"**_ with that told Danny stopped hearing Draconax whispers on his mind, it was good to have someone who could guide him in a way and tell him about, like a mentor, well not like a full mentor, he is more like a guide, willing to lend aid whenever needed, and that was enough to Danny now, because he needed all the help he could get, Vlad made a bold move, the future was forever altered, in one way or another, his parents now knew he was a halfa, his sister knew he was a halfa since Spectra like she confessed, Lancer knew as well, he blew the answers and questions of the C.A.T. thus changing the future of many, and surely after the little match he had with Dan, the GIW would be actively looking for him, hunting him, he would have to be cautious, no deed comes without its price and consequence, good or bad.

"Danny, please come here now" he heard Mr. Lancer behind him, guiding him to the classroom, with a sigh the halfa made his way towards the classroom, hoping nothing bad would happen, after all Lancer was present when he transformed, and surely wanted to speak of that.

"Danny, I'll be honest with you" Lancer began, "When I first saw you I immediately branded you as someone who would barely do something in life, a loser with lesser friends" Lancer continued, not missing the sudden green neon glare Danny directed at him, "Yet as I expected, your grades were far superior than Dash's and he is suppose to have superior grades in order to keep playing as our start Quarterback, but you get the idea, and in time I learned to ignore you and your friends, only intervening when you cross paths with Dash in a bad mood" Danny kept glaring at Lancer, but he was right, before his ghost powers he had good grades, and was a wimp, as a result Dash picked on him when frustrated, and the teachers, mainly Lancer got in the way before Danny either snapped and ended breaking Dash's nose, or Dash got suspended if director Ishima caught him bullying a student, and honestly, the Amity Park Ravens had not been this good since Dash entered the team.

"But of course you caught my attention yet again…after the accident" Danny sighed at that, he knew Lancer wanted to come to that point, "Your grades pummel, you found yourself in more problems than usual, you always come late to classes, even not even assisting at all, you sometimes limped to P.E. classes wounded if the teacher told me right, I on one point was curious to know why, you were mostly tired, and you barely made homework's…I wondered why" Lancer added, until he took a deep sigh.

"Of course all took sense yesterday, I meditate it a lot, true I am a teacher, and I have to be impartial with my students, I can't favor them, true I have favored Dash because he is a star player and popular jock, while you were simply a loser, but I have to consider also you are the person who keeps Amity from plunging into chaos" Lancer said, "So I expect you to wise up and start taking your studies more seriously" Danny eye twitched, he was called just for that? To be told that being a ghost hunter had changed his life style? He didn't need to be told of that, he lived it!

"So in order you can…miss classes when…calamities strike" with that Lancer dismissed Danny, who blinked, did just Lancer said that as long he put his grades high…he could miss classes to hunt ghosts?

"_**I believe he did"**_

With a stunned look, Danny exited the classroom, heading to his locker, to pick his books for that day classes, one thing in mind, he had another ally.

It would take him five minutes and Sam verbal assault of why he didn't joined them in the rolling sauna and how much she was sweating that her mascara and eyeliner was literally melting away of her face to snap him out of the stunned look he had.

"OK man what happened, you looked like Paulina just confessed she had a long time crush on you?" Tucker asked, Sam growled at his little scenario suggestion, it was either utter hate for Paulina swallows self or because she was possessive with Danny none of the boys knew, nor wanted to know for the moment.

"No is not that Tucker…my parents are not going to dissect me molecule by molecule" Danny began, hearing how both of his friends sighed in relief, maybe both weren't able to sleep easily because of that, and wanted to see him well, that was the reason they wanted to see him on the bus.

"And to add Lancer seems to accept the fact I'm hunting ghosts, as long as I make my notes skyrocket and keep them in that way, I got free leeway to hunt ghosts when they attack, pretty cool huh?" both teenagers nodded, it was just like yesterday when it was just them against a horde of ghosts and pulling lies to cover Danny…

"_No wait, it was yesterday that we pulled that out for a last time" _Tucker thought, looking at Sam and Danny talk, then looked back, only to groan in annoyance, he had just spotted Dash and the jocks…

Harassing a girl they didn't knew at all, the girl had jet black hair with several strands of purple, pink, neon green, yellow among other colorful colors rolled up in a pair of buns flanking her head, teal colored eyes and tanned face with a dark purple lipstick on her lips, along with a pair of glasses, she had on a long light pink shirt with a dark purple vest on with several neon colored and funny looking pins in it, a blue sky miniskirt held by a neon lime green belt on her waist with what seemed to be a small sash in white on front of the skirt with the figure of a small cute looking puppy in red, long thigh green lime socks along with purple platforms shoes, and a small bag in pink, all in all, she looked quite flashy, more than enough to catch Dash's attention.

"Hey there cute thing, how about we have a little…chat?" Dash suggested, only to the girl to move away of him, holding a book with a multi colored cover in her hands, "get lost loser, I don't have time with ya" she said, not even caring who she was speaking off, after all the jacket and the massive size of Dash was a quick give away that he was a jock, and someone of power in the school social rings.

"Loser? Do you who I am?" Dash questioned, "Yeah, what she said before…loser" the girl and the jocks suddenly saw Danny butting in, standing at the side of the girl, who rose an eyebrow at him, and his friends who looked at him either like he was suicidal or like he had a plan…

They thought it was the first.

"Don't meddle around fenturd; this is not your problem!" Dash snapped, "It is when your harassing a girl" Danny snapped, "Oh the little twerp wants to play hero" Dash taunted, along with the jocks who made kissy faces on Danny and the girl, who narrowed her teal eyes.

"Oh I wanna, but you barely made it a challenge Dash" Danny exclaimed, it was enough for Dash who advanced to the girl and Danny…

**BAMM!!!**

Only to grunt in pain when a big dark skinned man with black suit clothes and black shades literally trampled on him, and sandwiched him to the locker, along with the sudden intrusion of several men in the same clothes, all forming a human ring around the girl and pushing Danny roughly out of her.

"Agent" she groaned as she pushed out of the man ring formed around her, "Thanks for the back-up…" she began, "Danny, Danny Fentom" he said, extending his hand to her, it was weird and he had to do it slowly, unless he wanted to find out what it was to be rammed to the locker by a man five times larger than Dash, which by the looks of Dash, wasn't pretty.

"I'm Dove…Dove Lockheart…" she said, that was enough to set Sam on a surprised spree, "Dove Lockheart? THE Dove Lockheart? The president's daughter?"

Danny blinked, once, twice, and then more, he had just introduced himself to the president's daughter?

"_**As I told you Daniel, the future is unpredictable"**_

"_Not now Draconax"_

_Fifteen minutes later…_

If introducing himself to the president's daughter, the daughter of the most powerful person on the country was weird, then she seating at his right was her, and at his left was Dash, who was looking ready to murder them both…if it wasn't for the pair of human goliaths behind Dash ready to introduce him to the floor, and a world of pain like no other.

It was also awkward because Sam was looking intensely at her and Danny, and any possible interaction between them, Valerie well, the fact she looked about to lose herself on anger was bad, and…that was star actually glaring at Dove for seating at his side?

Looking around, he could see all the attention was focused on them in fact, the classroom was hot because of the sun hitting the school rather hard that day, so many were sweating, and add that the fact the president's daughter is going to a public school with her escort, the secret service, people under the direct command of the president, and also the fact Danny actually looked fresh, comparing to those sweating, Lancer was sweating, Dash was sweating and had lost his jacket, Sam was sweating and her make-up was all but melted, Tucker was sweating and he had to lose the beret to let some air cool his head, Paulina and star…well they were far worse, considering they also had make-up like Sam, and was melted also by their sweat, even Dove and the agents, but they hide it well, and her make-up was yet to fall, even to start, but Danny looked fresh like a lettuce, barely feeling the heat on the room.

"How come you're not sweating Fenturd?" Dash asked harshly, "Uh…dad experiments are…flammable, yeah that" Danny lied, not even he knew why he was not sweating like a hog, he had a slight suspicious that since he was the Water Rayearth, he could control better the temperature of his body by using the liquid in him…that or is his ghost side manifesting and showing that he is not able to feel heat, not even in human form, one of two, or both to his luck.

Looking around, Danny couldn't help but to let a nervous smile out, it was damn obvious all were thinking the same, how he could tolerate the heat, when the classroom was slowly becoming a sauna?

He would have ponder it more if it wasn't for the fact his ghost sense activated when Dove was looking him, something she noted immediately, I mean you can't hope to not notice the blue mist coming out of his mouth…

**BAMM!!!**

Danny eyes, along with the eyes of Sam, Tucker and Valerie widened when they saw someone too familiar burst into the classroom, breaking the door away and nearly hitting Lancer.

Valerie's ghost hunting armor, without Valerie to add.

"OK, I didn't see that coming" Tucker suddenly commented, of all the odd things that happened in Amity Park, being attacked by an empty Ghost hunting equipment was by far the lowest one they expected.

Soon the suit focused its sights on Danny, who got a bad feeling about that, "Nobody moves a muscle" he exclaimed, suddenly the suit pulled a huge Ecto-Bazooka out of the backpack it had attached to it.

Danny suddenly heard a rumble behind him, and saw that all had moved away, and Dove was being shielded away by the two big guys, leaving him alone with the suit, "…traitors" was all he muttered before his vision began to slow down, and he knew what it meant, unlike his usual future visions, which he could actually control and use to an extent, this ones were involuntary, they come and gone like that, without him realizing until they had passed and he sees all was a future vision.

This time he could see how the suit began to aim the Bazooka, fired it, he was still standing on the same position he was, the beam passed to his right, gracing his cheek, then he looked in panic when he saw that the beam was directed to his friends, Valerie included…

As the vision came it was gone, leaving a blinking Danny, looking around he saw that all were looking at him with a questioning gaze, surely he had talked, or they still wondered why he was not sweating…

"Mr. Lancer I need to use the Bathroom" Danny said fast, moving away and not giving Lancer a chance to answer, leaving the classroom, and just in time to see his ghost sense activate, eyes darting around, Danny saw the usual trail of a ghost tail moving towards the alley where Valerie's locker and suit was, moving fast, Danny made it to her locker, just to see Technus of all ghosts entering the locker, not a second later the locker door was kicked open, and Valerie's possessed ghost hunting gear was out.

With a huff, Danny transformed on his alter-ego, and then brushed the crystal of his glove with his right hand, Tidal Staff being summoned on his hand, but not activating it yet, he just waited the time to attack…

* * *

"Danny is taking too much time" Tucker whispered to Sam, "Yeah, I'm starting to wonder if he came across a ghost" Sam whispered too, it was no wonder to them that Danny had left the classroom because his ghost sense had alerted him of a ghost, the odd thing of course would be that they never saw him gasp the usual blue mist when he detects a ghost nearby…

**CRACK!!**

**BOOM!!**

Of course their mussing suddenly got short, along with a chunk of the wall behind Lancer, which suddenly was pulverized as Danny in his ghost form was suddenly seen flying towards them, obviously pushed by something strong, and all seeing how Phantom made a flip in air and floated slowly towards the ground, a strange silver tube on his right hand, and the odd glove on his left hand, of course all noted the damaged clothes, well more damaged clothes Phantom now had, and the look of anger Phantom sported at the hole on the wall.

Soon they heard footsteps coming of the hole made on the wall, and got eye wide when they saw their second local ghost hunter, the Red Huntress…with a visible hole on the stomach, and without anything between the clothes of the Huntress, nothing but air, and circuits.

"The Phantom" Dove said, her eyes suddenly widening when Phantom eyes locked with her, and she saw his face, _"Holy crap! Is HIM!" _

"Take them away!" Phantom said, suddenly turning and seeing the suit advancing at him, his left hand suddenly shot out, and the suit began to float in mid-air, "NOW!" he shouted, suddenly shooting his arm down, and forcing the floating suit to the ground as well, forming a crack in the ground.

Without any delay, Lancer and the Agents began to take the teenagers away, many of them wanted to stay and see Phantom in an up-close personal duel, some taking pictures using their cell phones, and Paulina trying to give her number to Phantom…

**WHOOM!!**

Only to stop when the silver hilt hollow ends grew a pair of water like solid blades, both making a soft humming sound as Phantom flicked them like a staff, and brought them forward to face the empty but active suit that stood up easily after being roughly rammed to the ground.

With a snarl Phantom rushed at the suit, who suddenly shot both arms forwards, small wrist mounted lasers suddenly appearing in them, and beginning to shoot at Phantom, who began to deflect them, some of the purple rays impacting on the ceiling and floor, but none passing him, after a while the suit changed tactics, its right hand reaching for something behind him, pulling it out, Phantom saw that it had pulled a combat knife, but the knife had purple glowing edges, indicating it was a ghost hunting device, a knife able to cut ghosts, like the saw shurikens the suit has also.

Phantom jumped back when the suit sweep the knife to his belly, jumping again when it did it three times more, on the fourth attempt Phantom took a side step, and brought the water blade to the right arm, cutting it clean from the wrist, the suit paid it no mind, as it rushed again against Phantom, this time the left arm sporting purple glowing brass knuckles, which impacted on his cheek, sending him to a wall, and cracking it on impact, but not enough to break through it.

Stunned, Phantom had only seconds to react when he saw the suit pull an ecto-bazooka, acting fast, he throw his staff, this one spinning like a blue saw and impaling itself on the head of the suit, making it stagger, seeing his chance, Phantom suddenly fired an ecto-beam of his right hand, blowing the left arm of the suit up to the elbow, disarming it completely, but still standing, like throwing a fast ball, Phantom shot an ecto-blast of his left arm to the legs of the suit, blowing the left leg completely and severely damaging the right one, with a last grunt, Phantom suddenly pushed both arms forward, palms aiming at the suit, but no ecto-beam came out, instead, some sort of invisible force hit the suit torso, breaking the suit apart like a puzzle, and sending the pieces away on the classroom, now fully detained, and destroyed.

Standing up, Phantom turned behind him, spotting Dove and a shocked Valerie, "you're new eh? Welcome to Amity Park" Phantom said, his right hand suddenly calling his 'lightsaber' of the suit 'head' "The freakiest place on earth" he said, suddenly looking down and seeing the leg of the suit twitch, "Stay put" with that he fired an ecto-beam to the leg, before turning to Lancer, "sorry for the mess, for the record the suit started it" he said in defense.

"_I'm starting to like this place…and dad said this would be another boring town" _Dove thought with some amusement.

_Later that day…_

"Ok Danny what was all that about?" Sam questioned, lunch had come to them like a blessing, more like a break of the little stun Danny had pulled, not that Sam was angry, he had totaled the suit of Valerie, well more like obliterate the thing to a piece of junk, if Sam was not a believer that Danny had TK, she was not a believer, and more since he had in a way mimicked a character of a movie, the warrior monks sson of the movie universe struggle, the good guys who could move things with the mind and had cool multi colored plasma blades with colorful attires, as colorful as the one Dove had.

In the end Danny had to explain them, but how was the question? is not like he is going to tell them that he was selected by a dragon that comes of Crystalia, the core world, and became the Rayearth of water, the truth, believe it or not is hard to believe, unless some hard and tangible evidence is show to them.

But before he could tell anything, Dove suddenly seated with them, it was not hard; they occupied a table and had space for one more.

"So…" Dove began, a smile on her face that made Tucker swoon and Sam angry, "Mind telling me how in the name of the three pillars of Crystalia you can turn ghost?" she asked to Danny, who suddenly paled like a sheet of paper, _"How she…"_

"Knew, come on Danny-O, is not hard when you think it, Danny Fentom…Danny Phantom…" she said, meeting the shocked gazes of Sam and Tucker, or better said the glare of Sam and the stupefied look of Tucker, "One word girl…" Sam warned.

"I'm not here to actually blow Danny's secret, my mom and dad taught me better than that trust me, you see I was send here because in my dad's words I 'risked myself on pointless adventures' and wasted my time with losers" she said, mocking a male voice in a point.

"And I ended up here living with my aunt because this is the…how the billboard says it…oh yeah, the peacefulness place of the world…yeah right with ghosts around whose going to buy that" she muttered, seeing the looks of Danny and company were giving her, "Anyway back to the matter at hand, the fact is simple…I'm bored, I'm a teenager independent girl with carving of adventures and good aim, and simply said I know something you know…so I want in" she said with a firm tone of voice that simply screamed 'I'm in an no living force can do something about it'

Danny by his part only could mutter one thing…

"Troublesome"

His fine day passed to be a very heavy day.

* * *

"So…how he acted?" Vlad asked, looking at the remains of the suit he had given to Valerie, to be more precise, the right arm, or what was left of it, "I Technus master of technology can say I have never seen a weapon of the kind the boy has!" the self-proclaimed master of technology said, making Vlad raise an eyebrow.

"Weapon you say? He is armed?" he asked, "Yes! A most unique and intriguing piece of weaponry I might add, it looks like a plasma based blade, but is more…magical, I believe little of magic, but I have no doubt that the weapon is of magical origin" Technus said, "Magic? Are you sure?"

"You should take the words of the master of technology more seriously, there is more than meets the eye" a feminine voice sounded in the shadows of Vlad's underground lab, "Arcane knowledge that surpasses any weapon created by man's hand, obscure tomes of knowledge that could open paths of advancement like no other, believe my dear Vlad, magic exists, but some are gifted only by seeing it, others are born to wield it" the female said, her hand suddenly igniting in jet black flames.

"In any case the boy proves to be…a problem" she said, hinting something to Vlad didn't want to hear, "He must be swept away, like the others…prospects" she said.

"None of that will happen, I want the boy, he can prove more beneficial as an ally" Vlad said, "But you don't see the whole picture, he won't become your ally, he is destined to become your sworn enemy"

"If I get what I want of that fasto of Jack Fentom then I will have him, he cares too much for her to defy me, knowing what I'm capable of" Vlad said.

"Don't underestimate him dear, maybe his powers, both Rayearth and ghostly are…infant…but they far surpass yours if combined, don't underestimate him…or you shall fall" the female said, vanishing in the shadows.

With a grunt Vlad tossed the piece of the suit to Technus, who caught it with ease, "On my desk there are several blueprints for a new Power Armor, I want that finished by past-tomorrow and delivered to our dear pawn Valerie, I still have use for her, and I will make sure to use her completely, until she isn't needed anymore" with that Technus vanished, giggling like mad, as master of technology, creating something superior was his hobby, and reason for post-existence, besides hurting the Ghost boy was a plus, and he wanted to see if his new lightsaber would match the boys own.

For his part, Vlad only looked around, spotting the crown of fire, looted of the defeated Pariah Dark, the skeleton key he had taken of the leviathan, the Ecto-Skeleton Danny sued to defeat Pariah and he took as spoils of war, and of course the fours pods with green mist inside them, and the central pod with something inside.

All of them would play a key role in his plans, but for the moment he would have to distract Danny for time, and Valerie would play a key role in that.

Yes, he could already smell his prize, his beloved Maddie, and could already envision his apprentice Danny calling him father, and if he had the time he would also turn Jazz against Jack to further hurt him.

Truly a twisted man with a twisted ambition and a lot of cash is a dangerous foe, and more with the plan he set in motion after the Nasty Burger explosion.

His little game of chess was just beginning.

* * *

_and there you all have it people, a new chapter after some time of delay, i gotta apologize for that, i was a little blocked so i needed some time to clear my head and get new ideas, nothing serious, somehting all writters pass in time,now for those curious, a little list with the meanings of that which bothers you, terminology if you are kind, and next a sneak peek of next chapter._

**Aquakinesis:** described at the ability to spontaniasly make water burst of any possible source, from water pipes, lakes, name it and has water it can be used, Aquakinetic individuals can in theory to suck the water out of the enviorment, but since danny is the only know case of Aquakinesis is hard to tell.

**Telekinesis: **What's needed to know about this one, the ability to move tings with the mind, pure and simply said, of course the mind has to be strong enough if you wish to move bigger objects, you can pass of pushing pebbles to push cars, not good to the mind.

**Ectokinesis:** Usually refered to those paranormal beings able to use ecto-substance usually know as ectoplasm with both offensive and defensive ways, Ectokinesis can be used by the individuals to do what most ghosts do, fly, become invisible among other things, but since the field of ecto-manipulation is pretty much infant and no one takes seriosuly that, no one bothers to try and test that out.

_now the sneek peak people..._

**The board is being set...**

"OK here is the plan, Sam cover my back, Tucker hack the system and Dove...don't touch the Bazooka!!"

**The pieces are being assambled...**

"This is your new suit dear, ECHO hunting gear MK. II, top of the line"

**The strategy is planned beforehand...**

"Hey at least i know how to shoot a gun, yous sister might end up trapping you on a thermos three times on a row"

**And the player is ready to play...**

"OH YEAH I'M FLYING TO SPACE BABY!!"

**In the next chapter of Rayearth Knights: Danny the Tsunami, A brush with disaster...**

"I give you two options Danny, stop helping Phantom and become my friend...or help him and you become my enemy"

**The question is who is the opposive player on this game of chess...**

"You know my answer already...Huntress"

_and there you have it people, the next chapter is already being worked on, keep reading, and vote on my poll, is important, trust me, you will not regret the vote becuase you will selecting a character to be the queen, so keep those votes rolling, this is Hypn0s signing out, peace out and happy vacations!!_

* * *


	4. Chp 3: A brush with disaster

_hello my youthful fans!! It is I! Hypn0s! Bringging to you all yet another dose of what is this story, rayearth knights: Danny the tsunami, now before naything i want to thank those who had review my last chapter, and although i know i could get more reviews i am happy with what has come, and regarding the poll about the queen is going so far so good, and i'm fact i'm planning on adding a second poll, that one would be to decide who would get the role of of the rayearth of fire, but i'mseriously giving it a thought about it, so i will pose the poll, and you people as the readers can give me options of who can become rayearth of fire, cartoon characters or anime characters, with the expection of Naruto or Danny hantom characters since they are already on the fic as rayearths, i will wait the options of you all._

_and as for the OC Dove, many think she is a 'Mary-sue' well she is not, i realized that as the story goes danny will need someone besides Sam, tucker and his family, and conisdering that Clockwork never reseted time like in TUE it is possible that danny and company end up meeting someone else, so based on that i added Dove to the fic, so don't consider her like someone who will kick asses, she is human and is prone to flaws, besides the star of the fic is danny._

_with that said i leave you with chapter 3 of my fic, enjoy and review!!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: A BRUSH WITH DISASTER **

He wouldn't openly admit it at first, because in the way she integrated to their group at first, but Dove was a capable ghost hunter believe it or not and a good friend, true the way she used his secret to enter their social club was something low and dirty, but that had been the way his grandfather had taught her to acquire what she wanted and maneuver herself in the high echelons of the political life and keep at bay the vultures and sharks lurking the halls and ready to prey on the weak an unprepared.

On the long run (which means two days since she entered their group) she became the 'fourth' musketeer on their troop, she was way athletic and fast, even more than Sam or Valerie, she was not as smart as Tucker when it came to technological gadgets but she was as good as him in piloting vehicles and handling small weaponry, specially the Thermos, and believe it or not, she and Sam started a good friendship, considering they met due to one using Danny's secret to entering and the other being overprotective, but Sam pushed that aside when Dove proved that her intentions where not to hurt Danny at all, but to fit in, being the president's daughter had its disadvantages, she barely had friends of her age because the secret service is far too scary and protective to her, and those who claimed to be her friends were because of her position as the daughter of the most powerful woman on the world, she had already been in five schools in the lapse of six months, and all she had left of those schools were bitter memories, and paparazzi, many paparazzi.

Amity Park was the perfect spot for her to live, first the criminality was a high low, considering that the criminals were superstitious and feared ghosts help a lot, second paparazzi feared ghosts, enough said that only having a picture of Amity Park in the air was enough to them, spoke monuments of how much the international media fanfare feared the city paranormal activity, furthermore Dove's secret service agents that escort her were only for school, since it was a far more vulnerable sector than the streets which lacked criminal activity, and to add her aunt lived in Amity Park, one Doctor Catalina Lockheart, an authority on the fields of energy.

According to Danny, who was pretty much a paradox of the value of Ecto-energy as both functional energy source and weapon, Doctor Catalina is the mind behind many progresses in energy fields, the generator that once fed the ghost portal before activation is one of her many advancements in the field of energy, still fossil energy was used, but less considering the advancements of Fusion energy to be used as alternative energy source, to prevent a war of resources that could happen if the fossil resources were abused and all but drained.

Also it seemed that Catalina had a history with his mom…a very violent one that started with the viability of ecto-energy as source of energy, cheaper than fusion energy.

Also Dove had something Sam, Tucker Danny didn't have.

"Oh yeah I'm gonna kick your ass Fentom!!"

"Bring it on, and stop using the damn orbital strike!!"

A massive LCD TV set with surround sound and third generation game console with the meanest and awesome game ever made since Doomed, Ring, a first shooter game where the player took the control of the mistress Chief, a female super soldier that was the last hope against the Pact, a massive union of alien races hell bend on destroying mankind.

And by the way Dove and Danny played; it was damn obvious she was kicking his ass.

"Again with the Orbital strike? I hate you woman!"

"Hey you glassed my butt last time mister I destroy you using a cruiser laser"

And she loves using big weapons to cause big booms on games…

**BOOM!!!**

"Hell yeah, roast in hell with my fusion bomb strike!!"

That's the reason they keep the big guns away of her.

As Danny and Dove rot their brains with senseless video game destruction extravaganza, and Tucker ogled at the serious computer she had, Sam began to look around her room, the room itself was as big as Danny's room, with the difference that instead of the almost Spartan look only a fourteen years old teenager male room can give, the walls were painted on a light blue navy color, her bed had a white cover on it, while the frame of the bed was wood unlike Danny's which was metal, the walls were decorated with many posters of all sorts, rock bands, game posters, some gnarly skater posters, on top of her bed lay what seemed to be ornamental katanas, while on her nightstand at the side of her bed lay a picture of her and her aunt, a woman with jet black hair and teal eyes who simply stole the picture with her ear-to-ear grin, and of course the massive LCD, sound equipment, video games console and the computer that had Tucker ogling at it for god knows how many hours.

But what caught the attention of Sam was the big bookstand where lay many books of all sorts, many of them were barely looking to be school oriented, in fact half of them Sam recognize them as books relating about paranormal activities, while the others were foreign, even to her.

"Hey Dove, what's with the big book collection?" Sam asked, "Oh that? Well you can say I'm not your average president's daughter" Dove began, earning a 'Duh' of Danny and Tucker, "Anyway I'm the youngest of three girls, my sisters are all pampered and popular, dressing always to the latest fashion trend, one of them is married, while the other is well, you can say loves to have a boy per night" Dove said, earning a look of the group.

"Me? I love books, especially those with paranormal themes, supernatural topics like new worlds, or universes, I don't dress to the latest fashion trend, in fact I try hard to insult the next fashion trend with my looks, and I love big booms, and vehicles" Dove said, suddenly tossing the wireless controller to Tucker, who caught it with some problems.

"You can say I'm a tomboy, the black sheep of the family, but I love who I am, mom and dad have no problems with me, while my sisters whenever they come they try to change me, Tsk, like if they had change, there is more changes to the sun suddenly imploding without any reason than me doing that" Dove said.

"In fact Dove, scientific studies indicate the sun will not implode, but rather expand when it spends its hydrogen fuel and starts burning helium inside it, transforming on a red giant, by that time no of us will be alive" Danny said in a all wise mode.

"Maybe, but considering the volatile nature of the universe itself you never know" Dove added, "Alright both of you enough" Sam said, stopping Danny before he started another of his 'space' rants, it was no secret to no one that he wanted to be an astronaut, that was the reason he knew so much about the mechanics of space, how it worked, anything, you ask him he knows it about space and anything around them, and sometimes it downright freaks her.

"Ok, so…any ideas what we will be doing tomorrow on AXION labs?" Danny asked, "Not much if you ask me, I rather blast aliens that go there, can you believe we won't have classes just for going two hours there, what's so important anyway?" Dove asked, earning a gasp of Tucker.

"You don't know guys, the new communication mainframe will be exposed, it had 64 random codes that made it impossible to hack, not only that, once completely active, the mainframe will act as a controller, enabling massive control of net connected devices easily, along with a faster internet connection and clearer cell phone calls, not only that, since is the first attempt of AXION labs to jump to the big leagues, they already have a satellite on the space that will act as the uplink between sky and earth and transmit the information easily to one place and to another, I tell ya this, that satellite and mainframe is quite a piece of technology, nearly all is cutting edge technology…with the exception of the energy sources of both satellite and mainframe" Tucker said.

"Why is that?" Dove asked, looking at the dark skinned teenager with a bored look, "Simple, the mainframe uses the normal energy grid like all here, but with an independent circuit current in case of a blackout, but is still dangerous, at the same time the satellite works with a battery that needs to be replaced each two years, so you can imagine how much each mission to replace the battery will cost" Tucker ended, finally stretching up.

"So…whose up for a Nasty Burger?" the murderous gaze of Sam and Danny, and the sickened look of Dove made him rethink his words, "Uh…how about a hot dog…or a pizza?"

He learned the hard way not to speak about Nasty Burger food in presence of his friends, not until they can overcome the fact the place nearly killed them and screw the future as they knew it.

* * *

Valerie looked at the remains of the Nasty Burger, as the place bad it was, it was the place she worked on, where her hopes of getting money for her college were set after losing all she was used to, the fancy and easy life her father had use her when he had a good job.

But looking at the charred remains of her former workplace, she couldn't help but to curse, with the place turned charcoal by Phantom, yet again attacking a place that was connected to her (even if it had to be done to stop his dark future persona) she couldn't help but to feel mad, angry, completely an utterly angry, and helpless, without her former job place, there was no way she could save money for her college, true there is too much time left before entering college, but every cent saved was a step closer to have a better life the one she had now.

Her suit was utterly destroyed as well; Phantom took the delicacy of turning her suit and weaponry in it into pieces of trash, nothing in her suit worked anymore, only the ecto-knife, and that was because the knife, along with the hand that wield it had been separated of the suit before the utter demolish of her suit, and part of the classroom.

Not only that, with her jobs away of her, so was the reward on Phantom's head, the numbers nearly cause her a stroke, maybe because she had never seen so many zeroes after a 1 in her life, and that reward would get her and her father out of the hole Phantom throw them, but without equipment that was near to impossible now.

"Sad isn't it" Valerie eyes widened, the voice so familiar and friendly, the answers to her problems it seemed, "Mr. Masters!" Valerie exclaimed in surprise as she saw her benefactor standing behind her, looking at the remains of The Nasty Burger.

"When you came to Amity Park?" she asked, "My dear I always come to Amity, is just that my fame has teach me to be cautious when going out or the paparazzi will crow around me like vultures, in Amity the problem is solved thanks to the ghosts, a good thing about this town is any famous star can waltz's in and not to worry about the media fanfare" Vlad said, now standing at Valerie's side.

"…You offered the reward on Phantom right?" Vlad rose an eyebrow at that, "May I wonder why dear?"

"Who else but you would do it, I mean the government would never give such a big number for a single ghost, besides you kinda own half of the world" Valerie stated with a smile, "You are a perceptive girl Valerie dear, yes I am the benefactor of such endeavor, and before you ask I don't want Phantom dead, I want him captured alive" that caught Valerie's attention, alive? The thing was more dangerous than anything she had seen; capturing it alive was hard, it was already dead to start with.

"He can prove beneficial to the world Valerie, imagine him, he is by far the most human looking ghost of them all, with the exception of his eyes and hair he could be confused by a normal boy, which leads me to believe he could be a link to reach advancements on humanity benefit, and the Ecto-energy, oh Valerie no one but me and the Fentoms truly see the benefit of ecto-energy as a source of pure and cheap energy for the world, Phantom could be that link, even the link to save lives, to preserve the bodies in the quest of a cure, buying precious time to that person, imagine the wonders and good things that he could provide" Vlad said, looking dreamily at the sky, something Valerie caught herself doing so too.

"But the hunters have misread my intentions; they think I want Phantom dead, thus killing any change of progress of mankind, it would be a shame really" Vlad said in a dejected tone of voice, making Valerie sigh.

"I would gladly help you capture him, but the problem is a rouge ghost possessed my suit, and Phantom got the change of getting even on the many changes I got to fire him by blowing my suit away, and here I imagined that thing would held on longer" she said.

"So do I, I was monitoring the suit, I was surprised when an ecto-being possessed it, thus indicating the suit was obsolete, Phantom did you a favor, because the suit in the end could have kill you, obsolete models are bound to be tossed to the junkyard, to no longer endanger their users and pave the way for new, dynamic and powerful models to come and occupy their places" Vlad said, suddenly pulling a slim metal case out of his pocket, and presenting it to Valerie, who looked at the case where a pair of expensive pencils or a very expensive watch could be placed.

Taking the case, Valerie opened it, exposing what seemed a slim red and black watch, "That my dear is top of the line ghost hunting equipment, Nano-technology brought to its peak, ecto-fueled weaponry and armor, top of the line my dear, the ECHO Mk. II, or the Ecto Class Hunting Operative, the second generation of your former suit" in a blink, Vlad saw Valerie put the watch on her right wrist, looking at the slim and compact design of the watch, "Stylish, but how it works?" she asked.

"Simple, the red button on the bottom half of the watch reacts to your DNA and fingertip pressure, anyone else pressing it will only see a light activating, when you press it…well better watch and believe" with an eager look Valerie pressed the button, in an instant the watch began to flash, and Valerie felt a tingling sensation on her arm, which spread to her whole body, until a red flash with small bolts flashed on her whole body, and ended the transformation, showing her new and improved combat armor.

The armor was on pure black, with thunder like glowing stripes in red all over the 'metallic' fabric of the armor, the boots were heavy looking, almost looking like military issued, with glowing red soils in the boots, the suit was body hugging, so her frame was well seen like in the other, the gloves were not as heavy looking at the ones of her former model, but now had a touch wrist computer to track ghosts and monitor the damage on the suit, the backpack was less big than the one on her former suit, and was in black with vertical thunder like stripes in it, her helmet was weird, because the front of it resembled what seemed to be a demon head overlook with horns included, and a red visor to cover her face, she also noted that the visor had a HUD screen also, very useful because it had an integrated map and location of ecto-firms, so far she saw none.

"Nice suit Mr. Masters, but the weapons?" Valerie asked, "Oh I told you already is top of the line Nano-technology dear, so pretty much if you think it, it will come true, now think of something easy, a laser pistol" Valerie nodded, imagining the pistol on her hands, suddenly the pistol materialized on her hands, the same model she had on her former suit, but in black with red glowing energy oozing of the barrel of the gun, "Sweet" she said as she flicked the gun around.

"The ECHO enhances your strength, agility and resistance tenfold; while the other did it two fold, reflexes now of course are doubled, and your weaponry does double the damage that the original version, also I added something special, on your waist" Valerie then looked at her waist, and spotted what seemed to be a black tube in it, picking it up, Valerie pressed the red button on the tube, and much to her amazement a red blade of energy came out of the hollow end of the tube, flicking it around several times, Valerie suddenly flick it on one of the damaged rocks near her, cutting the stone cleanly and leaving a red spot where the blade touched it.

"Is a plasma blade, my answer to Phantom's weapon" Valerie nodded, knowing full well that the 'lightsaber' staff Danny had was a dangerous weapon, to anyone.

"Now listen to me Valerie, your friend Daniel is allied with Phantom"

"WHAT?" she asked in surprise, "I was surprised as well, but it seems that Daniel has chosen to ally himself with Phantom in order to keep the ghosts at bay, providing Phantom with ghost hunting equipment he uses, the thermos, the vehicles, name it Daniel has given it to Phantom, including easy access to cast the ghosts he captures back to the ghost zone trough the portal of his family lab" Vlad said, "then I'll blow the portal"

"Not recommended, damaging the portal without the proper commands and measures to only destabilize the vortex that connects both human and ghost world would cause an explosion of massive proportions, the Nasty Burger explosion would look like a little firecracker compared to the explosion of the portal, a whole block consumed in flames" Vlad said, much to Valerie's horror.

"If you want to capture Phantom, you must cut his resources, make sure Daniel don't supply him any longer" Vlad said, there Valerie had a hard choice, Danny is her friend, true she kinda likes him, but the fact was that he was helping Phantom, and exposing himself to dangers, and as a good friend, well not that good but a friend in the end, she knew what he had to do…

"I will Mr. Masters, but I will do it for Danny's safety" with that Valerie suddenly made a leap, out of her soils a black Jet-sled materialized out of thin air, and with that she flew away, leaving a smirking Vlad behind her.

"_That's right my little pawn, move on my accord and no one else's"_

_The next day…_

AXION labs, the haven of technology on Amity Park, AXION labs has the top of the line technology regarding on advancements regarding computers, AI's, energy, chemicals, name it and has actually a college career in it, they have it.

Danny's class was currently looking at the massive looking mainframe in the middle of a special room, several people working on several consoles around the mainframe.

"Odd, isn't suppose computers to be slim and small, not monumental and huge?" Dove asked to Sam, "Mainframes are suppose to be big, and handle by several people, due to its massive processing and storing capacity it needs many people to handle it, is not someone can do alone" Tucker muttered, staring at the very thing that would raise Amity Park and surround area communication and net speed tenfold with dreamy eyes, the fact the mainframe would be unable to be hacked by no one, human or ghost, and daily updated with the best firewalls and antivirus upgrades, no virus seemed able to damage the thing, as long the satellite had energy to transmit back, all would be alright.

Of course the newly formed foursome never noticed the stare of Valerie over Danny, how he interacted with his friends, she wished she could form part of that group, in the way Dove now formed part of…

"_Danny supplies Phantom with ghost hunting equipment"_

But as long Danny was allied with Phantom that would never happen, she had to take him out of that life, even if she had to hurt him to do so.

She never noticed the green mist that floated out of her new watch, towards the mainframe computer, not even she noted the look of concern of Danny once his ghost sense got active, but shrug it as nothing, and focused on the task at hand, getting high grades, there was an A waiting for him if he redacted an essay about what they learned on their visit to AXION labs.

_Three hours later…_

"Boring I say" Dove stated with an irritated look on her face, "I would have spend my day better if I stayed on my home reading a book and blasting aliens away…dammit two hours of my life wasted" she exclaimed with an angry look, "You think you have it bad, I would have remained on my favorite library reading some dark poems, rather than hearing how a byte becomes a megabyte and vice-versa" Sam exclaimed.

"I had a good time" Tucker said with a smile, "That's because your momma fed you something bad while you were a baby, I can't imagine someone being as fanatic of technology as you" Dove added, "She has a point" Danny put his two cents, "You're just butting in because you have to make that essay" Tucker said with a mirth on his voice.

"I rather face Pariah Dark alone, but there is no point arguing, I need the good notes Tucker, oh well, with Valerie alter-ego out of the picture and mom and dad patrolling, I might have a nice afternoon" Danny said with a smile.

"Yeah…while I kick Tucker's ass on Ring" Dove added, making Tucker smirk, "Don't even start Tucker, remember the Doomed incident with Sam" Danny snapped, making Tucker skull, he had long learned (the hard way) that you should never underestimate a determined woman, and more one with so much free time as Sam.

None of them noticed a red dot on the distance, behind them.

"Sure rub it in Danny, I must remind you she kick your ass as badly as mine"

The dot got bigger.

"Because I was with you…and now that I remember you owe me a pet!!"

The bigger dot suddenly dived to the ground.

"Oh your hamster Danny? Man Tucker seemed ready die when he found out about that"

YOU KNEW!!?"

The dot made a sudden break near the ground and then shot forward.

"Of course I knew, I blackmailed Tucker for it"

"And people ask me why I don't trust my pets to friends"

"Don't start a war you can't win Dove"

"Bring it on batsy"

Suddenly the dot took a human shape, and was near the group.

"Uh guys…"

"What Tucker?"

"…Is the sound of a jet-sled engine what I'm hearing?" Tucker asked, it didn't take a genius to figure out who had a jet-sled on Amity Park.

Turning around the group was a black and red blur pass them…

"HEY LET ME GO!!"

One that had Danny.

"DANNY!" Sam, Tucker and Dove screamed as they saw the humanoid black and red individual pass them, holding Danny by the neck of his shirt, dragging him away, "Guys, help me!!" they hear him scream as he was drag away by the mysterious hunter…

"Hey…isn't that hunter that Valerie chick?" Dove suddenly asked, being the fresher on the group, she thought on ways that obviously scare them, give her clues and she puzzles the pieces on less than a blink.

"…That…god forsaken…back-stabbing…AAAHHHHH!" Sam screamed, suppressing the urge to screams obscenities to Valerie, who flew away of them with Danny.

"Oh man…Danny's parents are going to flip" Tucker muttered worried, "Not if we save him" Dove said, "Damn well said, let's follow them" Sam added, "ON foot?" Tucker asked.

"DUH!!" both girls said, suddenly running and following the trail of the jet-sled, leaving a very piss Tucker, "Oh man…why all the girls Danny an I meet seem to be far more athletic than us?" he said, hearing no answer since the girls were far away of him.

"Hey!" he screamed as he ran behind the girls, "WAIT FOR ME!!" way far behind the girls.

* * *

Danny struggled against the iron like grip of Valerie, he knew it was her who was dragging him in the sky, on a improved version of her ghost hunting suit and Jet-sled, like a ragdoll and to god knows where, Valerie is not exactly the type of girl who plans before, she shoots first, shoots more and then ask questions later, but nothing like this, kidnapping him in the middle of the day with his friends around to top it all.

Danny had to find some way to get himself free of her grip, anyway that was until it dawn him an idea, so brilliant yet so crazy at the same time.

Gathering all his manly power and courage that has gathered after so many ghost fights, victories and pranks of Dash, Danny proceed to do the unthinkable…

**SLAP!!**

"WHY YOU BASTARD!!"

He gave Valerie grey, a firm slap on the butt (trust me you need to be brave to even think that)

His plan worked, Valerie was so shocked for his sudden act, that she let him go while cursing him, of course her eyes widened when she saw what she had done, and where she had let him fall.

Amity Park Docks, full of containers and empty warehouses, with a sudden burst of energy, Valerie dived to Danny, trying to save him of a possible deadly fall, of course she didn't knew who he really was.

While on free dive, Danny focused to tap on his future vision, with a blink, Danny smirked, seeing the future and possible actions, he chose the coolest and safer of them all.

Getting near to him, Valerie eyes widened when Danny suddenly extended his arms, slowing his speed fall, Valerie caught by surprise by his actions that she stopped, that was enough to start it all, Danny suddenly twisted and grabbed himself to the jet-sled back portion, making Valerie and the jet-sled start to spin and go on a free fall, while spinning Danny adjusted himself to jump when about to reach the warehouse roof, Danny jumped of the Jet-sled, leaving Valerie to crash down, and onto something that would soften her fall.

Danny, with a grunt grabbed himself of the ceiling, sliding slightly, until he reached the edge and dropped down, landing roughly on a container on other container, then he jumped to a nearby tube and slid down safely to the ground.

Upon landing, Danny let a sigh of relieve, if his mom, or Sam ever saw him doing that, they are ought to freak out, besides it was damn cool to try that, it was safe, and only relied on his future sighs and human agility, ghost hunting did do something favorable to his body, he became flexible.

On the warehouse, Valerie suddenly had the urge to first punch Danny, and then make-out with him, he was a freaking daredevil, and she likes daredevils, the fact she landed on a container full of feathers softened her fall, but it would take her a while before getting out of it…

Of course she remembered she still had her jet-sled.

Outside the warehouse, Danny pondered on his decisions, he was on the other edge of the city, with a ghost hunter that was aiming at him, on his human form, that was weird, but with Valerie he should have learned to expect a lot of her, including attacking people.

He couldn't transform on ghost form, not without triggering her alarms, and of course raising suspicious on him, Valerie is one of many people he rather not to say his ghost identity, not at all.

**BOOM!**

Danny's eyes widened when he heard the warehouse roof blow up in red beams, and the roar of Valerie's jet-sled engines, survival and fear instincts kicking in, Danny dived towards a near container, seeing in time how Valerie shot upwards, then dived, until she was inched to the ground, stopped and deactivated her jet-sled, landing softly on the ground, extending her hand, and much to Danny's amazement a black and red crossbow came to her hand.

"_You got to be kidding me, Nano based technology? This is ridiculous!!"_

"_**You fear her too much"**_

"_You would too if you got shot by a bazooka"_

Danny dashed around, looking on the corners and dodging when he saw Valerie's shadow around.

"Danny! Come out now!!" Valerie commanded her eyes darting around as her HUD tried to detect any ecto-alteration, to warn her if phantom ever glanced at the place she would know.

For his part Danny kept his distance and powers shut off, Valerie's old suit had a ghost tracking device too, surely her new one had one improved, he had to keep his ghosts powers to a minimum.

But of course nothing could track his Rayearth powers, with that in mind he brushed the crystal on his glove, Tidal Staff being summoned to his right hand, and not activating it yet, he needed the element of surprise…

"_And maybe a distraction" _He thought as he saw a discarded box near him, holding his left hand in front of the box, such box began to levitate, _"Gotta love TK!" _He thought with glee before sending the box away, hearing how the box crashed around, earning the attention of Valerie, who turned around and followed the crash, that was his quote to run further away of her.

Later he would hear Valerie roar in anger, not a good sign if you are the target of a girl with energy based weaponry and with armor, not good…the only good thing was that he wasn't her boyfriend and suddenly broke with her without reason, now that added to her little arsenal and short temper would be bad.

"I know you're hearing me!! I know you supply Phantom with weaponry!!" she screamed, making Danny blink, _"I do what?"_

"_**Odd…she thinks you provide yourself with weaponry"**_

"_She doesn't know I am Phantom and thinks I am giving him weapons…the question is how she came to that conclusion?"_

"_**I dare say Vlad"**_

"_I do too, but I wonder why?"_

"ANSWER ME!!" the sudden close scream of Valerie put Danny on his guard, with a panicked look; he made his way far of Valerie.

"I had no choice; he was a better chance than me and my family!" Danny shouted as he ran, better made her believe he is everywhere than to her to pinpoint where he is.

"NO choice? Danny he is the enemy!!"

"He is our best chance!" Danny kept saying while running, he had to escape, Vlad surely told her that he was helping her enemy, the very being who ruined her life, she must be feeling betrayed, hence her anger.

"He is a filthy ghost, come out now! You don't know how much you hurt me!!" she said, fighting back tears, the 'betrayal' of Danny was bad, when she thought she could have someone to love, or even had a solid friendship, it turns out he is supplying her enemy, she was hurt, she was piss, she wanted to get answers, straight answers, but the answers she was getting and was suppose to calm her only irked her further, and that was not good for Danny, who was running short on ideas, and hiding space.

"Listen…dammit I had to do it OK, none of us hand any way to fight ghosts on their ground, Phantom could he had the powers, but he was still a teen, he needed help, I gave it to him, is far better than letting loose triggers like you outside!" Danny snapped, partly it was true, Valerie barely thought her actions when hunting ghosts, and that nearly killed her when she fought Pariah Dark.

"LOOSE TRIGGERS! I HELP PEOPLE, I DON'T RUIN THEIR LIVES!!" she roared as she began to look around in anger, _"Oh great, I angered her, real smooth Danny" _He thought as he gripped Tidal staff and prepared himself to face a foe far worse than a ghost.

And angry, armed and very much motivated woman.

"_Real smooth"_

* * *

"WAIT!!" Tucker panted in pain, he was used to follow Sam and Danny, one flying and the other faster than him, but following two girls who seemed faster than before, and were angry, well more Sam than Dove, after all Dove is angry because a friend got kidnapped in front of her, and Sam is angry because Valerie kidnapped Danny, right in front of her.

The only real good thing of all that is that while running like crazy, the girls gave Tucker a nice glimpse of their underwear, not that he is willing to say it out loud, he is not suicidal after all, but it was something to keep in mind in the boring days.

"Look! The docks!" Dove said, suddenly speeding up toward the docks, and seeing the gate close, "Dammit…Sam!!" she called, turning around and placing her hands together so Sam could jump with added impulse an reach the other side without problems, something Sam did without thinking twice.

Upon landing on the other side, Sam opened the door so Dove and Tucker could enter, both did so, Tucker panting and sweating like crazy after Dove, "You gotta quit he junk food dude, yer fat!" Dove stated, only to earn a dirty glare of Tucker, "OK not my business if you end like a balloon with legs"

"Enough both of you! We have to find Danny" Sam commanded, looking around the many passages, warehouses and containers forming passages on the empty docks, "Weird…isn't docks usually…more lively?" Dove asked, "Yeah…what gives?" Tucker asked as well.

"Don't know, but is better for us, split up and search around, Valerie must be screaming about like crazy and Danny must be hiding" Sam said, "Hey there is water around, isn't Danny's element water?" Dove asked, just to be looked by Sam and Tucker.

"Danny can't risk blowing his cover, do you want Valerie to find out he is a Rayearth?" Sam wondered.

"Hey I'm just asking, no harm done" Dove said, suddenly going to the left, taking the quote, Tucker took the middle road, while Sam took the right road, with luck they would find Danny before Valerie forces him to use his Rayearth powers.

* * *

"_I have this powers for a freaking week, is hard not to lose control of them rather using them on combat!"_ Danny thought as he stalked Valerie, it was weird yes, the hunted becoming the hunter, but he had to do so, Valerie was out of her head now, she had no idea she was messing with the wrong person, and even though Danny didn't want to hurt her, she was giving him more and more reasons to carry future Valerie's plan of kicking her past self ass down a pecks.

She was going rampant around, eyes darting everywhere, he knew if he wanted to get out of there, he ultimately had to fight Valerie, and that meant to break her, true he is aiming to high aspirations, she is black belt if he heard right, and as armed as she is Phantom had no chance against her.

But where Phantom fails, Fentom succeeds, and that was an advantage he had, the question was how Valerie would react when she sees him fighting her on.

"_Not good, it seems all girls on my life are violent…all but Dove it seems"_

"Hey bucket of bolts!" and speaking of the devil…

Danny peeked of his hiding place, seeing Dove of all people rushing at Valerie with a lead pipe on her hands, Valerie seemed not to react yet, or was shocked…

**BAMM!!**

But whatever shock Valerie had was suddenly diminished when Dove slammed the tube to her helmet, making her stagger a little, Dove tried to attack again, only to Valerie to slam her right elbow at Dove stomach, making her fly and slam towards a container with a groan, and landing on her butt.

"…My attractive" she moaned as she looked at Valerie who leveled the gun at her, "This is not your affair Lockheart, back off!"

"It is when my friend is on the line…by the way, heads up" Valerie looked up, just to feel cold on her stomach, and then she froze up.

Danny let a pained grunt for doing that to Valerie, using Tidal against her, it was obvious against humans the weapon was non-lethal, and had a side-effect Draconax just told him.

"_**The weapon freezes human on touch" **_it was an interesting skill at is best, the ability to stop a person dead on his or her tracks with a blow, yet he felt guilty because he had to do it against Valerie, but in the end she asked for it.

With a pained expression, Danny helped Dove stand up, then he picked up the crossbow from Valerie's hands, and walked away, he didn't knew how long the freeze effect would last, but he hoped that enough to find Sam and Tucker and get out of there.

_Five minutes later…_

Valerie blinked the coldness on her body being replaced by an angry look, she had been basically betrayed by Danny, his actions spoke harder than words, and that was enough to make her realize that she could only trust Vlad.

Not even caring to follow Danny and his friend, Valerie flew away to her home, tonight her father had invite her to pass the night on the AXION labs and spend some father-daughter time, she knew she needed it, but she knew her father would see things Danny's way, being a former soldier, the good of the majority outweighed the one of the minority, no matter how painfully true is.

If of any consolation served what Danny had done was giving her a reason to visit her mom, it was high time to them to talk.

* * *

"Amazing! Nano-based technology! Outstanding!" Maddie said as she looked from a microscope the crossbow Danny had took of Valerie frozen form, his dad scanning the arrows, if you can call an arrow of the size of a needle an arrow.

"I'll say dear, the weapon is silent at is best, not only that, the arrows have a special drug that put on an unconscious state anyone exposed to it" Jack said, scanning the needles, "I must say Danny that whoever is supplying Valerie must have heavy connections or cash, this is by far the most advanced piece of weaponry on the world, with the exception of those hidden on Area 61" Maddie said, obviously referring to the hidden warehouse of the government placed conveniently on Amity Park, codename Area 61, some say is a top secret base, others than just a glorified warehouse, but whatever the case no one has been able to uncover what it does, so Area 61 myth lives on without solving.

"Yeah, the question is who?" Jack asked, Maddie suddenly looked at Danny, who had left his friends on their home after the incident, there she recognized the look, she knew her son and his secrets, all of them, so she knew now who he suspected of who supplied Valerie with the weaponry.

"_Vlad, that…but why?" _She wondered, true she was still and always will be mad with Vlad for what he did, for what he planned, but his reasons to use Valerie were something she tried hard to comprehend, yet she found no answer.

He stole the Ecto-skeleton, he has the crown of fire and the skulk key, he is a halfa like her son, and he has money to burn and nearly half of the world on his hands, why he would want to use Valerie in the end?

Why she wanted her so badly, she knew she was of no ones possession, with the exception of Jack, whatever twisted game Vlad was playing, it was going to get them soon enough involved in it.

"MOM! DAD! DANNY!!" they hear Jazz scream, in panic the family rushed to the first floor to see why jazz would scream, upon arriving the living room, they saw her on the sofa, looking at the news, rather shocked.

"It has been confirmed that the substantial sum of 10.000.000 $ offered to the capture or destruction of Danny Phantom, former public enemy #1 on Amity Park was not offered by the government and the new administration, who claimed that hunting down the only line of defense against ghosts was and it is a bad idea" 

The family seated on the sofa, looking at the news cast who was reporting the news from the capital of their country, Jazz however looked distraught at her best.

"Nevertheless hunters of all over the world have started a massive arming and recruitment, along with an exodus that is scheduled to start next month, the first bounty offered to the capture of the Ghost Boy was never claimed, and a number of five ghost hunting teams returned to their homes after what witnesses say was a one-sided battle against Phantom, this of course raised the controversy further"

Maddie and Jack gulped at that, they had been part of the group who tried to hunt Phantom down, now they regretted, because they almost shot their own son, and of course Maddie feels the worse because she sucked her son on a ghost vacuum cleaner, that and the number of times she had her ghostly son on her sights, not good for a mother curriculum, and moral.

"The UN has called a meeting because of recent events, the destruction of a block of Amity Park in which Phantom and what the witnesses described as his 'evil big brother' based the fact not all ghost were evil, which is contradicted by ghost authorities worldwide, even more, at two months from the annual ghost hunters convention, hosted this year on Amity Park, the main topic this year would be the Phantom phenomena…"

Maddie had enough of the news, turning off the TV, she focused on her son and daughter, specially her son, things were getting hectic to say the least, the government denied all kind of involvement with the sudden and wide bounty on his head, Amity Park was about to receive the best hunters of the world, all focused on hunting her son for the bounty, or glory, then it was the convention, Amity Park had always hosted the convention, since even before the active ghosts came to be along with Phantom, the city was already a paranormal focus center.

Things were getting out of hand, not to mention other things that were to happen, she knew something, anything could happen now, it was usual, all they heard, usually gets worse with another event…

* * *

"Finally!! I Technus, master and lord of technology have decoded this troublesome password!!" guess who said that.

He had used Vlad for his means as well; the suit true to his words is a master piece of human Nano-technology combined whit ghost engineering, better said his ghost engineering, there is a reason he is the master of technology and domains all electrical devices, no exceptions.

True there are limitations to what he can do, Cyberspace is an area he dares not enter until he has a solid way to get in or out, he rather domain the Cyberspace from outside than from the inside, hence his plan.

He knew beforehand of the satellite on orbit, and the mainframe on AXION labs, both boasting the ability to enhance communications and net speed, with his upgrades and plans, why to bother with Amity Park network, when he can rule the world.

With that in mind he had entered the mainframe using Valerie's watch as a 'Trojan horse' and after a day of intense concentration and work, he was able to crack each code on the mainframe, he had to give it to the human who designed the code, it was hard, but not impossible to crack, and now that he had control of the mainframe, it was time to take the skies and then the world.

The satellite dish on top of AXION labs roof began to move, aiming to the current in-orbit location of the satellite, and then a green beam of energy was shot, unknown to all, aimed to the satellite.

In space, the beam reached the eager satellite, which began to glow green, and then it happened.

On the void of space, without air or means to transport sound, the laughter of Technus was suddenly audible, and the fact no sound was audible in space, not without means to transport sound, made it worse and scarier to whoever was around, which turned to be a space shuttle crew near the satellite, fixing the space station near, who looked rather shocked, and freaked at the sudden laughter that echoed in space, from a green glowing satellite that suddenly had a face.

"Uh…control…" one of the crew members began floating inside the shuttle with a shocked and paled look on his face.

"We got a problem"

"I WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

"One big problem"

* * *

Night came to Amity Park, the sky was black and filled with stars, the moon shined proudly, there were no clouds in the sky, and no surface light interference to the night watchers to see the sky in its full and nightly glory…

If they weren't worried by the sudden global blackout that seemed to just came out of nowhere without reason at all.

The world was submitted into darkness, utter and complete darkness, nothing worked that worked with electricity and was plugged to the net, meaning like 90% of all things on the world, power plants worldwide were unable to start the plants anew, it was crazy, not even nuclear power plants worked, many important places like hospitals were submitted independent gas fueled min power plants to meet the demands, since they had people who relied on equipment and electricity to live, but still things looked gloomy.

All but in Fentomworks laboratory, this counted with the only ecto-fueled power plant in cases of emergency, like in that moment.

"Are you sure this is not some sort of sign of the Apocalypse?" Dove asked as she stared at Tucker seated on one of the few computers which worked fine, mainly because it was his to start with, "No Dove, in fact this has a scientifically explanation" Tucker said, "…And?" she asked again.

"Technus" Danny said, eyes narrowing, "Tech-who?"

"Master of technology, a ghost that uses technology as his weapon, trust me his rant is worse than his attacks" Sam said, looking how Danny's parents worked on something with the limited they had, true they had energy, something nothing in Amity Park, only the hospital had, but the ecto-energy had been provided by Danny, which proved two things, one ecto-energy was a viable source of energy that could be reproduced with the right means and also shot the theory of Dove's aunt about Ecto-energy being junk, and two it took some of Danny to feed the energy to sustain the lab and equipment, true the energy was clean and by the looks safer than having a fusion based power plant supplying energy, but until they had resolved the thing, and had funds to create the thing to create ecto-energy, Danny was the safest source of Ecto-energy, and since his ghost half is ecto-sustained, both parents feared what would happen if Danny got carried of himself and depleted his ecto-energy, something they were not taking the risk of finding out the hard way.

"But how he got to the satellite, better yet how the hell he got to AXION labs in the first place!!" Dove asked, "I ask the same myself…niece" the skin of Dove nearly turned ice, as Maddie nearly set herself ablaze in anger.

All turned to see the source of the voice, and only had one thing to say, the males of course, "AY CHIHUAHUA!"

The woman on the stairs was roughly thirty years old, jet black hair tied on a messy bun, Teal colored eyes and without make-up, dress on the typical scientist robe, the fact that made the boys nearly had a seizure, was the fact she had a black miniskirt that leave nothing to the imagination regarding her slender legs, and of course who can miss the light blue shirt that seems ready to lose its buttons because it held a pair of double D's, somewhere, in Tucker's mind, he hoped Dove turned like her aunt.

"Catalina" Maddie hissed, "Maddie, is good to see you, although I hoped it was on…less dark circumstances" Catalina Lockheart, authority on the fields of energy, and sister of the president said in a firm and detached way, "I see you have already found the reason we are in the dark, yet I wonder why you dare to take actions easily the government can take" Catalina asked in a annoyed sense.

"You think the government would take seriously our words after you tilde me and my husband of liars and crazy?" Maddie asked, finally standing up, and revealing to the kids the Fentom peeler armor…

With a huge rocket backpack attacked to it.

"That was before, and I dare to say I still believe ecto-energy is useless as source of energy, however" Catalina stated as she moved around, looking at the generator with a green glowing liquid battery in it, "desperate times call desperate measures…who is going to be the suicidal who is going to be going upwards?" Catalina asked, pulling a flash drive out of her coat pocket.

"That would be me" Danny said, earning a look of Catalina, "I won't ask why, or how you plan to survive enough in the vacuum of space to deal with the problem, but if the satellite is the problem, I got the solution to it, or at least part of it" she said as she closed to the computer Tucker was using, and put the flash drive, in a instant the computer monitor began to show several schematics in it, all of a satellite.

"The satellite is a piece of art itself, the problem was of course the battery, the cost of replacing one would be astronomical, something AXION labs couldn't allow, so in the next mission a new energy source would be placed" She began, taking the mouse and placing the cursor on a part of the satellite schematics.

"But until then that can be the best option to stop the satellite, destroying the battery can cause the satellite to pummel to earth, burning on the atmosphere, or by some twist ending drifting to space, but in the end is far better than having it posses by a ghost" She said.

"I thought you didn't believe in ghosts?" Maddie chuckled at Catalina, "I didn't" she began, until she chose something on her flash drive file, and click it, much to the lookers surprise, they all saw the satellite, with a green face in it, laughing in the void of space, "But I'm a scientist, and until not seeing, not believing, I saw, and now I believe" she said, seeing how Danny looked at the video on the computer with a narrowed gaze.

"Technus…" was all Danny said before turning to the armor, "Is it ready mom?"

"Yeah, but we don't know how you will make it back" she began, "Trust me mom I have a way, the question is when we start?" Danny said.

"You should have been there yesterday" Catalina suddenly said, walking away and taking the flash drive with her, "Your aunt is harsh" Tucker commented to Dove.

"Yeah…but she cooks a delicious omelet"

* * *

Damon saw his daughter pace around in anger, he knew why it was, he had seen her in her new combat armor, he had hear her literally rant hell and back about Phantom being supplied by Danny, and the 'lightsaber' thingy that looked like a magical thing rather than a technological wonder, to further it up she was struck by Danny, and he had taken one of her weapons, which of course was an insult, considering who taught her, her own mother.

It was true, since their separation, Valerie still considered Lydia as her mother, and not like a stranger, and he considered her still like a wife, the very woman he still loved, but how he was suppose to return to the woman after all the hurtful things they say to one another long ago, alcohol is bad, no doubt, and there the reason Valerie had no mother in the moment.

Still Lydia was a great martial artist, her family tree traced back to the orient culture, which comes to show why Valerie considered what Danny to her as an insult, Lydia had taught her that your weapons are part of you, they are you, and extension, no one else can't touch them, just you, and if they are taken away, you can consider yourself insulted and hurt because the weapon is part of you.

The fact a friend took it away made it worse to Valerie, who paced in the security room which was only illuminated by a candle.

"How the hell that ghost entered to the mainframe?" she wondered, being on the epicenter of the first problem, she was more updated that the whole world, "Don't know dear, but now the mainframe is the less of our concerns, before we lost all lights, we got a communication of the space shuttle on space, it seems out ghost is in space, on the satellite" he said, fearing his daughter might try to get to space and hunt the ghost.

"…I'm going" true to his fears he saw her activate her new suit, it was new and far more advanced than the one Phantom totaled, he was grateful with the ghost boy, he first revealed the reason why his daughter seemed mangle every day, and the second was when he totaled the suit, the fact he held every time before the destruction of the suit meant he didn't want to hurt Valerie, and that, to the former soldier was good enough to gain his trust…that and the fact he fought alone against a ghost that hurt his daughter, that also helps.

"Valerie Grey don't even think it!!" he snapped, stopping the huntress on her tracks, "Leave that to professionals already, stop doing things that in the end will endanger you and all with you!" he said, remembering the words of his squad leader when he was a young firebrand in the army.

"There is much at stake father, I am an expert" Valerie called, summoning her jet-sled, "I don't give a damn Valerie, this is a war, let the true warriors fight it" he snapped, "War? Real warriors? If you're referring to Phantom then forget it dad, I won't place the hope of mankind on the very being who let us on total misery!!" she snapped.

"Did he hurt you or me when that happened?" he asked, "He did…he made you lose your job, I lost it all, because of him, and you want me to let him save the world, for all I know he is allied with the ghost on space!!"

"Snap out of it! Money come and go, clothes and houses can be replaced, but lives not, remember that, he could have easily destroyed you before, but he didn't he held on knowing that hurting you would not benefit him, he knew that you had better things to do than to go hunting around, he warned you before, the suit destruction was his last warning, don't temp your luck daughter, you don't know who you are messing with" Damon said with a grim look on his face, only to his daughter to look at him.

"The fact that he held his power makes it even more insulting to me" and with that, she shot upwards, breaking trough concrete like tissue paper, to the sky, leaving a sighing father who firmly believed that it was high time to Lydia to return, and put her daughter in place, because he couldn't do nothing else without recurring to violence, and that was something he would never recur, never.

Of course he did noted that the green bright spot on the night sky was slowly faltering, and the lights were flickering back, it seemed someone got ahead of her daughter, and he knew who.

"Good luck Phantom"

_Ten minutes before…_

Danny remained on the roof of his home, his sight focused on the green bright 'star' on the night sky, he knew his objective, he knew what he had to do, the fact remained that he would have to reveal his ghost half to yet another person, Dove's aunt and his mother seemed enemy, or nemesis, wherever you like to see it, in the end other person would know, and to top it all, it was someone who worked closely to the government"

"Danny if you're wondering If I'm going to rat you to my sister think again, the mere fact you trust your secret with me shows me that you believe in me, and I will not betray your trust…but I do expect your assistance in several experiments regarding energy usage, and I would like to have someone who can reach where I cannot" The voice of Catalina sounded on Danny's helmet communicator, he was worried about that, but as long she held her word, it was all fine.

"Okay son, we calculate that you will reach space in less than five minutes, your dad and I theorized that while in your ghost form, your body will be able to hold the monumental G-forces the jetpack will made upon ascension, also your body will endure the temperature of exit and the sub-zero temperature and vacuum of space, we do not know if will endure entrance to earth atmosphere, but I know the ecto-shield and the armor will be enough to hold entry, now remember…" Maddie began.

"Yes mom, destroy the satellite with the evil ghost inside, and not blowing nothing else, I got it, I want to become an astronaut I know the dangers" Danny said.

"Do that and I assure you that in your next summer vacations, a visit to the space center will be in your future…one will all out access to you" 

If Catalina wanted to motivate Danny, she did it, and damn well.

"OK…GOIN GHOST!"

The twin rings of energy suddenly engulfed Danny and his armor, this one turning pitch black, with a white jetpack and green neon visor, his emblem on the metal.

"OK…I'm ready for lift-off…I always wanted to say that" Danny said, pressing the button near his chest plate, suddenly green flames erupted of the jetpack thrusters…

"YAAAHOOOO!!!" and with that Danny shot to the sky with a green flame behind him, "LOOK AT ME MOM! DAD! I'M GOING TO SPACEEEEE!!!"

Maddie and Jack chuckled at that remark of his son, as the teenager he is, and with the burden he had on his shoulders, they expected him to actually take things seriously, but when it relates the space, you can barely expect calm and collected Danny as an answer.

"He is enjoying it" Dove said as she heard the whoops and laughs of Danny trough the communicator in his helmet transmitting to them, "Is like a kid on a candy store" Jazz said with amusement, it was true as a fact, she would react the same if she was on a library full of mind theme related books and around the brightest minds on the subject.

On the road to space, Danny slightly grunted as his body broke the barrier of sound without a plane covering his body, or physical training to endure the massive G-forces acting on all his self, his mom was right, the armor lessened slightly the initial G-forces, while his ghost body endured the rest, had he left as a human he would be unconscious at the moment.

With a final burst of the Jetpack, Danny left the atmosphere of the planet, and ventured forth where no teenager had been before, not without a ship or much luck of course, the sight in front of him was overwhelming.

"Mom, dad, Jazz…guys…I wish you all were here to see this with me…is beautiful" Danny exclaimed, his neon eyes looking around the vastest of the space, the pitch black never ending void accompanied along with the countless stars that decorated the panorama, Danny was barely able to distinguish what seemed to be a multi colored cloud far in space, what scientists called the remains of a Super nova explosion, he was overwhelm by the sight of the moon, up-close and personal, the pale rock being as daunting at the countless satellites around the planet, the space shuttle near him, the first rays of sun visible, and of course the satellite possessed by Technus.

The astronauts on the space shuttle of course looked surprised to see a kid, a teenager, a ghost teenager, but a teenager in the end, floating in space, looking in anger at the possessed satellite.

"Buckle up people" their mission captain said as he pulled a camera, "Because the cavalry just arrived" and with that they saw Phantom shot himself at the satellite in defiance.

Danny began to fire Ecto-blasts at the Technus satellite, catching the attention of the master of technology, suddenly the satellite dish began to move and aimed at him, green beams firing of the antenna of the dish, Danny with expertise and some luck began to dodge the beams on zero gravity, retaliating with his own attacks, soon all who was in space was seeing an exchange of what they could say as plasma rays, none hitting because simply said, one thing is flying and fighting with gravity to pull you down, other is a no gravity affected environment, is hard.

Suddenly a beam of Technus hit Danny on the chest plate, making Danny grunt in pain and spin without control in space, with a smirk the ghost of technology began to charge an attack, a purple beam forming on the antenna of the dish, but he didn't knew that Danny could glimpse the future, and he had already a counter for that attack.

Technus fired the beam, just as Danny faced him again, extending his right hand, the ghost boy began to force his mind to stop the beam, which shocked all as it actually began to work as the purple beam began to lose momentum, finally the beam reached Danny's hand, and he began to compress it on his hand, on his left hand he formed a green orb of energy, then he fused forcefully both energies.

"Technus! You forgot this!" with a scream that prove that ghosts can speak freely in space without the need of air to transport their sound, Danny let the fused beam out, faster that Technus could ever predict, and impacted.

In the void of space only the sounds of his voices was audible, not even the explosion was heard, but the purple/green mist did was seen, and the astronauts saw how the Technus satellite began to lose luster, indicating that the more the damage, more the possession weakened, something Danny saw as well.

Soon Danny took advantage of the stunned Technus, and began to fire beams at the big target, green beam after green beam impacting on the satellite that began to lose bright, and some of Technus ghost features, like part of the face, but much to the astronauts amazement in space, Danny didn't fired a beam in his last barrage, but rather made like a push motion with his left hand, and much to their shock, a solar panel of the satellite was ripped clean.

It seemed Danny was winning the fight, as the flickering lights down indicated on some dark sectors of earth…

"AHHH!" but their shock furthered when a third person entered the fray, attacking Danny from behind, a red beam impacting on the right shoulder section of the armor, ripping it cleanly.

The astronauts saw with utter astonishment how Phantom turned his angry gaze at the red huntress, that one lifting a bazooka at him.

The huntress weapon suddenly flew away of her hands when Phantom extended his hand towards it, and shot it away, making it go as well, "I WARNED YOU!!!" he all but screamed, suddenly clasping both hands together in front of the possessed satellite, to the shock of the astronauts, the satellite was compress cleanly and like nothing, shocking even Valerie as the ghost inside the satellite exited the squeezed satellite, only to be sucked inside the thermos he carried, and as the satellite pummel to earth in a blaze, surely to fall on the ocean, Phantom focused his sights on the huntress.

"I thought I had left my message clear…I DON'T WANT YOU AROUND!!" and with that Danny shot at Valerie, who raised her arms in surprise, just to grunt in pain as a fist was slammed on her stomach roughly, and both pummeled also to earth.

"That is going to hurt" The captain of the shuttle said, before turning off the camera he had, and focusing and reestablishing communications with control on earth.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed as she felt the heat of reentering the atmosphere of earth at such a speed, it might not look much when it is a space shuttle doing it, but she was now feeling what the shuttle was put through every time it came back to earth, on the other end she was glad Mr. Masters made such a resilient suit, she was sure the last one would have burned with her inside.

She tried to punch Phantom, but all she earned was G-force preventing her to do so, and the fear that maybe her arm might end up falling away of her if she tries to do so at such speed kept her of doing that, she was not that stupid to try and attack Phantom while reentering atmosphere.

Soon the heat on her back began to recede, and she finally saw the blue sky instead of the black void of space, and she saw some clouds pass over her, she saw it as signal of attacking Phantom, which she did in earnest.

Planting her right knee on Phantom's armored side, she tried to bring him down, only to succeed on making him attack her, punching her on her armored face, in a way she was glad, he was finally attacking her with all he had, no holding back anymore.

After nearly a minute of trying to break each other's helmets away by punching it hard, Phantom suddenly let her go, seeing this as a chance to gain advantage, she flipped on mid-air, and her Jet-sled materialized on her legs, and just in time it seemed because as soon she was able to stop her free fall, she saw that she was just inches of touching the water, looking around she saw that she and Phantom were in the middle of the ocean, and she could clearly distinguish the remains of the satellite burning on the atmosphere near them, all the burned pieces would fall to the ocean, and be forever lost in the depths.

"_Just as he as I'm done with him" _she thought as she hovered over the water, and she saw him hover as well, he then began to reach for his left metallic glove, detaching it of the armor and tossing it to the water, Valerie raised an eyebrow at that, until she saw him brush the crystal on the glove hidden by the metal glove, and saw with wide eyes as the 'lightsaber' hilt took place in his right hand, but still not activating it.

"Leave this job Grey, this is not a life you want to carry" Phantom suddenly said to her, his neon eyes shining even with the green neon visor on, and by the look he was angry, but that wouldn't stop her, not now, in defiance she pulled her own lightsaber, and ignited it.

"You know my answer" she said, it would be a tense for both of them, she noted, she had been trained by her mom in the arts of combat, but nothing so extreme as a duel, and more of swords, she was sweating and was nervous, she didn't knew how she could bring him down, or defeat him.

But the tense minute passed, and nothing happened, only the sigh she heard of Phantom, "Next time Valerie…next time we end this" Was all he said before turning his back to her, and shot away fast thanks to the jetpack, surely to Amity Park, leaving her standing on the middle of the ocean.

She then took a deep sigh of relieve, she expected a battle, but it seemed things wouldn't go that way, in the end like he said, next time they would end it, but in the meantime she had two things to do, one related to her mother, it was high time to her to retake the last part of her training she avoided, the second would be of course finding a valid excuse to not assist school for a whole month, the time the so called 'hunters' exodus would be for the hunt of Phantom.

As she turned away as well, deep in her heart she knew, that the hunt in a month would be a battle like no other, and she would need all her might and skill to succeed, because there was money in the middle, the financial future of her father and he was on the game, and of course she regretted not telling Danny that she liked him…

"_But as long Phantom roams, I will have to put my love life aside…I'm sorry Danny" _

* * *

The world sighed in relieve as the global black out ended, energy came back fully, and so the network and communications that relied on satellites, all the world had to thank Phantom for it, since the crew of the space shuttle 'Invictus' transmitted the recording they made to control on earth, which gave it to other sources, who somehow got misplaced and the media got their hands on a copy.

As the world thanked the ghost boy for his heroic actions, and the government prepared a commendation for 'actions beyond the call of duty' not all was happiness for Danny.

He had returned home with a somber look, their parents actually believed that upon reentry to the earth atmosphere and while attacking the huntress, she had died on the heat, but she was alive, Danny and the media who saw her on the other end of the world assured that.

Danny refused to talk about it, he closed himself on his room, and decided to rest, he was tired, he was bored, but above all he was disappointed, he was unable to keep Valerie out of the ghost fights, like he promised to her future self…

"_**What is done is done, nothing can't be hoped to achieve by skulking Danny, you did what you could, but as I said, the human nature to defy even a preset future is something you cannot control, all you can hope now is to endure, and make sure to answer her battle calls with the same strength she expects" **_Draconax whispered on Danny's mind, but even as a whisper, it sounded firm and true.

"Is not that simple Draconax…how can I expect to help her when I have to attack her to do so"

"_**That is a question only you can answer Danny, for the moment rest, let the wounds of the mind, soul and flesh heal properly"**_ Danny nodded at that, the dragon was right, there was much to be done, and the city still needed their defender, he would endure the pain for a little while, until the time came he and Valerie had to fight again, hopefully the whoopass he would deliver to her would snap her to more common thoughts.

Hopefully.

* * *

_A little agnst i admit, but still a fitting ending for this chapter, admit it you all were expecting thta danny and valerie engaged on a epic combat of blades, but i will leave that for other chapter, now that i'm out of college for a while, i can focus completely on this, so no worries about two week or monthly updates, if i don't hit a writter block, it all be go smoothly, now for all we all expect, the preview of next chapter._

**the ties that binds us are indestructible...**

"h come on little bro, i said i was sorry for trapping you on the thermos...three times"

**no matter how hard we try to cut them they reform, not even death can break them...**

"Mom...i'm here to finish my training"

**some say those binds make you weak, making more makes you weaker...**

"i'm your cousin third removed, danielle"

**in those binds we find those equal to us, kindred beings...**

"Leave her alone Vlad! you're going to pay for trying to kill my husband!!"

**in the next chapter or Rayearth Knights: Danny The Tsunami, kindred spirits...**

"Let...go...of my...LITTLE SISTER!!"

**And so the ties that bind makes us stronger...**

_and until a next time people, Hypn0s signs off!! _


	5. Chp 4: Kindred spirits

_hello my youthful friends, it is I, Hypn0s! returning after some writter block and with a new chapter to you all, now i first apologize for the time taken, trust me when i say you this it was not easy to cope with the writter block, but i came victorious after several attempts and some stories made to break with the block, and i finally came with this, for you my itching fans to see and read, so without any delay i give you chapter 4 of the Rayearth Knights: Danny the Tsunami, enjoy._

**CHAPTER 4: KINDRED SPIRITS**

_A week later…_

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JAZZ!!!" if you were Danny Phantom, local ghost hunter, hero, teen idol of many girls who fantasize who he really is, where he lives, to get a number and all that crap, if he has a girl on his life, and if not, if he is willing to have one, you would certainly be mad with your sister up to the point of screaming death threats at her…

While inside the thermos you usually use to capture the baddest the ghost zone has to offer and why Danny is in the thermos he uses to capture ghosts? Simple, Jazz has a lousy aim, and that is an understatement likes to say Jack like orange, or that Dove is in love of explosions, or that Sam is a very jealous girl.

It has passed a week since the incident on space, and believe it or not, Danny did got the commendation for his actions, well his ghost side did, but whose counting, he got it anyway, in any case how the president was able to present the commendation in person is Dove to blame, but meeting the most powerful person on the world in terms of politics and that turns to be your friends mom is weird, not to mention Dove had to pretend that she didn't knew him, and had only been able to contact him by faking a ghost attack on her behalf.

Since that week things had gone slightly tranquil, the usual ghost attack three times a day, school and chores, oh and the fact three things happened.

The first was that all the school had to take the C.A.T. again, it was new, so no one would get the answers like last time, and as expected many started to have panic attacks, he was almost sure Dash head was about to spontaneously burst into flames because he was angry, or that Paulina was just a foot away of the nut house, whatever it happened, the C.A.T. was carried successfully, and in a month the results would be displayed.

The second that happened was that Valerie, after taking the test left the school for a leave, she said she had something to do, a family matter, but Danny knew better, she was training and getting used again to her weaponry and armor, it seemed getting cool weapons and powers do not come with user manual, as he found out the hard way when he got excited once, and made the sprinkles of the school to burst, and the teachers bathroom on their lounge room to suddenly look like a volcano of mud and god knows what else had decided to make eruption on the toilet, thankfully no one was using it in that moment or Lancer would surely lash at him for not controlling his powers.

The third thing that happened related to him and his new part-time job as Catalina's lab assistant, much to his mother charging, he still doesn't muster the courage to ask his mom why she hates Catalina that much, but in the end things were looking good to him in his part-time job, it was pretty much pass her all the chemicals and keep tabs of her experiments, and since all the chemicals she uses are liquids, and he pretty much can make any liquid his to control, so whenever she asks him to hand her a chemical, he complies…while making the chemical go outside the bottle is contained, and taking the shape of something, usually a snake to 'slither' its way to her experiment, although he has to remember than a sulfuric acid made snake slithering on her desk is a bad idea, no matter how you look it, but it was fun, and has help him control far better his Rayearth powers, so much that he has actually included them in his fights against ghosts, Skulker still is trying to find a way of not getting attacked by tentacles of water formed of the humidity of the air and that can cut like lasers his armor.

But at the topic at hand…

"Amazing" Catalina said as she handles the thermos carefully, "To contain the ecto-being and its energy as good…this could easily revolutionize the way we handle hazard materials and even create safer reactors, even smaller" she said.

"Yeah nice doc but…I'M STILL HERE!!" the voice of Danny inside the thermos made many cringe, but Catalina being a woman of science did something expected.

"Quiet you" she said as she shook the thermos, with Danny in it, "Oh come on Doc enough!!" Danny called from inside the thermos.

"Aunt, I think he learned the lesson" Dove said, "And that what might be?" she asked, "Don't hand the thermos to Jazz" Tucker began, "That Jazz has an aim equal to her father" Sam continued, "That she closes her eyes when shooting" Dove ended.

"YOU DO WHAT!?" Danny screamed yet again inside the thermos, "I say I was sorry bro, I'm not used to be the all normal sister of the superhero" Jazz said, "I just want to be useful"

"Jazz…we are Fentom, we are NOT normal in any way, I mean mom and dad wear jumpsuits, create ghost hunting weaponry and hunt ghosts, I am a Ghost Hybrid and you…well you are the girl who wants tom find out what's inside the mind of a ghost, for your thesis I might add" Danny said as Catalina opened the thermos cap, letting Danny free of the thermos, as he exited he stretched out, popping some bones back in place, and giving to Sam a nice look what his jumpsuit hid, muscles, not a rip out thing, but he was toned, she was half-glad he hasn't yet replaced his jumpsuit after the battle against Dark Dan, but she really wished that he did changed the clothes, he looked like someone who just came of war.

"I still hard to believe that Maddie eldest didn't heritage her aim" Catalina muttered as she gave tucker the thermos, "Jazz was never a fan of ghost hunting; she was more the normal sister who is obsessed with entering a college" Danny said as she turned back into his human self.

"I am not obsessed with college Danny!" she snapped, "right and I'm not a ghost hybrid" Danny said with a roll of his eyes, "Sheez, this is what I earn for having a small brother, sometimes I wished you were a girl" Jazz called, not liking the looks of Danny, Sam and Tucker, "Jazz, you better think what you wish for, there is a ghost who takes too literal that" Danny said with a look on his eyes, obviously referring to Desiree.

"Nevertheless, what matters now is that you're out of the thermos and you can help me with this experiment" Catalina said, "Sure, what it is?"

"I need you to turn intangible your hands along with this isotope and place it on the fusion core there"

* * *

His gaze was firm, his mind was as sharp as a dagger, his plans as cunning as anything ever done…

But it seemed everything he had planned was doomed to be foiled by Danny's attempts, a single teenager that by a fluke got powers equal to his, and to add he had more now.

Vlad Masters is the kind of man who recognizes a menace when he sees one, there is a reason he bought that computer company of that skinny and nerdy girl Jillian doors, she was a menace in terms of economy against this company, so he got rid of her before anything could happen, buying her company with a nice sum of money for her was enough to take her off the way.

Sadly that doesn't work on Danny or any of his familiars or he would have tried that a long time ago.

Standing on one of his vast and many underground labs, Vlad stared at the information the internal camera of Valerie's suit gathered in combat, both old and new, the new being useless as the old one, he still was missing the crucial piece of the puzzle.

Danny's human/ghost transformation interval, whatever happened between that moment it was not the same with his transformation, it was damn obvious after all, Danny's transformation only included clothes morph along with eyes and hair color changing, nothing else, in him hair changed along with skin tone, eyes, clothes, size, all, along with the fact while Danny's transformation ring was white, his was black, indicating that with each halfa the transformation changed, besides he believed that since Danny's ghost powers were born of a mixture of electric surge and ecto-energy, while his was raw ecto-energy, that factor could change a lot.

"Without that information I can't advance" Vlad hissed angrily, staring at the four pods surrounding the central one, what he cared more was in the one of the middle, the other four didn't matter…

"Unless….Maddie" Vlad called, suddenly a hologram of Maddie showed up in the room, "Yes honey pot?" the hologram Maddie said with a smile, "How are our four subjects?" Vlad said, "Integrity of the four is 55% for clone 1, 75% for clone 2, 82% and 96% for clone 3 and clone 4" the Maddie clone said to Vlad who narrowed his eyes.

"Only my partial success shows more promise eh…what about the central one" Vlad asked, "Central clone at a 50%, ecto integrity at a 12%, physical integrity without chamber 1%" there Vlad cursed, his project was still far of completion, very far, as he suspected, without the secret of Danny's ghost/human transformation there was no way he could complete his project.

Not at least with that freak of a woman breathing on his neck to finish Danny off, on other circumstances he would have done it easily, as he done it before if what the woman said was true, but this was Danny she wanted him to kill, the son that by right should be his, not jack's, that's why he was so focused on this project in the first place, if he had to take Danny down, he would be sure he had a replacement, one that the woman didn't fear.

"So…it has come to this…Maddie dear…release the four, I found them some use"

* * *

Her objective was clear, her mission was certain, her sight was clear as the sky she was flying around, but filled with clouds of doubts, all concerning her enemy and objective.

She knew what is expected of a ghost hunter, hunt ghosts, simple as that, good or evil they are targets of ghost hunters, and the purpose of ghost hunters is to eradicate the ghosts of the world, which was her view of the life and times of a ghost hunter.

That was the reason she was angry now at Danny actions of helping a ghost, he is the son of two ghost hunters, he should know better than anyone how ghosts are, yet he helps one, that anger hers greatly, more because of his actions that she had actually considered on attacking him to make phantom come to her, what happened in the space was a fluke in her way of seeing it, knowing that she prepared herself for a future fight against the ghost.

And for that end she headed to the only place that could provide her with the training she needed to stop phantom once and for all, training of the only person she knew that could help her and had train her previously.

Her own mother.

Her mother had not divorced her father, it had been a nasty and complicated thing, her mother was…too hot headed, temperamental, martial arts being the only way to vent her anger and frustration, but apparently something happened, she got out of hand against her father, and when she realized of that she left, saying that she needed time to be alone and to deal with her problem, Valerie hasn't seen her in good eight years, but the fact she hasn't seen her doesn't mean she hasn't kept touch with the family, letters, E-mails, phone calls, every time expressing that she was close of finally overcoming her problem, and soon she would return to be a mother again, to be a family again, she had always said where she was, on a monastery on the east, one where monks spend their lives and time in focusing in ways to suppress the anger to a deeper level.

As she approached so said monastery, she wondered how Amity park was holding without her, after all she was one of the few defense lines against ghosts attacks, no matter what other people said that phantom was the only sure line of defense, no matter if he had the back-up of the same president, to her, he was no hero, he was a bad guy, and bad guys always got what they deserve.

With that in mind, she finally oversaw the monastery, nothing fancy, same oriental like structure, some old people dress in robes, men and women who looked to fight their most basic and dark feelings, anger, hate, desire, lust, for that purpose the monastery was erected.

But since most of them where of great cities, they couldn't live with some modern commodity, hence the reason the monastery has a light grid like any other building, the fact the monastery was built near a town made things easier for light to come to the monastery.

Finally seeing the courtyard, Valerie made a dive for it, and once there she had to suppress the surprise of seeing many people not even surprised by her entrance, _"Whoa…talk about not even caring" _She thought as she deactivated all her armor, the monastery was a place of peace, and she would respect that, she would not wear her armor and weapons while inside.

She barely took a step before she saw her mother entering the courtyard, with a smile mimicking the one of her mother, Valerie slowly advanced to her, "Mom…I'm here to finish my training" she said as she slightly bowed, showing that not only she was happy to see her mom, but also respected her as a master.

"To complete your training…you must first tell me why you seek it" her mother replied, her emerald eyes like her and dark hair, with a slight dark skin tone, not like hers, more like tanned, "Ok…we better get a seat, is not a happy tale" Valerie replied, guiding her mother somewhere private, what she had to say was for her mother alone, not for the resident monks.

But of course neither noted one of the people seeking peace narrow his eyes, slowly but surely blending in the shadows.

* * *

Maddie saw her husband work on what used to be the engine of the Fentom assault vehicle, that part of the whole SUV got damaged the worse, weapons could be easily replaced and upgraded, but the engine was another story altogether, the damage was extensive and pretty much ridiculous if asked, the damage should not even be that much considering the body of the vehicle took the blunt of the sonic wail, not the insides.

Looking slightly worried at the smoking remains of the former engine that looked melted on the inside and hit by a sledgehammer on the outside, Maddie let her husband work on the new engine, now that Catalina was with them, they had some new perspectives about how to use energy and what to use as fuel, the new SUV would run with Ecto-energy, provided of course by their son and enhance in a special generator to optimize the usage, last thing they need is to that thing consume their son energy completely.

She hates to admit it, but Catalina do knows of her work, in the end it was her who suggested that Danny used only a fraction of his power to power up several things in the house while a generator would transform that small fraction of energy on bigger voltage for the house implements, last time they did that they nearly fried all computers on the house.

But Maddie was still having her reserves on having Catalina working with them, unlike Jack, or Jazz and Danny, they didn't know Catalina they way she knew her…

"_The first prize goes for Catalina Lockheart!!"_

Maddie slightly clenched her teeth and hands; it was because of her…because of her…

"_Is all in the past Maddie, let it go" _She thought to herself, maybe Catalina was a successful person now, but she didn't formed a home like her, Catalina, unlike Maddie, was never able to settle down.

With that in mind she went upstairs, heading to the kitchen to cook lunch…

"No…" that was until she saw the only person she didn't want to see, a man clad in black businessman clothes, all in black, tie and shirt included, dark glasses and short brown hair, but even with the glasses she recognized the man, and the emblem he carried on the flap of his coat, a single looking circle in gold with a red gem in the middle, with two wings engraved on the metal.

"Yong…what are you doing here?" Maddie asked, "Master got some troubling news Madeline…your son red enemy looks for power, your son must train under our master wing to confront this tide" the man identified as Yong said to Maddie, who let a chocked sigh.

"Dammit" was all Maddie said.

* * *

"Man I can't believe you actually placed an isotope on a fusion core" Tucker said with a smile, "Do you have any idea what's a fusion core?" Danny asked simply to Tucker who simply shrugged, making Danny skull in exasperation.

"Relax Danny, the fact Aunt Catalina asked you that means she trusts you" Dove stated with a smile as she followed Sam around, "Yeah that and the fact he is the only person who can actually manipulate a fusion core bare handed and put an isotope in the core" Tucker said.

"Shut up Tucker" Sam and Danny said as this one took a club and aimed.

After Danny's liberation of the thermos and helping Catalina, the teens without Jazz went to a small relaxing game of mini-golf, a game Dove was dominating, and it seemed that when you are the president's daughter or familiar of the president, by obligation you know how to play golf, or its variation and cheaper version, mini-golf.

"Dude, she is kicking our asses" Tucker said with a pout as Dove made yet another impossible hole on one, "And?" Danny asked, "Dude…she's a chick!"

"She is the president's daughter Tucker, and I have to remind you again the last time we overlooked something because it was a girl who did it?" Danny asked, referring to the 'Doomed' game incident.

"…Right" Tucker muttered, "But man…"

"Don't" Sam and Danny said at the same time and just in time because Danny's ghost sense activated, "Oh come on I just got some rest! Cover me guys" he said, his three friends suddenly flanked him, and out of the visible gaps some light came out, then suddenly Danny flew away of them, his jumpsuit finally repaired and still on the same model, but much to his charging he had now padded kneecaps and elbow pads, his mom insisting on that and not having her baby scrapping his ghostly elbows and knees, the other visible change was that his left glove fingers were in black, to outstand the while glove that never changed from human to ghost form, his mom was actually afraid that someone might put the dots together after seeing his glove and Phantom's glove, but it seemed that the standard citizen of Amity Park can't even hope to discover the identity of a teenager even if this one and his transformed side look exactly the same with the only exceptions of changed eye color and hair.

"_I swear, if I put glasses and then take them off they would not recognize me" _Danny thought as he hovered around and looked for any sign of the ghost, but only found…a floating blanket?

"Hey guys check this out! The classic ghost blanket!" Danny mocked as he pointed the floating blanket, making his friends laugh as well, "Oh man this is sad" Danny said as he approached the blanket, "Ten bucks is the Box Ghost" Danny said as he reached for the blanket and remove it of whoever was down it, only to go eye wide.

Under the blanket was a skeleton, black to grey bones without the lower half, the spinal column being longer than usual, like forming a tail, the bone fingers were long and sharp, and the teeth were long and sharp too, and the eye sockets were filled with a pair of glowing red eyes, that and the fact the skull seemed to be always on an eternal angry snarl made the 'ghost' very creepy.

"Uh…whoa the Box Ghost make himself an extreme makeover" was all Dove said before seeing Danny being tackled away by the bony ghost, hard.

Crashing on the mini windmill on the field, such windmill collapsed on Danny, a second later Danny shot upwards of the debris, rather angry, "OK bone guy, you just earned one way ticket to the thermos!" with that Danny shot at the bony ghost who also shot at Danny fast, Danny suddenly turned intangible, letting the bony ghost pass trough him, then turning intangible he turned around and shot his right hand forward, forcing a TK blast at the bony ghost who receive it point blank and sending him crashing to the ground, still on the ground, Danny suddenly clapped his hands together, in mid-air, on his feet a blue glowing circle formed, a pentagram in the circle with a lot of unknown runes inscribed on the whole pentagram, but what outstand the most was the dragon head on the middle of the pentagram.

"Ruler of seas: Water Spear!" shooting both of his hands forward, out of thin air, six lances made out of pure water and with some fearsome looking tips formed in front of Danny, then suddenly shot at the stunned bony ghost, three lances missed, but the other three found themselves trapped on the rib gaps of the bony ghost chest.

"Must improve accuracy" was all Danny said as he brushed the crystal on his glove and summoned Tidal Staff, and just in time to deflect three red ecto-beams aimed at him, he let a victorious smile, only to go eye wide and clutch his chest.

"…A...fourth…ecto-beam…invisible ecto-beams!" Danny said, which was bad, he never heard of invisible ecto-beams, _"Great…just peachy, of all things it had to be an invisible beam, is like trying to dodge and invisible tree" _He thought angrily as he slowly descendent to the ground, that beam had caught him off guard and to be honest it hurt a lot.

Looking forward he saw the bony ghost start shooting ecto-beams of its hands at a rapid pace as it advanced at the same time at him, without any other option Danny began to deflect every beam he could, grimacing in pain as he felt some invisible beams hit him on several spots of his body, and by each beam he received and deflected the bony ghost got closer to him.

"_Oh god he is right at my nose!" _Danny thought in panic as he raised Tidal staff to attack the ghost which had its bony hands and sharp fingers poised to stab him right on the face…

**SPLAT!!!**

Only to so said ghost to turn into green goo and splat all over Danny, who blinked several times after seeing that happen, luckily he was able to close his eyes before the green goo that was the bony ghost crashed on him, but that didn't help with the fact he was covered head to toe with green goo, green goo that seemed to be the bony ghost.

"…EWW GROSS!!" Danny exclaimed as he began to toss random pieces of the green goo all over the field, "This jumpsuit was brand new, and I just showered!" without any delay or care for what his friends were about to tell him, Danny flew away towards his home, and seemingly eternal look of anger on his face.

"Did…that ghost turned into goo?" Dove asked, "Yep" Sam said, "…Does that happen often?" Dove asked again, "Nope" Tucker stated, the trio slowly began to turn around, only to come across with the owner of the mini-golf club who pointed the mess around them, several parts of the mini golf were burned, along with the mini attractions and obstacles, the worse being the windmill, and not to mention the green goo Danny tried to take off and smeared all over the ground.

"But…" Tucker began, only to have a broom shoved to his hands, while Dove and Sam got a bucket and several nails and boards, "But…" this time Dove said, only to relinquish to their fate.

"This is the third time that happens…Danny left us again" Sam whispered angrily, "Where is the secret service when I need them the most" Dove wondered, they appear when she less needs them, and when she needs them the most they are gone, not fair, not fair at all.

* * *

"ugh this is…gross" Danny moaned as Maddie slowly helped him out of the green goo that unlike other liquids, wouldn't meet the ground when Danny turned intangible, for her part Maddie was more focused on other affairs, something more important than finding out why a ghost suddenly turned onto goo, just like that.

"…Dear please stop" Maddie called, "Yes mom?"

"…eh…uh…how can I say this" Maddie wondered out loud as she looked at her son, "listen Danny…Valerie found her mother" Maddie began.

"…She did? I always thought Valerie's mom was dead" Danny said, "No she isn't dead son…she has been living on a temple for the past eight years after her temper got the best of her once…on the east, on a monastery…son" Maddie continued, "Valerie's mother is an martial artist of great caliber, people say she trained under a person who taught her a martial art style that require years to master, the fire way" Maddie said, "Fire way?"

"Is little what is know of that style, it is said it was created long ago, not on this world, but on other, and transmitted to someone to taught to one person, and only one…the story of that style is grim son, that style is to kill, to destroy, to harm, because of that someone else created another style of combat, the antithesis of that, the water palm" Maddie said suddenly.

"…I'll be careful mom" was all Danny said before walking away of the lab, when Maddie realized of this it was already late, "Dammit" she hissed, no other combat style other than water palm could counter the fire way fighting style, a style someone she knew taught her, but she was afraid for her son safety, not because for the training he had yet to undertake, but because he had to at least grasp the style basics or he would have a hard time dealing with Valerie, or any other ghost that actually knew close combat styles, punching randomly and kicking wildly take you as far in a ghost fight.

As for Danny, he walked towards his room, he was kinda mad for what happened with the bony ghost, but had to wonder what kind of ghost was, it was the first time he faced a ghost of that kind to be honest, besides the thing could shoot invisible ecto-blasts, something as far as he knows not even Vlad can do, and he is the oldest halfa of the bunch, not that there is a bunch of halfas to start with.

Entering his room, Danny let a sigh as he went to his bed, not even bothering why his comics were splattered all over the bed, or why his stereo was on, he was tense and angry for the goo ghost incident and the fact he had to manipulate radioactive material into a possible unstable energy core that upon explosion would cause half of the city to be atomized, he needed to rest, and his bed was his answer.

"…Good music" he heard a female voice, roughly of twelve years at his side, but as tired as he was he didn't care, "Yep…humpty dumpty, favorite rock band, they kick ass"

"Yeah…say do you have issue 176 of Ninja?" he heard again, "Nope, that comes next week, I hope you're reading the latest number or you'll get lost" Danny answered, "Yep…uh do you guys have fried chicken?"

"…I don't know…dad usually has one on the fridge" Danny finally answered, closing his eyes and letting sleep take in…

"_**You just talked with a stranger on your bed" **_Draconax pointed out to Danny who slightly shrugged his shoulders, _"So…HEY!!" _opening his eyes in surprise, Danny turned to see who was at his side, and got a little surprise.

On his bed was a girl of roughly twelve years old, maybe less, jet black hair tied on a ponytail and with a red beanie, a light blue jacket with a hood and red baggy shorts, red and white sneakers like his, and what surprised him the most wasn't the fact that the girl face was nearly like his, including eye color…

It was the fact she was eating a chocolate bar while reading his comics and with a milkshake on her hands along her comic books.

"…How are you?" Danny asked rashly, looking at the little girl with narrowed eyes, but the girl just looked at him, chewed what was left of the chocolate bar, slurped the remaining milkshake and tossed the comic book to the bed, "I'm Danielle, your third cousin once removed" she said with a smile.

"_I have a third cousin once removed?"_

"_**Does that even exist?"**_

Omitting the fact that not even Draconax seemed to know that third cousin existed, Danny asked the obvious question, "What are you doing here?"

"What can't visit family…ohhh" he heard Danielle said as she left the bed and looked at his space shuttle model, "A space shuttle, nice…did you know that the space agency only accepts…"

"Two people per year in the space program" Danny ended the 'question' of Danielle, "How do you know that?" Danny asked, "Duh is my dream to become an astronaut" Danielle said with a 'get real' look on her face directed at Danny.

"…That's my dream too"

"Cool! Maybe we get drafted in the program if we try hard enough" Danielle said, "Ok…listen Danielle…"

"Danni"

"Eh?"

"Danni, with and 'I' I don't like the long Danielle name OK?" Danni said, making Danny rub his temples, _"I feel a headache coming"_

"_**No wonder considering the little girl seems to be a clone out of you, but female" **_

"_Not now Draconax" _Danny thought as he looked at the girl surveying his room, "Nice room, looks like mine" Danni added, _"On second thought you might be right…is like a small and female version of me" _Danny thought as he approached Danni.

"OK Danni…might say to me what you're doing here?" for a moment Danny swore that he saw hesitation on her eyes, and for a second his involuntary future sight came to be, showing her as…a female ghost version of him?

"Visiting I told ya, I wanted to meet the family" Danni said, "So you have met mom already" he saw Danni flinch a little, "Eh…no uh…I kinda sneaked in" she said with a blush, "…So you broke into my house, into my room…please tell me you didn't run away of home" her looks told it all.

"Oh great" he groaned as he turned for his phone, "I'm gonna call your parents so they can pick you up OK, they must be worried sick…eh what's their number?" the time Danny took his eyes off Danni and focused on his phone and then refocus on Danni, she was already gone.

"…Ooookkkkaaayyyy" he said slowly, "Something else to end the day?" as on quote his ghost sense activated, _**"You had to ask didn't ya?" **_

"_Sure it only happens to me, I ask for trouble and it comes, I ask for a hot girlfriend and I get a psycho with weapons"_

With that last remark on his mind, Danny transformed, glad that he was not longer covered in goo, turning intangible he jumped to the street, looking for the ghost he sensed.

After five minutes of search he found nothing, "(Sigh) are my Rayearth powers put my ghost sense on a fritz?" he wondered to himself, hearing how the dragon of water snorted, "OK then if it isn't my Rayearth powers getting on a fritz, then what?" his answer came when something hit him on the back, hard, sending him towards the concrete and rolling in it until he was able to gain flight again.

Turning around he saw what hit him, a massive ghost with dark gray skin, pointy ears, a bigger jaw showing lower teeth, very sharp lower teeth, glowing red eyes, with what seemed to be shackles on the massive gorilla like arms and a metal chocker with a chain in it on its neck, the fact the ghost looked like a gorilla in the sense of physique and the fact the legs were small in comparison to its arms and also it had a black Mohawk on the head…

"…This day get weirder by the minute" Danny said, suddenly grimacing when the massive ghost screamed, making Danny wince at the ghost roar and when it charged at him, for the big physique it seemed rather fast since it covered the distance in a blink, flying away Danny saw how the massive fists of the ghost pummeled the ground and turned into dust.

"That can't be good" was all Danny said as he clapped his hands yet again and the circle formed on his legs, "Defy the waves: Pressure shot!" Danny shouted as he punched the air with his right hand, suddenly out of his punch and knuckles a pressure of pure water came and impacted the massive ghost on the chest, sending it away and crashing onto a light post.

Looking how the massive ghost stood up easily and shrugging the impact on its chest like nothing, Danny grunted as he summoned Tidal Staff, it seemed freak ghosts had decided to attack him, just peachy.

Suddenly the massive ghost jumped at him, flying backwards to make distance, Danny swung the water blade at the ghost right arm, severing it easily and making the ghost roar in anger and pain, seeing how the arm flew and turned goo upon contact to the ground, Danny took a more aggressive stance, that ghost was nearly like a overgrown version of the bony ghost, which made things weird, _"Maybe if I make time that ghost will turn into goo like the other" _Danny thought hopefully, but of course that hope seemed to vanish when he saw the big ghost grow an arm where he had cut.

"…I…didn't see that coming" Danny told to himself as he saw the massive ghost advance at him, seeing that Tidal Staff and his new abilities seemed to only enrage the large ghost, he decided to fight brute force with brute mind force, extending his left hand, Danny focused mightily to move his target in the ghost way, when he felt that it was time, Danny swung his arm to the ghost, a car suddenly following the path he made with his hand, the massive ghost had little time to dodge as the car rammed at his side and send it crashing to the ground and onto another car.

"Mind over matter" Danny said with some pride, whoever said mind was weak never saw TK in complete work.

Not taking any chances with that massive ghost Danny strapped Tidal Staff to his waist and clapped his hands again, "Ruler of seas: water spear!" Danny shouted, letting six water lances at the massive and still downed ghost, it was impossible now to him to miss, and he was right, the six lances met target on the massive ghost side and arm, making it howl in pain and anger.

Seeing now that the ghost was weakened, Danny launched himself at the ghost, Tidal Staff poised to stab the ghost, they were the kind to get hit and dissolve, or dissolve over time, so sending it to the ghost zone or capturing it would be a waste.

But Danny didn't counted with the ghost actually reacting faster than him and punching him with his good arm, hard on the chest and far onto a car, making a dent upon impact and land on his butt, losing his transformation by the way, he was also glad no one came to see the commotion, people seemed to get used to the ghost attacks and only get panicked when it was a very ugly ghost or a post apocalyptic event.

Seeing he still had tidal Staff, and hand-to-hand combat was out of the question, he prepared to try again the water lances…

"HEY!" Danny and the big ghost turned, only to saw Danni of all people around, "Danni get out!" Danny shouted as he stood up and activated Tidal Staff, but with his body as softened as it was for the blow he had little to do in the fight, but that didn't meant he would let that ghost hurt Danni.

"STAY AWAY OF MY COUSIN!" and with that two rings of energy formed on Danni's waist and shocked Danny greatly, "Oh you got to be kidding me!" he said as he saw Danni transform, her jacket was replaced by a black and white midriff shirt that was separated by a semi vertical line, a white D and P emblem on the black portion, a white glove covered her left hand while a black glove covered her right hand, black pants with white covering on nearly all the pants covered her legs along with white boots, her hair was snow white and tied on a ponytail while her eyes remained in the same green neon as his eyes.

"How the…" Danny gasped as he saw Danni transform into his very eyes, it was impossible at is best, there was only two halfas, he and Vlad, it was simply impossible, not to say improbable.

Soon he saw the big ghost roar at the transformed Danni, fearing for her welfare, and also wanting to ask her a lot of questions once it was over, Danny extended his left hand, and forced the ghost to remain in place, yet he could feel how the ghost struggled to fight back the sudden invisible bound Danny had with TK on him.

"Danni take him down!" Danny shouted, not a second later Danni was in front of the ghost, both hands together and charging an ecto-blast, one she let loose point-blank at the massive ghost stomach.

**BOOM!!**

"Godammit not again!!"

The result was goo covered Danny and a massive ghost with a hole in the stomach, suddenly the ghost turned into green goo, leaving only a puddle as evidence of its existence.

"Dammit, this was my favorite set" Danny groaned as he cleaned the goo of his face, "Danni thanks, but now we have to…" he said as he turned to see where she was, only to see the street empty.

"Talk…damn" Danny hissed, looking at the remains of the massive ghost, Danny decided to let them be, besides he has enough of that ghost on him to his mother to do tests samples, like with the other goo, besides he is tired and he needs a shower, with that he let Tidal Staff back on the crystal of his glove and headed back home, unaware a pair of green eyes were observing him as he walked away

_The next day at school…_

"Guys" Danny whined as he saw Sam, Tucker and Dove give him disapproving gazes while crossing their arms and not talking to him at all, "You can't keep the ice treatment forever" Danny added, the trio just remained silent.

"Listen I don't have time for your childish acts, I have to deal with ghosts and the fact I have now a super powered cousin running rampant on Amity Park" Danny said, "You left us to clean the mini golf" Sam began, "Sheez is not like they put you shackles to keep you there" Danny replied.

"Dude…is the third time you leave us in the aftermath of one of your fights, the first time you and Skulker demolished a parking lot and several cars, and we had to pick the pieces of that little act" Tucker said, "And don't get me started with the Box Ghost incident on a box fabric" Dove added as she looked at the halfa straight in the eyes.

"Oh sure blame me for leaving this time, none of you was covered in goo two times" Danny said, that last remark caught their attention, "Two times?" Sam asked.

"After I got home and I met a cousin I didn't knew I had, my ghost sense activated, when I looked around I was ambushed by a gorilla of a ghost, damn thing nearly got me bad, I was able to fend it off for a while but it was too strong for me to deal alone, and too savage, that was when Danni came and boom, she transforms into a halfa, like me, and that got me worried" Danny said as he focused on the food in front of him, cafeteria food is not exactly food for fine palates, but is food in the end.

As he was about to eat his food, his ghost sense activated, not to mention of a second future image, but it was enough, turning intangible in front of his friends, they soon found out why.

**WHAMM!!**

"OH GOD I'M COVERED WITH MYSTERY MEAT!"

"MY HAIR! I SPEND THREE HOURS WORKING ON THE BUNS!"

"…So this is your cousin" that last came of Sam who, like Tucker and Dove were covered with their own food because Danny's cousin intangible and human head came out of the table and splattered in food, Danny not being covered in it because he was intangible and had a vision.

"See I wasn't lying guys, she is my cousin Danni" Danny said, suddenly forcing Danni out of the table with TK, much to Danni's shock, _"He can move intangible objects…that is cool…and bad" _She thought as Danny stood in front of her.

"OK miss, now we have to talk, and don't try to fly away" Danny said, only to meet blank stares of his friends and Danni, "What? Didn't expect to act like this?" they nodded, "And you call yourself my friends…Danni?" Danny wondered when he saw Danni getting ready to hit Dash with a pie, "Danni what are you doing?" he asked.

"Isn't obvious, I'm going to mess with that guy, he seems like a jerk and he needs a lesson of humility, wanna join?" she asked as she pointed another pie near her, "Well if I wanted proofs of you being familiar I just got them" Danny said with a grin, just about to take the pie when his ghost sense activated again, and so Danni's own ghost sense.

"Great" both muttered as they looked around, suddenly jumping when they saw the Box Ghost fly around, "BEWARE!" the ghost said before flying away, "He just doesn't learn" was all Danny said before transforming, in the panic of people running and hiding of the ghost they never noticed Danny leaving, and so Danni transformation and leaving with him, leaving again the three friends alone.

"I can see a pattern here" Dove said, as on quote Mr. Lancer came, and looked the empty cafeteria and mess left behind, besides the three teenagers, "…Let me guess…ghost?" they nodded, "Danny left?" they nodded again, "Please clean your tables and then come to classes" was all Lancer said before leaving the cafeteria.

"Well…we got off light this time" Tucker muttered, hearing grunts of approval.

Danny surely owes them big time.

* * *

"Damn that guy!!" Danny cursed as he flew at top speed looking for the Box Ghost, as pitiful the ghost is, is also a ghost, and one that can cause people to panic and hurt while at it, "Cousin!" he heard Danni scream at him, turning around he saw his halfa cousin flew at him, "I saw the Box Ghost fly at that direction" she said as she pointed on the opposite direction where Danny was looking.

"Are you sure?" she nodded, "OK" he said as he turned, "Race ya!" was all Danni said as she took a lead start on Danny who got a smirk on his face, _"_"You little cheater!" he said playfully as he followed Danni, never noticing the smirk on her face.

After five minutes of racing, the duo reached a building, there Danni began to ascend to the top, but suddenly got passed by Danny, "I got more experience in flights, see you on the finish line!" Danny said as he speed up, not noticing again the smirk of Danni and how she slowly stayed behind him.

Nearly reaching the top of the building, his future sight activated again, this time showing him a vision where…

"Vlad!" Danny said as he reached the top, suddenly making a somersault turn and avoiding the purple beam that nearly hit him, his green eyes focusing on the red ones of Plasmius, "You!" Danny said as Vlad began to shot ecto-beams at him, Danny avoiding each beam with expertise, then diving to the street, Vlad not far behind, still firing at him.

When Danny reached the street he touched ground and turned to face Vlad, "Defy the waves: pressure shot!" Danny shouted, letting a shot of water hit Vlad head on, the older ghost having only time to form a weak ecto-shield that was overwhelm by Danny's pressure shot, sending him flying and crashing to a light pole.

Slowly standing up, Vlad saw Danny summon Tidal Staff, fully activated, but he made no comment about it, he was on a mission, and his silence would help on putting Danny on edge.

"Why so quiet Vlad, no smart remarks, no taunts, no 'I'm going to kill your father' speech? I'm surprised" Danny said in a mocking tone, "The time for taunts is over Daniel" Vlad said as he fired an ecto-blast, just to be parried by Danny's Tidal Staff, soon Vlad began to fire at earnest, Danny deflecting each shot the best he could, but Vlad increased the shot ratio, making even harder to Danny to deflect, soon a shot disarmed him of his weapon, and Vlad fired a continued beam, Danny in response fired his own, both beams colliding, but it was obvious Vlad was stronger, and Danny was losing ground fast.

Soon Danny saw Danni land behind him, and saw a chance, "Danni, help me!!" he shouted, not seeing her increasing smirk on her face, "With pleasure…cousin" then she fired at Danny, her beam hitting him on the back, making him loose his own shot, and Vlad land his own beam on Danny's chest, making him stagger slightly.

With the last of his strength and consciousness' he would remind Vlad and anyone else why it was a bad idea to betray him and attack him, extending both of his hands, Vlad and Danni eyes suddenly went wide when they felt pressure on their whole bodies, like a boa constricting its prey, that was how they felt now, the pressure was horrible and not even turning intangible helped to ease the pain and pressure that seemed that was about to squeeze them as grapes…

But soon the pressure stopped, gasping for air, Vlad saw Danni completely scared, he didn't blame her, he was as scared as she was, then he focused on the reason that scare them to the marrow, Danny was unconscious, and in his human form, but Vlad could see how even in unconsciousness he had still his hands extended, ready to apply more pressure.

"…Good work…" was all he said as he picked Danny, "anytime…father" she gasped, following Vlad, never wanting to be on Danny's angry side again, ever, but none of them noticing a shadow trailing Danny off, and walking away to inform a friend about that.

* * *

"Where...Am…I?" Danny whispered, looking around he spotted the all familiar ocean with crystal like islands.

"Oh…Draconax…are you here?" Danny questioned as he stood up of the crystal ground where he was and began to look around, "Draconax…Draconax!"

"**Yes Daniel?" **Draconaz said as he suddenly showed behind Danny.

"Man I thought you were gone for a minute" Danny said in relieve, but then his relieve turned into slight anger; "You…put me on unconsciousness" Draconax nodded, "Why?"

"**Daniel, you must realize that when you act upon anger guiding your hand, nothing good can be expected of it, revenge and hate by nature is fueled by anger, but is the same feeling that consumes itself, and that alone can leave you vulnerable"**

"How so?" Danny asked, **"Anger and hate comes together, you felt and incredible amount of power cruising on your body when you decide anger guide your hand, right?" **Danny nodded at the question of the great dragon.

"**That power is false, corrupted, you realized once you are here, unconscious…weakened, Vlad could have easily attacked you and eliminated you, but he didn't he seeks another thing of you" **

"…My Rayearth powers?"

"**Doubtful, Rayearth powers such as yours cannot be mimicked, let alone copied or stolen, even now he seeks a way to take the glove of your hand, not knowing you alone can do that" **Danny nodded at that piece of information, it was useful at is best.

"**Danny, the girl who attacked you…did you felt any kind of kinship for her?"**

"…I did at first…but now…"

"**Do not give up on her, your life is intertwined with her heavily, as brother as sister share a bound of kinship, you share the same with her, you still haven't realize it…don't do nothing against her until you hear her portion of her story, in the end your decision will mark her, and so will mark you" **Draconax said as he got close to Danny, **"Be decisive Daniel, is an advice I can give you as a guardian…and as a friend" **And with that the dragon suddenly turned into bubbles bursting away and leaving Danny alone on his 'mind'

For his part the ghost boy took a deep breath, he was going to stay a little longer on that world, he felt it wasn't time to act yet, but when he did…oh when he does act…

Danny never noticed how the hands planted on the ground began to freeze the crystal upon touch, "Decisive…first wait…then act"

* * *

"This is bad…Danny has already missed two classes" Dove whispered to Sam and Tucker, both nodding at her logic, it was weird to Danny to miss two classes, especially after going against the Box Ghost who is stronger than a fly, something had to happen to Danny to not come to class, now more than ever he is doing so good.

"Yeah…do you think something happened to him?" Tucker asked, "Dunno, but I'm starting to worry about him" Sam said, "Starting Sam?" Dove wondered.

"We are his friends, not his nannies; we can't force him to do things or come to classes, is harsh but is the truth" Sam said, "Blunt and direct to the point" Dove muttered, Sam was right in that area, Danny was their friend, but what he did was of his decision alone, not theirs.

As they hear the bell that signaled the end of the classes, the trio left, really worried about Danny, he never missed two classes on a row, let alone miss a class, maybe come late to classes, but miss a class was weird, very weird, even to him who faces ghost every hour.

As they left the classroom, Tucker's PDA suddenly began to beep, catching the attention of the trio, maybe it was Danny, but then they remembered he didn't owned a cell phone, which comes to odds with the fact he is the son of two scientist and ghost hunters who would really want to call to see where their son is.

"…Uh…Yeah?" Tucker answered his PDA, "Listen and listen carefully, I am a friend with information, your friend Danny was ambushed and kidnapped" A distorted voice sounded on the PDA of Tucker who looked rather freaked, and more when the voice said that Danny was kidnapped.

"It was that cousin of his right?" Sam asked with some anger in her voice, "Perhaps, all what seems the truth perceive by our eyes is not exactly the truth…to know the truth you must know the two sides of the story, and then decide for yourself"

"How do you know about what happened with Danny…and how we know we can trust you?" Dove asked, "As I said I'm a friend, one that linger in the shadows, as for what you can say for trust…do you are willing to take the risk of not helping Danny, after all he is in the hands of Vlad" That was enough to make Sam and Tucker trust the voice.

"Where is Danny?" Sam asked, "That I don't know, but you got the means to find him, and when finding him remember that you can't judge so openly at his…cousin, know her story before judging, oh and tell Maddie Shadow says hi" And with that the voice cut transmission with the trio who looked rather troubled.

"Danny's mom is going to flip hearing this" was all Tucker said before he was dragged by Sam and Dove, he was certain Maddie was not going to be happy at all, not at all.

_In Fentomworks…_

"HE WHAT!!!!?" Maddie roared in sheer pure, unlimited and untamed motherly anger that looked more like a T-Rex about to go on a rampage, or so Tucker believes, they say men are dangerous when angry, but a woman angry, specially a mother angry is Armageddon on two legs.

"I hate when I'm right" Tucker muttered as he hid behind Sam and Dove, who rather be behind Tucker and seeking protection of him that the other way around.

After a minute of angry shouts and curses the girls found rather unfitting to even be remembered or mentally be told, Maddie calmed down, as like the calm before the storm, "OK let me get this straight, shadow saw my baby get kidnapped by the guy who still has a crush on me, has ghost powers like my son, and by the looks has a third halfa helping him…right?" the trio nodded.

"…dammit…I knew this might happen" Maddie muttered as he pressed several buttons, the Fentom speeder coming out of the ground, and an entrance opening on a wall near the Fentom speeder, "The goo Danny gave me of both ghosts that attacked him were similar to one another…like clones of each other…or so I believed" Maddie said as he picked the Fentom bazooka and toss it inside the speeder, "In fact both ghosts share the same ghost DNA structure, but they are not clones of each other…in fact they have human DNA in their structure…my son DNA" Maddie said as she suddenly grabbed Tucker and Dove and toss them inside the speeder, then grabbed the Boo-merang.

"That bastard of Vlad is so obsessed with having the perfect son that he cloned my son, or tried, those two ghosts had unstable DNA structures, compared to the ones of my son is no wonder they turned into goo, I wonder however why the 'cousin' you mentioned didn't" Maddie said as she began to tinker with the boo-merang.

"You say she was able to change between human and ghost form…like Danny right?" Sam nodded, "I can only come with one conclusion, their ghost forms are unstable…not their human forms, maybe this…Danni is a more perfect clone than the other two, but she is subjected to the same flaws in ghost form…dammit" Maddie said as she launched the boo-merang, so said boo-merang starting to spin around, just to dive to the tunnel in the wall and fly there.

"Sam get in, that thing has Danny's ecto-signature in it, whenever he is the boo-merang will find him" Maddie said, Sam doing as told and boarding the speeder, not even having time to buckle up when Maddie had put pedal to the metal.

"Eh…Mrs. Fentom…what do you mean by dammit?" Dove asked, "I meant that what Vlad wants is not Danny…but the secret that makes Danny's human and ghost form stable…he needs the secret of Danny's transformation of human to ghost, that is what he seeks…once he gets it…his clone will be complete…and my son will not serve him no more" Maddie said as she speeder dived and followed the Boo-merang at top speed, the implications of what Maddie said just sinking in.

Vlad would kill Danny once he gets what he wants.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, noticing obviously that he was not again in his mind, but somewhere else, he saw machines, a big computer, lack of lights, then all made sense there.

"_I'm on a lab" _He thought as he oversaw what kind of person would run a lab…

"Vlad" he hissed, the memories of his fight against Vlad and the treason of Danni still fresh on his mind, but he had little time to ponder they why and how, he needed to get out of the lab, last time he was on Vlad's lab he was put on a cube that nullified his ghost powers, and that was just their first encounter.

"Don't bother Daniel" he heard, his blood boiled in anger, but held his angry shouts, Draconax was correct on one thing, acting upon anger was bad, he needed to calm down, but how he was expected to calm down when he is prisoner of a fruit loop.

"That box nullifies all your powers…although I was unable to remove that glove of your hand" Danny hears Vlad, noticing he was again on the same box that nullified his powers like last time, "What do you want Vlad?" Danny questioned, "What every man of science wants, to uncover secrets…to be precise the secret of your human/ghost transformation" Vlad said, "The other abilities you have will come as a plus" he added as he looked at Danny with a superior smirk.

"To what end fruit loop…last I remember you can transform as me…you don't need that secret, you carry it yourself" Danny exclaimed, "There…you're wrong" Vlad said, Danny saw how Vlad pressed a button, suddenly Danny's attention was focused on a rising pod…with him inside?

"Magnificent isn't it…the wonders of genetics, years of work and a lot of money invested on many project, culminated in this, the first human clone, or better said the first cloned halfa" Vlad began, not noticing the look of pure seriousness of Danny, "I knew you were crazy, but this cross the line Vlad, making a clone out of me, what's next a clone of mom?" Danny snapped.

"Good idea…but no, I want the original Maddie, but you Danny, you can be replaced easily, you see, I realized that if I can't convert you to my side…I will easily create a child, my child that will be blindly devoted to me and me alone, I chose your look because you should be my son" Vlad said, "My dad is jack Fentom fruit loop, get over with"

"You should be mine boy, my son, my family, my Maddie, not the family of that oaf of Jack, he plan it all, the accident which cut my chances with Maddie from the root, I will not have him have the happiness that should have been mine" Vlad snapped, suddenly making a hand motion, a green orb suddenly appeared and began to hover around Danny, stopping in front of him, Danny saw what it was, a mini version of his ghost side, but in green, made out of goo and slowly decaying, if the fact one of the red eyes suddenly melted away was of any indication.

There his eyes widened, "You! Sick of a man! Those ghosts that attacked me were clones, my clones!!"

"Of course Daniel, what better enemy to capture you but yourself" Vlad said, suddenly pulling a remote out of his coat, pressing it in front of the massive computer with the equally massive monitor, Danny's blood ran cold when he saw that Vlad had footage of his fight against his dark self.

"It cost me a lot to get this footage, but it was worth it, it inspired me for my next plan, and once I got what I need I will not need you…in short words I will dispose you as my friend wants" Vlad said, making Danny eyes go wide, "I was wrong then, you're not sick…you're a murderer!" Danny snapped, Vlad never noticing Danny's eyes had acquired slits and were shining in an unnatural blue hue, neither how slightly but truly the temperature of the room began to drop.

"Now Daniel, you really want to waste you're last moments berating me?" Vlad questioned, and then he motioned to the small green ghost to proceed, Danny eyes slightly widened when the small clones overshadow him.

"Now stop fighting and give in Danny, it will be a lot easier that way" Vlad said as he saw Danny making faces as he fought the overshadowing process, he knew that strong minds and wills can overcome ghost possession, and with halfas it gets harder to overshadow, but Danny had a weak mind, it would be easy…

"Get. Out. Of. **MY MIND!!" **Danny roared unnaturally, on Vlad's shocked gaze, the small Danny clone was expelled, then frozen in mid-air, crashing to a wall and breaking in many pieces, then he turned to see Danny's prison turn into ice, then to burst into pieces for an inner force breaking it like nothing, then Danny shot up to the upper grounds, turning intangible as he went upwards, all in less than five seconds.

Vlad shock became then anger, he should have expected Danny to use water to burst the box out, but using ice, now that was unexpected, his eyes then turned red, "Damn him" was all Vlad hissed as he turned around, just to stumble with a shocked Danielle, calming down, Vlad began to make his move.

"My dear, what are you doing here?" he asked, "I…saw everything…hear it…I will…turn into goo too?" she asked, fear on her eyes was visible, something Vlad noticed, and took advantage off, "Unfortunately yes, your ghost side is unstable at is best, while your human side is stable because of his DNA, you still lack something to make you stable in your ghost form, that's why I need him" Vlad said.

"And…what about the one on the pod?" she asked, pointing at the almost perfect clone of Danny, "Well…you don't want a big brother…one that doesn't tries to constrict you?" Danni nodded slowly, looking at Vlad like expecting all the answers to land in her lap, like some sort of divine will tell her what to do.

"Don't you want to live?" Vlad added, seeing with satisfaction how Danni's eyes suddenly took a determined gaze, "Gimme five minutes" was all she said before turning ghost and rising to the ceiling, right where Danny had went, not noticing Vlad's smirk.

_On the dining hall…_

Danny flew around a little before making a dive to a nearby couch, hiding there for the moment, still shocked by the fact he made ice.

"_OK…what the hell was that?"_

"_**Another of your Rayearth powers"**_

"_Excuse me? I can make things go frost!? What's next, I can shoot thunders of my fingertips, command lava…make crystals out of thin air!?"_

"_**Those are other powers of the other Rayearth knights"**_

"_Groovy…I just realized I can freeze things, better yet, I got cloned, and the fruit loop wants me dead once he is done with his science project…this day keeps getting better by the minute…now the last clone is…Danni, oh god no"_

"_**What's wrong Daniel, are you worried about her…she is a clone after all"**_

"_I know but…she is not like the other clones…she is also human, she…she doesn't deserve…that" _

"_**And why I might ask"**_

"_Maybe a phrase I heard on a cartoon I used to watch long ago…is her right…as sentient being"_

"_**But the other ghosts were also sentient"**_

"_They weren't…if that was true then why they never spoke, or why they didn't oppose Vlad plans in the first place…no she is different…I know it" _

"_**In more ways you can imagine Daniel…she is here, make your choice"**_

With that told, Draconax stopped speaking with Danny, waiting for the decision the ghost boy would made, it was something that couldn't be voiced, it was something that had to be done.

Danny by his part waited with some calm at Danni's appearance, his ghost sense activating when he felt Danni enter the room.

"Come out! You can't hide forever!" to punctuate that, Danni fired an ecto-blast to a random object, blasting it away, believing Danny was invisible, "Why you help Vlad? He is not going to help you at all" Danny said behind the couch, he cared little for not giving his hiding place, as long he talked some sense into Danni, which seemed to have heritage his thick head.

"And why should I believe you of all people, you hold what I want, you hold what can save me!" Danni shouted as she slowly began to hover around, seeking for Danny, never checking behind the couch.

"Grow up girl! He is not going to help you, he only cares for himself and his goals, you are just a mean for a goal, the moment he gets what he wants he will destroy you!" Danny shouted, "LIES!" she shouted as she suddenly fired and ecto-blast at the couch, Danny jumping away just in time to see the couch burst into pieces and green flames.

Danni then turned and fired another beam, but the beam seemed to meet some resistance in mid-air, her green eyes slightly widened when she saw Danny hands glow slightly purple, _"Dammit I forgot he has telekinesis!" _but that didn't stop her at all, instead she intensified the beam, trying to overwhelm Danny's mind and his TK.

"He doesn't care Danni, I do!" Danny shouted, holding his left hand in front of him, holding Danni's beam in mid-air, while his right hand tried to form an ecto-beam, _"Stupid box it haywire my powers"_

"Then prove it! Turn yourself to Vlad!!" Danni snapped, "I won't and you know why? Because right now he send you to a suicide task!" Danny said, suddenly shooting his right hand forward, forcing the beam backwards with the power of his mind.

"Is not true! He cares for me!"

"Then why he sends you knowing you can destabilize in any moment!" Danny said, Danni eyes widened slightly, letting the beam fade, and then looking at her feet, gasping in fear when she saw her feet covered in green goo…only to realize her feet were turning into goo.

Letting a small scream, Danni focused, and her feet again took solid shape, "Listen to sense Danni, you have no future with him, you have no reason to be with him, he will use you and discard you like tissue paper, don't be stupid and listen to reason, I know you're smart, you saw it with your own eyes, he doesn't love you!" Danny snapped, only to his eyes widen when Danni suddenly covered the distance between them.

"LIES!!!" she screamed as she fired a point-blank ecto-beam at Danny's stomach, sending him flying towards a wall, crashing and forming a dent in it, falling unconscious then, leaving a shocked Danni who looked at her hands, which were slowly dissolving, focusing again she solidified her hands before it came to worse.

Taking a breath of air, the little halfa girl approached the unconscious Danny, a confused look on her face.

"_He could have easily overwhelmed me before…but why he didn't do it?" _She wondered in her mind, transforming into her human form, noticing finally the glove on his hand, and the crystal in it.

"Is…beautiful" she said as she kneeled and with caution reached for the crystal, to simply touch it, curios as she is, like the one she was clone of, and with the same determination she touched the crystal.

Suddenly she gasped as images suddenly overwhelmed her mind, images of things that by all means had not happened, images of a possible future, she saw herself seeing how Danny succumbed to Vlad, transforming after a torture and giving the info needed, then her eyes widened when she saw herself emerge out of Danny, clearly tired and showing signs of destabilization, even in human form.

She saw her other self look at Vlad with a expecting an happy gaze, she didn't heard what her other self spoke, but it was clearly a proud word, only to her slightly happy face turn into shock when Vlad rose his hand, letting a purple ecto-beam out and impacting on her chest, sending her crashing to a wall, falling to the floor where she turned into goo.

She then gasped as she took several steps back, seeing that Danny was still on the floor, unconscious, and she was pretty much alive, "Well done my child" she heard, turning behind she saw Vlad…the man who she saw took her down like nothing in a vision.

She did or said nothing, only saw how Vlad took Danny, turned intangible and then went down with his load, leaving Danni alone on the dining hall, _"he will use you!" _The words of Danny echoed on her mind, with a sigh she stood up and walked to the lab with a slow pace, she had no hurry to reach the lab, no rush at all.

_Five minutes later…_

Danni reached the underground lab, just in time to see how Vlad's shock attempt to force Danny into his ghost form failed, and fried several fuses along the way.

Letting a frustrated sigh, Vlad looked then at Danni, a grin growing on his lips, "Danni dear, come here" she did as told with a slow pace, "I'm glad you're here, I want you to overshadow Danny here so he can transform and relinquish his secret to us" Vlad said, slowly nodding, Danni began to advance to the pod that held Danny, that one looking at the dejected Danni, "Danni…don't…think for yourself…" Danny began.

"Do as told dear, he holds the key to your salvation" Vlad said, making Danni close her eyes, images of the vision where she is killed by him still fresh on her mind, "do it…and you will be saved"

"Don't listen to him! You don't have to do this Danni! Don't do it…"

"Do it dear, do it and save yourself"

"Don't hear him…make your decisions"

"Do it Danielle, do as I command you"

"He is only using you; we are only pawns in his game!"

"Do it!"

"Make your own decisions…you might be a clone…but your still human…you still can make your own future!!"

"DO as I told you girl!!" that last command of Vlad was what broke the back of the camel, in the literal sense.

Danni quickly turned, defiance on her eyes, a word echoing in her mind, Future.

"_My own future" _"You're not the boss of me!!" she shouted, reaching for a lever near the pod, pulling it down, soon she heard hissed behind her, indicating that Danny's restrains were unlocked, then glass flew around, and she saw Danny land at her right, and saw with some satisfaction how Vlad took a step back in caution, one halfa might not be a problem, but two was another story altogether.

"Ready to kick his ass?" Danny asked, "Anytime" and with that both transformed into their ghost selves, Vlad took another step back at that, but it was of no consequence, Danny and Danni were transformed, and together fired an ecto-blast at him, hitting him on the chest and sending him crashing on the pod that contained his 'son' such pod suddenly bursting in sparks and falling to the ground, opening and letting air inside it, suddenly the Danny clone opened his eyes in panic.

Vlad slowly stood up, the voice of the Maddie hologram falling on deaf ears as he observed how the Danny clone began to bubble in green goo, destabilizing in front of him, trying to reach him, then he turned into nothing, Vlad in shock went to the remains of the pod, kneeling in what remained of it, while the two phantoms watched the scene, "let's go Danni" Danny suggested.

"…No" he heard Vlad hiss, "No one…will leave" he said as he transformed on his ghost side, his red eyes focusing on Danni that by instinct hid behind Danny, that one covering her, "You're not hurting her" Danny hissed, "I will not allow…you…to have more happiness!" Vlad snapped as he rushed to Danny.

"_**Be the water Danny, let his actions flow, let your actions be like waves, tire him with each impact…then hit him like a tsunami does to the shores, with all its might, hit with all your might!"**_

Danny suddenly shifted into a stance, his right arm completely extended, his left arm covering his chest, hands facing the front, Vlad launched a kick, just to Danny to palm it away, then Vlad launched a left uppercut, just to Danny to block it with his left hand, then Vlad tried to head butt Danny, just to Danny's right arm block even before he tried, pushing him while at it, Vlad stumbled a little, anger clouding his sight and reason, he began to fire ecto-blasts at Danny, unarmed, but with glowing green hands, Danny began to deflect each beam easily, not even passing him or even touching Danielle, Vlad's object of anger, suddenly Vlad fired a powerful beam, but Danny seemed to punch it along the way, dispersing the beam, then Danny took a deep breath and screamed.

Vlad eyes widened when a powerful ecto-charged sonic wail hit him full force, he felt how his strength began to leave him, how the metal floor began to root out because of the power of the wail, and how every single circuit on the computers fried in a shower of sparks, in that moment the Maddie hologram appeared at his side.

"Computer damage 90% CPU damaged…error…error…I don't love you, I love hologram Jack" she said, a hologram of Jack appearing at her side, hugging her, "Hello Vladdy, you blink you lose" and then kiss her to add insult to injury, one Vlad punctuated by screaming as well in pain he transformed back on his human self, then being pushed roughly to the wall, crashing and falling as the Ghostly Wail ended its work with him.

Soon Danny transformed as well, Danni supporting his weight, "Took all my energy…but it was worth" Danny muttered as he gave Danni a half-smile, "Glad you made the right choice"

"Not so hard when you know what might happen if you made the wrong choice" she said as she looked where Vlad was, her gaze steeling when she saw him stand up, transforming back, "You think you can best me boy!" Vlad hissed, just to snort when Danni put herself between him and Danny.

"Move defective clone or I'll end you" Vlad said in anger, not noticing that Danni was more than ready to die for Danny, "I won't let you" she hissed, her hands glowing green, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY BROTHER!" she screamed as she suddenly rammed her hands on Vlad's unprotected stomach, letting a powerful ecto-blast so close that it burned Vlad's stomach and clothes there, sending him flying towards a wall.

**CRASH!!**

**BAMM!!**

But to the shock of Danni and Danny, when Vlad crashed on the wall, the Fentom speeder suddenly busted out of that wall, sending Vlad flying again to another wall, crashing there and losing his transformation, but still conscious enough to scream bloody murder to whoever drove the speeder.

Much to the shock of Danny and Vlad's fear, Maddie emerged out of the pilot's side, angry as a bull, "Uh…Maddie…eh…hi…uh…look I found Danny!" Vlad said, but that didn't stop Maddie from advancing to him, "Listen…I know it looks bad when you just came in, but I assure you is not what it seems" Vlad assured, only to stagger when Maddie suddenly punched him and made him stagger to his right.

"You bigot! How you dare to tamper with my marriage!!" Maddie roared as she grabbed Vlad by the back and tossing him away like a rag doll, much to the look of shock of Danny and the teens, "I consider you a friend! And all you wanted was to get me to your bed!!" she roared, Danny chose that moment to recover his strength, pick Danni and rush to the speeder, "But I wanna see her hurt Vlad" she exclaimed.

"Trust me Danni, you want to sleep peacefully? Then shut up and enter" he said as he tossed Danni to Tucker and Sam, then entered as well and closed the door of the speeder.

"Listen Maddie, I know is bad but we can work this misunderstanding" Vlad tried to reason with her again, just to gasp in pain when Maddie kicked him on the stomach, rising him up of the ground, then screamed in pain when she grabbed him by the ponytail and tossed him to a nearby console.

"You were my friend in high school and college, but you just wanted to woohoo me asshole!" she roared again as she backhanded Vlad so hard that inside the speeder the teens and Danni winced at the sound.

Vlad held his offended cheek in pain, suddenly launching straight right at Maddie, who simply caught it with her hand, then flip him, sending him to the ground, still not letting his arm go, she forced him to stand up, so stunned Vlad was that he didn't feel pain until Maddie rammed her open right palm at his ribs, screaming when he felt them crack, then kneeled when Maddie kicked him on the back of the knees, holding his broken ribs while at it, but Maddie gave him no rest, she then grabbed his left arm, and broke it, making Vlad scream more as he finally met the ground in pain.

"Jack trusted you, he believed you were his friend, but you only wanted to have me and my son, you wanted to kill my husband for an accident you bastard, for stealing a life you claim it was yours, well here is my answer, I never loved you, you were just my friend, I cared for Jack, never for you, and now I realize you weren't even a true friend" Maddie snapped, her angry gaze making Vlad whimper in pain and fear.

"I'm going to warn you this time alone, if I ever see your ghost side roaming around I will blast it without remorse, if I ever see you around Amity Park I will break you, if you ever try to hurt my family, my husband, my kids, or any of Danny's friends I will kill you" she snapped as she turned around, not even bothering to look at the shocked Vlad, "And don't bother trying to gain my husband support…once we return I will tell him what you truly are…a backstabbing wife stealer and lonely man" she added as she opened the Fentom speeder door, entered the cockpit, turned the speeder on, and then suddenly the weapons of the speeder activated, letting barrages of beams tore the lab apart, the computer, the clone pods, anything that contained information about cloning Danny again was completely blasted away by Maddie, then deactivating the guns, the speeder gave reverse and flew away of Vlad's lab, leaving a wounded and very sad Vlad behind.

_Later, on Fentomworks…_

"Now what to do with you" Maddie said as she observed Danni with a critical eye, Jack was around as well, looking rather pissed, and is not short considering he was told the guy he considered friend had tried to kill him, that he forgave, but what got him rather angry was that he tried to steal Maddie of him, and tried to convert his son to 'the dark side' and not to mention other things, he just realized Vlad stole his ecto-skeleton!

Jazz was around as well, and so the teens, Danny behind Danielle who looked rather nervous, suddenly wishing she had been blasted away by Vlad, Maddie had no mercy with Vlad whatsoever, she didn't knew what would happen to her now, especially since she helped Vlad in capturing Danny in the first place.

"You helped Vlad in capturing my son" Danni flinched at that, "You posed as his cousin when Jack has no brothers and my only sister is not even considering having children" Danni flinched again, "You attacked my son on the back, you were about to posses him just to save your own neck!" Danni was about to cry there, she could see it coming, she was a monster and they were going to dissect her molecule by molecule out of fun.

"…and you saved my son" that caught her off guard, "I don't know what Danny told you to change…but I'm glad you did, just to prove you are not a monster or a puppet of Vlad, you acted on your own, you helped my son…you even said he was your brother" Danni there kinda blushed at that.

"And when you look I genetically he is kinda your brother, like a twin…but we should make that by the papers, don't you think?" Danni there looked at Maddie with wide eyes, "Besides there is the issue or your unstable ghost form, we can't let our little girl run around and in any moment turn into goo" that was new to her, she was always used to Vlad to treat her less than family more like a slave or a servant.

"Guess is her way of saying…welcome to the family" Danny said behind her, holding her by the shoulders firmly, "I'm…not dreaming right?"

"Nope…in a few days and after I pull some strings, you can be called officially Danielle Fentom" Maddie said, suddenly holding a sobbing Danni who clutched on her waist, crying her soul out, Maddie holding the little girl like she once did it with Jazz and Danny when they were her age.

"_You showed her a future vision right?" _danny wondered in his mind.

"_**Yes…she is partly you in essence, so I could push some lines and show her a possible future"**_

"_You basically cheated Draconax"_

"_**So what Daniel, sue me if you want, but you know what I did was to help her and you"**_

"_Me?"_

"_**Yes…after all in a month many hunters will come, you just discovered your ice abilities…and you are kinda a natural for the Water palm"**_

"_That was the Water palm?"_

"_**Yes…so in order to adapt to your new skills you must train the double that we were training"**_

"_WHAT? I barely caught two basic spells and now you want me to train the double?"_

"_**Yes, and I expect you to do as told"**_

Danny grumbled on his mind as he saw Danni hug Maddie, then be hugged by Jack and Jazz, well, she was worth learning all those new skills and doubling his own training to master what he knows, with a smile Danny ruffled Danni's hair playfully with the hat still on her head, never noticing that the hole of the thumb on his glove now had acquired several rune gold designs, signal that he had passed a test of the guardians, the test of trust, he trusted Danielle, in the same way he trusts Jazz and his mom and dad.

He knew that now more than ever might needs their support with what will come, specially with a wounded Vlad, like someone wise once said, 'the most dangerous foe is the one that has its pride broken and has nothing to lose to attain revenge'

Vlad fit that role just fine.

* * *

_And there you have it, a slightly longer chapter to those who were eager to read and to compensate the long wait, get it? long wait, long chapter...i know is kinda lame but hey! is not that bad when you look it in my insight...okay another lame remark...let's get to the preview shall we?_

**There is a tale about seven objects in the ghost zone...**

"Are you sure of this Sam?"

**Seven objects of great power...**

"Uh...bro? i remember seeing that ring before"

**Seven objects that don't belong to the ghost zone...**

"They are called the seven rings of virtues"

**Seven rings that belong to him...**

"Danny, what you heard of Skulker was half right, the ring of rage and the crown of fire where once his...but what we hid was the fact that the ring of rage don't works completely without the other six"

**In the next chapter of Rayearth Knights: Danny the Tsunami, Seven rings in hand...**

"Hail, the savior Danny has come!!"

**Seven rings, only one owner...**

_and there you have it, till a next time people, Hypn0s signs off!!_

* * *


	6. Chp 5: Seven rings in hand

_hello my youythful readers, it is I! Hypn0s! coming with yet another chapter of Rayearth Knights: Danny the Tsunami, like in other chapters before the story, i thank those who have read my story, including the one of Naruto the Maelstrom, i have read your reviews people, i thank those who had taken the bother to write them and read the story._

_now for the story at hand, I'm going to answer many people questions, even if they weren't written about who is going to be the Rayearth of fire, how Frostbite will fit in his role as mentor of Danny, and furthermore, who is the one manipulating Vlad like a puppet._

_now let's ge thtis show on the road people!!_

**CHAPTER 5: SEVEN RINGS IN HAND **

_A week and half later…_

"_**Focus Daniel, you must grasp this spell at least to multiply the number of water spears fired" **_

"I'm trying Draconax"

"_**Then why you are not focusing…and talking normally and not in your mind?"**_

"Because is already hard to focus when MY WHOLE FAMILY IS WATCHING!!"

And he has a point, it is hard already to focus to cast a spell Draconax says is advanced even to Danny to learn at that stage of his life as Rayearth, now add the difficulty of doing that while your family is seeing you…while eating pop-corn.

"You know…when I suggested a day in family I expected…I don't know…picnic on the park! Not staying in the underground lab!" Danny snapped, "Danny, you know that we need the time to find a way to stabilize Danni, not to mention to understand even better the extend of your powers, if Vlad has the same powers as you, with the obvious exception of Aquakinesis and Cryokinesis that you seemed to develop in the span of less than a month, I know Vlad will come at us again, so we better be prepared" Maddie replied, grabbing a handful of pop-corn of Jack's bucket of pop-corn.

"Uh yeah…but why you are watching while eating pop-corn?" Danny asked, "Hey bro, have you ever saw you trying to master your powers? Is boring…with the obvious exception of the part where you succeed, go bro go!" Danni replied as she pulled a pair of small flags with his ghostly face on.

"I don't want to know how you got those" Danny muttered as he closed his eyes, _"OK, focus…why I have to learn spells in the first place?" _

"_**Because is a fail-safe"**_

"_A fail-safe?"_

"_**Of the three Rayearths, the Rayearth of water is the only one who needs to know spells to command water openly"**_

"_Excuse me? And what about I did to Dan the first time? A fluke?"_

"_**No, it was an advanced form of water based attack a water Rayearth invented to jump the need of using spells, but is limited to the will of the user, and how much water is present"**_

"_And the water dragon I used against The Fright Knight?"_

"_**Water is life, water is death…those are the words needed to cast the water dragon spell, you just ignored the shouting the name and delay a lot in using it"**_

"_OK…but why I got a fail-safe?"_

"_**As I said, you are the only Rayearth with the need to call for spells to unleash the true power of water, this is because water is different than wind and fire, while wind is free and so marks the ability of the Rayearth of wind to unleash wind attacks without the need of spells of complicated hand seals, and fire is chaotic, almost acting at its own will, even not complying with the commands of the Rayearth of fire, water is different, is the middle of both elements, balance, life, death, order, chaos, freedom, boundary, which means you need a spell to call such force in your aid"**_

"_Well…that explains it…but there is another reason…right?"_

"_**Part of the blame fall squarely on the very first Rayearth to have this fail-safe put in, the queen gave the Rayearth knights the same ability to use the elements at will, but soon it was obvious only the wind Rayearth had the true ability to command wind because wind was more open to receive allies, it was free, and unlike water or fire is actively present on the world, water is the second, while fire is the fourth"**_

"_Oh…the fire is the fourth?"_

"_**Yeah…earth is the third, in any case the first Rayearth fell victim of the dark lord deceive and temptation to use water openly, like the wind knight, in the end he betrayed the Rayearth knights, along with his guardian who joined him in the fight, they killed the first wind knight while the fire knight fought in the front, that murder was enough to the dark lord to posses the body of the knight, and attempt against the fire knight and the queen, it was with her great sorrow to kill a friend that she destroyed the possessed knight, along with the dark lord, she and the fire knight were the only remaining survivors, after that a new guardian was selected, me, and with the aid of the queen created the fail-safe for the water knight"**_

"_That…is just sad…did that all happened?"_

"_**Yes…unfortunately yes Daniel, but you must come to a realization that separates you of the former knights of water that precede you, all of them, all knights with the exception of the current three were normal people, they were not heroes with powers, or ninjas or any other kind of super powered being of another universe, they were normal people, sure they surely had some normal advantage but nothing like super humanoid powers like yours…let me put you an example so you understand" **_Danny perked up as he focused on also casting his new spell Draconax taught him.

"_**There is a world…one full of ninjas…If I'm not wrong a Rayearth now lives there, like you"**_

"_A ninja? Oh man that is so cool!"_

"_**Indeed…but Anima keeps pestering me and Fira with his Rayearth, 'my Rayearth is far stronger than your shinigami Fira' or 'Draconax did you Rayearth has his blade already evolved?' a total nightmare"**_

"_A shini what? I dare say Fira is the guardian of fire and Anima is the wind guardian"_

"_**Yes…in any case you must realize this, Anima in a way is right, his Rayearth is far more advanced that you and even Fira Rayearth is ahead of you, while the wind Rayearth has already morphed his weapon to a certain level, the fire Rayearth already has mastered his elemental properties, both of them, you still have to grasp your skill but I'm certain you can do it…now again"**_

"_OK" _"Eye of the typhoon: Water scales!" Danny suddenly screamed, to the shock of his family, he suddenly was covered in water made scales that mimicked the one of dragon like skin, "Cool…I did it!!" he exclaimed as he checked the water 'armor' he had on.

"_**That armor mimics dragon like scales, while using it on combat you will suffer less damage…of course such power comes with a price, while wearing it you basically have zero sensibility, meaning your sense of touch kinda shut downs"**_

"_But I get an impregnable defense, right?"_

"_**Hardly, even dragon scales can be pierced with the right weapon, but that's a lesson for another day; you have to help your new sister"**_

"_Oh yeah"_

As soon as it came, the water armor went away, splashing on the ground, and making Maddie groan about it.

"You're cleaning that mess young man" Maddie replied, making Danny groan, true he could use his water manipulating skills that do not require the use of spells to clean the puddle, but that would mean to be subjected to another training, that one subjected by his own mother who was drilling him how to fight really hand-to-hand and to handle Tidal Staff, which was similar in many ways to her own Fentom staff.

"Yes mom" Danny said as he went to grab a mop to clean the mess he did, all while Danni and Jazz looked at the scene with amusement, there he was, the teenager with more power in the whole world, who could command water at his will and move things with his mind, not to mention freeze things along the way, with a weapon that can actually hurt ghosts gravely, obeying without hesitation at his own mother, true he could disobey her as any normal teenager of his age, but no one of his age has a mother with martial arts training and to boot has vault armory with weapons designed to hurt ghosts.

Letting a snort that was more like a mock of laughter to Danny, Danni began to check the computer in the lab, since there was no more secrets among them, it also meant many of Danny's most secretive ghost files got liberated as well of his computer, and it was big, not to mention the prototype of the ghost zone map, and it was prototype because Danny said that the only stable thing was the ghost portal entrance, the remaining homes of the ghosts moved constantly, making it hard, if not impossible to map them definitely, but at least you could have a visual reference of them if you look for those places.

As Danni browsed around the many ghost files, one caught her attention, the ghost artifact files Danny had, the list was short but went straight to the point, the name of the artifact, the location and powers, along with a picture of the artifact and current owner.

As she sorted around the list, her eyes fell on the picture of the ring of Rage; part of Pariah Dark ultimate power source that now lay dormant with him in the sarcophagus of forever sleep.

It was the ring that made Danni pale considerably, the ring was oddly familiar to the one Vlad had stored on a safe with an odd looking green crown and a scary looking skull key…

The ring that looked so familiar to the one that woman that visited Vlad on her finger before she was sent to capture Danny, that ring that shared a similitude to the one Pariah Dark posses.

"…god" was all Danni said before turning around and seeing Danny mop the ground, she would tell him later, that was an affair that concern him greatly, and to be honest it was safer the fewer that knew about that.

She didn't knew why, but the woman Vlad met…that woman…it was evil, she could feel it, she wasn't like Vlad, he was a manipulate fruit loop, but evil as pure evil he wasn't, the woman was, and that scared her, even more if she found out.

* * *

She should have seen it coming, but as usual she didn't, she overlooked and underestimated her opponent and possible allies, as usual when facing a fresh Rayearth, the opponent underestimated the Rayearth and lack of mastery over his or her powers, and that could cost a lot, and she sadly fell for that also, but not because she had truly underestimated the Water Rayearth, but because she gave the job to eliminate the new Rayearth to someone who underestimated him, thus the nefarious result that came to be.

Her…puppet was on bed, with a broken arm, ribs and surely a broken ego, defeated brutally by the woman he tried to court, by the boy he tried to convert and the girl he created, the fact the boy was the Rayearth she wanted down made his failure worse, if something was to be gained of his failure was the fact he learned that either he obeys her and her master and destroys the Rayearth before he becomes a menace or risk to the future plans of her master.

Brushing the red ring with a flaming skull in it in her right thumb with her index finger, she wondered how she would try to deal with the issue of Rayearth of water, there was the red huntress, or the GIW rouge unit…

"_Or the hunt in less than a month" _She thought in glee, that day was rapidly approaching, even better, hunters that specialized on the elimination of ghosts, the sub-species the Rayearth belonged would come, all with the hopes of hunting down the ghost boy, AKA the Rayearth of water to her, and if she heard correct then several hunters had already arrive and were making recognizance and surveillance on the ghost boy daily activity.

They were rookies on her way of seeing it, after all she knows someone who can deal with the Rayearth easily, even better, she could get it…

But the problem was she needed the ring of balance…

The ring Vlad hid of her.

* * *

Danny wondered why Danni looked so out of herself and pale, true algebra is not exactly his stronger field to teach her, but it was either him to teach her, or be tutored by Lancer, she might not know the man, but she knows she rather hang around with someone that at least would teach her at her pace, and actually knows that she is a clone and remembers she is actually less than a month old.

But he actually wondered why she acted so scared, why she was so…nervous.

"Danni" he began, sitting near the ghost girl who let a sigh of relieve, "Why you're so nervous, is like you saw…a ghost or something" Danny asked, kicking himself for using that question on her, of course she saw a ghost, she just has to transform and watch herself in the mirror or just watch him fight ghosts.

"…Is that ring" she said, making Danny raise an eyebrow, "Ring?"

"Yes, that ring you have on the database of your computer…the one of Pariah Dark" She said, meeting the shocked gaze of Danny, "…What…of it?" Danny asked, rather uncomfortable by the sudden confession of Danni of the ring or rage, whatever it was it had put Danni really scared.

"Three days before I was send to…make contact with you…I wondered around the mansion, it was on his dormitory, behind the dresser, under a password that is as easy to guess as yours I found a vault" Danni began, slightly ignoring the growl of her big bro for the 'password' part.

"There I found several…odd things…a green flaming crown…a bizarre looking skull key…a gauntlet and pieces of what used to be a red orb" she said, making Danny pale, three of those things matched the crown of fire, the skull key or the universal key and the orb of the scepter Freakshow used to manipulate him once, the gauntlet he didn't knew, but the fact Vlad had three ghost artifacts made him think the gauntlet had some ghost related nature.

"But what caught my attention was a ring, similar to the one of the picture, but in blue, and it had a blue dragon in it" she said.

"_**The ring of balance!" **_the sudden shout of Draconax made Danny wince in slight pain, as long he remembers the collected dragon never screamed or lost its cool.

"_**Daniel, I must talk to you"**_

"_It can wait a little? I don't think I can talk to Danni and you at the same time"_

"_**Shoo her of your room, I need to talk to you…in person" **_That single statement of Draconax and the way the dragon expressed the word 'in person' made Danny sigh, standing up, he guided Danni out of his room, promising her that he would look into it and the next class would be astronomy.

As he closed the door, he felt his consciousness being pulled by Draconax forcefully; the dragon had to be in a hurry to force him into the world where his mind and Draconax met.

Going to his bed, Danny closed his eyes, making sure nobody bothered him and that he didn't end up on the very edge of the bed this time, last time he nearly broke his nose because he fell like that.

As soon he closed his eyes, he shot them open, like blinking, his room being replaced by the endless sea and crystal islands of his mindscape he shared with the massive dragon.

"_**Good you could come" **_Draconax said, "Like I have a choice to start with…but you sounded in a hurry, you got some important knowledge you have to tell me before going other place?" Danny asked.

"_**No, this matter is important, so I hope you take it seriously" **_Draconax warned, making Danny slightly nods and wonder what it was anyway.

"_**The ring your adoptive sister mentioned and the one of Pariah Dark matches the description of two of the lost treasures of Crystalia…the ring of virtues" **_

"The ring…since when Rage is a virtue?" Danny wondered, _**"Is a story as long as the story of Crystalia, when the first queen took position of the throne and created the Rayearths, the guardians decided to praise her initiative for the protection of Crystalia by creating three rings, each one represents one of the central virtues of each Rayearth, Loyalty for the Rayearth of wind, Duty for the Rayearth of water, honor for the Rayearth of fire, these three rings used to decorate the queen index, middle and ring right fingers, they were know as the ring of virtues, because each one represents a core virtue of each one of the Rayearth knights and from which is based each one of the guards of them, the court of wind, the Rayearth of wind guard is loyal to a fault to the queen, to the Rayearth of wind, to their home and to Crystalia, the monks of water, your guard are centered on the duty of keeping balance in all and remain neutral in many things, thus being balanced, while the fire lords, the Rayearth of fire guard are honorable, believing that honor goes beyond duty, thus having philosophical differences with the water monks"**_

"Great, I just found out…I HAVE AN ARMY OF MY OWN?"

"_**Yes, these three guards, along with the guard of the queen, the pillars, form the bulk of the army of Crystalia, along with the normal militia, you could say that the guards of the Rayearths and the queen are the elite, in any case, as for your question…yes, the rage is a virtue…a virtue of the dark lord"**_

"…You made a ring to…exalt the dark lord's rage virtue?"

"_**No…the ring was created with the purpose to seal that power, when the dark lord was defeated, three gems was all that was left of him after the battle, each gem oozed a negative trait that characterized the dark lord, rage, bloodlust, treason, the gems attracted many dark entities and helped to lure the remaining followers of the dark lord upon his fall, but it was obvious the influence of such gems began to extend further, so we created three rings, capable of housing the malevolent power of the gems completely and isolating it, these rings also decorated the queen fingers, but in the left hand, while a seventh ring was created, the ring of bounds, the ring of the queen, which unlike the other six, always hung of a chain of adamantine around her neck, representing both the unbreakable will of her to the people of Crystalia and the ring representing the heart of Crystalia being as valuable as a gem"**_

"Right…but how the ring or rage ended up with Pariah Dark, and why it got activated while…the crown" Danny gasped slightly, he remembered the story of Skulker, the ring power was not activated without the power of the crown to complement it.

"_**Indeed, the ring of rage is the antithesis of the ring of honor, and the negative portion of fire, rage by nature consumes itself when there is nothing else to consume, like fire, the crown of fire which you spoke is attune to the latent power of fire in the ring of rage, thus activating the dormant gem in the ring, though I admit I'm intrigued how the crown of fire came to be considering that to the ring of rage to react in such a way, the crown has to be of crystalian origin, or made by a crystalian forger"**_ Draconax confessed, making Danny actually wonder deeply, that meant Pariah somehow got his hands on two crystalian artifacts, but how?

"Draconax…did the rings…got missing?"

"_**Yes, it happened two millenniums ago, the first civil war on Crystalia, you must realize not all queens were…benevolent and loving women and the Rayearths since the first one were slightly arrogant…more because they were normal people who didn't understood the burden of their powers, the queen of that time was a tyrant, somehow comparable to the dark lord ultimate goal of power, the control of Crystalia and the worlds connected to Crystalia, meaning all the worlds know, including yours, it was then when the guardian of earth, Gaia decided to intervene, she called forth the Rayearth knights and she also called a fourth Rayearth, the new queen of Crystalia, a woman whose family line would replace a long line of queens and nobles that had been on the power for long ago, very long, she was known simply as the secret Rayearth, or the Rayearth of earth" **_Draconax began.

"_**It was her who led the Rayearth and the people of Crystalia to depose the tyrant queen, the war that ensured was short but bloody, and in the end she won, but in the aftermath and subsequent battle against the tyrant queen, six of the seven rings disappeared, dispersed on Crystalia onto portals that connected to another worlds, if I'm correct, the ring of rage and the ring of balance now reside here, on your world, one bounded to the ghost king, while other remains hidden…but I feel your sister might know the location of a third ring" **_

"Three rings here? Too much of a coincidence" Danny muttered as he crossed his arms and gave it some thought.

"_**Indeed…but what you ponder?"**_

"…What does the ring of balance? Besides being a representation of the Rayearth of water greatest virtue" Danny asked.

"_**One of the main functions of the ring is to identify Rayearths, each ring can pinpoint the Rayearth is made off, the ring of balance can find you for instance, but only will work as long someone wears it, the other attribute of the ring is that gives anyone who wears it Rayearth like powers if they are powerless like your elder sister, but in limited amounts, an unique function of the ring of balance however is of a key, this world holds the hunters, beings that are unlike wraiths, not as strong as the wraiths, but as dangerous for their speed and ability to hunt their prey to even the ends of the worlds without rest, the ultimate hunter you can say, it never rests, it never relents, it doesn't feel mercy for its target"**_

Danny looked at Draconax for a whole minute, pondering why Vlad had the ring in the first place, until he sighed, "Dammit, things never get easy"

"_**They hardly do"**_

"I know…but this is a big chance if you ask me, the crown of fire, the skull key, a gauntlet that not even Danni knows what it does, and a ring of crystalian origin, this can help us a lot if we get them, better yet if we keep them out of Vlad's hands…and whoever manipulates him" Danny said.

"_**You think someone is manipulating him?" **_Draconax asked, "There is another reason he was so desperate for getting a clone of me? Draconax I think someone is using Vlad, and to what end I don't know, but if that person finds the ring and the other things we will have serious problems…I'm tired to be passive like a puddle, is time to be active as an ocean" Danny mentioned, closing his eyes and suddenly vanishing of the mindscape and the dragon's sight.

"_**Indeed Daniel…is time to act"**_

* * *

"I still think is a bad idea" Sam muttered, she with Tucker, Dove, Jazz and Danni stood on Danny's bedroom, but Danny wasn't with them.

"Is not something you have to like Sam, is something I have to do" Sam sighed as she heard the voice of Danny resonate on a communicator strapped to her ear, like the one Tucker, Dove, Jazz and Danni had on theirs, while Tucker worked on Danny's computer.

"Dammit Danny it could be a trap, Vlad could be there, hell anyone could be there" Sam said, only to gasp in slight pain when Danni decided to remind her that she was there and she was sorry for betraying Danny's trust once.

"Hey I saw that, I know is there and no! Danny is not going to a trap!" Danni snapped, "But then why you didn't told your parents if it wasn't a trap?" Dove asked, "Because mom would use everything in her arsenal to keep me away of that, not to mention dad"

"And for a reason Danny, that's Vlad mansion we speak off, god knows what might be there" Jazz reasoned, "Jazz I don't care if there is an army inside there waiting for me, the crown of fire and the skull key are there, those are components that releases Pariah Dark and give him more power, there is also a gauntlet that must be of ghost origin and the ring of balance, that ring is of crystalian origin, and helps anyone who wears it to track a Rayearth, not to mention it gives the bearer Rayearth like powers, I won't risk Vlad finding out that!" Danny screamed to Jazz who suddenly paled at the implications, anyone with the ring would have Rayearth powers, he never mentioned to what extent, but that didn't matter, even a small portion what enough to scare her, and would be worse if the bearer knew of the powers of the ring.

And if things weren't bad enough, the skull key was a universal key, anyone holding it would be able to open anything, anything, the crown of fire was part of the power of Pariah Dark, keeping the crown that activated the ring of rage as far as possible of Pariah Dark tomb was better than anything, but the gauntlet kinda worried her as well, all artifact of ghost origin was bad as it was.

But then something clicked, "YOU'RE A RAYEARTH!!" she all but screamed, and so the surprise of Dove, Sam and Tucker was palpable.

"Eh…uh…I forgot to tell you that a powerful and ancient guardian of the core world selected me to be the Rayearth of water right?"

"Damn right you did!" Sam screamed, voicing Tucker's, Dove's, Jazz and Danni's surprise, "You lied to mom and dad…again" Jazz said with a serious tone in her voice, "Listen Jazz I don't have to you to chastise me off okay, I did it for a reason and a reason I keep to myself so deal with it" 

"Don't tell me to deal with…"

"Deal. With. It"

Jazz gave a groan of annoyance as she heard Danny literally tell her off, there was little she could do anyway, Danny in that way was like her mom, "At least…tell them once we are over with this okay?" she made him promise.

"I promise Jazz, okay tally ho on the mansion, I'm coming in!" the voice of Danny saying that he was near the mansion made them tense up, they had only been on Vlad's underground section, the lab and nothing else, only Danielle could guide Danny on the mansion.

"Tucker, Vlad is still on the hospital right?" Sam asked, "Yeah Sam, for 'falling of the stairs' he is to be on the hospital for a month…oh what that guy does to cover his ghost identity, keeping his experiments a secret and the fact Danny's mom nearly slip him in half" Tucker said with a funny look on his face, something the girls mimicked, the guy was so full of himself that he would never dare to actually do something like demanding Maddie because she would certainly prove he was a halfa, and all his fortune was earned by manipulating all his victims would be gone in a whim.

Now they had to wait until Danny touched ground and entered the mansion.

* * *

Danny stared at the mansion from the air, the mansion was big, and the terrains around it were surrounded by trees and some lakes, but appearances were deceiving, maybe it was because the mansion in general had a very advanced ghost deflecting shield or something like that that kept ghosts and any ghost signature outside the walls with the exceptions of halfas in human form and ghosts using the ghost portal inside Vlad's lab, because his ghost sense was about to overload for the abundance of ghosts around the mansion premises, the number was staggering, surely ghost of animals like the ones that had attacked him and his mom on Vlad's villa on the woods when he tried to flirt with his mom.

Ignoring the sudden urge to finish what his mom started on the lab, Danny made a dive to the mansion.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!" only to scream in pain when his body was encased in purple bolts of electricity, then being shot back violently, looking around, Danny saw the underline of what seemed a dome, activated when he tried to get in, "An anti-ghost shield" he muttered.

"Danny are you okay?" He heard Sam ask, "Yeah Sam, I just crossed a shield around the mansion, is pretty advanced because is invisible at plain sight unless I crash into it" Danny said trough his communicator to the other on the line.

"How come Danni didn't tell us?" He heard Tucker exclaim, "She spend all her life inside the mansion, she only went out as a human, so she never saw the shield, even got across it" Danny said, looking at the fading underline of where he crashed.

"How you're going to enter then bro, your ghost side can't enter" Danni asked, "Simple Danni, where the ghost can't enter…the human can" with that told Danny suddenly shot upwards to the sky, then made a somersault dive to the barrier again, but without his transformer form, gladly his friends weren't looking or they would surely flip when they see him dive into a suicidal charge against an invisible barrier without the ability of his ghost form to float and fly.

As Danny dived to the barrier like a missile and passed it, he could glance at the several ghost creatures around the forest of the mansion, a 'paranormal' system of defense, Danny actually felt sick of just thinking what things Vlad had done to create and gather the animal ghosts, but brush it aside when he saw the floor get too close of him to comfort, flipping in mid-air Danny focused his telekinetic powers on his legs, both legs ready to touch ground hard.

**BOOM!!**

Danny landed and while he did it he dug a nice dent on the ground as the speed he was carried on his landing and the force of his landing recedes, soon he stopped skating on the ground and he began to run, it was damn obvious those ghosts would hear the explosion that was his landing cushioned with telekinetic forces, so he ran like one possessed, he had not even time to summon Tidal Staff, he had to get in, not start a fight with the ghosts around the mansion, never noticing that he had without his knowledge added telekinetic bursts every time he took a step, thus increasing his speed, to anyone watching they would only see a white and blue blur pass them.

To him, who was running at such unnatural speed no human has ever dared to reach before it was the greatest thrill ever, running faster than anyone, not only that, he was stronger than anyone, true he was not arrogant on that part, Draconax had been specially blunt on that part, all Rayearths before him, before the current Rayearth of wind and fire, had been arrogant, but that was because they didn't understood the magnitude of their powers and responsibilities until someone important to them died before their own eyes, even there they acted arrogant, controlled but arrogant nevertheless, a mistake Danny would never commit.

But that didn't meant he couldn't have fun with such nearly unlimited powers, soon he was laughing like a little kid on a toy store as he began to zigzag all the trees that crossed his path, even he crossed several animal ghosts around, and out of fun he began to circle them, forming dust rings around the stunned animal ghosts before dashing forward after having his fun, his objective the mansion of Vlad.

Soon he saw the entrance of Vlad's mansion, smiling he held his hand in front of him, forcing the doors open before him, jumping in, Danny rolled a lot on the floor, now realizing of the speed he carried while running, stopping altogether he forced a telekinetic blast on the opened doors, forcing them to close and preventing the ghost animals to get into the mansion.

"Danny? Danny! Answer dammit!" The voice of Sam to Danny in that moment of rush and adrenaline high was like angels singing and cats claws scratching clack boards at the same time, he was glad she worried about him, but she could tone down her voice a little, he doesn't exactly has iron kettledrums.

"I'm here Sam, tone it down a little will ya" Danny asked, making Sam groan slightly, "How are you bro, you got in?" Jazz asked, "Yep, but I highly think if you, mom and dad ever see me doing what I did you would have a heart stroke" Danny said.

"and why don't you include me there bro" Danni asked, "Because you as crazy as you are, would try to mimic what I did my small yet adorable clone" the laughter of his friends on expenses of the 'adorable and small' Danni made Danny chuckle, but soon he grimaced in pain as his ribs reminded him that he was human and humans are very delicate, not like his ghost form, and all the running at such speed and landing and all that his body would resent it, hell his legs felt like lead now.

"Okay Danni, I'm on the main lobby, where to now?"

"There must be a massive stairs in front of you" Danny looked around, spotting the stairs with red velvet like carpet on it, "Yeah…so?"

"Go to it and reach second floor, once there you have to take the left aisle, keep walking forward until you reach the end of the hall, then turn left, then straight until you reach a second bifurcation on the hall, turn right there, on the left side of that hall must be two doors, while on the right are only one, that door is where Vlad sleeps, his room, is big, once you're inside look for his dresser, move it and then kick the wall behind it, a hidden panel must fall after that, there is a small safe in white with numbers, press 2-0-7-5 as code, the safe door should open, if Vlad changed the password…eh I don't know blast the door?" Danni said, making Danny sigh.

"I'll take that as an option Danni, I'll contact you all once I get the ring or something else happens" Danny said as he began to ascend the stairs, going to the second floor, and following the directions Danni gave him.

Slowly and not longer stressing his sore legs, Danny made his way through the maze of halls in the mansion, following Danni's directions to the letter, he noticed that the floor was in oak with a red velvet carpet along the way, the walls were painted in a pearl like white with several paintings hung around the walls, the lights…or better said chandeliers were all in glass, very expensive by the looks of it, not as big as the ridiculously big one on the lobby when he entered, but they were enough big to scream luxury every time someone looked up.

As Danny followed around, he suddenly felt a chill ran through his spine, out of instinct he summoned Tidal Staff and turned around, his eyes darting around, his heart beat quickening easily three times since he entered the mansion.

"Okay…what was that?" Danny muttered low enough to his friends not hear what he said, _**"…As I feared" **_Draconax suddenly said in Danny's mind.

"_As…you feared?"_

"_**Yes…a servant of the dark lord is here"**_

"_A follower of the dark lord…any clues why I felt it?"_

"_**It also dates to the times of the first Rayearth, the possession of the body of the water Rayearth by the dark lord left a stain on the powers of the knight, because of this the water Rayearth can feel any spawn of the dark lord, wraiths, hunters, any creature created by the dark lord is not invisible to the Rayearth of water, no one but the Rayearths before you and you of course know this, is a well kept secret after all it helps tracking down the monsters who fled when the dark lord was destroyed by the queen"**_

"_Oh great, I can feel spooks, I can identify them?"_

"_**I believe you can, of course that would be limited, there are countless beings created by the dark lord, and so far the Rayearths before you have only found fifteen different species of them, each one of them causing a distinct…feeling in your body, the chill you felt earlier is surely the indication that a Witch is around, they are mostly female, lacking physical powers compared to the wraiths or the hunters, but where they lack might, they compensate it with vast magic knowledge and cunning only seen in strategist elves and druids of the mountains, be careful, you might overwhelm her in hand-to-hand combat, but in magic powers she can easily overpower you"**_

"_Thanks Draconax…at least know we can give ourselves and idea who is using Vlad as a puppet"_

"_**Most indeed"**_

As Danny pondered how he would deal with this 'Witch' and went to the last turn that would guide him to Vlad's room, he never noticed a shadow behind him, a female one, one with bright purple glowing slit eyes, looking at him with hate, lust, and killer intent.

* * *

"Agent Gamma…is it ready?" a man with a black short Mohawk, black glasses, a goatee and dress in a white businessman clothes with a black tie, asked to a scientists with black glasses, a white lab coat and a black jumpsuit who was working on what seemed a complex weapon or armor.

"No Agent Omega, the weapon is rather complex, we have the parts and the blueprints…but I dare say this is by far the most demanding and tiresome project we have ever undertake, but we will end the weapon before the hunt begin" Agent Gamma said as he tried to place a very small convex blue lens on a titanium casing that was surrounded with hundreds of micro-chips along the frame.

"Indeed…how about the simulations?" Agent Omega asked seriously, "We tested one hundred scenarios, ninety-seven of the one hundred scenarios showed that the weapon will have a total fatality with Phantom" Agent Gamma said.

"And the other three scenarios?" Agent Omega asked, "Eh…the first scenario was with the odd weapon, the weapon's blade can deflect the beam of our weapon easily, but that depends of the skill of Phantom with it, the other is with the telekinetic skills, we don't know the estimate of his telekinetic abilities, so we have to…make some guesses on that matter…even with a small amount of telekinetic powers he is far superior that any agent wielding the weapon and can disarm it of the weapon…or worse" Agent Gamma said, making Agent Omega growl in slight anger.

"The third scenario?"

"Is a combination of both…with more agents with the weapon…twelve in total…we lost…badly" Agent Gamma said, letting the message sink in, even with superior numbers, and blueprints and parts to form a weapon far advanced that anything they had by an enigmatic woman with ash like skin that would easily would be confused as Freakshow sister or relative, they still would lose against Phantom.

"Then add more numbers Agent Gamma, I will not spoil this chance to get rid of that ghost boy once and for all, and once he is gone...Amity Park and the door to the ghost zone they hold will be next…Agent Z will regret siding with his wife and forget which is the real menace"

* * *

"Ouch" Danny groaned as the joints of his legs creaked and demanded him to rest after pushing them so far in his little telekinetic fueled rush, the fact only his legs demanded him that made it worse because all the pain focused on his legs.

"Danny…did we hear you groan in pain?" Sam asked, "No woman I just decided to say 'ouch' of course I groaned in pain!" Danny snapped.

"Sheez relax, is not our fault in the end" She answered, "Listen Sam, when you run faster than the fastest runner in the world, and I'm speaking of the cheetah, going beyond the 110 Km per hour mark, for five minutes, more than a cheetah runs per hunt you would feel the same pain on your legs" Danny answered back.

"Uh…em…how did you…you actually did that?" he heard Dove ask, "Yes, I guess that I can fuel normal skill as strength, jumping and running with telekinetic blasts, a little hazardous to the body if I push it too far" Danny confessed as he leaned on a wall, letting his legs rest a little, the burning sensation on his legs being replaced by a more pleasant feeling.

"…That…I didn't see it coming" Sam muttered, making Danny chuckle, neither he, he had done it in the span of seconds, more like in less than a second, like some sort of instinct acting, he didn't knew how or why, maybe the Rayearth of water had more experience using telekinesis for enhancing movements than the other Rayearths, he thinks.

"Besides the fact I can run faster and I will use it to pass the presidents fitness test, I think I'm good to go" Danny said as he began to make his way towards Vlad's room, but not pushing it, he was still sore after his stun, after a while he finally reached Vlad's room, opening the double oaked doors, and entering the room…

"…The bastard" Danny cursed upon entering, of course his friends on the other line didn't had his current sight of the room, and didn't understood why he called Vlad 'bastard'

"Bro…why you said…that?" Jazz asked with some hesitation, "That…guy….has pictures of our mom in his room…paintings where my mom is…naked in his room!!!" Danny snapped angrily, suddenly hearing Jazz curse even louder than he did, and with more foul words along the way.

"I'm going to cripple him next time I see him" was all Danny said before focusing on the dresser Danni spoke off, shooting his left hand, Danny would make sure Vlad remembers someone was on his room, with a telekinetic yank, Danny ripped both the dresser and the safe behind the dresser out of the wall, hearing his friends after that asking what was that sound, but Danny remained quiet, he was on a mission, and he was angry, so he decided he would try his own password, forcing the door's safe out of its hinges using his telekinetic force.

The safe by all means wasn't exactly small, while the dresser was of the size of a grown up man, the safe was not that big, but it was equally imposing in sheer sight, besides the thing weighted god knows how many tons and had many inches of who knows what metal in it, yet Danny's telekinetic powers proven to be more than a match to a 30 cm thick steel door only reserved for bank vaults that suddenly was ripped away and crushed by the invisible hands of the telekinesis.

Danny let all his new found anger go into the defenseless vault door, such door being ripped apart and twisted like clay, then tossed to the bed that broke upon impact of such heavy object.

Danny took several tranquilizing breaths, his eyes suddenly focusing on the contents inside the safe, "Bingo" was all he said as his eyes lay in front of the crown of fire, the skull key, a strange gauntlet and a ring that seemed similar to a graduation ring, just this one was in a light blue, with a dragon etched on the top of the ring in what seemed to be sapphire, and seemed to pulsate with the crystal on his glove.

"_Draconax, why the crystal on the glove pulsates with the ring?"_

"_**Simple Daniel, the ring and the glove were made by the guardians, the ring in special is bonded specially to your crystal glove, thus attuned to you, now that is so close to you, you can easily feel the power behind the ring"**_

Danny nodded at what Draconax said, he was right, he could feel the power of the ring, it was…oddly similar to the one of Draconax, in a sense, but he would ponder on that further once he liberates the items of Vlad's vault, with that in mind Danny reached for the ring first…

"Pulse of the dead bone: daggers of the dammed" just to jump away and flick Tidal staff several times when a barrage of sharp dart like bones were shot at him, several meeting the wall behind him and the ground in front of him, just five were actually aimed at him.

Looking at his attacked, Danny eyes slightly widened when he felt again the chill on his spine, "A Witch" was all he said as he saw his attacker, it was a full grown up woman, with as like skin, purple slit eyes, like one of a cat, pitch black long hair, there it was normal, but not how she dressed.

Knee high black leather boots covered her legs, with black briefs acting as…pants, what seemed to be a very indecent black leather vest that was opened up and barely covered her…assets, while she had arm long leather gloves that had silver like lines all over the hand section in form of runes, a black tiara believe it or not with a single red gem on top of it, to add all that, she had also a ring that was very similar to Pariah's Ring of rage, but he knew it was a copy.

"_Whoa, those clothes leave nothing to the imagination!!" _Danny thought with some alarm, which was by far the most scandalous dress he has ever seen ever since he saw Paulina in a one piece bathing suit that hugged to well her curves.

"_**I did forgot to mention that Witches, both male and female are what can be called humanoid perfection, a fantasy made truth to any opposing enemy, female witches were more numerous than male witches, more because warriors opposing the witches were males, and the females who opposed male witches were elite elfish female guards that had a very active…nightlife with their elfish spouses, both light and dark elves kinds" **_

"…_So you're saying to me that the witches, both male and females rely on their LOOKS to actually defeat their enemy rather using overkill spells?"_

"_**Pretty much, witches, although armed with powerful magical spells were also stunned in their mana reserves, magical energy that all magic users have in order to cast spells, this was because the witches were numerous, even more than the wraiths, worked on teams and the dark lord actually feared that one day they would rebel against his efforts of conquering Crystalia, thus stunning any process to conquer anything just to stop the witches, hence their low mana compared to other magic caster, but do not underestimate them because of that, they still are armed with strong magic attacks, be very wary of them"**_

"_Those curves…and that diabolical smile screams to me ice her"_ Danny thought as he observed the witch do any kind of attack against him.

He tensed up when he saw the witch raise her hand, _"She is getting ready for another attack!" _But he was quite shocked when the saw the witch finger curl several times in her directions, giving him a come hitherto signal to him while her purple eyes gave him some sort of seductive look, the kind of look he would expect of Paulina, after all she was the diva of the school, and when she wanted a man, no matter who it was, she would get it using that same seductive look the witch was giving him, yet he remained defiant and still rooted on his pre-combat stance, more out of fear if Sam finds out, he won't voice it, but she is far worse that Dark phantom when angry.

"Come here boy…I can make you a REAL man" the witch said, putting emphasis on the 'real' part, but Danny stood his ground, yet the blush on his cheeks meant her words were having effect on his teenage hormones.

"_**Daniel ignore her, grab the key and the ring, they are more important than the other items!" **_

"_Don't you think I don't know that!? Oh snap!!"_

"Too late boy…ruler of hate: acidium!" Danny had only seconds to react after seeing what seemed a pure green…toxic liquid emerge of the witch's mouth, spit at him to boot, he did the only thing he thought possible.

"Creator of life, Master of waves: wall!!" create his own spell, _**"You just casted a spell that doesn't exists it won't…oh whoa!" **_Even Draconax had to admit that Danny's first attempt in creating a spell was far superior than any other magic practicing individual before him, because Danny at the moment of doing that, forced all the water in the room, even microscopic to form in front of him, forming a wall of pure water in front of him, stopping the green liquid fired by the witch, surprising even the witch along the way.

"_Now!"_

Danny right hand suddenly shot at his side, forcing the ring onto his hands with his telekinetic powers, the ring reached his hands, and just in time, because when he was about to force the ring onto his hands, the witch advanced at him, seeing this, Danny only focused on the ring, pocketing the ring while his left hand was slammed on the water wall, suddenly several water like daggers were shots out of the wall, making the witch to dodge and pivot around as she dodged the attacks that slowly reduced the wall size, something Danny noticed.

"_Time for our dynamic exit" _Danny thought as he turned around and made a break for the window, "No…Gate of underworld, lock of flesh: rupture" he heard the witch call, his eyes widened when he saw the window and what seemed to be reality be ripped like a cloth, opening a gate to…

"The Ghost zone" Danny stopped and then turned, only to see the water wall finally vanish, "Oh man" he exclaimed as he clapped his hands, "Ruler of seas…"

"Empuja: el encadenado" Danny heard, _"Did she…spoke Spanish?" _He thought, suddenly doubling in pain when a massive chain that came of her extended palm hit him on the stomach, sending him straight to the reality rupture, that one closing when he entered, but he didn't left without giving the witch a souvenir of their battle.

The witch only had time to scream in pain when what used to be the vault doubled and damaged door that was on the bed, was slammed onto her sides, her ribs cracking upon impact and sending her towards a wall, causing that one to crack.

Soon the witch slowly stood up, rubbing her broken ribs, and angry because she soon realized that Danny took the ring, "Little brat" she hissed in anger, turning her attention to the items on the vault, she grabbed the crown and the key, gave no importance to the gauntlet, then turned around as she exited the room, "Burn" was all she said as she shot her arm forward, purple flames suddenly igniting on the room, she stepped out of the room, a reality rupture as the one that Danny was pushed forming in front of her, but that one lead to a dark place, not to the ghost zone, but with the purple flames spreading like wildfire, it didn't matter where it lead to someone who is running away, besides the dark place behind the reality rupture was her…base.

She stepped into the rupture, closing as the purple flames began to consume the mansion as a whole, there would be no evidence of her battle against Danny, or that she was there, in fact all that would remain would be a nice melted hole in the middle of the forest.

Such was the price of failure of Vlad in killing the Rayearth, she would remind him that failures like that had their prices; his burning mansion was a warning.

Next time he fails, she will take his life away.

* * *

"Danny? Danny!?" Sam asked trough her communicator, trying to contact Danny since his last and obvious transmission that was a battle, "Dammit I told him it was a trap" she exclaimed as she slammed her fists on the desk, "Empuja…el encadenado" Jazz muttered, "Dove you have a large collection of books right?" the rainbow bun haired girl nodded, "On all those books you must have one that speaks of crystalian folklore, creatures, races, customs, anything right?"

"…I think…I do have one, but is kinda old and ambiguous…but I know someone who can help us" Dove said as she moved Tucker of the desk, "He is a friend of mom, he was her mentor in her younger days, hell he even presented dad to mom, he always told me stories about Crystalia and other myths and legends, including the legend of the Rayearth knights and the Kyuu No Bijuu" Dove said, "The what of what?" Tucker and Danni asked.

"The Nine tailed beasts, nine powerful sentient energy beings in the shape of nine beasts, each one with a different number of tails that are testimony of their power, the sand raccoon was suppose to the weakest, with only one tail and control over wind and sand, while the most powerful of them all, the nine tailed fox was capable of level mountains or create tsunamis with a flick of one of its tails, I was also told the stories about the shinigami or death gods" Dove said, sighing in defeat.

"Dammit he is not online, guess we will have to rely on that book" Dove muttered, giving space to Tucker to work again in the computer, after a minute of work all saw images flick on the monitor, images of pictures and painting of Maddie with lack of clothes, suggestive poses, on a expensive looking room.

"Tell me those images are of Danny's hidden camera" Jazz asked, Tucker nodded solemnly, they had given Danny an ear piece with a miniature camera that had the resolution of the most advanced and expensive camera to date.

"I just remembered it, damn Danny must be really mad" Tucker muttered, seeing firsthand the power of Danny's telekinesis, Danni didn't to see those images of how Danny ripped the dresser and the vault out of the wall like nothing and twisted the door like if it was made of clay with the power of his mind, she had felt it firsthand.

Soon the image focused on the four objects inside the vault, the crown, the ring, the key and the gauntlet, and then in the sudden appearance of a woman with ash like skin and lack of modesty, and clothes to add who by the looks tried to flirt with Danny before spitting acid to him after casting a spell, that one to be stopped by a wall of water Danny created, they all saw how Danny made the ring come to him, turned to escape, just to freeze when he saw his escape route being blocked by a reality rupture that opened a portal to the ghost zone, then how he turned and how a chain impacted with him, sending him to the portal, there the transmission is lost.

"…I really hope mom and dad don't see this" jazz and Danni muttered, "We don't see what?" the combined voices of Jack and Maddie made the teens freeze on the spot, specially Jazz and Danni that were paralyzed and afraid, more by the aura of doom they were giving now.

"_Danny/bro surely owes us big this time!!"_

* * *

"Ugh…my head" Danny muttered as he slowly stood up, he felt kinda hurt…and cold.

Opening his eyes, Danny suddenly saw white, only white, snow white, "…Snow?" Danny muttered, raising his sight to the sky, noticing then the green and black sky, familiar of the ghost zone.

"Oh great…" Danny muttered, staring at the chain that had pushed him into the reality tearing, now on closer look he could see the chain was black, pitch black, roughly of 2 meters long, both ends of the chain seemed to have a weight or something in them, also in black, what he noticed was the strange rune like engraving symbols on the weights, picking it up, Danny noticed that the chain barely weighted in his hands, considering the length, amount of links and the weights.

"_**The chain of the bounded" **_Draconax suddenly said, making Danny raise an eyebrow, "El…encadenado" Danny muttered, _**"Indeed, crystalian folklore speaks of an elf, a criminal, he committed atrocious crimes of all kind, he was well versed in the arts of magic, so many bounty hunters and law enforcers fell before he could be finally captured, such was his dark energy that when he was chained, the chain that held him turned pitch black, and anyone who held the chain would feel the weight of its crimes, that's why when he escaped, chained and jumped of a cliff to a sea he drowned for the weight of his crimes…I have to admit Daniel, the chain doesn't weight on your hands because you have not committed crimes" **_Draconax said, "But…if it is a spell…why it hasn't dispel?"

"_**This must be a summon spell, calling forth the chain of the bounded, anyone who knows the spell can call this chain…unless you make the chain yours" **_Draconax suggested.

"And how I pray ask?" Danny asked, _**"The chain links…freeze the chain links, thus making the chain yours to hold, only you would hold the chain, and anyone hit by it and its weights will feel the full weight and impact of its crimes" **_

"You forgot I haven't mastered my ice powers Draconax…but is a damn good idea" Danny said as he finally stood up completely, his eyes staring the not familiar terrain, "Of all the places…I have to fall in a gigantic snowball" Danny muttered, _**"It could be worse Daniel…you could have fallen in nothing" **_Draconax reasoned, to a normal human it would have been a hell of a fall, especially since the ghost zone seemed to not have a limit in both sky and land, an eternal sky and a eternal fall seemed to be predominant along with the floating landmasses, floating doors that connect to god knows where, and other mysteries of the ghost zone he pretty much doesn't has the time to look up, he has a social life to handle in the end.

Looking around, Danny suddenly remembered the ring of balance, checking his pockets, Danny found the ring, in his hands, not in the hands of the witch, "Man for a second I was worried" Danny said as he pocketed the ring again, then began to walk, destination anywhere but where he was now, he didn't knew where he was exactly…

"RAAAAAWWWWW!!!" but the sudden roar kinda told him to be on his guard, focusing on the chain, Danny grabbed the black chain, rolled it up, then held it on his hands, and began to walk…

**BAMM!**

He barely made it three steps before a loud sound caught his attention, turning around Danny saw a massive yeti like creature behind him, white fur, massive, with blue claws, with the exception of his left arm, which was bone with what seemed to be a solid ice arm, two frozen horns on top of the head of the yeti, a blue navy cloth was wrapped around the yeti ghost torso and waist, like a toga, that and the fact Danny could easily see the amount of sharp teeth on the yeti mouth.

"Oh man…this is not good" Danny muttered, suddenly jumping away as the yeti ghost lunged at him, taking the chain on his hands, Danny began to spin it, eyeing the massive fur like ghost that snarled at him.

Suddenly Danny had a vision (not the best of moments) it was vague, only showing him the left foot of the yeti like ghost, nothing else, blinking in surprise at that vision, Danny rolled to his right when the ghost slammed its massive ice arm where he was, then jumped backwards when that same arm was swept against him, suddenly the yeti ghost charged at him like a bull, with a frustrated look, Danny suddenly turned back and ran towards and ice wall, remembering a single rule on the ghost zone.

Humans are the ghosts of the ghost zone.

Danny, without the need of using his ghost powers was able to pass through the ice wall, hearing with some wince how the berserk like yeti ghost slammed its head on the ice wall, going outside, Danny saw the yeti staggering around, seeing his chance, Danny spun his chain, sending it to the ghost normal arm, that one coiling around it easily, Danny then with a mighty push made the massive yeti stagger at him, there Danny readied the rest of his chain, dodging the rest of the ghost, Danny rose the chain, tying in to the ghosts legs, making it fall, it was there when he saw the meaning of his vision, the ghost had some sort of splinter on its left leg, right on the base, taking its chances and remembering a story his mom told him when he was a kid about a lion, a mice and a splinter, Danny approached the still stunned but obviously angry ghost, and removed the splinter.

Much to his surprise it worked, the berserk ghost calmed down almost instantly, pulling the chain away, Danny saw how the yeti ghost rose up to its full height, but no longer in a anger state, but more calm.

Soon the yeti ghost sight turned to Danny, who was slowly working on the chain, "…Savior?" the yeti ghost said in a deep voice, it didn't surprise Danny in the end, almost all ghost he knew, not including Cujo seemed to talk, but what got him on odds was the fact he referred to him as 'savior'

"Okay…who are you?" Danny asked as he kept his distance of the massive yeti ghost, suddenly Danny gasped in slight pain as the yeti…enveloped him on a bear hug?

"It's you, you have finally come!" The yeti ghost said as he hugged Danny literally to death, while the poor halfa tried to break the hug, "UGH…MY…BACK!" Danny finally gasped with enough force to make the yeti ghost to break the hug and set a gasping Danny down.

"Okay…what was all that about? And who are you?" Danny asked, "Oh excuse my lack of manners, but between my berserk rampage and the glee to finally see you I got carried away, I am Frostbite, leader of a tribe of yeti ghosts" the newly introduced Frostbite said while bowing to Danny, "And I know a lot about you, Danny phantom, the second halfa to come to life, defender of your home, and one of the few ghosts to ever defeat Pariah Dark on combat" Frostbite said, making Danny slightly shudder at the memory, something Draconax noted as odd, after all Danny had many times dreams of his battle against Pariah Dark, and some others with Dark Dan, the most extreme being both at the same time, but never Danny had shuddered like that, and never Draconax had felt a Rayearth felt…chills.

"_**Unless" **_The water dragon muttered, making Danny raise an eyebrow, just to his eyes to widen suddenly, falling to his knees, Danny clutched his sides in pain, doubling while at it, shacking uncontrollably, catching the attention of the yeti ghost who turned Danny to his back, just to see Danny's lips turn blue, while his cheeks seemed to be covered in ice cold droplets of water that fell of his forehead, instantly recognizing the symptoms.

"_Draconax! My body…I feel like I'm about to turn into a Popsicle!!"_ Danny mentally exclaimed as he hugged himself, _**"I feared as much…your Rayearth ice powers have entered in conflict with your latent ghost ice powers"**_

The fact Draconax told him that his ghost side had developed ice like powers was shocking enough, but that both of his powers had entered in conflict was the icing on the top…and very confusing to add.

"_Conflict? How two equal forces can enter in conflict?"_

"_**is complicated, it relates to the fact that there can only be one…simply put, either you accept your Rayearth ice powers or you accept your ghost ice powers, rejecting the…" **_Danny eyes suddenly narrowed further in pain and confusion as Draconax voice began to fade away, _"Draconax? Draconax?"_

No response of the dragon made Danny rather uncomfortable, "…H…help" he was able to gasp out before he also fell in unconsciousness, not noticing that Frostbite was way ahead of his plea for help, carrying him to his village with a concerned face, while the ring of balance he had on his pocket shined in intervals, mimicking a heartbeat.

* * *

She stared at the insect she had caught with her powers, nothing short of amazing to some people, but to her it was an easy feat, but also hard in some senses, her ribs still hurt, and the fire she used to burn the fool's mansion had consumed a good chunk of her power, yet it was nothing time could not recover, especially considering that the water Rayearth was weak, pretty much weak…

But she wouldn't take any chances with him anymore, the boy was more than met the eyes, and if the fools of GIW were unable to take him down with the things she gave them, and if the next hunt was unsuccessful, and if her current plan failed as well…then she would take a direct approach then.

Her purple eyes focused on the bounded being in front of her, the being trying to force its way out, but failing miserably, the plant like creature she captured on that strange parallel dimension….the ghost zone would serve well if the Rayearth returned.

Slowly but surely, she began to float, slowly approaching the plant ghost forehead, the creature was enormous, but size is not synonymous of power, not in her realm at least.

Clapping her hands together, her eyes suddenly gained a purple glow, while black like glowing runes began to appear all over her body, covering her head-to-toe, "I command thou: ethereal manipulation" she said in a whisper, her hand suddenly slamming on his plant like forehead, red eyes widening, the plant ghost let a pained shriek of pain, like a bird being killed, but as the shriek came it was gone, only replaced by the heavy breathing of the ash skinned woman.

Landing softly on her feet, she waved her had in front of the creature bindings, purple glowing binds that held him in purple glowing shackles began to smoke, then vanished like ghosts do, leaving the massive plant ghost slowly slump to the ground.

"Who commands you?" the purple eyed woman asked to the plant ghost, **"The dark lord commands me lady Saylea, I Undergrowth serve the dark lord as a loyal servant…" **the plant ghost spoke in a semi booming whisper, the girl now known as Saylea smirked slowly, "What is your task my little one?"

"**My task is to prepare this land for the return of the witches…and to kill the Rayearth knights…as painfully as possible" **Undergrowth said, making Saylea smirk victoriously, "Well said my little one…see Vlad, this is why you failed…you let your petty feelings for the boy and the mother of the boy to cloud your judgment…now we do things my way" Saylea said strongly, making the standing and still bandaged Vlad to growl slightly, but he held his tongue, he knew the woman was dangerous, that much he feared her and her powers…for know he would let her manipulate him, oh but when she lowers her guard…

"Yes…Milady" Vlad hissed, seeing how Undergrowth began to sink its roots on the ground, he could only say this.

"It has begun"

* * *

_and there you have it people, another chapter, another character, another twistin the plot, and as things go on it will get even more exciting, now as usual the preview of another chapter._

**Like Weed, its roots deep within the ground...**

"Ugh...dammit"

**Its name is UNdergrowth...yet it no longer acts on its own...**

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

**A city is drowned in green and screams...**

"I'm startting to believe the Boo-merang is the only way to reach him now"

**A pale puppeteer pulls the strings of the puppet, her purple eyes staring with malice at her work...**

**"Come Danny...come to your demise my little ghost crush"**

**in the next chapter of Rayearth Knights: Danny the Tsunami, the frozen blade...**

"Hey witch! say hello to my little frozen and chained friend!!!"

**And so the blade froze, black chain links wrapping his enemies and chocking them with their crimes...**

_there you have it people, the preview, unitl a next time people, Hypn0s signs off!!_

* * *


	7. Chp 6: The frozen blade

_Hello my fans! it is I!! Hypn0s, bringing yet to you all another chapter of Danny the Tsunami, as usual the thanks to all those who read my story and review or voted for the soon to be fourth rayearth knight and protagonist of the fourth story, to those who kinda igured who will be the next rayearth knight, congrats, i mean i kinda gave it too obvious to those who read and knew, to those who don't then wait until the third story comes up after danny the tsunami._

_now without any delay i give you all the next chapter of Rayearth Knights: Danny the Tsunami, enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: THE FROZEN BLADE**

He felt…light, strangely warm, considering that two ice like forces had awaken in him almost at the same time, causing some sort of conflict inside him, but now he didn't felt that conflict inside him anymore, in fact he felt in peace.

"_**Daniel…can you hear me?"**_

"_Loud and clear Draconax…what happened?" _Danny asked to the dragon of water, happy to hear the voice of the guardian _**"Is kinda…complicated" **_The dragon confessed.

"_My life is already complicated, what can make it worse?" _Danny wondered, it was true, ever since he became a halfa his life became complicated, ever since he became a Rayearth his life became worse than complicated, what could make his life even more complicated?

"_**Daniel…you absorbed the ring of balance"**_

There was his answer.

"…_I did…what?"_

"_**The ring of balance, a crystalian relic and jewel of royalty…you absorbed the damn ring…or the ring fused with you" **_For a first time in his life, Danny hear Draconax kinda annoyed and angry, not only to him, but to the ring also.

"_How…how it happened?"_

"_**The ring of balance as I told you before is a relic that is like the glove on your left hand, a part of Rayearth power, when I told you that the ring grants whoever wears it Rayearth like powers for a limited time I meant it, the ring is a small portion of the very first Rayearth knights, where do you think we were able to harness qualities of the knights on a ring in the same fashion as the rings that contain the dark lord darker virtues?" **_The dragon asked, making Danny groan, _"For what I gathered you are a guardian, near a god…I thought…"_

"_**No Daniel, I am a guardian, but I don't have the power of a god, even you as Rayearth have a limit of power a mortal can wield"**_

"_A limit obviously the dark lord ignored…dammit why bad guys always are more powerful than the forces that oppose it" _Danny asked.

"_**I don't know the answer Daniel…but know this, if there was no one to oppose the dark forces, then all would be lost, all what evil needs to triumphs is to good men to do nothing, you said it yourself, no matter the odds, one must carry on the fight" **_Draconax stated, making Danny nod slightly.

"_Okay…now why the hell I absorbed the ring?"_

"_**I believe that the ring proximity to a Rayearth knight made it react, after all in the time the ring had been lost, various Rayearth knights of all kinds have come and gone, but none of them had been so close to the ring as you are, since it was a part of the very first Rayearth, and you were in the line of succession, it was obvious the ring would recognize you as the Rayearth knight, and complement you and your powers, both Rayearth and ghost like powers"**_ Draconax said, making Danny sigh.

"_Go figure" _Danny muttered in his mind, _"What else…I feel…stable…"_

"_**As I told you before Daniel, the ring is a portion of the Rayearth of water, a little thing we the guardians took borrowed of such Rayearths, because of this your Rayearth like powers like water and ice were missing a chunk of their original powers, making them rather…incompatible with other versions of water and ice, something I didn't know until now since I succeeded the former guardian when the first water Rayearth betrayed the queen, so any secrets the other guardian had, he took them with him" **_Draconax said.

"_Groovy…but that might explain a lot of things, like why the water Rayearth needed spells to use water, since the rings were created after the Rayearth knights and before the wars for what I can gather, all three knights had the same ability, but with the creation of the three rings of virtues, some of their power was bounded to the rings, the fire knight was unable to control fire, while the water knight was unable to call forth water, I bet the wind knight has a handicap too" _Danny said.

"_**Indeed, the power of the wind the wind Rayearth can call forth is greatly hampered…now with the ring in you, water will come to your aid without the need of spells…but I warn you, do this only in cases of extreme emergency, water is a sentient being that relies on balance, it decides when to come in your aid, is not chaotic like fire that comes even when is not even needed, but you surely understood my words"**_

"_Yeah…don't call the forces that can level a city unless is needed…got it" _Danny said with great apprehension, it was great now, he had power…but the temptation of casting a tsunami on one of his ghostly adversaries on the warning that he might piss the forces of nature, water in special kinda make him really scared of the power he now wielded, the responsibility of having such power under his shoulders…at his short age.

"_**I know is a great burden Daniel, but is one you must bear…but that doesn't mean you have to bear it alone…now, open your eyes…awake"**_

With those words of the dragon of water, Danny unknowingly opened his closed eyes, he didn't knew that in his entire mind conversation with Draconax he had his eyes closed, which might explain why he saw black, but it damn not explain the reason he heard bubbles and why his skin feels…wet.

Opening his eyes, Danny saw blue, instead of black, along with a lot of bubbles around him, slightly panicking; Danny saw the silhouette of someone…

But soon that silhouette became the face of Frostbite, too damn close, and pressing in what seemed to be some sort of glass, looking around further, Danny's sight began to focus after a while, his eyes noticing that he was on some sort of pod filled in water, on a snowy cave with hi-tech equipment, along with Frostbite and a lot yeti like ghosts inside the cave, around the pod, working on the hi-tech consoles.

Soon the yeti ghosts' sights focused on him, Danny's eyes widened when he saw many of them actually look happy for his sudden recovery and return to the land of consciousness.

Soon the water of the pod began to lower, Danny noticing that the bottom of the pod had some sort of draining system that was draining the water on the pod, once the water was drained, the pod was opened, and Danny was free of the pod, taking some steps before falling on his knees, "Please don't overextend yourself…you were on the edge of passing from the world of the living to join ours" Frostbite said as he put a reassuring hand/paw on Danny's back, soon one of the yeti ghosts handed Frostbite a blanket to wrap Danny in it.

"Ugh…my head" Danny mumbled, "It is natural of course, you have been debating yourself if to live or to die for at least a day" Frostbite said, usually Danny would have forcefully answered, but he felt rather weak to even go ghost, or even use his telekinesis, so he settled with one single thing to do.

"Oh…dammit"

* * *

Paulina shrieked in sheer fear, running as much as her legs could actually carry her, which was not much considering she was wearing high-heels, that and that she barely ran in gym classes, her almost perfect body was a result of diets, proper feeding and her training as cheerleader that didn't demand her endurance, but flexibility, now she cursed the day she actually declined the offer of Valerie for joining her for morning jogs during their last summer vacation.

"_Dammit I swear that if I escape of this alive I'm going to start doing cardio and morning jogs until I'm sick of it!" _she thought as she turned right, knowing Amity Park as she knows it, she remembers that Fentomworks is just about the corner, and what was happening was ghost related, what better place to look for help than a house full of ghost hunters.

But her hopes were shattered as she saw the whole football team standing between her and a ghost barrier Fentomworks…weed like strands coming out of their helmets, pure green eyes replacing their normal eyes, there she was afraid, she turned back, just to stumble to the ground when she came across with someone far worse than the football team.

Paulina's eyes darted around, seeing how the buildings began to get snared with all kinds of vegetation, as thick as an anaconda crawled all over the buildings, but her attention got focused on the one in front of her, "GET AWAY FROM ME FREAK!!"

"**But why Paulina? I got something real special stored for you…a skin treatment of POISON IVY MATERIALISTIC GIRL"**

Paulina was unable to scream as several plants stems attacked her, snarling her around, she tried to struggle, but her struggles where useless, soon the stems left her, and she slowly stood up, the same pure green eyes replacing her own, and a blank look as a plant stem was visible and attached to the back of her head.

Soon the perpetrator of Paulina's zombification stared at the last place where people remained, Fentomworks, an anti-ghost shield on, only humans could enter, and as she and the others were, connected to master Undergrowth, they would be unable to enter, not even her masters roots were able to pierce the shield that covered the whole building, basement and anything below it included.

Inside Fentomworks, Jazz stared at the…creature that had zombified Paulina like the rest of the town, things were getting hectic and Danny was nowhere in sight yet, they knew he was on the ghost zone, but how deep within the ghost zone she or her parents didn't know.

Walking away of the window, she glanced at the sleeping Danielle, not that she wanted to sleep, she wanted to fight despite her unstable DNA, so Maddie had no more of an option but to knock her down with a swift chop to the back of the head, how her mom learned that is still a point to debate, but the point was that Danni would be KO the time needed to Maddie and Jack find a way to stop the zombified Amity Park without hurting them.

Exiting the room, Jazz saw the families of Tucker and Sam, she saw doctor Lockheart around, along with Dove, and Tucker without Sam, all the residents of Fentomworks were all that was left of Amity Park population, the shield had held on so far, but if things carried as they have, soon the shield generator fueled by Danny's ecto-energy would run dry…and then…

"_Dammit" _She thought as she descendent to the lab, a piece of paper in hand, reaching the lab, Jazz suddenly went for the only invention she knew it could find Danny, the Boo-merang, taking the note and under the look of her parents, Jazz tied the note with her hair cloth, tying the note on one of the extremes of the Boo-merang, then she began to tinker with the thing, "Find Danny…any signature, human or ghost!" and then she opened the ghost portal and threw the Boo-merang inside, really hoping for the artifact to find her brother.

"Dear" Maddie began, talking to Jack, "I'm starting to believe the Boo-merang is the only way we can reach Danny" she confessed, "yeah…why to spend money on cell phones when we can launch a boomerang pinpointed to his DNA to find him?" Jack said proudly, missing the look of Maddie.

"You know I spoke sarcastically right?" Maddie asked, "You did?"

Sometimes she really wondered why she married Jack.

Maybe all orange jumpsuit wearing people seemed to be dense by nature.

* * *

"This place…is amazing" Danny said, he had been around the ghost zone for some time, he had even visited the places of some ghosts like Skulker, which is basically a massive jungle, reflection of his obsession to hunt, Ember's realm, which basically is a massive stadium with enough lights to blind an army and pyrotechnics to light the space, and of course Clockwork's lair, which basically is a massive clock tower with enough clocks to drive anyone mad.

But Frostbite's home was different, one because he didn't live alone like the former examples, but he lived with a tribe of Yeti ghosts that was weird in fact, even to Danny, normally ghosts lived alone, and so far Frostbite tribe is the very first ghost community he has ever seen.

"…I'm…speechless" Danny muttered, staring at the small yeti like ghosts play around, surely kids, some even playing with female looking yeti ghosts, while he held the chain of the bounded on his hands, _"This…this is…amazing…is the very first ghost community with a sedentary lifestyle, a de-facto leader and a tribal lifestyle…with computers…but…this means ghosts…are not exactly ghosts" _Danny thought.

"_**You seem…overwhelm Daniel…why?"**_ Draconax asked, _"Draconax, mom and dad…hell every ghost hunter or poser of ghost specialist believes that the ghost zone is some sort of limbo where the souls of the dead live until they can resolve their past deeds and go to the eternal rest, but when I look back, Ember, Skulker, Clockwork…Pariah Dark, all of them according to specialists are dead spirits corrupted by the time and inability to resolve their past affairs"_

"_**But you think otherwise"**_

"_Damn right, just look at Frostbite and his tribe…there are children among the tribe, it means…they can give birth, they live very long lives…and eventually die when their ecto-bodies finally decay, I mean clockwork must be very old, so old he has seen the birth of mankind…I think ghosts are not exactly ghosts…or that is what I believe"_

"_**Indeed, in Crystalia there is a forest called 'the forest of the fogged fallen' there the souls of those who have unresolved matters remain, mostly soldiers who died in the wars, that forest hold many spirits, and when I compare those ghosts with the ghosts of your world, it is obvious that Crystalia obviously have the real ghosts, while your world only haves ecto-sapiens, life forms based on ectoplasm, maybe that's the reason all think they are ghosts, because ectoplasm is the base of all ghosts" **_Draconax concluded, making Danny nod.

"_Even so…I do believe none of the resident ghosts are actually souls of someone who died, with the exception of one ghost I did saw, the former owner of Vlad's mansion, he was a ghost head to toe"_

"_**Maybe there are ghosts that are naturally born, like the yeti kids, while others are in fact spirits of the dead, but somehow corrupted by their past obsessions, Skulker obsession for hunting, Technus obsession for technology to name a few"**_

"…_You're right…but this makes you think, if they can give birth like humans do…what right we have to destroy them like the GIW wants so bad?"_

"_**None"**_

"_Thought the same…but this brings another question"_

"_**If this is some sort of parallel reality, a mirror world of the human world…" **_Draconax began, _"What would happen…if this world that is the mirror image of the human world…is destroyed" _Danny thought, thinking of both human and ghost world as two sides of the same coin, without one side there would be no coin.

"Dear…god" Danny muttered, he had to talk with his parents about the fact the ghost zone and human world was heavily linked to one another.

"Danny, are you okay?" Frostbite asked, "Yeah…just having an epiphany that's all" Danny replied, "I'm actually surprised by seeing all this, so far I imagined that all ghost lived alone in big floating landmasses, not in communities like your tribe" Danny said honestly, "Ah yes, our community is one of the few communities here in the ghost zone, the council of the observers and ghost central are the other two societies in the ghost zone my savior" Frostbite said, making Danny raise an eyebrow.

"Hey Frostbite, I been meaning to ask you this…why you refer to me as 'savior' I mean I haven't done much for the ghost zone that busting walker's prisoners and sending several ghosts back here really beat up" Danny questioned, "Because you are a savior of course, you save us all of the tyrant" Frostbite exclaimed, suddenly pushing/guiding Danny towards a cave that was flanked by two yeti looking guards with spears that had crystal or ice looking made spear points.

As Frostbite guided Danny in, the ghost boy saw that the walls were all scribbled with rustic drawings, like the ones of caveman in caves, pretty odd considering that just minutes ago he was floating in a highly sophisticated pod with high-tech equipment monitoring his vitals.

"This cave has been our way to keep records of all the major happenings in the ghost zone, ever since our ancestors lived, my tribe has written in these walls every single happening, the creation of Pandora's box" Frostbite said as he pointed to one of the walls which had a drawing of a rustic drawn box with a lot or rune like drawings inside, along with it what seemed a woman…with four arms and an armor.

"The rise and fall of the Ghost King" Frostbite then pointed to another drawing where a very comical looking Pariah Dark rose into powers, a lot of ghost bowing to him, then another drawing showed him beaten, defeated by five ghosts, in that Danny saw the same four arm female ghost, a massive dragon, even bigger than the one created by the necklace of Aragon, and of course Clockwork among them, along with other two other ghosts he couldn't recognize, one seemed vaguely familiar to a massive twister with arms and a face, and the last looked like…the Fright Knight…but with a less scary armor and sword.

"And of course the second coming of the Ghost King, foiled by you" now Danny had a reason to blush of embarrassment, seeing his drawing on the walls facing Pariah Dark…without the Ecto-skeleton, and then another where he stands victorious over the sarcophagus of forever sleep, but he knew that the last picture was far from the reality, he nearly lost that battle if it wasn't for Vlad and his sick chess like game, he stole the ecto-skeleton, and the crown and the key…

"_And now that witch has it, man things can't get worse, at least I have the ring…by the way Draconax, does the ring has some…extra ability?"_

"_**Sadly yes, after the defeat of the dark lord, several of its servants were imprisoned, one lives in this world…the hunter, an unique creature that it was never recreated, unlike the wraiths, the general foot soldiers and enforcers of the dark lord, the witches, the dark lord magic caster and his elite guard, the shadow lances, the hunter simply put is that, a merciless hunter that follows its target without any remorse or mercy, it was the dark lord tracker, it hunted several members of the royal family and generals during the Great War, when the war was over the hunter remained, and actually tried to attack the Rayearth of fire, but only ended in failure and bloody defeat, ripped apart like meat by wolfs and vultures, the remains of the hunter were cast to your world, sealed with the ring of balance as a key and only mean of exit" **_Draconax stated seriously.

"…_That's why she wanted the ring; she knew I was the current Rayearth of water, so she only needed a hunter to kill me…that's why she desires the ring" _

"_**Yes…and now that the ring is part of you again I recommend caution, she could easily extract a small portion of your power, infinitely small, but enough to open the jail of the hunter"**_

"_But you said the former Rayearth of fire chopped the hunter and tossed him away, why would I worry by a chop suey with a grudge?"_

"_**It may be broken, but remember this words, all that has been broken can be mend back, the hunter may be torn apart, but the dark magic of the witch can easily return it to its original state, even better than in his original self"**_

"_Got it…watch myself of the woman with scandalous clothes trying to suck a part of me…how pervert that sounded?"_

"_**Much…thankfully you thought that, in another world have you said that would label you immediately as a pervert and women would folk to you like cobrures and torn you apart"**_

"…_If we go to Crystalia you are going to tell me before hand all about what I DON'T have to do to prevent something like that…by the way what the hell is a Cobrure?"_

"…_**Think of it as a bird with body of a vulture with head of a cobra and teeth of shark, of the size of your world tiger, that is a Cobrure, oh and their bite is highly poisonous"**_

"…_Why I asked?" _Danny slightly skulked, somehow regretting the fact of asking Draconax about the culture and local flora and fauna of Crystalia, that's how he found out that there is a town where girls are warriors, men are slave and all the girls have the bodies of supermodels with fronts to kill, in the literal sense, also he found out about a little flower that spits acid corrosive enough to eat trough metal, skin, flesh and bone in less than a minute, oh and let's not forget the first animal Danny knows of Crystalia, the Bargos, the equivalent to his world cat…just that this 'cat' has six legs, two tails and breath fire while its bite is worse than a T-Rex bite, which speaks monuments of its might…regardless of the average size, the only thing in common that it shares with his world cats.

But he knew he had to ask that, he might had not voice it, but he knows what is expected of him as Rayearth knight, it is obvious than in any moment he will be called to Crystalia to make a stand against…whatever is making that world plunge into darkness, he might be dense, but he admits it only for girls, for the rest nun-uh, besides he rather be ready when that happens, at least when he is on a town or city he won't be messing around.

As he looked around, his eyes suddenly feel on something upon a frozen stand, what seemed to be a scroll of some sort, floating with a green eerie aura around it.

"That is the Infi-map" Frostbite said behind Danny, "The Infi-map?" Danny asked, "Yes, it is one of the few artifacts that remain of the era of Pariah Dark, along with the crown of fire and the Soul Shredder, this map it is known for being able to show have all the ghost zone mapped, every portal that opens the Infi-map shows it, whenever you want to go the map will guide you to it" Frostbite said.

"Whoa…wait a minute…portals, as the doors of the ghost portal?" Danny asked, "Barely, those portals open once in a while, natural gateways to the human world…sometimes humans topple with them, like the triangle on the sea" Danny there narrowed his eyes, well there was an explanation for so many missing planes that didn't involved aliens or a crazy Santa Claus with a rocket launcher, his mom will be devastated with that last on being a bust.

"But…those these gates lead to the ghost zone?" Danny asked, "Some do, others lead back to your world…but not exactly on their current timeline" Frostbite said, Danny suddenly imagined a plane full of passengers entering such portal, traveling around the ghost zone, then exiting it by other portal…just to end in the last moments of the dinosaurs and in the way of the meteorite that blasted them away of life, or something worse, they could have ended in the middle of space, right between a meteorite passing by.

"The portals open randomly, and the time they last is very random, some last hours, days, other can easily last seconds, just to open again after a hundred years, and in other places" Danny there frowned, those portals were dangerous, and the fact of ending in the middle of a war or in the middle of the obscurantism or another dark age of his planet story was not exactly how he planned to pass his life.

On the other hand he could end up on an island with lots of chicks…

"_**FOCUS!"**_

"_Hey I heard ya, can't blame me for dreaming, my hormones sometimes take the wheel, I'm a teenager, blame the hormones, it seemed to work when Jazz became Goth for a week and mom and dad needed to blame something besides ghosts" _Danny actually shuddered at that fact, there was a reason Danny feared Sam, partly because Jazz became Goth and had scared the crap out of him once, let's say a pale Jazz with an apathetic look, black hair and vacant stare like a zombie, dress all in black was not a pretty sight for a ten years old kid to wake up with.

As Danny stared the Infi-map, Danny suddenly felt cold, "Oh man, not again" Danny muttered as he turned around, slightly shacking, something Frostbite noticed as he followed Danny outside the cave, suddenly he began to shudder, bringing his hands to cover his mouth and nose…

"ACHOOO!!" but that prove to be fruitless as he suddenly sneezed, but to his surprise, and the surprise of the yeti lord, Danny had somehow froze all in front of him, forming a 3 meter long, 5 meter high, 1 meter wide and highly spiked ice wall that seemed to be made of only the coldest ice ever know, if the fact that it seemed to steam cold to even make the yeti tribe to feel rather uncomfortable to be near it was of any indication.

"…Whoa" Danny simply muttered, _"Damn…Draconax wasn't joking when he said that my powers were complemented…I bet is both ice of my Rayearth and ghost powers combined…cool" _Danny thought, that was until he had a realization, _"Oh crap, this means that every time I sneeze I'll end up turning everything in front of me in some sort of overgrown glacier…man whoever said that big powers come with big responsibilities never thought of the big control behind the powers!!"_

"_**It is an unavoidable fact Daniel, one cannot have big powers without bigger responsibilities behind them and the training to control such powers, all is connected…although if Fira ever saw you and your lack of control over your powers she would be jumping in glee" **_Draconax said slightly annoyed.

"_Fira…Anima…you mentioned them both, who are they specially?"_

"_**Guess can't be helped at all; Anima is the tiger of wind, ruler of the skies and master of thunder, guardian that chose the Rayearth of wind, he is a little reserved, unlike me or Fira, Anima only spokes when needed, mostly on combat and to offer some advice to the Rayearth, but like the wind and thunder he represents, he can be violent and cannot be contained, wild and untamed, that is Anima when angry, most times he is calm, like a breeze" **_Draconax began making Danny sigh, go figure, a tiger that ruled the skies, he kinda expected a gigantic bird to be the guardian of wind, but guess with Crystalia nothing is exactly what you expect.

"_**Fira on the other hand…she tends to be…chaotic"**_

"_Chaotic? Such as?"_

"_**Like fire she cannot be contained or put down so easily, try and you will get burn, or worse, melted, Fira is the mighty Phoenix, ruler of fire and mistress of lava, she holds the most control over the power of life and death, so is not wonder why people entrust her with the souls of the fallen to pass on the afterlife, of the three main guardians, not excluding Gaia, Fira holds great power in crystalian religion, often regarded as 'the angel of death' and also as 'the giver of life' her power can either extinguish the flame of life of such a person…or make that dwindling flame to burn like a sun, there the chaotic nature of the Rayearth of fire and the motto of the fire lords, 'I am death, I am life, I am fire, no one can put me down' that is their motto"**_

"_Let me guess, of the three guardians, Anima is the silent one, you are the average one with useful data and Fira is…the party girl…right?"_

"_**You are correct in most ways, Fira also enjoys mingling with mortals, often taking humanoid forms to mingle with other people and…party, she is a heavy drinker let me tell you…she once drank the equivalent of five Wullas, which is a big elephant in your world…but with lizard like legs, a massive tusk that has spikes on the tip, four eyes and the skin as hard as diamond, and she wasn't even tipped by that, if nothing else I bet she could drink the weight of the world on alcohol, but there is no bar with enough alcohol to satisfy her thirst, in any case she enjoys the pleasures you have, party, drink, eat, flirt…oh there she is unstoppable, all the Rayearths before the current one had something in common…none of them were virgin of lips not a week after they became Rayearths, mostly because Fira is as I say chaotic, it can be a chaste kiss to a full make out, she is too random…even for me"**_

"_Oh brother…well at least I know what to expect with you, you are after all the dragon of water and time…what the hell Anima stands in crystalian culture?"_

"_**Anima is considered the one who gives visions of the death, while Fira guided and gives either life or death, Anima is more like the medium, you want to speak with someone who passed to the afterlife, you pray for Anima to grant you this wish, he grants them…if it is to conclude a business that bothers both sides, if not he doesn't, the Rayearth of wind has a particularity like you, while you can see the past and future, the Rayearth of wind, in his dreams can travel to the afterlife, to freely speak with the spirits of the deceased, and since the afterlife is a big place that houses not only Crystalia afterlife, or the so called 'soul society' you can expect the Rayearth of wind to know a lot of dirt, after all the death are very friendly and speak a lot, not to mention they carry a lot of secrets to the grave, secrets the Rayearth of wind knows…if they tell him or her, all is about trust"**_

"_Damn…and Gaia?"_

"_**Gaia is very different from us, you know she represents the power of the queen over earth and crystal, and actually selects the Rayearths knights, not us, we just give them our approval or disapproval, but in the end her decision counts heavily, we don't know much of her, after the Great War and the death of the Rayearths in many ways, she withdraw herself of us, only speaking with us when there was new Rayearths to be call upon, I was surprised when she selected you as a Rayearth, after all like I told you before, every single Rayearth before you was a simple person without powers besides their Rayearth powers, in any case Gaia in crystalian culture is regarded as prosperity, either for businesses or harvest times, if you wanted to have prosperity she was the one to be asked"**_

"_And…the secret Rayearth…how much you know of the fourth knight?"_

"_**Not much, besides the knight will always be a she, shares the same powers as you, telekinesis, ability to control their element, in her example earth and crystal, holds a blade created by her heart and soul just like you and the others, holds a special skill, which in her case is greatly obscured and only Gaia knows about, but besides that nothing else, besides that unlike the normal Rayearths she seems to have a perpetual enhanced strength…so a slap of her can and will rip your head off…or leave an everlasting imprint of her hand in your cheek, depending of her mood" **_Draconax concluded.

"_Groovy…" _Danny there cut the conversation short, looking at the still standing spike glacier in front of him, and the lasting chill on his throat and stomach, then looked at Frostbite, fearing the worse.

"As I expected, you seem to have ice powers as us" Frostbite began, catching Danny's attention, "But is obvious that your powers are…beyond large than our capabilities" to punctuate that Frostbite let some sort of light cobalt beam out of his eyes, aimed to the ground, forming a pillar of ice slowly, but firm and stylish compared to Danny's sneeze formed glacier with spikes.

"As you can see anyone on my tribe can do the same as me, but you are a different case however, you as I fear, have too much pent up energy, so much that it will be impossible to train you in controlling such powers with the amount you have now" Frostbite confessed, making Danny sigh, the key factor was always that with his powers, either they were too much to control or too weak to be used.

"But this has a solution" Frostbite said, making Danny look up, "You have to release all that power in a massive burst of energy, letting all that out, with the extra pressure out it will allow you to control and master the powers as they slowly recover…but there is a risk" Frostbite said.

"Risk?" Danny said, "Yes…you must at least leave some of that energy inside you as a base for you to use and have, having a big base can help, but one thing is saying it, other thing is achieving it…furthermore I don't know how your body will react once sub-zero temperatures are released at the same time out of your body…you must do this on your human form so your ghost form can adapt easily, so you see there are risks behind it" Frostbite said, making Danny take a deep intake of air, it was much of a decision, and unless something actually changed his mind he would not take the chances with such dangerous way to control his ice powers.

Of course he didn't notice the boomerang approaching behind him until…

**BAMM!!!**

"OUCH!!!" Danny moaned as he crouched, holding the back of his head in pain, looking angrily around, Danny found the object of his pain, the Boo-merang, attached to one of the flaps of it a piece of paper, with a raised eyebrow, Danny picked the Boo-merang and took the letter, unfolding it and reading it slowly.

Frostbite realized soon that the iceberg Danny made, along with his ice pillar were cracking suddenly, more and more, and by the looks of it, Danny was responsible of it, because as soon Danny closed the letter and pocketed it, the pillar grew several spikes, and the iceberg, if possible got spikier.

"…Who is Undergrowth?" Danny simply asked, "A plant based ghost Danny, he is rather powerful while on the human world, here he is equally powerful but since his powers rely on plants is no wonder to find him around a devoid flora island, he trying to make it grow plants, but he is obsess by that, he sometimes possesses a ghost by using his roots, forcing them to do his bidding, and seriously loathes technology and someone destroying plants" Frostbite said.

"…Okay…I'll take this training Frostbite…that overgrown salad just messed with the wrong town" Danny muttered with an angry stare, "Yes…but first you must walk away of our town, there is a clearing on the other side of the glacier, there you can unleash all you power without causing damage" Frostbite said to Danny.

"And how I'm supposed to go to my home after that?" Danny wondered, "There is a portal that opens to your world every day in a gap of three hours each near where you will be, if you're fast with releasing your power you can catch the next door, but be warned, the door exit leads to the outskirts of Amity Park, not inside Amity itself" Frostbite said, making Danny sigh.

"I should had seen that coming, but in any case…thanks" Danny said as he extended his hand to Frostbite, the yeti ghost understood the gesture of Danny and extended his own, both shaking hands in no time, "Frostbite, when I sort the problem on my town, could I use the Infi-map to confirm something?" Danny asked, "I don't see why not…as long is not to seek some treasure"

"It is a treasure alright, something very important…to me…to the worlds" Danny muttered, suddenly transforming into his ghost form and flying away, "THANKS FROSTBITE!!"

"You're welcome my friend!" Frostbite said as he waved Danny goodbye, "Are you sure he is the one?" a yeti behind Frostbite asked to him, "Yes…the freezing powers, the glove, the chain…he is the one alright" Frostbite replied, "He is more similar to us than he can imagine, even more than those cloaked people that came looking from him" Frostbite said, making the yeti ghost behind him nod.

"They came will ill purposes…and they called themselves the Water Monks" The yeti behind Frostbite said, "Yes…when the time is right Danny and the water monks will duel…but until then all we can do is prepare him and arm him" Frostbite said, "'He' will come back…of that I am certain" for some weird reason, the yeti ghost behind Frostbite had the slight suspicious that his leader was not referring to Danny, after all Frostbite referred to 'he' in a fearful and hateful manner.

* * *

Danny slowly arrived to a clearing that was obviously not covered in snow, and far away of the town of Frostbite and his tribe, he didn't knew how strong his powers are, or why Frostbite send him so far to unleash his powers, but he had a sneaking suspicious that his ice powers were too much out of control, and unless he released them he would end up hurting others, and himself in the process.

Slightly scared by the fact that his Rayearth powers seemed more out of control and that could hurt anyone he cared for, he bowed to train even harder to control them, specially his water powers which required far more control than his ice powers.

As he reached the middle of the field, Danny summoned Tidal Staff, and then began to fidget with the chain on his hands, "Okay Draconax, what I must do now"

"_**As I told you before, the chain can be bounded to you alone, but I have the feeling it can serve far more if we bound it to Tidal Staff" **_Draconax expressed, "We can do that? I can do that?"

"_**Yes, while your unleash your ice powers hold the chain and Tidal Staff together, Tidal Staff will react to your powers combined with the chain in contact, creating a more useful and powerful weapon for you to hold and wield, with both properties of the old Tidal Staff, the chain, and mixed with the power of ice"**_ Draconax said, making Danny slightly nod, eyes darting around, _**"You seem tense…why?"**_

"Why wouldn't I, this is the ghost zone, most of my enemies live here" Danny replied, not bothering to think to communicate to Draconax, he was pretty much alone now, besides the ghosts around him are not exactly sane, the Box Ghost, Skulker, Technus, the Lunch Lady to name a few were missing some screws on their heads, Skulker taking it to another literal level.

"Okay, enough chit-chat, let's get the show on the road" Danny muttered, suddenly sitting on the ground Indian style, placing the chain and Tidal Staff together on his lap, closing his eyes, Danny began to take deep, calming breaths.

"_**Deep breaths Daniel…calm yourself, let all your emotions shut down, anger doesn't exists, love is irrelevant, impartiality only exists, there is no black nor white, just a shade of gray, ice is all that and more, is a in between, relax…when you feel a cold in your stomach…let it travel your body…then roar…roar as the ruler upon the frozen haven and the crystalline sea"**_ Draconax coached Danny about, making the young Rayearth to be to slightly be reassured, with Draconax coaching him he had to fear nothing of losing himself of freezing himself.

Soon Danny felt like floating, a cold pit on his stomach was slowly spreading all over his body, invading his nerves, his blood felt like cold mercury traveling on his veins, his muscles became strained, his skin felt like ice, his lungs were like if they were frozen on nitrogen, he felt like breathing cold nitrogen now, it was a weird sensation that slowly spread all over him, it was oddly…comforting.

But the comfort couldn't last long enough as the coldness began to hurt, to reach a critical point on him, pressure on his becoming unbearable, passing for comfort to pain in less than a second.

"Oh…man"

"_**Bear it Daniel, you must endure it a little more, once you feel is about to reach critical you must let it all go away, is the only way your ice powers will fall on control and won't hurt you or others while using it" **_

It was easy to say to the massive water guardian, but to Danny was a pain like no other, yet he followed Draconax coaching to the heart, not noticing how his arms skin had become blue ice and steaming cold, both Tidal Staff and the chain on his hands being slowly frozen by his touch until…

"_**It has reached critical mass, LET IT OUT!!"**_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Danny let a pained and powerful scream like roar as all that pent-up energy was suddenly released in a single blast instead of controlled explosion bursts, blue ice like mist was expelled of Danny, as his eyes shone green neon and shooting beams up to the ethereal sky.

As the blue mist began to move with violence around Danny, forming a tornado figure, neither him nor Draconax noted the pair of eyes that observed the happening, focused specially on Danny.

* * *

Crystalia is a land of magic, technology, mystery, adventures and beauty like no other, both mystic arts and top technology are meshed up in a balance that no world could reach.

Crystalia, or better said the capital of Crystalia, Terras, along with its citizens pride themselves of many things, the biggest army know, the most wealthy citizens with cero unemployment and cero criminal rate, along with bring the capital of the Kingdom of Crystalia, Terras held two of the most distinguish landmarks on Crystalia, the first was of course the palace of the queen, the Diamond palace, a castle made entirely out of diamond, its beauty is compare to none other edifice on Crystalia, many people admire the castle, sunsets usually make the castle natural beauty outstand more, but many don't look directly at the castle when the sun is at its highest point, accidents had happened because someone was fool enough to look at the castle while the midday sun rays were reflected…not a good thing to the eyes.

The other landmark on Terras of course is without a doubt the pillars, three massive pillars that shoot to the sky, each one of a different color, green, blue, red, with glyphs around the base that glow every time a Rayearth is called, the three pillars surround a fourth pillar, a small monolith in yellow gold, barely of the height of a grown up person, the fourth pillar is in fact the tip of a massive one that is deep into the soil, of course the fourth pillar shines when a queen is accepted by the guardians as true ruler of Crystalia, and the only time the glyphs on the tip of the monolith had shined was when the Secret Rayearth was called to overthrown the tyrant queen.

To the elderly people, elves that lived long lives compare to humans of bestials, half human half beats creatures, seeing the four pillars glyphs glow meant only one thing…the Rayearth knights, all four of them were back, some actually wondered why? After all, the queen was a benevolent ruler, yet harsh in some punishments, the daughter of the queen on the other hand was a brat, a teenager with beauty of a nymph…and the temper of a volcano some dare think.

But curiosity turned into fear as the three main pillars began to glow entirely, not only the glyphs, it had never happened, and more when the wind, water and fire pillars that represented the three Rayearth knights each began to shoot thunders, let a ice cold mist and let out molten rock in that order, at the same time, while the glyphs around their bases were hissing winds, pouring water and engulfed in flames, depending of the Rayearth they represented.

To one old elf, the only living survivor of the Great War against the Dark lord, he could feel change coming; he could see the Rayearths that would come would exactly not be like their predecessors, of course, unlike the rest, he did noted that the central 'pillar' was glowing as well as the other three pillars, the glyph in the base of it was glowing yellow, even more than the last time, while the pillar was slowly being encased in crystal and minerals.

Now he understood why the queen sends the water monks first, followed by the fire lords, then the court of wind, along with the Earth Sackers, her own private elite battalion, something was up, the guardians had selected new Rayearths, and just in time, because as the queen somehow ignored the pleas of entire towns to aid them against a mysterious army ravaging the land, she will only act once the Rayearth knights come, she will not wait the guardians to send them.

"I really hope you know what you are doing…" he muttered to himself with a raspy voice, as his aged hands traced lines around a book cover, while his eyes stared at the pillars, "(sigh) change…she will not accept change"

* * *

Amity Park, to anyone looking at it while in the air or on the ground looked now like the perfect meaning of the word 'Urban Jungle' concrete structures, roads, cars, all that was manmade was now covered in plants, like if it has passed a long time and the city was abandoned, but that was not the case, the city was pretty much occupied, and overwhelm by ghosts, in this case Undergrowth, a gigantic plant based ghost.

That was the sight the few survivors behind the ecto-shield on Fentomworks knew, that was the sight that welcomed Danny once he came back of the ghost zone using the door Frostbite had told him to use, exiting a ghost door that made it to the outskirts of Amity Park, and abandoned Gas station that lost clients surely because the ghosts chose to come out there and no other place was the exit point of that ghost door.

Narrowing his eyes at the sight of the plant overtaken city, Danny suddenly transformed on his ghost form, feeling rather odd on his ghost form.

More…powerful, faster, tougher, hell he bets he could raise a car without the need of TK.

"_Draconax…I think the ring did something to my ghost form"_

"_**You do?"**_

"_Yeah, I feel odd on my ghost form…it feels…more natural"_

"_**I truly don't know why, maybe your ghost form got enhanced by the ring of balance power, brining your ghost form into a more balanced form one that exploits its powers to the last drop" **_Draconax reasoned, making Danny slightly smile, truth to be told the ring seemed not only have an effect on his Rayearth and ghost powers, but on his ghost form physique, he could see some muscles around!

Flexing his arms a little, Danny actually found himself rather fixed on his newly acquired biceps, "And all I needed was a magical ring to buff up" Danny exclaimed as he turned around, now focusing on Amity Park, not loosing time, Danny shot himself to the sky, his objective of course was to first reach his home, Fentomworks, his family was important to him, after seeing if they were okay, he would focus on the freak who attacked his home.

As he reached his home, on record time to add, he saw the massive ecto-shield of the three floor house, who wouldn't? But what caught his attention was not the shield, but what was around the shield, several thick stems with thorns around the ecto-shield tried to constrict it's way in, also on the street were many people trying to get in, banging the shield…

"They're possessed" Danny muttered, staring at the zombified people around the shield, **"Indeed Danny dear" **Danny eyes widened when he heard a female voice behind him, when he turned around, he got coiled in several thick stems, some of them growing thorns as a menacing way, but the surprise he got when he found Sam being the source of that voice…

"Sam?" Danny asked, eyeing the Goth girl that was clad in a strapless green leaf made one piece dress that made it to her thighs, her arms were covered by a long green leaf made gloves, her left thigh had some sort of chocker around it, her hair was un-kept and spiky around, pure green eyes with black marking under them was that replaced her usual amethyst eyes, the fact many plants seemed to hover around her, including a carnivore plant made Danny really think this was the kind of ghost that Sam would ally, after all she is an ultra-vegetarian, and activist for the preservation of the environment.

"**Do you like how master Undergrowth fixed the place?"** the possessed Sam asked, slowly petting the carnivore plant at her right, "Sam what are you doing, this isn't you!!"

"**You're wrong, for so long I have waited for this, for having power, to having you bound my little ghost boy…my little Rayearth" **With that Sam leaned and captured Danny's lips on her own, but after a second, she pulled back, staring at Danny with sad eyes, **"Is a pity you have to die…" **she began as she rose her hand, much to Danny's shock, her nails grew to unnatural lengths, **"But my mistress wishes it so…and her will is my master command, and my master command must be obeyed" **

"You forgot something Sam?" Danny said, seeing how the possessed Sam leaned her head to one side, **"And that will be?"**

"I rarely follow rules" Danny exclaimed as a cold aura formed around him, making the stems around him shrivel on contact, soon Danny screamed, the stems freezing upon contact, Sam screamed as she was launched away, crashing on a roof and rolling around before stopping and glaring at Danny who slowly floated on the frozen plants before letting a powerful TK blast around him, shattering the plants around him.

"**My babies! You're going to pay for that!!" **Sam snarled, just to tense when Danny summoned Tidal Staff, **"That weapon…" **she hissed.

"Is changed" with that Danny grabbed the inactive hilt with his two hands, and split them apart, a black chain tied in the middle, extending as much as Danny separated the hilts, soon both hilts grew a pair of polished ice blades that hummed like the former water blades, but inside and in the middle of the blade there was some sort of water core that glow like the former water blades.

"Meet Tidal, version 2.0!" Danny said as he began to flick the staff/sword like if they were nunchucks, how he was able to do it with skill was still beyond him, he is more worried on stopping Undergrowth, "Okay Sam, I don't know why you're actually sizing with the bad guy this time, I will blame the hormones, now step aside Sam, you know how powerful I am!" Danny stated as he floated above the possessed Sam who just sneered at him.

"**Oh that I know…Rayearth!" **She sneered loudly, not sooner than that, Danny yelped in pain when a massive hand grabbed him and began to squeeze him, looking around he saw the thing the hand was attached to, a massive, vine made, green ghost with a mouth like a bird peak, pure red eyes staring at him, while some sort of purple glowing hand imprint on the forehead of the ghost was visible, "Undergrowth I presume" Danny muttered, his green eyes staring at the one of Undergrowth.

"**Mistress Saylea commands must be obeyed…you must die!!" **The massive plant ghost spoke, slightly tightening the hold on Danny, "Sorry…but I like my life freak!" With that told, Danny's eyes suddenly glowed blue cobalt, and much to the shock of Sam and Undergrowth, twin cobalt beams were shot of Danny's eyes, impacting straight on Undergrowth face, freezing it and making the plant ghost lose its hold on Danny, and crash on the ground, while Danny dived to the street, landing in the middle of the mob that formed a circle around him.

"Oh…wheel of doom…BRING IT ON!!" Danny screamed as he flicked Tidal like a whip to the ground, making a gash on the concrete where the blade impacted, which was the signal for all the possessed residents of Amity Park to attack.

Danny turned around when he felt two zombified residents lunge at him, grabbing the chain of his newly changed Tidal, Danny swung the sword/staff/whip/nunchucks at the two residents, the frozen blades impacting on them and making them cry as their skin turned blue for a second before returning to normal, the vines on their heads freezing and falling away easily.

"_Tidal still can't hurt people…but it still has the same hazardous effects on ghosts and anything related to them" _He thought as he saw the two people he struck seem to be frozen on the position they were impacted, _"And it seems the blade still freezes people…cool"_ Danny smirked as he grabbed Tidal by both hilts and began to swing that thing like a complete expert and maniac.

A zombified resident attacked Danny, but only to fell to the ground when Tidal was flicked on his face, slashing it and making the vine freeze and let him free, a female tried to sneak on Danny, just to stumble when Danny swung Tidal and the hilt impacted on her face, making her cry in pain as the vine froze again, two football wearing teens tried to tackle Danny, just to roar in pain as Tidal was impaled on their chests, pulling the blades away, Danny turned around and began to flick the nunchucks like sword around him before joining both hilts again and transforming Tidal into a staff, flicking the newly formed staff around, Danny noted that now a group of four were advancing at him, growling in annoyance, Danny rushed at the four, using the enhanced length of the frozen blades and cutting the first, the second tried to dodge, but Danny used his TK to force him to Tidal blades, a third tackled Danny to the ground, when he tried to punch him, Danny turned intangible, making the zombified man fist hit the concrete rather than his hand, making the man cry in pain, the four launched a roundhouse kick at Danny, just to Danny so separate the hilts, trapping the leg on the chain in the middle, then he began to swing the man around, sending him away crashing on a dozen of the people, when a group tried to tackle him, Danny swung Tidal, the chain enhancing more the length and arc of the attack, hitting them and freeing them of the vines.

Holding his right hand to one side, a group of zombified residents were suddenly pushed aside to a building roughly, doing that again and again in every direction, but it seemed they were too much, even to him to be stopped, "Dammit!" Danny cursed as he slammed Tidal on the floor, suddenly making the concrete turn into slippery ice that made all of the zombified residents stumble and fall, seeing his chance, Danny forced and all around TK blast, making the fallen residents to slid on the ice floor without friction.

"_Is useless there are too many!" _

"_**Do not falter, if you give up then all will be for naught"**_

"I know!" Danny screamed as he suddenly impaled Tidal to the ground again, and clapped his hands together, "Cry upon the frozen haven: Glacier!" Danny screamed as the ground suddenly cracked, pillars made of ice of his height began to spurt out of the ground like daisies, slamming all that was around Danny, sending all those fallen flying away and without the controlling vines on their heads.

Looking around, Danny let a sigh of relieve, of course that was just for a second when his future sight suddenly activated, showing him Undergrowth trying to crush him, he dodging him just to be wrapped by Sam's carnivore plants and being hit by Sam's kick.

Looking upwards, Danny saw the massive plant ghost raise its hand at him to try and crush him, knowing what would happen if he let that happen, Danny kneeled and slammed his hands on the ground.

"_**You know you don't need to chant an incantation to use your ice powers" **_Draconax reminded to Danny, _"I know…but I think incantations make the attacks far stronger…"_

"Pierce beyond the fertile soil: Spears of damnation!" the ground around Danny that was once covered in blunt ice pillars was suddenly replaced by massive ice made lances that giants would use for combat, roughly of 5 meters of height and 1 meter of width, the spears shot up when Undergrowth hand was so close of Danny, effectively impaling the hand of the plant ghost easily, making the ghost cry in pain, almost immediately Sam rushed at Danny to try and sneak on him, but the ghost boy was too fast and knew what she would do, pulling Tidal of the ground, Danny thrusted the ice blade on Sam's unprotected belly, making the Goth and possessed girl to cry in pain as the signs of possession vanished…along with the scandalous leaf made dress around her!

"Holy shit!" Danny exclaimed in sheer panic and surprise, he thought the dress was colored to be like it was made of leaves, he actually never considered it was really made of plants!

Rushing as fast as he could, Danny grabbed Sam and used his telekinesis to grab a blanket that hung of a window, directing it to him and Sam, wrapping the girl on it, and then turning to Fentomworks, seeing how the people inside was now outside the house, but not of the shield, Danny then used again his TK to direct Sam to them, seeing how her parents received their daughter with eagerness.

Now with Sam safe and with nearly all the residents of Amity Park with a concussion thanks to him, Danny focused on Undergrowth that was recovering, "Man…that is one big ghost" he muttered as he eyed head to…roots?

"_Wait that's it!" _Danny thought with glee as he deactivated Tidal, tied it to his belt, turned intangible and dived to the ground, the still conscious and not possessed individuals wondered why Danny dived to the ground…

"**AAAAHHHHHHH!" **That was until the massive ghost began to scream in pain and anger, several vines and plants around Amity began to wither as the massive plant ghost began to grow small and obviously to change of a healthy green to a strange combination of green and blue.

As time passed the ghost grew smaller and smaller, until it was of human teenager size, then Danny emerged of the floor, his hand glowing blue cobalt, "Oh such a cute punching bag!" Danny exclaimed as he cracked his knuckles and walked at the staggering ghost plant, ready to deliver a well deserved whoopass…

"Ignite over the soul: infernus!" just to roll away when a fireball was fired at him, following the trajectory of the fireball, Danny lay eyes on the witch, the usual chill crawling up to his spine, "…Damn" he muttered as he took Tidal of his belt and ignited both blades.

"I am growing tired of your meddling Rayearth" Saylea stated, swaying her hips as she advanced to the reduced Undergrowth, "Rest my servant, my master still has usage for you" she said as she brushed her hands on the chin of the plant ghost, Danny swearing that the plant ghost blushed before nodding, turning around and walking to an open portal behind Saylea.

"I'm starting to believe the same of you…witch" Danny muttered as he eyed the seductress, holding Tidal with both hands, eyes narrowing at her sight, "I should have know that fool of Plasmius would not be fit for the challenge" Saylea stated as her fingers began to crack with red lightings, "So cheese head was the pawn…or it means he is lower than a pawn, and you turn to be a puppet being motioned to play a game of chess on behalf of the puppeteer?" Danny asked, staring at the serious Saylea.

"Oh the kid thinks itself a master detective? Pretty impressive, and what if I'm a puppet and I use 'cheese head' as you call him as a pawn, you are useless, as we speak my brothers the wraiths are attacking the Rayearth of wind, and the Rayearth of fire is being attacked by my…cousins the sirens…in any case none of you will make it to Crystalia" Saylea stated as she started at Danny.

"…they will fail…as you" Danny stated as he flicked Tidal and assumed a combat stance.

"Bold words…for a corpse" she hissed as she shot her hand forward, a purple like thunderbolt shooting of her hand towards Danny, in surprise Danny raised Tidal and deflected the incoming baseball size bolt, sending it towards a building near him.

"I will massacre all you hold dear!" Saylea snapped as she suddenly began to shoot bolt after bolt against Danny, he deflecting each strike with slight ease, feeling more familiar with Tidal and its new form.

After a while Saylea grew tired of each bolt deflected, then she looked behind Danny, spotting some people standing up, rather dozed up for the 'zombification' of Undergrowth and had a wicked idea.

Danny tensed up at her sudden smirk, his worries were confirmed when several purple bolts were fired, but none were aimed at him, turning around he saw with horror the targets of the bolts, "That…" he slightly swore as he flew at top speed t the target of the bolts, no one else but his school 'nemesis' and school crush, Dash and Paulina.

As for both teenagers, they were slowly standing up of what they could say it was a horrible nightmare/reality, for Dash at least it was a nightmare, getting his butt kicked by a skinny boy with a glowing and chained stick, while to Paulina it was a reality, she had lived it, as both teens sights focused on, their first sight was of course the figure of a skinny boy with a skin hugging jumpsuit, arms extended, holding with a hand some sort of staff with glowing edges, arms extended, in front of them, of course they wondered what was that glow that was getting closer to the figure in front of them…

"AAAAAHHHHH!" until a pained scream woke them up completely, their sights were wide when they saw Danny Phantom of all people standing before them, to Paulina it was a dream come true, she had never been that close of him, and most of those occasions something else was stopping him of glomping him to no end, of course the reason that stopped her was the little fact of his pained face, glowing green eyes and that growl that was coming out of his mouth, and angry growl.

Looking pass Phantom, both Paulina and Dash saw a strange and scandalous dressed woman smirking, Dash blushed a lot at the sight of a woman with so little clothes, and who wouldn't, he was a teenager who was used seeing girls on miniskirts and tight shirt, but nothing beyond that, "…You" the two teens heard Phantom growl, "How…dare you…attack…them…they are innocent!" he screamed, only to hear a snort of the scandalous dressed woman.

"As if? I care little of their ultimate outcomes, I only care for their ability to serve my purposes, and they have served it well enough, any person here has their uses, I will gladly sacrifice a thousand people and souls just to see you fall Rayearth!" the woman screamed, her hand cracking purple thunders, the fact that a woman saw them as cannon fodder and that she referred to Danny Phantom as a Rayearth had both teenagers kinda shocked.

"…They…are…not…" phantom began, his left hand suddenly glowing blue cobalt, "PAWNS!!" he screamed as he turned around, brushing his left arm like brushing an imaginary fly out of the way, much to the amazement of the teens and those awake and conscious, a sudden wave of sharp ice was formed, traveling like a wave at the shocked woman who made a jump at it, barley dodging some ice spikes that grew along the way, nearly impaling her along the way.

But the people behind Danny weren't focused on that, rather they were focused on the burn marks on his back that had ripped apart the upper back part of his jumpsuit, revealing a slight toned back, much to the girls delight and slight horror, after all they could see burned skin and green blood pouring of his wounds on the back.

"Outstanding! You have already have access to your secondary element, I am amazed" Saylea stated with a smirk as she slowly landed on solid and not frozen ground, "However, that is not enough to defeat me, I am far more powerful than you" she said as she clapped her hands together, then formed a joined fist with both hands, only leaving her thumbs pointing at her, "Enhance: Desperado" she said, jabbing her thumbs at herself, much to the shock of any seeing it, the petty and scandalous dressed woman suddenly began to grew muscles, her whole body acquired the toned shaped of a physic culturist, toned muscles that seemed to be made of iron, arms and legs that were huge and ready to crush anyone…but considering they are now on a woman, she had the physique of a female physic culturist, the ideal one.

"The hell" he muttered, _**"Is an enhancement spell" **_Draconax mentioned, _"A…spell that make you grow muscles? How come I don't know that one!!?"_

"_**Is simple, Desperado is the name of the man who created the spell, in Crystalia he was considered the most skinny and weakest person, sometimes he was referred as 'Twig Desperado' in his thirst to drown those mocking voices, he recurred to the dark side of magic, creating the spell you know see, it granted him a prodigious muscle mass only men can achieve and with its benefits, enhance strength, speed, resistance, all that any men should aim…however this had its prize" **_

"_A prize for the perfect body, I can hardly picture it"_

"_**Daniel…the perfect body is the balance between mind and body, a body like the one of Desperado, he was reckless, and he never realized the prize he had to pay…as I said to you, all is balanced, the body you have now, with the slight muscles in it thanks to the ring of balance is a testament of that, is the body you must have at your age, slightly toned, but with a sharp mind, something Desperado didn't realized…he became a brute, an animal, attacking all he held dear, a mindless beast that had to be put down…that's the story of Desperado, and the story behind that spell the witch is using" **_Draconax concluded, _"So pretty much she is a mindless brute, I have face those before"_

"_**No…the devastating mind destructive effect of that spell has been toned down by a charm in her, find the charm, destroy it and the full effect, both good and bad will be visible in her"**_

"Easier said than done" Danny muttered as he began to flick Tidal around, then grabbing it with both hands, separating it and exposing the chain around it, "Let's see if your crimes can be charged with those muscles!" Danny screamed as he suddenly shot himself at the overgrown Saylea, swinging and spinning Tidal around, bringing it down once he was close enough to her, only to go eye wide when she moved faster than his eyes could follow.

"The hell?" Danny muttered, only to gasp in pain when a massive punch was slammed on his gut, making him recoil and bend over in pain, looking up he saw Saylea with a smirk on her face, "So easy is almost painful" she exclaimed as she suddenly kicked Danny on the face, making him spin in the air onto the ground, crashing and slamming on a car hood in back, such was the force of the impact that the windows of the car instantly broke, the car tires exploited by the pressure, and Danny swore the chassis of the car groaned along with the engine that 'smoothed' his fall.

In pain, Danny tried to stand up, only to fly again when Saylea grabbed his leg and began to swing him around like a rag doll, there was no pain…yet, but he did feel pain when his body began to be slammed around the many cars parked around, onto the ground, on some light posts and finally on a building, cracking the stone walls as his body impacted on the wall, leaving him gasping in pain.

Looking around, Danny sight began to slowly focus, his body ached, his right leg, which was grabbed by the now overgrown Witch was surely broken, not to mention his ribs and how his back and spine must be now, he is feeling the pain, so is a good sign, somewhat.

"_Is…too strong" _

"_**Yes…it seems this Witch is not like the others"**_

"_Really? I didn't realized until my body became acquaintance with everything solid on the street"_

"_**You must defeat her, or she will turn on those you love!"**_

"I know!" Danny roared, finally spotting Saylea just some meters of him, his eyes changed of green neon to cobalt blue as they fired a cobalt beam, nailing Saylea on the leg, making her look at Danny with annoyance, but annoyance became pain when Danny began to fly at her at great speed, swinging the inactive hilt of Tidal at her, the impact made her stagger in pain and surprise, then again the hilt impacted on her like a mallet swung by a giant, making her gasp in pain, and again, this time falling when the hilt impacted on her frozen leg, breaking such limb like crystal, leaving a stump instead of a leg, roaring in pain she grabbed the hilt on a next swing, feeling how her hand bones broke, but she cared little, she grabbed it, now the roles would turn…

Only to go eye wide when she saw Danny extend the chain to ungodly amounts of length, swing it and trap it around her, the black chain suddenly began to burn her skin…to those looking and seeing steam coming out of the flesh in contact with the chain, but to Saylea it was not burning her flesh, it was freezing it to sub-zero temperatures that made the feeling that it was being burned by a cold flame, not only that, the chain weighted so much, like the world was on top of her.

Then she recognized the chain as the one she used against Danny the first time, the chain of the bounded… was now his.

With a roar Danny seemed to gather strength out of thin air, and began to swing Saylea around like she did with him, like a rag doll, her massive body slamming on buildings, cars and street concrete with painful sounds, with a final roar Danny brought his arms down, along with the chain that had Saylea bounded, slamming her towards the ground, there Danny began to fire beam after beam of ecto-beams, followed along with intervals of blue cobalt beams that froze things on impact, the residents watched in slight fascination and fear how Phantom attacked without mercy at the woman that somehow was behind by their sudden lag of memory and reason a massive plant ghost attacking before all went black.

As the attack ceased, Saylea groaned in pain as his flesh felt cold and burned slightly by the ecto-barrage that hit worse than a mallet, looking up Saylea eyes widened when Danny descended towards her, both hilts of Tidal aimed at her, blades ignited…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream of pain and rage made many Amity residents recoil in pain and fear, as the smoke dissipated they saw Danny Phantom, their hero, the ghost hunter that was a ghost, kneeling in front of the woman, the odd looking sword that seemed a staff and the same time a nunchucks and chain…impaled in her, both ice looking blades stuck deep into her chest, Phantom wearing a look of rage and exhaustion fueled by adrenaline.

"…You…think (cough) you…won…" Saylea began, her eyes slowly glazing, "But (cough) you are…wrong ACK!" Danny pulled the ice blades of her, making her cough black like blood as the wounds began to freeze her blood as well.

"The…Dark…lord…will come…(cough) and you…have no…way…to win…Rayearth" she said, many residents looked at Phantom then in a new light, there was no single resident who didn't grew with the legend of the Rayearth knights…which meant he basically was going to get a even bigger fan girl base than before.

"…My…pawn…will do…what is needed…this…world…will…fall (cough) he-he…and you…with it…hahahahahahahahaha!" she then began to laugh maniacally, slowly glowing purple, Danny eyes then widened, "Everyone duck!!" he screamed as he flew away of her towards the crowd of residents, and just in time as Saylea maniac laugh was drowned by the light that enveloped her…

**BOOM!!!!**

That street was suddenly demolished as a powerful explosion roared and totaled cars and buildings, purple flames coming out of the crater along with thunderbolts.

As the smoke dissipated, it was obvious Fentomworks still stood thanks to the anti-ghost shield that seemed to be able to even take explosions point-blank, as the smoke kept lowering down, many residents looked up, smiling slightly when they saw Phantom on top of them, a green shield around all of them shielding them of the worse of the explosion.

As the shield died and the residents stood up, Danny stared at the hole where Saylea once was, with her out of the way…Vlad would have no one to control him…the pawn suddenly became a king.

_Three days later…_

"Ouch mom" Danny exclaimed as Maddie kept applying antiseptic alcohol on the wounds of his back, his ghost form might have healed the wounds, but his human form took also damage, some sort of backlash effect, very damaging wounds would be shared by both forms, not very encouraging to Danny, more because while his ghost form healed fast, and his human form was healing faster than most people, it was still not enough to prevent his own mother applying that thing on his wounds, the pain was worse than his sore ribs.

True his leg was broken on his ghost form, now it was partially healed, but his human form felt the worse, he could barely walk, not there was a need now, school was suspended because some roots of Undergrowth had caved a part of the school, making it unstable and dangerous to kids to study, if things weren't bad enough for the city, after the attack, the Mayor renounced his post, leaving pretty much the ship without a captain, while the city repaired most of the damages caused by Undergrowth roots, the big crater left by Saylea suicidal last attack, buildings and all that, the insurance companies were having a nightmare considering than many cars were blasted away to hell, and the insurance companies on Amity Park included a clause that protected most things in case a ghost was involved and since his ghost form was involved…

"I can't believe I didn't saw you fight, man this sucks!!" Danni exclaimed, looking at Danny with a pout, "Once we find a way to stabilize you, you can pretty much join in every patrol I have, tell ya what, if the Ghost Box shows up, you can beat the crap out of him, even I'll point the soft spots, what do you say?" Danny said, "Okay bro, but is a promise" Danni said as she seated and turned the TV on.

"_Well, if something good came of all this was the ring of balance is out of the reach of Vlad or any of the slaves of the dark lord"_

"_**Indeed, but you must remember than the battle just started, you must improve so you don't get so heavily wounded as in this battle" **_Draconax reminded.

"_Yes Draconax, but hey, now that Saylea is down, nothing bad can't happen, I mean Vlad is pretty much useless and scare shitless of mom, if he ever shows his face around mom will pretty much perform the first fist based facial reconstruction on him"_

"_**I wouldn't count on that, even jesters as Vlad find shields on higher places, places not even a mother can hope to reach"**_

"_What is that suppose to mean?" _Any questions Danny had were answered when he heard his voice.

"Citizens of Amity Park, after the events that transpired three days ago, it was obvious that the city cannot depend on a capricious teenager with delusions of heroism, so I have decided to intervene, with the aid of the government I have placed a permanent base of operations of their elite paranormal hunting force Guys In White to secure the safety of the citizens, furthermore since our esteemed mayor left the city without a leader, the high branches have selected me as new de facto Mayor of Amity Park, and my first decree as Mayor of Amity park is to put that detestable ghost boy Danny Phantom as public enemy #1, police forces will be issued with ghost hunting armament so they can aid in the hunt of this dangerous criminal that has endangered our home for the last time!"

The shock was obvious for the presents on the Fentom household, Danni was completely pale and shacking like a leaf, Maddie was shacking, but of anger and was nearly on the boiling point, but to Danny it was worse, far worse.

"_**I told you…the jester became a king"**_

"…Sunova…"

* * *

"What!? Who agreed with that?" she screamed, literally trashing the office like a tornado, "I don't know, in fact no one knows, all we know is all legal as paperwork says" Agent Z said, "I don't care if it was decreed and signed by god itself, someone got over my authority and placed that…that…guy!" she roared, panting slightly as she slammed her hands on the desk, making the coffee on the cup to spill over the papers, none of them were important in the end compared to what happened.

"…Any idea of the GIW branch selected?" she asked, "…yes…the rouge faction" he said, making the woman to huff in annoyance and sit on the table.

"…Mrs. President?" agent Z asked, "Agent Z…call my sister…tell her that she must be wary of that GIW branch…tell her to keep a good eye on Dove…" she began.

"Maria…dear you know that Dove is safe, she isn't the target, the target is Phantom"

"The Rayearth…is still hard to believe…but considering that ghosts do exist I must be a little more open to some things" Maria replied, her eyes focusing on the man in front of her, "I fear for her as any mother does…and she has been seen with him sometimes, they will use her as a bait…even if that hurts her" she said, making Agent Z sigh.

"For the moment we can't do much without raising suspicious, all we can do is nod…I want the secret service working double time on finding out who gave Vlad Masters such power and placed the GIW on Amity Park, also I want the intelligence agency to keep complete surveillance of the ghost hunters that will enter Amity Park in four days, I fear some of them will be coaxed by the GIW to use…unorthodox methods to gain Phantom's attention" Maria replied.

"…Yes Mrs. President" Agent Z replied, "Also I want you to do me a pair of favors…I want that Grey girl…Valerie to be monitored 24/7"

"The Red Huntress" Agent Z replied, "Is not hard to figure out, she lost everything of value, and the huntress seems to have a special hate for Danny Phantom, also she hasn't been seen in the past weeks, which match the departure of Valerie on a…trip" Maria replied, "also I want you to invite Jack and Madeline Fentom here…I have something to talk about with them…tell them that regards their son and Vlad…that ought make them come" she said as Agent Z walk away.

"Zachary" Maria said, "Yes?"

"Be careful dear…I doubt this will be a calm matter" she said, making the man nod as he walked away of the office, for her part, Maria Lockheart, the most powerful woman on a political level stared at the desk and the only pictures that were sharp enough to distinguish the so called Wisconsin ghost, unlike Phantom who liked to be taken pictures of, that vampire looking ghost was more elusive, and she knew why…or at least suppose to know why.

She just needed the confirmation of the world ghost experts on that matter, if it was true, then she could make her move and expose the ones behind Vlad Masters newly found charge of power.

Of that she was certain of.

* * *

_another chapter and things don't get easier for danny in any way, Vlad is back and he is not going to go so easily without a fight, now after that, what you all expect, preview time children!_

**Power is something all carve and desire...**

"this is bad on so many levels that i can't start numbering them"

**when you have a taste of power, you want more...**

"the hunters have come, they are ready"

**and when you have it, you will do anything possible to keep it...**

"Danny Phantom! stop or wewill be forced to shoot!"

**even causing great suffering to others...**

"...the Box ghost is far more menacing than you all combined"

**in the next chapter of Rayearth Knights: Danny the Tsunami: blaster...**

"is time...you and me...we settle this right now...fentom"

**tyrants rise for power, heroes stand agasint those tyrants...**

"...Valerie..."

**and you find out who are truly your friends...**

_there youhave it people, until a next time, i hypn0s sings off, go well my friends!_


	8. Chp 7: Blaster and Berserker

_hello my readers, it is I, Hypn0s, again back with another chapter of Rayearth Knights: danny the tsunami, i thank beforehand those who had read and review the lastest chapter of the story, i have worked to bring to you all habid readers continued new chapters of all my stories, so don't despair on that, they will come soon._

_now as usual, i hope you enjoy this chapter, review and vote in my profile (that seruiosuly needs to be actualized) without any delay, i give you another chapter, enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: BLASTER AND BERSERKER**

_Four days later…_

All was going according to plan, it felt nice in a way, to know that he held Amity Park on the palm of his hand…not that he didn't in the end, it was good to accept the proposal of those two…guys, it had a nice effect on him, all the fears he had now over Danny and his family were diminished in almost an instant, truth to be told he is still afraid of Maddie, she is the kind of woman who doesn't threaten for nothing, of that he knows, he remained in a hospital for the physical manifestation of her anger, he wouldn't risk being harmed, or worse, by her again.

He had nothing planned to begin with considering the position he is now, he is the kind of man who hides in the shadows, manipulates and then reaps the rewards of such manipulation, but what he was doing now was different, it was not to gain something of profit, it was to make people miserable, to be exact Danny's family.

Why he would do that, to those who knew him (which the list is reduced to his enemies) it was only for two reasons, getting Maddie and getting even, you didn't need to have a grade on astro-physics and psychology to know the mind of a man who has all the money on the world, powers men dream off, but can't get the only thing he desires, and money can't buy, a woman's unconditional love…a love he feels is rightfully his, but was stolen when Jack Fentom activated the proto-portal and ruined his life with Maddie.

True, to those who knew him (again reduced to the list of his enemies) his chances with Maddie now were less than zero, Maddie knew his secret, his obsession with her, his plans of revenge over Jack, how he planned to make Danny his son and apprentice and pretty much leave Jazz hanging sickened her, how he manipulated Danielle, just for his goals, if Maddie accepted him would be when the universe itself implodes, which will happen in a long time, so in this life Maddie pretty much was going to be with Jack.

Making Danny's alter ego responsible for the incident with the plant ghost was pretty much the beginning of his plan, making Phantom public enemy #1 once again and even issuing the police force with ghost hunting weaponry and an 'shoot on sight' order on Phantom, regardless of what he was doing, and even supporting the upcoming ghost hunters worldwide with places to stay and intelligence on Phantom's abilities was going to be the icing of the cake, true no hunter of them was ready to even face a Rayearth, even in his little time as knight, Danny had already control over part of his elemental powers, full mastery over his telekinesis and a degree of experience with his odd weapon that seemed to be lethal to all but humans, the fact Saylea was killed by it and Undergrowth, a ghost that not even the most advanced weaponry was able to hurt, got actually hurt by that thing spoke monuments of the power behind Danny, there were few beings in the world who could actually made a stand against Danny now, and sadly he wasn't included in them, truth to be told, Vlad was scared of Danny, even intangible, Danny's mental capabilities were able to reach him, to hurt him, he was not stupid to face someone who only needed to extend his hand to make you scream 'uncle' he was not that stupid.

With that in mind he accepted the proposal of those two people who had aided him in his sudden rise to power; the GIW rouge branch was already on Amity, armed with god knows what to hunt down Phantom…but he wasn't interested on seeing Danny's demise, he was interested on breaking Danny, revealing him to the world, label him as a freak, one his family would be unable to protect, one the government without shadow of a doubt would have to hunt, either for the secrets on his power, or for put him out of his misery.

And when that happens, when the world is turned against him…then he will have no other choice but to turn into the only person that knew him and understood him, namely him.

And with him, surely Maddie would not be far behind, a mother would not leave a son go like that, specially not one like Danny, and if he knew Maddie the way he knows her, she would follows Danny to the corners of the world, to hell itself…

"Truly…a mother's love can be their undoing"

* * *

"Mom, really if Dove's mother is calling you and dad to the big house then why you're so concerned on going? I mean you're going to meet the president" Jazz said as she helped Danny and Danni pack their parents stuff, namely their ghost hunting weaponry, their parents suspected it was some sort of ambush planned by Vlad, but the fact that Catalina assured them than her sister needed them and had sent the secret service as escort to make sure the 'world's top ghost specialists' didn't had incidents on the way to the big house, the home of the president of the country placed on the capital.

As Danny, Jazz and Danni packed a single silver pole, under the gaze of one of the suits send to pick their parents, he couldn't help but to share their apprehension to leave Amity, even more now with the upcoming tide of money driven ghost hunters, only one was driven by revenge, Valerie.

Yes she had came back, along with a woman that seemed to be how Valerie would end in the future, not bad, but considering how his feelings were now conflicted…

"_**You're still thinking of Samantha are you not?" **_Draconax asked, _"I would lie to ya if I say no, I mean you pretty much live inside my head…or something like that" _Danny confessed.

"_**The fact you saw her in a different…light concerns you"**_

"_Well duh, I mean Sam is always on the back, she rarely goes in my help when a ghost attacks, and she rarely gets targeted by them too, but what she did…damn and what I saw…man is starting to hurt, my head I mean, of just thinking of her like that, I mean this is Sam, Sam! She is not exactly a perfect romantic material…I mean she is a Goth and pretty much last time she saw a romantic movie the video mysteriously got…misplaced, she is not the kind of woman who goes all mushy and all that, she is not like Paulina or Valerie, thank god for that"_

"_**Samantha is still a girl, one that follows her feelings, unlike men, women tend to follow their Hearts and hunches, besides men only follow their hunches and Hearts when they are pretty much on the heat of battle, women, regardless how they feel, always will have a soft, romantic side that yearns to get out and pretty much burst on the face of the one they love"**_

"_Not helping Draconax, besides who said I love her or she loves me, is just…the hots, I mean I'm a boy with slight muscles hidden under baggy clothes, she is a girl with killer curves hidden on a dark exterior"_

"_**You're still young, but that doesn't mean I don't recognize the symptoms of falling in love, this is not simply a crush, is something that was bound to happen, even if you didn't saw her nearly naked, the feelings were still there, you're still young to know about love…but…well…uh…how can I say this" **_for a second Danny actually figured Draconax was going to give him the 'talk' not that it wasn't enough embarrassing once in school, or in his home.

"_Well…spit it out!"_

"_**Okay…the Rayearth of wind, your future comrade on arms has already a fiancée, and he is only twelve…not only that, the Rayearth of fire has already seen a naked woman, a grown up woman, and he is just fifteen…so pretty much you're behind them…eh, Danny"**_

Danny eyes were completely open wide, his eyes glazed and a feeling of…inferiority, two guys, only minor than him and the other older than him…had already went beyond, and he was stuck with just a naked vision of Sam naked belly, thighs, cleavage and a sexy dress!

"_Draconax…I don't know if to cry or curse" _Danny thought with some bitterness, it was just not fair at all, the closest to a relation was a possessed Paulina, and that was faked, and the closest he has seen a girl naked was when he struck the zombified Sam down with Tidal, not knowing that her clothes were in fact plants, plants that died and nearly gave him the very first view of a naked woman.

Pushing that thought (and feelings along with hormones) aside, Danny left the room as Danni and Jazz continued packing, his destination, the lab, he still had a job to do concerning Danni's stabilizing serum, Maddie had summarized that a serum would be the only thing that would effectively stabilize Danni's DNA, making a machine to do such feat was too expensive and time was running out for Danni, she was showing some symptoms of exhaustion, something only visible five minutes after going ghost, the destabilization was progressing too fast, they needed to make the serum or the next time Danni transforms might be the last.

"Danny" he heard his mom call him, "Remember, no parties, no welcoming strangers and no you-know-what" she said, making Danny groan, the party was clear as crystal, ever since the incident with Ember and Youngblood, he was not willing to repeat the one month punishment of his parents and the anger of nearly all the teenagers of Amity Park after being grounded as well.

The second was more related to activated the anti-ghost shield, it was proven now that the new shield would prevent even halfas in human form to getting inside, or outside, the third one was more related to his powers, both ghost and Rayearth, and using them in combat, it was damn obvious that combat against the upcoming ghost hunters was inevitable, so Maddie had kinda forbidden Danny of using his most devastating powers, like his ghostly wail or his water dragon, the rest was pretty much usable…as long it didn't end up hurting someone gravely.

It would be an hour of uninterrupted work on the serum, after all the serum worked with his DNA to stabilize the similar DNA Danni had, adding that what was missing in her ghost DNA chain would finally stabilize her, if he worked non-stop as he was working, he would have the serum ready at night…

"Yo man!" if it wasn't for the fact Tucker made his presence know, along with Sam, Dove, Jazz and Danni, "What Tucker, I'm working" Danny exclaimed, a pair of plastic glasses perched on his eyes, along with a lab coat, holding the serum on his hands, "We heard you are free of parents, and we are free of school for another week" Dove said, it didn't take a genius to know what she implied, "No parties" he stated.

"Oh come on man, think of the chances, the food chain climbing, the chicks!" Tucker exclaimed, "No parties Tucker!" Danny snapped more forcefully.

"Oh come on bro, I even want to have some wind up to do, I can't always be the adult when mom and dad are gone" Jazz exclaimed, "Well apparently I have to cover that Jazz, I won't allow it, have to remind you all we are on the eve of a ghost hunting extravaganza on my ass! Not to mention that I am again as #1 enemy of the city?" he asked.

"No but you gotta admit bro, this could take a lot of stress of your shoulders" Danni said, "Not you Danni, I'm working on the serum, if I keep up I'll have it ready by night today" he said, it was weird to be the voice of reason among so many whinny teens.

"…We already invited people" Sam said with a small smile, enjoying the look of shock of Danny when he turned on her, eyes wide, of course that enjoyment died out when his eyes turned slits and his fangs grew.

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!?"

_At night…_

"I'm going to kill her" Danny simply stated as he heard the pounding above him, his eye seemed to develop a permanent twitch and his hair was even spikier and messier (if possible) for so much passing his hands on it, yet he was finally over with the serum, the green glowing vial in front of him was Danni's hope for finally stabilizing and carrying a normal life, true his parents had done most of the job on creating the serum, but the final stage had been carried by him, after all he was more intimate with his ghostly DNA, so he knew where to tweak, take or modify, modifying DNA is not an easy task, but with the current technology it was no problem, if Vlad could then why not him.

With a heavy sigh (and a growling stomach) Danny lifted himself of the workbench, taking the vial with him, walking towards the heavy looking vault door, waving his free hand in front of the vault, so vault was forced open, then entering, Danny placed the vial on another smaller vault, sealing it hermetically, the exiting the vault closing it, and activating the anti-ghost defense system inside the vault.

After finally ending the work that would save Danielle, Danny now had the time and the will to indulge on his most basic needs, eating, going to a bathroom…and having some social interaction…

"Huh?" he wondered out loud, suddenly not hearing nothing upstairs, not even a soul, hell he was not eve hearing Tucker shouting, and he somehow became the loudest, along with Dove, worried, but with caution also he ascended the stairs, he was not going to rush onto things…

That was until he heard sounds of scuffle outside, which got him worried.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**BAMM!!**

"NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSSINES VAMP GIRL!!"

**SPLAT!!!**

"YOU HURT HIM I KILL YOU!"

"BRING IT ON BITCH!!"

**BAMM!!**

**SLAPT! **

**BAMM!**

"Oh for the love of the pillars!" Danny snapped as he recognized the voices of the two woman fighting upstairs, Valerie and Sam.

"Of all times it had to be now" he groaned as he rushed to the stairs, _**"Eventualities have no timing"**_

"Don't you think I can't see that?" Danny snapped, it was not his intention to snap at Draconax, but it was obvious that the great dragon had no idea of the calamity happening upstairs, Sam and Valerie brawling…it was like a natural disaster happening on his living room!

Tossing the lab coat away along with the plastic goggles, Danny stormed to the first floor, there was no way in hell he was going to permit two girls fight on his home, no matter how guys reacted to the actual catfight, Danny knew that girls fighting was not exactly a sane way to resolve their problems, especially when those fighting are Sam Manson and Valerie Grey.

As he opened the door that connected the basement/lab to the kitchen and the living room, Danny suddenly had to duck when a dish nearly cut his head off, "Hey Fentom, nice party!" he heard Kwan state, "Yeah, once in a while fenturd can pull a touchdown" Dash added, as Danny stood up, and realized that the broken plate was one of his mom's favorites, he realized that pretty much the party was going regardless of the brawl of Sam and Val in the middle of the room, not to mention seemed to return at full volume when he entered.

"…By the guardians this is madness" he exclaimed in a slight whisper, walking where Sam and Val were brawling, ignoring the fact that Paulina was wearing an even shorter shirt or that Tucker had two girls, one in each arm, or the fact Dove and her aunt Catalina were the current souls of the party on the karaoke box, where they got one is beyond him.

He was focused on stopping both girls before someone got hurt…

**BAMM!!!**

"Ouch my nose!" and that someone turned to be him of all people, when a misguided fist of Sam and Valerie collided on his face, making him fall on his butt as he held his nose in pain, but oddly he wasn't bleeding for the impact.

"_Let me guess, as water Rayearth my body is like water, it can absorb almost all impacts on me with little damage"_

"…_**Eh no…" **_Danny sweat dropped at that, it was no hard to dream that, although he felt a little stronger and resistant to many things, maybe his ghost side was to blame.

As he stood up, he could feel the gaze of Valerie on him, along with the gaze of Sam over Valerie, "Okay you two, what was the problem?" Danny asked, noting that the music was again at full power.

The huntress by her part stared at Danny, a burning feeling of punching his teeth away, but she held that thought, she was on a mission of her own, regardless of the wishes of Vlad to look around for ghosts, she had her own mission.

Slowly leaning to Danny's ear, enjoying the angry stare of Sam, she whispered the words that could bring any people to their knees.

"I know who you are…inviso-bill" she whispered to his ear, the music was deafening, so only Danny could hear her, as she walked away, she slightly enjoyed the look of shock of Danny, but that joy died out when his round pupils turned into slits and he narrowed his eyes at her, but he let her be, seeing how she left the house, not noticing Sam behind him until she tapped him on the shoulder.

"She knows, you know?" she exclaimed, "I do now…the question what to do now that he knows" he wondered, taking a deep breath and then sighing, "If things with Vlad weren't complicated enough now she makes it worse" he stated, "Forget about her for the moment, let's party!" Sam suddenly said as she grabbed Danny's hand and began to drag him towards the karaoke box, why he began to fluster when she grabbed his hand was obviously because he had a crush on her, or something like that, but as still the shy boy he is with girls, he doesn't act to those feelings, besides he doesn't knows if she likes him as well.

Besides with the hunters coming tomorrow, he will have his hands full to actually bother in thinking about Sam's feelings for him.

* * *

"Mrs. Fentom, Mr. Fentom, thanks for coming in such a short notice, I hope the trip was comfortable and peaceful" Maddie and Jack, stared at the back of one of the most powerful woman in the world, she had a country on her fingertips, countless advancements on both medical and military technology at her disposal, untold amount of manpower to do her bidding, true she worked also for the people, reason that she won the elections in such a crushing way, so Jack had to wonder why they were called, only him, because Maddie know who had called them.

"Cut the crap Maria, why you called us? I hope Catalina didn't tell you anything about Danny or I swear…"

"My sister told me nothing Madeline, of that you can be certain, I found out on others ways"

"How many?" Maddie asked, her glare intensified by Jack who finally caught up in what they talked about, "Only three people, two of my best men and a scientist that had too much free time, a picture of your son and white and green color pencils, all of them were told to keep the secret and paid, currently all are on extended vacations, god knows that they need it once things start getting hectic" Maria said, turning around and facing both Fentom scientists, "I didn't not call you so I could send a special black op team to capture your son, then to be experimented by our scientists…not at all, right now our nation, if not the world is at a crossroads" Maria began.

"Ever since the ghost menace became a reality, people have truly wondered who is the hero and the villain in this battle, most thing Danny Phantom is the hero, but the minority, like Valerie Grey think of him as an enemy, they are a menace, because the minority has more resources…like Vlad masters" Maria said, walking around a little, "At first I considered this menace as minor, something Phantom could deal with without the hand of the government backing him up, but a certain individual an evidence made me rethink that" Maria said, not less than a second later, Maddie stood up, turned around fast, her left arm swinging around, her hand on a chop manner…

Only to be stopped by an aged hand, "Master Wuo Yang!" she exclaimed as she slightly bowed in front of the elderly man, a long beard braided up, bald, with his eyes closed, a shirt with wide cuffs in blue royal, with a dragon paint in the shirt and black pants, one of his hands held a single cane, the man also bowed at Maddie, "Is good to see you as well Maddie, but I hope our reencounter would have been in more friendly terms, and don't call me master, we are colleagues, no master and student" Wuo Yang said with a small smile.

"Master, what are you doing here?" Maddie obviously ignored her master request, "(Sigh) your son…the Rayearth of water"

* * *

Danny yawned loudly as he rose of bed, last night party had been a blast, to say the least, Tucker, Sam Dove and Catalina had stayed on his house because simply said, all of them were too damn tired to return to their homes.

As he stood up, he touched his head in slight pain, "Man, I think the girls punch had a retarded effect, my head is killing me" Danny muttered as he exited the room, spotting upon exit the mess he would have to clean after last night's party.

"I ain't cleaning this alone" was all he muttered as he made his way towards the living room, place were Sam, Tucker, Dove and Catalina had pretty much crazed to spend the night, true either him, Jazz or Danni could have offered to share their rooms, but the thing was that they had planned a party on his back, so they go the couch as punishment.

As he made it to the living room, and focused his attention on the four individuals sleeping on the choices and seats with blankets on them, his eyes widened when he saw them, or to be specific, what he saw with them.

Sam seemed to be…cuddled by some sort of specter, that one was completely dress in black, skin as white as snow, with red eyes and black feather like wings, indigo hair that was tied in two thick braids flanking her head, her neck was decorated with all sorts of chains in silver, but what caught his attention was the almost striking facial resemblance to Sam the specter had.

Soon his eyes fell on Tucker, spotting something similar, on the feet of Tucker what seemed a dog, making guard, it seemed like a cross between a blue heeler with mechanical parts, both back legs were purely mechanical, the tail, if you could call it, was two metallic flexible like tails, the body was slightly glowing, like optic fiber ends, while the head sported some sort of helmet around it, the eyes of the dog were green, like Tuckers, but those were glowing.

In the case of Danni, he spotted was seemed a fairy size version of herself, perched on her shoulder, just this one looked older, like thirty years old, had a pair of bug like wings, and seemed to glow with its own light.

Dove had, not surprisingly a dove, perched over her head, but like Dove's hair, the feathers of the dove were multicolor, very eye catching like, kinda cute, as for Catalina, Danny had to held a snort, whatever it was, it seemed like a glowing green orb with eyes, it reminded him of the core he had to put inside a reactor.

But then the curiosity got the best of him, "What…are those things?"

"_**They are protectors"**_ Draconax suddenly said, making Danny raise an eyebrow, and more when the 'protectors' focused their attention to him.

"Protectors?"

"_**In some worlds referred as consciousness, guardian angels, the latent spirit that is created upon birth and is a reflex of one soul, their alignment, their likes, dislikes, the protectors are that and more, much more" **_Draconax said, for his part Danny stared at the specters Draconax called protectors, "They…are…reflex of their souls, their lives?" Danny could feel the massive dragon on his head nod at his question.

"But…why I can see them? Oh let me guess, a Rayearth skill"

"_**Yes and no, the Rayearth knights have the ability to see the protectors, but you're the first of them, you developed your mind abilities beyond the reach of the other three, the Rayearth of wind has mixed his Rayearth and ninja skills, along with his elemental powers, the Rayearth of fire has completely mastered his elemental powers, and is mastering his most natural and…darker powers, while the secret…" **_it was there that Draconax realized that he had spoke a little too much.

"Draconax…you mentioned another one, one besides me, the ninja and the shinisomething, who is it? It is the secret Rayearth?" Draconax didn't answered, "…Draconax answer me…" the dragon kept silence.

"I knew this wasn't something so trivial, the current queen is problematic at is best, or worse, allied with the dark lord, so Gaia selected the new queen, the Rayearth of earth, am I wrong?" the dragon didn't answered.

"Am. I. Wrong?" Danny asked again, _**"(sigh) no, the presence of the witch, the fact members of the elemental knight court were send with explicit orders to bring the Rayearths, even defying the Guardians, the fact the Rayearth of wind was attacked by such part of his own order, and the Rayearth of fire is dealing with an alliance made by corrupted members of his own court with a man that wishes to rule above the skies, along with the problems in Crystalia, proves that the queen is indeed allied or behind the sudden rise of the dark lord…or worse, she is the dark lord" **_Draconax said, making Danny take a deep breath.

"(sigh) things don't get easier, first Vlad and the hunter exodus, the Valerie knowing my secret, now this…what can I expect of the water monks, my court" Danny asked, _**"No much than problems and headaches, they are powerful spellcasters specialized on water based spells, while the court of wind and the fire lords have a balance of both sword master and spellcasters, the water monks have more spellcasters than sword masters, you have to be on your guard, I may fear one of them or both might be behind Vlad's sudden rise for power"**_

"…I wouldn't suspect less" was all Danny said as he used his telekinetic powers, without rising his hands for the first time to levitate all the junk left on his floor, if something good came of having telekinesis, was that he will never need to kneel to pick junk, never again.

As he levitated junk together, compacting it in a neatly ball of grime and trash, Danny noticed the look that Sam's protector was giving him…a wanting stare.

"Uh…it is possible to those things…to fall in love?" Danny asked with some apprehension, _**"As I told you Daniel, protectors are mirror images of their makers souls in the intangible realm, if she is looking at you like a piece of meat, or like a lover would look their other better half, that is because their maker wants that"**_

"WHAT? Are you telling me Sam wants to strike a relation with me!?" his little raise of voice didn't go unnoticed by the asleep residents, that slowly woke up with groans, mostly Catalina, being the only adult on the whole party she pretty much got hammered, Danny noticed that, and how the protectors seemed to help their makers to wake up.

"_They…are that something…that keeps you going…"_

"_**Partly, imagine a person on a coma, if the will of that person to awake is strong, then its protector will try by all means to help in the process, a person that was denied their rightful right to be free will seek freedom of its captors, and the protector will aid in giving…signals, like intuitions"**_

"_Whoa…do I have…a protector too?"_

"_**No, as Rayearth knight, the guardians become protectors as well, sharing, caring, helping, the only differences is that we interact more heavily that other protectors, and when the person dies, we move on, unlike the protectors that die with their maker…although there is an exception to the rule"**_

"_There is?"_

"_**Sadly yes, on another world a catastrophe happened, driven by the mad and misguided hands of men, fueled by scrolls that described ways to stop Armageddon on that world but were used to create a doomsday scenario by a cabal of mad men who sought the glory of destruction and the joy of resurrection, caused a massive explosion that leveled cities, killed half of the population of that world, caused violent shifts on the weather, and completely annihilated the protectors there, because of that, the survivors of this prelude to war would never have a protector, would only live alone, and would not have someone to protect them when someone attacked their minds"**_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_**Protectors act as mental barriers, only very powerful beings can actually bypass the barrier that is a protector, and the number of those are easily counted with each finger of your hands, plus seven more, in that world, the lack of protectors made the people vulnerable to mind proving attacks, causing a mental breakdown and sudden spirit fatigue, what you call angst there is natural, and most lethal for most people, it caused them to be stuck on the past, to relive past mistakes, to never seek happiness, all involved in a plan to bring that world population a step further on evolution"**_

"_God…people like that…people that manipulate…that easily decides the fate of many…truly exist?"_

"_**Sadly yes, in Crystalia you will see many of them, with the current situation there I wouldn't find it weird if you and the others cross paths with them"**_ Draconax ended, making Danny sigh heavily, he knew that in Crystalia things wouldn't be so easy, more considering that the Rayearth knights are only summoned when that world is in great peril, but one thing is knowing it, other is facing it.

"Danny, what's wrong? You seem distressed" he heard Sam behind him, turning around he saw Sam and her protector, both looking at him with concern, "Is nothing Sam…just thinking, just thinking" Danny said as he continued to compact the trash left by the party using his TK, something Sam noted.

"You know…if the ghost hunting business doesn't work, I think you have a bright future as a recycler and garbage disposal" even if he didn't see her, he could feel Sam smirking, while her protector giggled.

"Quiet you"

* * *

"Is time" was all Valerie said as she stood up of bed, today that the beginning of the end of Danny Phantom, at least for her way of seeing it, there was no way he could win, especially with the amount of hunters that would basically flock around the ghost boy like vultures, Phantom was only one, he couldn't win a war alone, he was not a one man army, or one ghost army…or whatever, ever since she figured out Danny was Phantom, she had been at odds.

How she found out was her mother to blame, her mother has always been insightful, so much that she could easily see trough a disguise, but the disguise of Danny was…pathetic, those were the words her mom chose, how Danny was able to change his hair to snow white and eyes to green neon was obviously because for his ghost powers, the question was how he got them…

"I don't care about that" Valerie reminded herself as she exited her room and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower, she was fired up, she was thrilled, she was going to test the fruits of her training, finally completed, the excitement of such thing was almost killing her, almost.

She felt bad for what she would do, but she reminded herself of what she had lost, and how much misery Phantom had brought, sometimes, sacrifices had to be made, it was something Mr. Masters reminded her, this was not a simple hunt, it was a war, and in war, sacrifices were made.

As she entered the bathroom, she didn't noticed the disapproving glance of her mother, shaking her head slightly while seeping her coffee with Damon, she reminded herself that Valerie had some bad habits of her, like judging people beforehand, and underestimating her opponents, things like that and without control would land her in big problems, especially to the one she sought revenge.

The Rayearth knights were not simply know for being powerful, they were know for decimating armies alone, and an army of ghost hunters, even against a Rayearth that is part ghost, is barely a challenge to him, even with his minimum training.

She really hoped Valerie didn't get too wounded in the battle, she had to scold her after that and having and unconscious daughter would not serve her, she had to give her an earful.

_Later that day…_

Danny flew around the downtown area, it was his daily patrol around the city, but something felt off as he flew around one of the most populated sectors of Amity Park, and therefore one of the most haunted.

"Where is all the people?" Danny questioned, as he overflew the sector, he found odd that not even cars were around, very worried by this; Danny dived towards the ground, stopping inches of it and landing softly, now having a more close view of the area and the lack of people.

"This…doesn't looks good" Danny muttered as he floated around, seeing that most cars that were parked weren't even turned on, the engines weren't warm enough, hell he even dared to enter several houses to see if the people was inside, sleeping, not seeing not even trace of them, hell he even dared to enter the house of the sexy lady that is always changing clothes when he passes by in his patrols and actually waves him hi…with only a bra on.

"_**A sexy girl?"**_

"_Can you blame me for that? I mean this spandex jumpsuit does squat in hiding my figure, and now with muscles in it, my fan girl base grew, along with the age range in it, I swear…" _Danny replied in his mind to the great dragon that simply made a grunt like noise and looked trough Danny's eyes the things Danny was seeing.

"_**This…ain't right…people don't vanish of places with such populace density, even less without leaving evidence of why they vanished" **_the dragon replied.

"Yeah…this looks like a zombie movie scenario, just without the zombies, moaning and the dark night without lights" Danny said, favoring walking instead of floating for once, never noticing the odd way the sky shined and seemed to wave in all colors.

As he walked around, seeing that indeed that part of the city was completely deserted and somehow seemed to retain its neat looking way, Danny decided it was time to fly and see if other parts of the city were like that.

"Mommy!!"

Until he heard the voice of a girl in the deserted part of the city that is, "The hell…was that…a girl's voice?"

"Mommy! Where are you!!?"

"_**Yes…and by looks it seems a child, no less than seven I dare say"**_

"Well dare say Draconax, because I think it is…maybe this place is not so deserted after all" Danny muttered as he took flight towards the source of the voice, still not noticing the weird sky…or the fact he was being watched.

As he flew around, looking for the source of the voice, he made it to the downtown plaza, where the base for a statue was set, but no statue in it, mostly because Amity Park didn't had some historical figure to put in that spot, and if it was, then there was no records of that person even existing, not even a picture.

It was there, on that plaza that she found a small girl, no less than seven, like he suspected, with red hair, tied in two piggytails, almost white eyes, with what seemed…a small girls pajamas version of his jumpsuit, emblem included! The fact she held a plushie of him didn't help at all.

"They…are using my image…and I don't get a squat of earnings" Danny muttered, suddenly seeing the disadvantages of a secret identity, not getting royalties for his image usage by companies, not that mattered now.

"_**This is…too suspicious…it could be a trap" **_Draconax warned, _"I know, but I can't left the girl there, alone, I gotta take the risk"_

"…_**very well, but be careful"**_ nodding, Danny slowly flew towards where the girl was, landing softly behind the girl, then tapping her shoulder, almost immediately she turned around in slight fear, but her fear was replaced by sudden surprise and adoration when she saw him.

"Danny Phantom!" she exclaimed as she suddenly lunged and hugged him by the waist, _"Oh great, I got fans of the size of gnomes" _he thought, wondering what he had done to have such a big fangirl base…

"_Oh yeah, I saved the city and girls dig skin tight clothes" _he thought bitterly, not forgetting the situation at hand, "Yeah…me"

"Oh thank you came, I was so scared! I lost mom and dad, those scary guys in white kept pushing people inside trucks, placing weird devices, they…" the girl rambled.

"Whoa hold on! Guys in white, like guys dress in white elegant clothes, black shades and black ties?" the girl slowly looked up, tears visible on her almost white eyes.

"Yeah, they got to our home at night, began to push us outside, when we came outside I saw that it was happening everywhere, the separated me of my mom, I escaped them, then I saw how they placed weird…glowing trash cans all over the place, I saw also a lot of odd people hiding around the place, and the cops…they…they hid somewhere here" she said, slowly sobbing, but not losing her grip on Danny's waist.

"I...see" Danny muttered, raising his sight to the sky, noticing finally the odd multicolored wave that seemed to pass once in a while, narrowing his eyes, Danny suddenly fired and ecto-beam at the sky.

**ZHOOM!!**

Only to narrow his eyes when the beam seemed to be absorbed by a barrier that seemed to be made in the sky, and if he believed right, around the deserted downtown, "Okay, time to try something else…Defy the waves!" Danny began, cocking his arm backwards, aimed at the sky, "Pressure Shot!" the little girl saw in that moment, with wide eyes how what seemed a powerful pressure shot of pure water came of her hero's fist, aimed to the sky, the water blast traveled high, until it collided with the barrier again, this time seeing how the water was vaporized upon contact.

"Not good" Danny muttered, prying himself of the girl's arms, and then kneeling in front of her, "Okay…uh…"

"Sally" the girl said, "Sally, I think we are trapped here…" Danny began, suddenly his eyes glazed, then focused back, "And I think this was all a trap, hop onto my back, we gotta leave now!" he said, turning to give her the back, the girl obviously was eager to jump on the back of her hero, and more when Danny began to float.

"Hang on, this might get bumpy" Danny said, Sally didn't knew, but her hero could see the future, and the future he saw was the police heading their way, all armed with ghost hunting weaponry and riot shields, all with orders of shooting Phantom…regardless who was with him at the moment.

Not a millisecond after he left, the spot he and Sally once occupied was suddenly bombarded by green beams that came out of thin air, and of many tall buildings that surrounded the plaza.

"Oh my god they are serious!" Danny exclaimed as he sped up, the little girl on his back was his main concern, if what his future sight showed him was correct, those guys on the roof were GIW sniper, and part of the cops on the ground were in fact GIW in disguise, with orders to attack him, not to mention the rush of unfamiliar faces of ghost hunters of around the world.

Of course he saw Valerie among those visions, waiting for him until he was weakened…and alone, at least she had some decency of not attacking him while Sally was around him, which showed him that at least she was not blinded by the reward over his head to hurt anyone on her path.

Not that he could say the same of the rest.

"Duck!" Danny screamed to the girl on his back when a missile soared just past their ears, "Damn it, Sally those this barrier can be touched by humans?"

"I don't know!"

Danny snarled as he had to stop and form an ecto-shield that covered him and Sally of a GIW tank shooting at them with a massive green beam, the ecto-shield held on just fine, "Okay I'm getting tired of this!" Danny then extended his right hand, much to the shocked look of Sally and anyone around, the GIW tank began to levitate of the ground, Danny then formed a fist with so said hand, and the tank barrel, tires and most of the metallic body began to twist by in invisible force, just to Danny again extend his hand out of his fist form, fingers open wide, and the tank suddenly was open like a package of chips, the two GIW agents going eye wide as they fell to the ground, and the two pieces of the tank flew in opposite directions.

"Holy…telekinesis" one of the GIW said before pulling an ecto-gun, just to fly away when a water blast hit him square on the chest, sending him crashing towards a car, the other did the same, just to yelp when several ice spikes formed around his body, two of them dangerously close to his neck.

"Okay punk, tell me this, does the shield allows humans to exit?" Danny asked, but the GIW didn't answer, of course when a pair of ice spikes form of thin air and are aimed to the only place men pride themselves, anyone talks.

"Okay I'll talk!" the agent said, "Then do so!" Danny hissed, holding Sally still on his back, "Okay, the shield prevents anything but air coming in and out, anything else is shocked or absorbed by it…but if the generators on a sector are damaged then a small gap can be opened and anyone can get out, or inside" the agent said, "How I find these generators?" Danny asked.

"Don't try, the generators are placed outside with guards around it…just give up!" the agent said, "Sorry, that word is not on my dictionary" with that Danny cocked his fist and let it sail and meet the agent's face, effectively breaking his nose and knocking him out cold.

"Sorry you had to see that Sally" Danny said to the girl on his back, "No…the white guys separated me of my family" she said simply, "Yeah…but nothing justifies revenge…is just a poison that hurts many, let's go, I got to deliver you to your mom and dad" Danny said, floating a little, but then stopped a little, _"If I use my ghost powers they will find me" _Danny thought as he then landed on the ground and opted for another option.

Using his TK like he did before and run like hell, "Hang on little girl, we are going to move fast" with that Sally practically wailed in a mix of joy and shock when Danny began to run as fast as a car, "WHEEE!! FASTER! FASTER!!"

"I'm not an ACKK! I ate a bug!!"

The joyful laughter of Sally and hacks of Danny would make any agent or hunter around to sweat drop and follow them at the best of their capabilities, not that many of them could follow Danny at the speed he is running now.

* * *

"MY SON IS WHAT!?" the scream of Maddie echoed on the big office that she, Jack, her master and the president shared, much to the amusement of Wuo Yang, Maddie had barely changed in some aspects, "Madeline, please calm down, your son is safe" Maria assured to the Fentom woman.

"Safe? With all the hunters on the world on his tail and a rouge faction of the GIW your husband was unable to even control, let alone track and dismantle, how can I be sure my son…my family is safe!?" Maddie snapped.

"My daughter is also in the crosshairs of the GIW rouge faction, so your daughters and Danny's friends, but while I was unable to protect your son, I was able to pick up his friends, my family and yours, all of them are on the way here until we are able to find out who was able to grant Vlad Masters the control of Amity Park" Maria said seriously, making Maddie sigh in relieve, but just slightly, "My son is still there Maria, god helps me if he is hurt because if he is…"

"Do not worry Maddie, a special force was send to retrieve your son once the shield around downtown is downed by your son, if he is like you and Jack, he will surely look a way to break the shield, the generators are still on his reach" Maria said, obviously referring to Danny's telekinetic abilities.

"Maybe, but what if he is wounded, or captured, or worse" Maddie wondered with apprehension, "I doubt it, the rouge faction of the GIW are greatly interested on your son's powers, they believe that studying him will open the doors of the weaknesses of many ghosts, and the doors to the ghost zone, the hunters only seek the money, Valerie seeks revenge, but she will be dealt with also if she interferes, what bothers me is what your master told us…about those monks" Maria said, turning her attention to Wuo Yang.

"Yes, those water monks are different than the ones described, to be honest, I believe they are no water monks, but rather…impostors" Wuo Yang began, "impostors?" Jack and Maddie asked.

"Yes…water monks, specially male ones are bald, several glowing blue tattoos on their shaved heads, most of them are rune tattoos that show their ranks among the order, females only have half of their heads shaved, that portion also covered in tattoos, they always carry staffs of batons, only the high ranked members carry swords or other weapons, but most of them prefer magic" Wuo Yang said.

"At first I didn't believe squat of what he said, magic? Legendary knights? It sounded like a fairy tale, but that of course was shot down when I saw the power of your son, and the similarities he had with the so called Rayearth of water, also what we found about the monks" Maria said, "Not long ago Yong crossed paths with these monks, while although there was no battle nor reconnaissance of one another, Yong did recognized a ring they had on their fingers" Wuo Yang said, placing a picture of a purple ring that looked so similar to…

"Pariah Dark ring's of rage" Maddie gasped, her son had told her all about the artifacts on the ghost zone, the ones he knew, the medallion of clockwork that enables the user to bypass clockworks powers and live in a timeline that the user doesn't belong, the necklace or Aragon, able to turn any enraged person using it into a dragon, the Soul Shedder, the weapon of the Fright Knight that when struck a person, casts such person into a nightmare dimension, forced to endure his or hers worse nightmares, and tow objects that were no longer qualified as of ghost origin, the crown of fire and the ring of rage, both combined grants the user almost unlimited power, both of crystalian origin, the ring being a part of the dark lord itself, his rage.

So it was obvious that Maddie put 2 and 2 together, "They are no monks…they serve…the dark lord"

"Yes…not only that, they have deceive the police on Amity Park, making them believe that the president herself has issued an order of shoot on sight on your son"

* * *

The cops knew it was a bad idea, the boy had already took down a dozen of their best elements, and a barricade they had placed on his way was pretty much totaled, or better said push aside by whatever power he had now.

But they had orders, orders of the highest rank, even higher than Vlad itself, the president herself had gave that order so pretty much it was obey or be hurt.

"He is coming" one of them say, seeing how a black figure with white hair, green eyes and a small girl perched on his back, advanced at top speed to them, behind him surely a totaled barricade that tried to stop him.

On another perspective, it would be like a bull running and ramming itself against a crystal barrier, that was what most officers thought, riot shield won't save them of something that basically runs faster than a cheetah and can ram them like if that cheetah turned to be a battering ram with legs, besides the small ecto-pistols they had would do little to stall him, let alone put him down, they had seen him receive worse kinds of punishments and keep flying straight and dish out the same kind of pain.

"Ready" yet that didn't stop them, although they were paid to work, any officer who could capture Phantom would get a raise on their paychecks and a promotion, which was enough to motivate many of attacking the ghost boy, which was the hero of their children.

"FI…"

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!!" they heard Danny shout, the next thing they know is that the patrol cars and the trucks used by the SWAT team were suddenly impaled by huge ice spikes that came out of the ground, lifting the barricade and barrier, most of the officers were shocked beyond believe, after all Phantom was never reported to have such control of his ice powers, all expected him shooting ice beams, not that ice spikes would come out of thin air.

Soon Danny was already crossing the barricade; most officers raised their guns at him in that spot, but without avail, "Water Spears!" Danny cried, both of his hands facing the officers at his flanks, water spears effectively coming out of his hands, shooting with deadly speed and even deadly accuracy, all impaling the guns of the officers, making them useless, most officers were shocked by the ability of Danny to shoot water made spears at their guns, most shots entered the barrel, other shredded the guns away, but that didn't stopped a pair of them, pulling a normal looking Tonfa Baton issued to all officers, and riot shield as defensive wall, the officer lunged at Danny, just to fly away when an unknown force made him fly towards window of a building, the second tried to bash Danny with the shield, just to Danny to make a kick motion to the shield, most to the officer surprise, the shield broke apart, and his stomach received the worse of the kick, sending him flying towards a light post, most of the officers were thankful for the riot armors they carried with them, or the two officers Danny attacked would be surely on a different kind of pain that they are now.

With the obstacles removed, Danny focused his telekinetic powers to his legs, suddenly jumping away of the barricade, landing soundly and cracking the ground upon landing, and rushing at great speed towards what seemed a mob of people that were held by an invisible barrier.

"We made it!" Danny cried to Sally, so said girl looked up, seeing two familiar faces on the mob of people, "Mom! Dad!"

"Okay, all I have to do is bring down the generator, part of the shield will fall down, and then you crawl outside" Danny called, "What about you?" the little girl asked with concern, "Me? I'm the hero, I can take care of myself" Danny said, just to tense up and jump to a side, maneuvering Sally off his back to his chest, landing on his back and then sliding a little when an explosion rocketed the spot where they were heading.

"Too close" Danny hissed, holding Sally on his arms, "Indeed ghost…too close" Danny looked up, seeing the last person he wanted to see now, "I have a girl on my arms, once I get her out I can dance with ya, deal?" Danny said to no one else but the Red Huntress, Valerie Grey, he could see that several hunters were passing the barricade he impaled with his ice spikes.

"What assures me you won't use the girl as medium to escape!" the huntress hissed, "I'm not like that, and honestly I don't have time to deal with your kind now" Danny said as he extended his hand to the ground, slamming it with force, "Ambush in the typhoon: Kraken!!" Danny screamed, much to the shock of Valerie and the people outside the barrier, eight water made tentacles forced themselves out of the concrete, pieces of metal pipes bursting out with them, then a huge section of the street caved in, just to burst in debris when can only be described as a massive water made octopus came out, but that octopus believe was short lived when instead of the usual beak squids and octopus have for mouth was replaced by a circular mouth with an unnatural amount of sharp needle teeth, rows and rows of them, not to mention the glare the massive eyes of the kraken was giving to anything in front of it, which turned to be Valerie.

"HOLY GOD!!" she screamed in pure fright at the sight of a thing bigger than Fentomworks, and screamed in pain when one of the tentacles suddenly coiled in her, slowly crushing her, then much to her shock and fear, tossed on the mouth of the kraken…

Just to be spitted three seconds later, water that resembled saliva all over her armored self, landing roughly on the ground, shock visible on her visor.

"What? You have a delicate palate?" Danny snapped to the water made kraken, that much to Danny's shock grunted in response and began to flail its tentacles around, damaging buildings and hitting hunters and cars once in a while, repeating the same that it did to Valerie, but unlike her, the others the kraken ate and spit didn't have armors of helmets on with visors.

"Okay, they are contained slightly, now for you Sally" Danny said as he approached the barrier, slightly touching it, much to his anger, the thing shocked him, "Great, and these people don't let me see the generator, I can't use my TK without hurting them" Danny said with anger, turning around and seeing much to his anger, white Apache helicopters approaching the kraken, most of the helicopters were trapped in the tentacles of the thing, and send flying around to crash in the ground, but others shooting ecto-beams at the kraken, soon to realize that didn't worked.

"The kraken is holding, but how long?"Danny said, _**"Daniel, use your combined powers, the barrier seems designed to keep ghosts and humans at bay, but if you combined your ghost and magic powers…"**_

"Of course" Danny said out loud, brushing the crystal on his left glove, Danny summoned Tidal, activating both ice blades, "So…pretty" Sally said, staring at the blade, but even more when the blades began to glow with some green neon color, "Let's see how this barrier fairs with the weapon that can kill ghosts!" Danny screamed as he plunged the blade deep into the barrier, a hissing sound as the blade cut clean the energy barrier, Danny began to lower the blade, seeing how a neat gap was left, soon Danny had made a hole on the barrier, one that Sally could use to crawl back out.

"Sally, crawl into the hole, I don't know how that will remain" Danny said, suddenly seeing how the hole got small, his left hand shot forward, purple energy suddenly forming around the hole, "Hurry!" he screamed to the shocked girl who complied, slowly crawling out, "But what about you?" she asked once again.

"Don't worry! I'm Danny Phantom after all; I can deal with anything, now go! Tell your family that I send my regards!" Danny said as the little girl crawled outside, there her parents suddenly grabbed her, hugged her and kissed her like if there was no tomorrow, seeing his good deed of the day done, Danny let his TK recede on the hole, seeing how such hole closed fast.

With a sigh he then turned around, just to see how a missile was shot of a white apache, right onto the kraken's mouth, the kraken ate the missile, and its eyes widened, "Oh dammit" Danny muttered as the kraken exploited in a shower of water, none of the metallic components of the missile flying like shrapnel, but the wash was assured to anyone around.

Danny became intangible to let the water out of his body, he might be the Rayearth of water, but that doesn't exactly means he has to be in contact with water 24/7, especially if that water was of the sewer.

But suddenly Danny eyes widened, not because of the number of ghost hunters and GIW agents and vehicles, but for the sudden and odd numbing pain on his bones and strange tingling sensation on his belly.

"The hell…" Danny muttered, eyes wide, most of the hunters believed he was wide eye for the overwhelming force in front of him, how wrong they were.

"_Draconax…did I just felt…"_

"_**Yes…you felt two different beings…I hope I'm wrong, but those feelings correspond to the ones of a Blaster and a Berserker"**_

"_Berserker? Blaster? What are those things?"_

"_**Problems Danny, Blasters are excellent shooters, they manipulate energy around them, shooting beams of energy to their targets with deadly accuracy, the Berserker on the other hand is a tank, capable of receiving and dishing out damage, the delight on the heat of combat, they can come of any size, and are powerful, even more than Saylea when she used Desperado" **_the dragon said, making Danny gulp slightly, the hits of Saylea were bad enough, but something far worse than her in that form?

But the question was where they were, he knew they were around, but where?

"Rayearth" Danny's eyes widened when he looked to his right, spotting a man on his late thirties, a black patch of hair on his chin, am eye patch under his right eye, while the other exposed a red eye, black hair kept on a ponytail, a bored look on his face, clad in a white robe with blue baggy pants, black sandals, a gold like made belt or something tied around his waist, black gloves with strange blue emblems on them.

"We finally found you" he then turned to his left, seeing a kid, not higher than him, and surely not older, clad in the same robes than the other guy, but with grey like spiky hair, and red eyes, wearing a mischievous and almost evil look on his face.

"…berserker" Danny muttered, trying to raise his guard on the kid, only to gasp in pain when a kick soared pass his guard, on his belly, sending him flying towards a building, crashing in it but keeping his flight, there Danny was able to stop, a wide eye look on his face, "Holy crap, that guy's kick nearly split me in two!" Danny said, now believing when Draconax said the berserker was stronger than Saylea on desperado mode.

But his shock was yet not subsided when a black beam passed too close of his head, cutting his cheek, then another, Danny dodged that one, cutting a part of his side of his jumpsuit on his chest, a third one came, there Danny fired his own ecto-beam, both beams collided, but instead of a massive explosion, only sparks came of the cancelling beams, but much to his shock a fourth beam behind the third beam came, "A beam hidden in the shadow of the third" Danny said as he crossed his arms.

The fourth beam impacted with great power, some sort of distortion forming in front of Danny when the explosion came, forming a semi dome of dark energy, out of the explosion Danny flew away, his arms slightly burned, his clothes there damaged, with the exception of the glove on his left hand.

"Damn…you're right, these guys are different than Saylea" Danny hissed.

"Rayearth!" the older one of the guys who had flanked him screamed, "The will of the queen is to bring you to Crystalia!" he said, making Danny snarl.

"But she never said which part we should bring of you!" the other said, suddenly running, jumping towards a building and running vertically, jumping towards another building, each step cracking the concrete.

The other one limited himself to make amazingly high leaps at the buildings roofs, reaching a high ground in fewer movements than the other one.

Danny eyes focused on the obvious servers of the dark lord, then on the approaching white apache, and the flying Valerie, along with the barrage of ecto-beams fired of the ground at him.

"…I knew I should have remained on bed" Danny hissed as he former and ecto-shield around him, taking the blunt of the ecto-attacks, but wavering with the attacks of the apache, a shot of Valerie's bazooka caused his shield to fail, there the Blaster fired a black beam, only to his eyes to slightly widen when the beam was repelled by an invisible shield.

The berserker jumped at Danny, just to receive a pressure shot on the face, sending him crashing to the building, making the roof crack on impact, and the three floors and windows in that floor he went through to shatter.

Valerie suddenly was in front of him, "is your end" she hissed, lifting her bazooka, only to gasp in pain when Danny buried her fist on her gut, then disarm her of her favorite weapon, and then focus his green eyes on her eyes shielded by the visor, "I don't have time to play games with you Valerie, so you can walk away with your limbs still complete or in a gurney!" Valerie's answer was head butting him, there he knew that he now should follow future's Valerie's advice and beat the crap out of her.

Grabbing Valerie's neck on a chokehold, Danny slammed his knees on her stomach on repeated occasions, then forced her down of her jet-sled, and down to the ground with such speed that the impact would surely hurt.

Soon an apache got in the way, there Danny let his chokehold on her neck, then grabbing her legs, and using her as a ragdoll and impacting her armored body on the apache's rotor, making the helicopter to spin out of control to the ground where it crashed, but not without explosions usually seen in movies, not that could be say the same of Valerie as Danny slammed her body on a GIW tank, making such tank to bent under the impact, and Valerie to scream in pain for it.

Danny let her leg go, flying towards the ground, when he reached there, a pair of GIW agents approached him, ecto-carbines in hand, "Freeze ghost!"

"You first" Danny said as his eyes shot a pair of freezing beams, freezing the agents weapons and their legs.

As Danny took hold of Tidal, activated its beams and detached each hilt, exposing the black chain, he couldn't help but to say it.

"BRING IT!!"

* * *

_and there you have it people, another chapter, i apologize for the shortness and clifhanger, but i just couldn't help it, i guess no writer can help to cut the chapter when the best is about to start, well in any case you will have to wait, until then i give you a preview of the next chapter._

**No one can hope to stop him...**

"Out of my way!!"

**Like a tsunami, everything on his way will be washed aside...**

"Dammit captain, he just took two SWAT teams alone!!"

**The forces opposing him will learn how powerful he can be...**

"I'm starting to grow tired of this **game your bug!!"**

_in the next chapter of Rayearth Knights: danny the tsunami...Blitzkrieg..._

**because only those who strike sure and strong will triumph...**

"Okay...who's NEXT!!!"

_until a next time readers, Hypn0s signs off, peace!!!_


	9. Chp 8: Bliztkrieg

_hello my readers, I am back! Hypn0s returns again, another writer block god i hate them, nevertheless i am here, with another chapter of Rayearth Knights: Danny the Tsunami, as usual i thank those who review my former chapter and other stories, now before anything be sure to check my updated profile, it will give hints of another stories i'm working on or future stories i will work on when i have time, there is even the time when i will release the thrid instaltment of Rayearth Knights: Ichigo The Inferno._

_without any delay i give you chapter numero ocho, enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: BLITZKRIEG**

"This is Amity channel news 7, right now we are transmitting live in what seems to be the ultimate battle between hunter and hunted, Danny Phantom, local superhero and teen ghost hunter seems to have engage an all out battle with what can be described as a mass army of ghost hunters, the downtown of Amity Park is locked by a barrier that prevents humans and ghost from entering or leaving, but that hasn't stopped Phantom heroic actions, before he engaged his adversaries he used the odd sword he carriers, an cut a hole on the barrier so a little girl could exit the barrier and onto her family's arms, another heroic deed for Phantom, now many question why Vlad Masters announced him Public enemy #1 once again, when he has done nothing to warrant such action, I'm Mary sue with channel 7 news"

"This is Park news, channel 3, in what seemed to be the ultimate act of defiance of the notorious and infamous ghost threat Danny Phantom, he alone fights the ghost hunters assembled by the current mayor, Vladimir Masters, in this act of utter anarchy, the ghost also carried what seemed to be a hostage, only to release it when he saw himself cornered, right now he is trapped on the shield dome formed around downtown Amity Park, it seems that today we will be witnesses of his ultimate fall, I'm Mary May of channel 3 news"

Maddie didn't know how to feel, proud by the fact that her son overlooked his own welfare to help a little girl? Or the utter rage she felt for the defamation on her own flesh and blood? Her son had risked his neck so many times for them, and the town was divided in believes, some claiming for his demise, other trying to force their way inside the barrier to help her son.

She couldn't shake the felling of mother like worry; after all it was her son who was fighting there, risking his neck, against a literal army that was drawn by a reward that she knew Vlad wouldn't pay up, especially knowing that he was surely doing this out of spite, scorned women were dangerous, but scorned men with money are as dangerous as one, and Vlad was worse considering he has ghost powers.

"Maria, I hope the men you send for my family are experts" Maddie warned to the president of her country, "They are Maddie, your daughters are in good hands, I just receive a report that Delta team got them first", apparently the GIW there were going to use the confusion on the battle of your son to break in Fentomworks and plant bugs inside the lab so they could spy the work of the Fentoms, while at the same time take both girls, who had been seen with phantom in repeated occasions, for interrogation, obviously none of that happened, because unlike the GIW agents, the agents Maria send to Amity were real professionals in their work, suffice to say that now they had four GIW rouges who would have a lot to answer for, and a lot of questions to answer, the good or bad way.

"But can't you get them here?" Maddie asked, "No, it would raise too much suspicious, I can send a team to retrieve your son once the battle is done and they have deal with the shields around" Maria replied, making Maddie and Jack grimace at her blunt answer.

"Yet you are worried more about the two fake monks" Wuo Yang stated, making Maddie sigh, "You don't miss none master…yes I am worried…after the incident with Saylea I thought that she would be the only one…guess I was wrong"

"Don't be…such assumption is natural specially after witnessing her power and what she did, you hoped your son had nothing to do relating them, but you must realize he is a Rayearth knight, because of that he will be in constant battle against them, if something is to be brought to comfort about that will be the fact he will not be alone, and he will be prepared for them"

"He is right dear; we even assumed that Vlad wouldn't dare to take a step into Amity…into our lives, he did it again, I think we should have seen it coming" Jack said, supporting Wuo Yang.

"Indeed, but now what should be our main concern will be how young Daniel will deal with this obstacle" Wuo Yang said, his aged sight focused on the images intercepted in Amity Park, those images were suppose to reach all the east and west coast, but the government wouldn't have nothing of that, especially when a rouge branch of their secret force was involved in such thing.

Maria by her part stared at the images fed directly to her own monitor on her office, arms crossed, Maria's believe that Danny would be a great ally was cemented, after all who would risk their lives for a single kid, leveling barricades of the public force just to deliver so said kid to their parents, to keep it of harm's way?

He was what the world was missing for a long time…a hero.

* * *

"JERONIMO!!!" Danny shouted as he suddenly rushed at the army, Tidal being held tightly in his right arm, to any looking at such act would think that it was a suicide run, and they are partly right, after all Danny was not charging at the army of ghost hunters but rather a specific target WITHIN the ghost hunter army, hence the half-suicidal line.

Much of the hunters moved of the way, with the exception of a pair of oriental girls, both dress in blue schoolgirls outfits, black hair tied on a pair of ponytails, brown eyes, both holding on their right and left hand each what seemed a chain with a iron ball that sparked with green bolts of energy, both girls looked at Danny, then nodded, then started to spin the chained ball, suddenly spiriting at Danny.

Danny noted this, but didn't stop, instead he detached the hilts of Tidal, exposing the black chain, grabbing it by the middle, Danny began to spin the weapon around, both blades leaving deep gouges on the ground as they touched the concrete, then he began to swing it around, hitting several GIW and hunters around him.

The two girls rushed at Danny, launching their chained balls at him at the same time, Danny dodged both balls by jumping above them, but soon saw that he was on a very hard spot, another independent ghost hunter, that one looking more like a biker, with leather jacket and all, riding a chopper and holding what seemed to be the Uber technological cousin of a sawed-off double barrel shotgun, one that shot dual green beams at him, in slight shock Danny jumped away of the sudden appearance of the biker, rising his ghost shield to stop both iron balls to hit him, it barely held.

Flying upwards after that, Danny saw several white apache of the GIW coming at him, narrowing his eyes, Danny was about to swing Tidal when suddenly he began to fly farther after his gut exploited in pain, looking at his stomach he saw that Valerie and her jet-sled were responsible of it, "I'm not going to let you go away, Masters offered me more if I capture you alive, and I attempt to reap every cent your butt is worth for!" she snapped, suddenly kicking him in the face, sending him flying away, going down and straight onto a building, just to be shot away by the Blaster, this time sending him crashing straight to the barrier, making him cry in pain as the barrier reacted with his back.

Smoking slightly, Danny stumbled around, stunned by pain, a GIW agent rushed at him, a GIW version of the ecto-gauntlets used by Danny's dad's in his hands, ready to punch the stunned ghost boy…

Just to stare in shock when Danny stopped the right straight with his bare hand, not even bothering for the slight electrical shock expelled by the gloves, to Danny that was minimal compared to the pain of the barrier shock, then Danny focused his sights on the agent, shocking so said agent when he saw the blue slitted eyes of Danny, "My turn" was all Danny said as he let the fist go, making the agent lean forward, just to shot back in pain when his face was slammed by a powerful palm strike by Danny on the face, Danny ducked when one of the iron balls nearly hit him on the side of the head, much to the girl using the ball, Danny grabbed the weapon by the chain, then pulled hard, dragging the girl away, then swinging the chain while she held it, then slamming her towards the biker who was just approaching him.

Danny then focused his sight on the three apache coming at him, narrowing his eyes Danny shot his palms forward, and to shock of many the three apache back rotors were blasted away, making the apache to spin down in out of control, but when they were about to touch down, Danny shot his hands again forward, sending them backwards and grinding on the pavement without causing more damage.

The second girl lunged at him, just to scream when her gut was filled by Tidal's blade, part of her clothes on that section were frozen, as Danny pulled the blade, the second girl fell to the ground, like frozen on the position, at that many hunters took their distance, they could clearly see she was still alive and unharmed, the lack of blood on the wound and the fact she was moving her eyes indicated this, but what frightened them was the weapon itself, it didn't kill her or wound her, but rather froze her, that meant that any strike of that blade would freeze them for an indefinite amount of time, and to add they didn't knew what kind of adverse effects that would have on them once the effect is over…all but two of them knew that the blade power, and what could do to them.

Danny by his part was staring at the gathered hunters, the GIW agents kept their distance as well, he saw that most of them had discarded their close-quarters weapons, opting for strange looking carbines that seemed to glow purple, instead of blue or green like most of the weapons used by the GIW, something Draconax noted fast.

"_**Those weapons…Daniel don't get hit by those weapons!" **_the dragon of water snapped, making Danny actually wonder why the dragon seemed altered by that.

"_**Those weapons…they are fashioned to look like crystalian carbines used by the Crystalia defense shock force, elite units Daniel, the crystals used to center and fire the beam in it is known for being 100% lethal to any being, including ghosts"**_

"_Oh…wait a minute; do you just say that Crystalia has firearms?"_

"_**Crystalia is the perfect mesh of technology and magic, do not be surprised that rural towns have their own power plants and radios, half of that has Magitech integrated in it"**_

"_Magitech?"_

"_**Yes…explain later, fight now!"**_

Nodding at that, Danny narrowed his eyes at the agents holding the guns, then took a deep breath, "Rise above the waves: binds!" Danny shouted, suddenly slamming his right foot to the ground, hard, much to the shock of many, the concrete cracked upon impact, and more as the crack seemed to travel around, and forming around the hunters feet, then out of the ground, water tentacles came out, wrapping the shocked hunters, then the water began to turn into mist in their faces, making them cough and suddenly close their eyes, most to those who weren't caught by the tentacles and the mist.

"The hell" Valerie muttered as she stared at the downed hunters and GIW agents, most of them seemed, she dared say, knocked out by the potent mist, whatever it was.

"That's the chemical of a crystalian creature that lives on the seas of Crystalia if you wonder" she heard Danny mention, "The beast is called a Gilla, think of it as a cow size crab with eight tentacles replacing each pincer, with a composed mouth that is like a beak of a bird with circles of teeth and teeth inside it, like the kraken, also it expels a powerful mist to stun their preys so they can eat it easily" Danny commented, making all who was hearing that to slightly be taken back by the information, and more by wondering where he got that.

"In case you wonder how can I do this, if you knew about the legend of the Rayearth knights you would realize that of the three knights, the water knights is immune to every kind of poison, toxin, wherever nature made or human made, also being able to cure any poison case and also can use every toxin or poison used by marine creatures of the whole universe to subside their enemies, kinda cool, I can use a diluted version of the jellyfish neurotoxin to paralyze anyone those tentacles or my water blasts touch, or I can use a ten time strengthen version of the poison that water snakes uses to kill their preys, imagine it, ten times worse than the original one uses" he said, not missing the way Valerie smirked as she lowered herself of the jet-sled.

"So…if my skin is touched by your water attacks…I'm poisoned" she said, making Danny smirk in his mind, "Maybe…I just found out about this two days ago, so I don't know how powerful the effect is…but I do know this…your armor is Nano-technology, so close to your skin…and I can even use several acid like poisons to melt that, in any case you lose huntress, give in, you don't want to be humiliated on TV" Danny said, looking at the people outside the force field, seeing cameras around, although sound couldn't get in or out, unlike air that could get in and out, that didn't meant the barrier was completely privacy proof.

"Do you?" he asked, smirking and staring at what was left of the ghost hunters assembled, only a handful of GIW agents, those piloting a tank or an apache, or far of the reach of his water tentacles, and Valerie were left standing, quite an attack that makes a visible dent on an enemy force rather fast.

"_Wait a minute?" _Danny thought in slight panic, his slitted eyes looking around the field, _"The blaster!? The berserker!? Where are they!!?"_ Danny's answer came a second later, when he saw Valerie's shocked gaze behind her visor.

"Right here…**KNIGHT!!" **Danny turned intangible at the right moment, seeing how an arm tried to punch a hole on his chest, failing due to his intangibility, seeing how the small, yet strong berserker stumbled after such attack trough him, turning tangible, Danny then spun around, left hand colliding straight onto the blaster chest, just as the blaster fired a blast at Danny, but the hit made him miss his intended target, instead he end up firing at the sky, hitting the barrier, seeing how the barrier suddenly began to waver by the hit.

"_Draconax, did you saw that?"_

"_**That I did, remember that the nature of all the creatures created by the dark lord is both magical and dark like, the field around us was designed to contain all…all but those two elements that were left out of the equation"**_

"Groovy" Danny muttered, shooting to the sky and stopping midway, staring at the GIW agents under him, he saw the blaster and berserker also on the ground, one looking annoyed and in pain; it was obvious that the blaster, while alike in some ways, was definitely not made for close combat.

His eyes also saw the apache closing him fast, but suddenly no sign of Valerie, "Dammit she is more like a ghost than I" he exclaimed as he decided to deal with the aerial menace first, Danny only spotted four apache coming at him, he considered that a small force, considering the hi-tech the GIW had at their disposal, weaponry, personnel, tanks, along with (he supposed) unlimited access to the government weaponry and best minds that the government were paying to create cutting edge technology on hooking up the agents.

Nevertheless Danny was about to show them that is not the technology the man wields, but how the man wields that technology.

Danny shot forwards towards the first apache, the pilot was unable to ever fire the ecto-Gatling attached to the frame of the apache when Danny was already in front of him, latched to the canopy of the apache, with a smirk, Danny swung Tidal while in its chain form, the ice blade cutting the main rotor of the apache like butter, the helicopter began to spin out of control, Danny flew away, seeing how the canopy flew away, and the pilot ejected himself, seeing how the apache crashed nose into the pavement, debris flying left and right, but no explosion, much to his relief, yet he had more to do.

He flew straight into the second apache, that one shooting the ecto-Gatling, the barrage of beams, much to the shock of the pilot were deflected by Tidal and Danny's newly found ability to wield a sword (albeit a chained/double edged) in less than a blink, Danny had shot itself into the apache, entering the cockpit roughly, there he grabbed the pilot and turned intangible exiting the falling machine, Danny tossed the pilot towards a building, seeing how the man crashed onto a window, breaking it, then Danny used his TK to force a part of the apache away, and just in time, the third apache came at him, about to fire a barrage to him…

**CRASH!!!**

Just for the rotor of the fallen apache to shot upwards, spinning and cutting the back rotor of the apache cleanly, making the machine to spin out of control and crash onto a roof, by far the best crash and landing of the GIW crashed ships.

Danny ducked suddenly a missile that soared just past his ear, looking behind him, Danny saw the last apache come at him, snarling, Danny flew at the ship, faster than the ship, much to the pilot's shock, there Danny suddenly stopped, ramming his hands on the metal of the ship, and with a smirk Danny made a pull motion on different directions, causing the ship to be tore apart easily, thanks to his TK and somehow ghost inherited super strength, the pilot looked in shock, and more since he was falling, but that fall was stopped when Danny used his TK to make him 'fall' harmlessly on a car hood, lessening the speed of the fall, yet making the pilot feel pain in the fall, after all it nearly nailed him with a missile.

Danny surveyed the ground then, spotting at least three tanks of the GIW…

"WHOA!!" he screamed when a purple beam nearly nailed him, looking down he spotted the GIW agents that remained, trying to nail a shot at him, nearly succeeding in their first shot, yet they were not going to get another one, diving at them, Danny deactivated the ice blades of Tidal, opting for some blunt chained action this time.

The agents had little time to respond when Danny basically crashed onto the concrete, cracking the ground, but seeing how the ice blades were deactivated, meaning that they had a huge advantage over him no…

**BAMM!!**

Any thought of advantage was cut short when Danny swung Tidal hilts like a nunchucks, swinging the weapon laterally, hitting the first agent square in the face, to their shock, Danny began to swing and spin the Tidal Nunchucks easily, like if he was a pro and trained for it since birth.

Little they knew about the Rayearth of water skill of combat was that the Rayearth of water was proficient with a style of combat that basically seemed out of a combat movie were the hero basically beats the crap out of everyone with anything he has on his hands, hence the ability of Tidal to be so adaptable in combat, passing from a double edged sword, a chained fail, a pair of nunchucks, a single sword or a pair of them attached to a chain.

Seizing his chance, Danny rushed at the shocked group of agents, seeing how the blaster and berserker kept their distance, but not spotting Valerie anywhere, nevertheless she would deal with them later once he deals with the agents.

He began to swing Tidal Nunchucks at the stunned agents, almost all of them were huddled together, so it was of no wonder that four of them were knocked by the weapon, most of them flying towards a car of a lamp post, severe looking bruises where it had impacted.

"_Let me guess, the chain of the bounded special effect"_

"_**Indeed, the weight of their crimes has hit them full force…treason is a crime that hits the worse"**_

Trying to give a meaning to Draconax words, Danny barely noticed the agent behind him, ready to fire him point-blank, but he noticed a second earlier, Danny spun and avoided the purple beam aimed at him, then aimed a powerful TK fed palm strike at the agent's torso, making him cough blood and sending him flying towards another agent, rather big than the one Danny palmed away, but yet unable to stop the flying agent.

More agents kept shooting, only to see that their new weapon was useless against a TK force field, then one by one, each of the agents began to fly away, crashing towards something, or something crashing on their heads, in less than two minutes, Danny had dealt with the GIW agents rather easily, in front of the cameras, even with new weapons, weapons that were obviously of crystalian origin.

"That…barely was a fight" Danny commented, suddenly shooting upwards, and avoiding a car that nearly hit him from behind, in mid-air he saw that the small berserker was responsible of that, "Come down knight, I will maul your bones and crush your head like an egg!" the berserker screamed.

"I like my head how it is…but if a beatdown is what you want…you will get it!!" Danny screamed as he flew at top speed towards the berserker, ignoring completely the unmoving blaster, but yet no traces of Valerie anywhere, not that it mattered much now, he had a tough opponent in front of him, so knowing that he put Tidal on his belt and focused all of his TK to enhance his body to match the berserker, he didn't thought that with Saylea because he was too shocked to deal with that, but not now.

With a scream, the berserker and Danny cocked their fists and let them soar to one another…

**BOOM!!!**

The sudden rise of dust, debris and shockwave felt even outside the barrier told all who was seeing the fight that now it was all out brawl.

Danny and the berserker skidded some steps back, Danny landing slowly on the ground, but the force of the blow force him to dug a ditch with his feet when he landed, once both stopped, they launched to one another once again, both rose their hands, and collided with one another again, this time a struggle of might as both contenders measured their might and tried to overcome the other.

Suddenly both head-butted each other, breaking the stalemate, taking a step back, the berserker began to launch a barrage of fists at Danny, having little time, Danny focused on the little time he had to perfect his new defensive move, Danny began to palm each fist aimed at him, sending them to an opposing direction, left, right, up, down, every fist the mighty berserker send at Danny was parried away with relative easiness, with a frustrated scream, the berserker launched a roundhouse kick at Danny's stomach, Danny reacted and grabbed the leg, but struggling with the strength of the blow, making him dig his feet on the concrete and leave a visible gouge there, it was then that the berserker jumped, brining his free leg at Danny's head, with a panicked look Danny did what he could and rose his right arm, blocking the attack, but still feeling the sledgehammer like blow to his arm and head, yet he held on, but much to his shock he realized of something.

"My arms are FREE!!" the berserker said with glee, brining his left hand to Danny's unprotected face in a devastating straight at his face, making him cry in pain, and more when his right hand shot to Danny's torso, impacting with a powerful blow at the sternum, Danny released both legs of the berserker, then it shot at Danny at blinding speeds, trapping the gasping halfa on a bear hug aimed to the base of his spine, Danny cried in pain and really wished that his intangibility worked now, but since he was in contact with the berserker, all he would end up would be turning him also intangible, screaming in pain, Danny felt how his bones and spine groaned in pain, he had to escape and had to do it now, regardless of the consequences, remembering that the berserker was a creature of the dark lord given a human form, he had no remorse in what he did next.

He began to coat his hands with water around him, the natural humidity of the air now being focused on his hands, "Behold…the sting of…the tides: venom palms!!" Danny cried out, slamming his palms on the ears of the berserker, being fashioned as a human it was obvious the berserker had its center of equilibrium placed were humans has it too, on their ears, a powerful blow was enough to make the berserker curse in pain, but then he cried in real pain when Danny water coated palms began to basically burn his ears and any skin around it, to add further pain, Danny dragged his hands on his face, leaving a smoky trail of pain on his face, like acid or a jellyfish tentacle was being traced on his face, then aimed his thumbs at his eyes and plunged in…

"AAAAAHHHHH!" anyone outside considered a way overkill and sadistic move coming of Danny, but Danny considered pretty much natural, the berserker clutched what use to be his eye sockets, leaving Danny free and ready to retaliate, "Die" was all Danny said when he left an ice blast of his hands, freezing the berserker on a icy prison, but that didn't lasted long as the berserker began to glow, his skin cracking…

"Oh crap!"

**BOOM!!**

The berserker exploited along with his icy prison, leaving a crater where he blew away, much to the shock of anyone watching, and backing something many were thinking but were not brave enough to voice out, the two oddly dressed men inside the barrier were like Saylea, those who remembered that knew what it meant, Danny Phantom was indeed a Rayearth knight, and that ghost hunt ambush to him was destined to fail, Rayearth knights could level armies without breaking a sweat, which explains how Danny basically was able to stand and defeat the bulk of a great ghost hunting force.

Danny by his part turned to the blaster who simply stared at Danny with hate on his eyes, "So…you want to die that badly…very well" the blaster said, suddenly smirking and making Danny raise an eyebrow, but then to pale, and so many when they saw what began to happen to the blaster.

His skin suddenly began to crack, falling away and revealing…nothing, nothing but bone and something black that seemed like tubes, the tunic the blaster had was shredded away as several spikes of bone came out of the back and he expanded beyond the fabric ability to contain, the arms were no skeletical and much to the shock of many, another pair of skeletical arms grew out of the ribs, further shredding the tunic, but instead of hands the extra pair of arms had what seemed to be a bone made cannon, black like tubes were all around the bone like arms, attached and pumping something, the rib cage held, instead of organs or anything like that, what seemed to be a black core that was connected to the tubes on the arms, the pants of the blaster fell, revealing skeletical legs that were surrounded with the black tubes, but instead of looking like a pair of skeletical legs, the legs pretty much resembled a pair of horse back like legs, but with vicious three fingers with long claws, the head was that scared many, it looked like a human skull, but with glowing red points that were eyes, with the forehead covered by a bone spike lair that seemed made to prevent head-butts, and to add a long pale white mane of hair that was attached to the back of the skull and made it to the back, barely covering the spikes on the back, it was a rather…daunting sight to see.

"_Draconax…please tell me I'm seeing things"_

"_**No, that is the true look of the blaster, among the creatures of the dark lord, the witch and the berserker are the most humanoid like of them all, followed by the wraith and the Tyrant, the blaster, the hunter and the most powerful of the creatures of the dark lord, the nemesis are more monster like, but with some human traits, human eyes, parts of a human skeleton, or a humanoid shape with a massive height and muscle mass, like the nemesis"**_

"_Okay…how I kill this thing?"_

"_**Not an easy feat, but I think is rather obvious, the blaster takes the weakness of an enemy of Crystalia that tried to invade and destroy Crystalia long ago, they were massive and able to create an almost impenetrable barrier in front of them, defeated by the Rayearth knights of that time, only seventeen of them survived the war, taking a spear and several manuscripts of an oracle that envisioned their ultimate fall they migrated to another world, I mentioned it before, a world…"**_

"_Without protectors…oh man"_

"_**Yes, nevertheless you know what I speak of his weakness, the core, the black core that floats in the middle of his rib cage, pierce it and it will die"**_

"_It will explode like Saylea and the berserker?"_

"_**Yep, only the wraith and the hunter don't have such a nasty habit of blowing away in pieces"**_

"…Dammit"

* * *

Danielle was worried sick, scratch that, worried sick was barely a way to define the way she was feeling now after such turn of events, and army of ghost hunters, a pair of odd individuals and the fact all wanted to hurt her brother made her a very crabby little girl/clone.

And to top it off, those GIW jerks had tried to kidnap her and Jazz, if it wasn't for those special forces dudes that came out of the blue and saved them, scaring the agents away and even capturing some of them for questioning, it was obvious the so called governmental branch GIW was not so governmental as they believed at first.

Danielle moved around rather frustrated and angry, she wanted to help Danny, she really did, but the men outside would notice her lack of presence, that and her ghost powers were getting more and more unstable by the hour, so any attempt of using them would end up with her complete destabilization, to make matters worse, the cure to that was on a vault that only would open with Danny's specific DNA code, not hers, no matter how much she looked like him in the DNA, she was a girl, and he a boy, that key difference on her DNA would not allow her to access the vault.

"I wish I could do something" she exclaimed, Jazz hoped the same, because it was her brother who was facing an army alone, no matter how strong he is, she is unable to shake the feeling of dread within her.

Neither of them noticed the pair of red big eyes that were under the sofa, looking at the TV, then suddenly vanished, the owner of those eyes recognized Danny, and also recognized Valerie as well, and how badly she wanted to hurt his friend.

* * *

"Of all the things that could have attacked me!!" Danny screamed as he flew around, using Tidal and batting away several black beams of the blaster easily, yet most of the attacks were too accurate for his taste, all of them were aimed to vitals of him, his chest, his head…his crotch.

The blaster was taller than Danny, of that there was no doubt, roughly 4 meters tall when it used to be 1.80 meters before, although size rarely mattered to Danny in the end, he had taken down opponents far bigger than him, Pariah Dark, a dragon, Vlad, himself, so why a 4 meter skeleton that shoots dark blasts and is the servant of an ancient evil should be different now?

"**I'll slaughter this city!" **

Maybe because unlike the others, this one turned to have psychotic tendencies and has been shouting that he will slaughter every single person outside the shield once he had ripped Danny's heart out, which made Danny cringe and be slightly sick, more because he was dealing with a certified bastard that wanted nothing else but death and destruction in the name of the dark lord.

Gladly the shield held on, and so the ability to prevent the noises of the battle to reach the people outside the shield, but the fact they had seen the blaster transform into a tall skeleton that shot black blasts of energy kinda freaked many.

"Dammit!" Danny shouted, seeing the blaster shooting its black blasts at him, he kept deflecting the attacks at his best of capabilities, but things were getting worse by the minute, until he got an idea, one so crazy and daredevil like that his mom would ground his ass for the next millennium, but is either that or dying, the option is rather obvious.

Dashing at the blaster, Danny let a worthless battle cry as he charged at the blaster, moving Tidal to deflect each beam that the blaster shot at him with ease and lot losing his momentum.

Much to the spectators shock, one of the beams bypassed Danny's defense, hitting him squarely on the leg, but much to the shock of the blaster, Danny didn't stop, instead he lunged at him, flying now with all he had, the blaster then began to attack without remorse, firing all he had against Danny, Danny by his part began to deflect each beam, but most of them began to bypass his defense, little by little, each shot hit him on crucial parts of his body, his shoulders, his chest, again on the legs, one of the beams graced his cheek, drawing green blood of his wounds, but that didn't stop Danny at all, suddenly Tidal broke again by the hilts, exposing the black chain, grabbing it Danny began to spin it mightily, while receiving the blunt of each attack, but never relenting on his charge.

Suddenly Danny threw the spinning Tidal at the Blaster, the speed of the launch coupled with the strength behind it made the weapon to spin at an unimaginable speed…

"**AHHHHH!" **the blaster roared in pain when the blades of Tidal cut his bony legs from the knee down, making the blaster meet the ground, Danny then commanded Tidal to turn around using his TK, the spinning blade making an 'U' turn and attacking one again the blaster, this time both arms were cut down with ease, black liquid pouring down of the bones insides, while the skeletical being roared in pain as Tidal finally stopped, impaling itself on the ground, Danny's arms shot forward, trapping the blaster by its ribs, not losing momentum, Danny brought all his weight to make the blaster to meet the ground rather hard, a crack forming on the ground for the impact.

Danny then kicked the blaster to face the ground, and then grabbed the spine of the blaster with both hands, raising it above his head, and then shot upwards towards the sky, the blaster facing the sky, and more at the speed Danny was going.

To anyone looking they had no idea what was the plan of Danny, to all but Danny and Valerie herself, she had seen the fight, she had seen the deflected black beams impact on the barrier, causing it to waver slightly, so if the attacks of the monster did that...

"Then its core…" she muttered, staring from a vantage position the battle, for once she was waiting rather attacking, it was weird, even for her, but she knew that Danny was too powerful now, she needed him to be weakened, the battle did that, but she never expected to him to actually defeat all that was dished to him, that and two monsters itself, it was obvious that the small one encased on ice was like the skeletical one, no human being suddenly explodes for just being covered in ice.

But then something came to her mind as she saw Danny ascend at top speed, "He is trying to escape!" knowing that if he escaped the barrier she would pretty much lose any chance to take him down in a weakened state, she decided to give him pursue before he accomplishes this, true she knew that he was doing this also to take down the monster, but she also knew that her family future was hanging on the balance, if she had to shoot down Danny before he takes down the blaster, then so be it.

But that never happened, she acted too late, when she lifted her bazooka at him, he was already about to slam the blaster on the very roof of the barrier.

"DIE!!" was all she heard of him when he slammed the monster completely in the barrier, sparks flew after the impact, and a hissing sound was heard as Danny kept pressure on the blaster core against the shield, until…

**BOOM!!!!**

She grunted when the blaster suddenly exploited in a black fireball, much to her shock the barrier held on, but it was greatly damaged, she could clearly see how several of the generators of the barrier suddenly turned red by the heat, some sparked around, most of them were burned down, those that held on showed that the barrier was greatly weakened as she gave testimony when she heard the once inaudible voices of the people outside, they couldn't still enter, but the fact their voice was being able to pass the barrier was a testimony of how weakened the barrier was.

But the fact remained that Danny accomplished his deed, he escaped, or so she thought, her eyes widened when she saw out of the smoke how Danny pummel to the ground, barely conscious and seriously wounded.

She winced when she saw him hit the ground, barely moving, but obviously alive and conscious, slowly trying to crawl back on his legs, not that she would allow it, he was weakened, he was barely conscious, that was her chance, with that in mind she activated her jet-sled, wincing slightly, she had some sore ribs after being used as a human club by Danny against a tank and a apache, the armor took most of the blunt of the attack, yet she still felt the part of the attack that would have cracked her bones, but thankfully didn't, causing only pain, lots of pain.

Danny by his part groaned as he recovered slightly his senses, the explosion had dulled him pretty much, his ears ringed, he was smelling only smoke, he felt like ants all over him, and his mouth…it tasted like hell.

"Ugh…my all" he moaned as he rolled to his back, the only sense he had normal was his sight, the blinding explosion did nothing to affect his glowing orbs, basically he is invulnerable to bright lights, he could stare at the sun with his ghost eyes and they would barely would feel dry or something like that.

A good thing about being half-ghost was that his human part became very resilient to such attacks, in other times explosions like that one would have instantly turn him onto his human form, which would have been bad on other circumstances.

When he blinked he faced not the sky, but the end of Valerie's bazooka, "…You're not giving me a minute of rest don't cha?" he asked with obvious annoyance on his voice, he was obviously making time to think some way to escape that situation, not that she would leave him to do that.

"Stop stalling and just die!" she screamed, her finger almost squeezing the trigger of the gun, "…You can't do it" was all Danny said, looking at her seriously, "What!?" Valerie asked in anger.

"You can't simple as that, you know who I really am, and I know who you really are, you can't do it because it would be murder and you're no murderer" Danny stated, slowly recovering his senses and feeling on most his body, but his eyes remained focused on the girl in front of him, "Lies! Why would be murder to kill you? You're a filthy ghost!"

"You know that is a lie…you're going against all that is you!" Danny snapped, Valerie in rage grabbed him by the cuff of what remained of his clothes, "I dare you say that ghost, I dare you say it again!!"

"Okay, you will not shoot me, first because you're no murderer, and second…because I made a promise" he said, his dragon like eyes staring directly to Valerie's own, "What promise? To whom!?"

"…To yourself" was all he said, then much to her shock he head-butted her, her visor cracking by the impact, she released him and staggered backwards, more by the sudden attack than pain.

"I promise that I would help you…AND IF I HAVE TO SCRAP YOU THEN SO BE IT!!"

And with that he launched himself towards the shocked Valerie who had no time to raise her bazooka when this one was kicked of her hands, then she felt a powerful palm strike on her mid-section, making her gasp in pain and rising her slightly, landing soundly and holding her stomach in pain, rising her sight she saw Danny raising his hand at her, motioning her to come at him, something she did with gusto.

With a worthless roar, Valerie launched herself at Danny, sending a right hook at Danny, leaning backwards Danny ducked the first strike, retaliating with a left hook of his own, Valerie took a step back to avoid the strike, just to go eye wide when she saw him turn, rise his right leg and aim it to her chest, the impact knocked the air of her lungs, but the armor protected her of the worse of the attack which she recognized as something nasty in terms of strength behind it.

Staggering a little, Valerie rose her sight when she saw Danny jump at her, fist aimed to her face, in less than a second she was looking downwards thanks to the strength of the punch, then staggered backwards more when Danny slammed both of his palms to her stomach, each blow being as painful as the last, and fast, very fast, with a growl she ignored the pain that was beginning to bypass her armor, just to receive a nasty uppercut that visibly shattered part of her visor, much to her shock.

Staggering a little, Valerie felt a powerful kick to her left side, gasping in pain she stumbled a little, it was there when Danny decided to 'finish' her, dashing at her, Valerie saw how Danny slammed his right palm on her stomach, lifting her and knocking all the air of her stomach, gasping in pain she felt how Danny lifted her by the stomach, then slammed her to the ground, making her cough inside her visor.

Slowly standing up, Valerie shook her head after such impact; she assumed Danny was weak on both human and ghost form, and most of his strongest melee attacks rely mostly on the speed mixed with the little strength he had, she was sorely proven wrong, as the bruises on various parts of her give testimony now.

"Damn" she sputtered as she slowly stood up of the small crater her body made upon impact, "So…that's your true strength?" she called, eyeing Danny in a new light, so many battles where he ran had left her rather frustrated as a warrior, even more when she found out that she was holding up, but now it was different, he wasn't holding up, true he was weakened by constant attacks, yet he remained strong and defiant.

"_Shame he is my only way out of the hell he put me through with that mutt of his…maybe on other circumstances…we could have been something else…"_ she thought sadly as she finally stood up on her two feet, eyes glaring at the ghost boy.

"You want to keep on?" he asked her, "Yes" was all she answered as she launched herself at him, but this time he noticed that she was very serious on fighting him, seeing that, Danny assumed a combat stance that Valerie both dreaded and expected, arms aimed forward, left arm completely extended and palm shot forward, right arm slightly bended, palm facing the ground, at first sight it looked harmless, but Valerie knew best, it was a style that easily could overpower any offensive martial arts style, either based on grapples or constant punches and kicks, all but one style was able to match the power of the Water palm, the style her mother knew, the style she taught her.

Bringing both her fists forward, like a boxer, but spreading her legs on a wider arc, Valerie assumed her combat stance as well, something Danny noticed, and they remained on their stances for 30 seconds, just looking at each other, until one of the pieces of a damaged apache fell to the ground…

In a flash both were on each other's throats, arms blurring to anyone looking, but to them it was as clear as crystal, they were fighting with all they had.

Danny had been sweeping each strike Valerie aimed to his face and stomach, and every time she had an opening, he had tried to capitalize it, but Valerie kept herself rather tight on defense, it wasn't until he nailed a palm strike on her face and she hit his chin with an uppercut that both skidded away of each other, Valerie removing a piece of the visor that was about to fall off to her face if he impacted again on her face, while he rubbed his sore jaw after such impact.

"You're strong…" she muttered, eyeing at the halfa in a different light, as a ghost he was her enemy, granted, but as a warrior she respected him, after all there was very few people who could actually match her on hand-to-hand combat, he just becoming one of the few.

Dashing at Danny, Valerie suddenly began to make inverted somersaults at him, tensing with every jump, Danny saw how Valerie's hand reached for something on her belt, eyes widening, Danny called forth Tidal to his hand just in time as a red plasma blade erupted of the object of Valerie's hands, blocking the red blade with its icy own with relative ease.

Snarling at the sight of Tidal blocking her sword with ease, Valerie jumped again at Danny, swinging her own blade at him, Danny parried the attack once again, once she landed she was welcomed with a powerful backhand slap to her face, staggering a little the red huntress turned fast, rising her leg and aimed to Phantom, the ghost boy gasped when her leg impacted on his stomach with such speed that made him gasp in pain and to take some steps back, capitalizing on this, Valerie rushed at him, just to go eye wide when the other end of Tidal hilt grew the second icy blade and Danny separated both hilts, leaving the black chain exposed, with a snarl she tried to cut Danny down, just to go eye wide when she saw that he had stopped the plasma blade with the black chain.

"Impossible" was all she said, "Not impossible…inevitable" he added, moving of the way, making her stumble forward, then she screamed when one of Tidal's blades when trough her armor, cutting the metal with ease and feeling the coldness of the blade freezing her hand, gladly it wasn't the hand holding her plasma sword.

"Dammit!" she screamed as she tried to cut Danny down, just to him to jump above her, with shock present, she screamed when he impaled both blades of Tidal to the ground, then slammed his palms to her back, feeling a powerful shockwave travel through his palms around nearly all her body, it was not like the freezing she felt on her hand…but still it stopped her.

Collapsing to her knees, Valerie gasped, trying to get air to her lungs, the blow had been strong enough to dent the back of her armor, and by the rush of air she felt there, it was obvious that the blow had also peeled the armor there.

As she lay on her knees, a strange paralysis all over her body, she could only mutter one single thing, "I…lost"

* * *

"_Not quite my dear pawn" _He thought with a special malice, looking at the scene in front of him, his pawn had been defeated in a rather anticlimactic way, yet she had fulfill her purpose in this battle, distract Danny.

In fact every single hunter had done their part well enough, although he didn't foresaw the two creatures of the dark lord waltzing in, he did expected the water monks, but the water monks he expected being also beings of the dark lord?

Perhaps things were not exactly as it seemed in Crystalia, after all to beings such as Saylea and the other two to be able to attack so freely and even acting upon apparent orders of the dark lord and the queen of Crystalia made things rather…disturbing.

Yet even after such event, it didn't altered the fact his plan was going on smoothly…or as smoothly it can go with outside intervention, his GIW pawns tasked to take both sisters of Danny had been stopped by nothing else but army special forces, now the GIW that were under his 'command' were mostly composed of soldiers and mercs with a twisted sense of loyalty and order and fascination with ghosts, but not even they could deal with the army special forces, especially when those forces are trained to face humans, not ghosts.

But still his plan was going to fruition, it was high time to do his move, but he knew well enough that this game of chess was not even on checkmate, there were still things he had to do before he could claim ultimate victory on that game…

Slowly and with his invisibility on, Vlad Plasmius made his way to the unaware Danny Phantom and the Red Huntress, it was time to remove the pawns of the board and claim the queen.

* * *

Valerie gasped, pain was all over her body, especially her back, it hurt like hell, it stung like if a cat size bee had stung her there, or worse, a dog size scorpion had struck her there and kept striking there just out of morbid fascination.

She could feel Danny right behind her, so close, yet her body was not cooperating this time, she was wounded and pretty much hurt and numb, her weapons prove useless against him, hell the weapons of the GIW prove useless against him, and army of ghost hunters was unable to stop him, him the loser of school, the unpopular Danny Fentom.

Yet even knowing that she was unable to understand his drive, his reason to fight…and what it meant about a promise that he made to her, she clearly remembers never talking with him or promising something like that, whatever her promised, she expected it was not some sort of love thing going on there, she cares for him…as a friend…or as friendly she can get with him without remembering that he was responsible for most of her disgraces and that both of them were sworn enemies, even if he doesn't admits it.

But now there she was, on his mercy, defeated, in front of all Amity Park, after basically demolishing a good chunk of the isolated sector and showing he was more than capable of defeating anyone, anywhere, no matter the circumstances.

"So…" she began, her voice partially restored to her normal thanks to the visor being so badly damaged in combat, "What now ghost? Are you going to gloat in your victory? Show to the city what lies under the helmet? Ruin my life further?" she asked, truth to be told she had something similar to what she said planned to him, defeat him and unmask him to the city, what happened next was not her responsibility, it was after all her civic duty as citizen of Amity Park to reveal the identity of a dangerous being…even if it was someone who once helped her and took her place as the nasty burger mascot.

His answer shocked her, as most of Amity.

"No" he said, she could hear him take some steps back of her, the numbing sensation on her body was dying out, but not the pain, but the shock of his answer was enough to stop her of even moving, and more with what he told her next.

"…I can see the future…the past…I always has…but I blocked that because of fear…fear of seeing a future that I can't change…you remember right…who we fought" she slowly nodded, how could she forget 'him' that dark personification of what she believed was Danny Phantom, although way buffed and secretly hoping that Danny ended with those muscles in the future, she was afraid of that, a total ghost with all the malice of it, no human emotions besides rage, bloodlust and anger to fuel him, it still scared her.

"I saw you in a future…bitter…alone…trying to fight a war that you couldn't win, she regretted many things…including never moving on, never forgiving, only being angry…I promised her that you would not end like that, just like I promised myself that I would not end like him" he said, making Valerie's breath be caught on her throat.

"…why?" she asked, simply not believing or digesting the fact that he, the very person that she had tried to destroy, regardless of knowing who he truly was, had promised that, she couldn't simply digest it, "And if you don't believe me…I have yet to mention your true name…remember all our fights…in each one I mentioned by either your name or your pet name"

That did it, utterly defeated and somewhat humiliated (in her way of seeing it) she finally realized it, after so much battles where she put it all he always held on…afraid that he might hurt her, every time she lashed at him he tried to talk some sense into her.

Now she had some sense talked into her…after being defeated in fair combat.

With a glazed sight, she saw both her parents, together, looking at her, her dad worriedly and her mother in a 'I told you so' manner, maybe the only thing that she hated of her mother was it seemed that she always was right and she was wrong, no matter what, it was like a goddamn curse, she will never win an argument against her mother, she warned her that Danny was too powerful for her, even learning the style that was made to defeat the water palm, Valerie surely didn't expected less than being grounded until she was as old as her mother once the shield falls.

"…they care for you" she heard Danny mutter, making her groan, using the family card, so old and outdated tactic…yet still as effective as using a wrecking ball to bring down a building, noisy yet assured to do the job.

"If not for you…then for them…leave the weapons while you can…it gets harder as time passes…you don't have any responsibilities in this…live your life" he said finally, making her sigh, staring at her parents made her kinda ashamed, any movement of them could not only bring light to her identity and put their parents on a whole world of problems, but surely they would be doing all kind of embarrassing things to her like checking for bruises and calling her names like 'vali-puh'

As for Danny he took a deep breath, he had won, and he had yet to digest that fact, he faced an army and won, what teenager can claim that? Not many if the fact that other worlds existed then also people with different powers, nevertheless he won…now if only the explosive death of the blaster had actually brought down the barrier…turning around he slightly noticed the looks of many people, until he crossed sights with what had them so shocked…

"NO!" shooting his right arm to Valerie, a powerful TK blast was ejected towards her, lifting her and making her spin out of control…

**BOOM!!!**

Falling on her back with a groan, Valerie was about to curse Danny when she saw the sudden rain of debris and smoke coming where she and Danny were, "…oh damn no way!" she exclaimed as she slowly stood up, the TK blast had actually took out most of the negative effects of the numbing on her body, but yet she was tired, she was after all human, exposing her bare back to the people on the other side, Valerie saw how the smoke dissipated, and in it stood a very battered and hurt Danny Phantom, an ecto-shield formed around him, if barely holding.

"Dammit! (Gasp) this is insane!" Danny roared as he let the shield die down, "What do I look like? A goddman bull's-eye?"

"No…but close" Danny's eyes widened when he heard that voice, and more when he felt a hand constrict his neck, lifting him up, anyone seeing would be as surprised when they saw no one else but Plasmius, another ghost, inside the ghost shield, holding Danny Phantom by the neck, Valerie was genuinely surprised, in her time hunting Danny, she had learned he hated one ghost with special vehemence, the one holding him by the neck.

"What ACK! You…" Danny tried to kick Vlad in the stomach, but unfortunately Vlad suddenly slammed Danny in the pavement, making him gasp in pain and cough, "Bast…ugh" Danny groaned as he tried to roll and stand up, but the sudden slam of a foot on his chest held him in place and amplified his pain further.

"Manners Daniel…is this the way you welcome your host?" Plasmius said with special malice, "You? It wasn't Mr. Masters but you who gave info about that millionaire bounty of Phantom?" Valerie asked, rather confused she believes, Vlad had told her in person that the bounty on Phantom was his lure to attract many hunters so they could capture Danny alive.

"That cheese-head? He doesn't have what it takes to do so…so I decided to aid him…if you know what I mean dear?" Plasmius said with a grin, "…You…overshadowed him" she gasped, not even grasping the truth, something Danny knew, but had no heart to tell to her.

"But of course, what better way to attack the hero of Amity Park but with the only enemy he can't defeat…politics, an enemy no power you have can't defeat" Plasmius said, "It was rather a devious plan I dare say…even a pair of my allies came…allies you had to kill because obviously they are natural enemies of the Rayearth knights, namely you" Plasmius said, applying more pressure to Danny's chest.

"After that it was all just a matter of waiting, and I dare say it all went well" Plasmius added, much to Valerie's ire, "Well? Well!? He totaled us all! We fought for a reward that was not going to get paid!!" she snapped, now sharing Danny's hate for Plasmius, but to a greater degree, she had plans, dreams, and that money would had allowed her to complete them and take her family away of the hole they were now, but…

"Well yes, I did counted that he would win, if barely, I didn't counted that my associates would want to kill him, but I did counted on his victory" Plasmius added, suddenly flicking his hand towards Valerie, to all's shock, the Red Huntress was target of a purple ecto-beam, a beam that never came to hit her, looking in shock she saw the beam barely inches of her face, and Danny holding his hand at it, "…MOVE!!" not needing to be told twice Valerie jumped of the way of the beam as this was released of Danny's telekinetic grip, the beam impacting harmlessly on the barrier behind her.

"Well now do you have a soft spot on her now? After she tried to kill you?" Plasmius asked, forcing his weight on Danny's chest, "I…explained before…I made a promise…AGHH!"

"Promises? Such a petty concept to you…you have such unharnessed power, yet you refuse to attain your full potential…why?" Plasmius asked, "Why? Because I know what it entails…becoming your apprentice" Danny said.

"But of course, I have these powers the longest, therefore I am a better candidate to train you than learning by mistake…yet you refuse time and time again" Plasmius said in a low hiss, one loud enough to make people shudder.

"To become your slave? A puppet? I rather be dissected molecule by molecule!" Danny snapped, only to gasp further in pain when Plasmius brought all his weight to him…

"UFFFF!!" just to see so said ghost fly away by a red beam impacting him on the stomach, looking he saw Valerie holding an ecto-pistol that surely was made by her suit, "Don't mistake things ghost…I still hate you…but now I hate him more" she said, pointing at Plasmius, "The last feeling is mutual" Danny groaned as he stood up, using his TK to call Tidal to him, grabbing the weapon, Danny flicked it several times before pointing it at Vlad.

"Game's over Plasmius, maybe I am weak and maybe she is beaten up…"

"Don't push it"

"But you damn know you can't defeat us both…especially together" he added, "Oh really? What a worn out ghost kid and a girl playing hero can do…" Plasmius began, his eyes suddenly glowing purple, and two beams shooting at them, Danny lifted Tidal to block both beams aimed at him and Valerie, but not noticing when Plasmius was already upon them, with a single kick he disarmed Danny of Tidal, followed by a backslap at Valerie on the face that made her fly towards some debris, Danny tried to punch Plasmius, just to gasp once again when he chock slam him to the ground, then rose him onto the air.

"Submit!"

"I would rather die!"

Plasmius was rather taken back by Danny's proclamation, it was surely his rebellious nature as teenager and inner Rayearth knight surfacing in the heat of the battle, _"Such stubbornness won't deny me of my true goal!"_ with that in mind he began to tighten the grip on Danny's neck, purple lightings all over his arm…

"AHHHH!" Danny screamed as purple thunders began to cackle all around him, much to his shock he realized Plasmius plan, _"He…he is trying to uncover my identity in front of all Amity Park!!"_

"_**A very devious but clever plan…it shows desperation and anger, he tries to use you to reach your mother"**_

"_The hell he will!!" _Danny thought angrily as he grabbed the arm of Plasmius and began to freeze it, but he was tired and weakened, so the freezing process was proceeding rather slowly to his liking.

"Give up boy, you can't win!" Plasmius snapped, seeing in slight satisfaction how Danny's lower midsection morphed back on his human pants and shoes, "Submit and your identity will remain a secret"

"Screw…" Danny began, eyes glazing slightly, Plasmius took that as a hint that Danny had went unconscious, but it was far from the truth, suddenly Danny's hands grew sharp nails, nails that were painfully dig on his arm, "YOU!!" he exclaimed as he suddenly clawed the arm of Plasmius, making him scream in pain, and more when Danny made a sweep at Plasmius exposed chest, leaving a neat four lined gash on its chest, releasing Danny to hold his arm and chest in pain, Danny rolled away, "DO IT NOW HUNTRESS!!" he screamed, Plasmius was seconds behind to react when he lifted his gaze and saw the Red Huntress, holding one of the GIW modified carbines, already fired, "Eat plasma freak-o"

"AAAAHHH!" Plasmius screamed as a hole was neatly made on his left elbow, and if being slashed and shot wasn't enough, much to Valerie's shock, a truck size green bulldog with red eyes and a spiked collar seemed to appear out of thin air, an angry snarl etched on the ghostly dog as it opened its jaws on the unsuspecting Plasmius…

"OH MY GOD!" she and Danny screamed when they saw the massive dog actually bite Plasmius down to the waist, swallowing half of him, then moving the struggling ghost like a rag doll or a toy to bite, swinging it left and right with viciousness until it spit him away, completely covered in drool and shock etched on his drool covered face.

"…That…was sick" Danny muttered, slowly standing and seeing how the massive dog made its way towards him with a happy like look, "I knew it was yours!" Valerie exclaimed, only to be growled by the dog, "Relax" Danny touched the dog, making it calm itself, but still kept its glare at Valerie.

"It obviously remembers you" Danny exclaimed, patting the head of the massive bulldog, "well…I ALWAYS wanted a dog…" he muttered, suddenly Tidal flying at his hand, dashing away, Danny swung Tidal, effectively cutting the charging and angry Plasmius from the left side of the waist to the right elbow, much to the citizens shock, and much more to Danny's and Valerie's shock when the cut down Plasmius dissolved into purple mist.

"I knew it…a clone" Danny muttered, taking a deep breath to calm his increasing anger, Vlad failed yet another attempt to make him his apprentice and getting his mom, but the mere fact that he had been bold enough to start a mini-war against him, then made look his human half like the victim was brilliant, and allowed him to cover his tracks.

"Sneaky little…" he muttered, deactivating Tidal finally, so said weapon vanishing in a shower of water and sparks, "You…killed him! You weren't joking when you said that weapon CAN kill ghosts" Valerie exclaimed, as shocked as anyone after seeing Danny cut down his enemy in two.

"That wasn't Plasmius" he exclaimed, "…Come again?"

"He can make clones of himself…four in total, like the other ghost I captured, once struck down the energy made is returned to the original, but in lesser degree and with the pain backlash…I can't believe you forgot…you were there" he said, "Well excuse me, but unlike you I only focus on having one mortal enemy…not an army of them" she exclaimed, fingering the carbine on her hands, then strapping it to her back, "But I guess this was not a total waste…I got a new toy…and you got a…pet" she said, eyeing the truck size bulldog that walked towards Danny.

Danny suddenly looked at Valerie, with a raised eyebrow Valerie saw him extend his hand at her, "So…friends?" he asked, Valerie considered it…he knew her identity, she knew his identity.

His friends, especially Sam wanted to hang her…

"Allies" was all she said as she walked towards a small rock, then sat with a groan, "I'll stay here…I'm tired, and obviously your new friend there knows a way out…I'll just wait to the barrier to come down, they have to get these people out eventually" she began, "But know this…make a false move and I'll test how deadly my new toy is on your ass Phantom" she said, "Last name basis eh? Okay…suit yourself Huntress…don't cause more trouble than usual…later, come on doggy, and let's bounce" Danny exclaimed, slowly floating and flying away, following the massive truck size bulldog that led the way.

For her part Valerie let a satisfied sigh, although a tired one, "Glad that's over" no one could hope to argue with that now, yet she knew that Plasmius was still around, this 'lighting war' he started on Danny Phantom, an in one point got her involved was far from over.

"_Yet…Mr. Masters gave me the watch…does it mean he was possessed by Plasmius or he wasn't yet…god that's too confusing"_

* * *

"_This is Amity news, channel 7 news, to a shocking conclusion came the battle on downtown Amity when a literal army of ghost hunters, including the Red Huntress and the government paranormal branch Guys In White faced Danny Phantom in combat, later it was know that a ghost by the name of Plasmius had orchestrated the whole thing, spreading false rumors about a bounty on Phantom's head, most of the ghost hunters left Amity quite disappointed, although some of them were quite pleased to have faced a real challenge in combat and swore to return once their wounds and their pride is recovered, as for the Red Huntress she left the scene as soon the barrier that covered downtown amity fell, but of what we could gather it seems she is now an ally, although a shaky one of Phantom, it is yet to reveal the true whereabouts of Plasmius who seemed to have deployed a ghost clone that attacked the weakened duo and was cut down by Phantom after being clawed, blasted and actually used as a chew toy by a massive truck size bulldog who now is…Phantom's newest ally…or pet, the damage caused by the fight only extends to the road, some compromised buildings and vehicles, the government has send monetary help to those affected by the battle, they are yet to pronounce after the failure of the governmental branch GIW on capturing Danny Phantom, this is Mary Sue from channel 7 news"_

"God I'm glad that's over" Maddie exclaimed, sighing in relieve after seeing the battle, "I agree, your son has acted accordingly to what we expected, he is loyal, brave…rather brash and foolish, but what kid of his age is not?" Wuo Yan said with a slight smile, "Maddie…I'll let his training on your hands, he is obviously still grasping the ways of hand-to-hand combat, I'm sure you will train him well, better than me" the aged man said.

"Oh come one master, is not that much, I never defeated you"

"Defeating the master is not a way to see if you surpassed him or her, he trusts you, you will teach him better than me, trust is the very first step into establishing a solid master/student relationship, as solid as the relation of a mother with her child" the aged man, bowing to Maddie, "Farewell Mrs. President, I'll keep you updated if we find any clue of the people behind Vlad's rise to power" the man said, walking away, leaving the Fentoms with Maria who still looked at the news with a critical eye.

"Man I am glad is over" Jack said, "No big J" Maria said, making Maddie to stare at the woman oddly, no one but her and Catalina had called Jack 'Big J' not even Vlad, his so called friend when he was still human and sane.

"This…is just the beginning…I got a bad feeling about this"

* * *

When he reached home with Cujo, now in pup form, and he on human form, Danny was basically swarmed with sisterly love, which hurt a lot considering what he passed trough.

Staying with his sisters on the living room, Danny slowly drifted to sleep, that was until Sam, Tucker and Dove busted in, neglecting him of his well deserved sleep, most of them time his friends asking him how he felt, or in the case of Sam, what was he thinking of asking Valerie if they were friends?

In the end Danny yawned and went to sleep after seeing Danni play with Cujo, who seemed already smitten with her, where he went to sleep he didn't care, or why Jazz Protector seemed to be like her teddy bear Albert, or why he felt slightly warm, all he wanted was to sleep and rest and no wonder why Sam seemed about to burst into flames

Of course to Sam it would be hard to not burst into flames when his head rested on her lap, although, by some reason, she doesn't seemed to mind.

As for Draconax, he wondered why all the Rayearths ended up sleeping near their soul mates…the shinigami had it worse; he ended up sleeping on the lap of his soul mate…when people were watching.

* * *

_and there it is, another chapter of my saga, like it or hate it you call, review as usual, and as usual i leave you all with the preview of the next chapter, enjoy..._

**A battle won, he picks the pieces of what he knows...**

"If those two were legit water monks...even being dark lord underlings...then it means..."

**but wars are not won merely with one battle...**

"Okay...let me get this straight...if the ghost zone is destroyed...then our world goes kaput? dude you're as stupid as your dad"

**Wars are won by fighting battles and breaking the enemy's back...**

"My dear maddie...you either come with me or next time you come back home you will be welcome with the corpses of your childs"

**But pushing it too much can be too bad...especially when the opponent's back is too much to be broken...**

"Oh dear god, look the sky!!"

**And when lady luck has already favored other person...**

"Vlad...you are the biggest idiot ever!!"

**in the next chapter of Rayearth Knights: Danny the Tsunami...King Nothing...**

"BOW TO ME...I HAVE RETURNED!"

**A hero rises...**

_and there it is, until an next time this is Hypn0s signing off, read and enjoy!!!_


	10. Chp 9: King nothing

_Hello my readers, it is I! Hypn0s, bringing you all after surely a month, I don't know exactly, another chapter of the Rayearth Knights: Danny the Tsunami, after a while, and after upgrading my computer, i was able to end this chapter, and yes i took longer than i used to take with another chapters, well nevertheless i am here, with another chapter, so let's cut to the chase, let's get this show on the road people!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: KING NOTHING**

_A month later…_

"Mom, dad, I swear that sometimes I just don't understand neither of you" Danny exclaimed as he, along with Danni, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Dove and a forcefully brought in Valerie trailed the elder Fentoms to the Amity Park Civic center for the annual convention of ghost hunters, the fact that the parking lot was swarmed with hi-tech looking cars parked all over it, most of them were SUV modified to look like a mesh between a tank and a rolling command post, all in different colors, shapes and sizes, hell they even saw one of the most expensive and fast cars ever made by human hand…turned into one of those rolling monstrosity, a very expensive looking monstrosity.

It was there when the mood of the Fentom household, not including Danni and her new pet, Cujo, seemed to darken, and it was odd, usually they were all happy, but their mood…they seemed angry, tense, but mostly angry.

It had passed a month ever since the great battle on downtown amity as some news called it, reconstruction there was going smoothly, and so as Danny has predicted, Vlad's little acting had made him effectively a martyr, tricking all into believing he was possessed by a powerful ghost when he was that ghost, and still Danny was public enemy #1, not that the cops were willing to do something, not after being defeated so soundly, and the local ghost hunters were focused on other things, much to Vlad's displeasure, hell he even had send them a formal note saying that they should start acting as ghost hunters and hunt the ghost boy, but their reply was simple, there were more important things that a ghost that sporadically shows up here and there.

Danny's vial in a good note, had worked, Danni was now completely stabilized, but still had to go patrols with Danny or no going at all, anyone who had saw them had dubbed them the 'ghostly siblings' or 'the ghostly angels' of Amity Park, apart of being ghost hunters, they also helped people with problems, hence their nickname, as for Cujo, well two scientists, high technology and a holographic collar later, the small ghost pup was walking like any other dog around…or as normal he can walk without growing to its full length again, which turned to be the truck size all Amity saw Cujo when he used Plasmius as a chew toy.

"Why am I here again?" Valerie asked to no one in particular, "You parents asked us, as 'compensation' for trying to hurt our son" Maddie replied, "Yeah right…they are surely 'catching up' with cuddling and all that mushy stuff married couples do…Ugh" Valerie replied, "You would act otherwise if you were the one with a couple" Tucker replied, earning him a 'shut up' of Valerie and Sam.

As for the issue with Valerie, well she was on neutral terms with most of the friends of Danny, but with Sam she was about to repeat the same stun that happened on the party a month ago, Sam itching for it, but oddly enough Danni seemed to enjoy being around Valerie, maybe Danni was not so different than Danny in that sense.

But at the matter at hand…

"Why are you so tense?" Danni asked, her nature as a child demanded her to ask about pretty much anything that brought curiosity to her, which includes why Sam blushes so hard when Danny barely touches her? Why Tucker is (not mentioning in front of her parents) a closet pervert? Why Jazz acted like if she was fifty? (Jazz resented that one) why Valerie acted so old and grumpy? (Valerie resented that) and when she would be able to use the ghostly wail and ice powers? And the most recent, why her parents and brothers acted so tense?

"Well…it goes like this…" Jazz began, drawing the attention of the friends of Danny, "Last year…well let's say mom and dad don't get along with many people there" Danny continued, "Most of the scientists there are not your average ghost hunter, they are all come from of wealthy families, so you can expect see many of them well dressed, even more, more of them are snobs" Danny said.

"Also, since they are…not like mom and dad, they don't take other research seriously, which mostly incurs in shouting matches every year, last year was the worse" Jazz said, "A riot broke up that day, I think we all know how it ended" Jazz mentioned, making the teens cringe at that piece of information, especially Valerie, "Hey I remember now, last year on a convention of Wisconsin a riot broke up, not even the cops could calm them, it wasn't until someone cried ghost all calmed down" Valerie said.

"Guilty of charges" Danny and jazz called at the same time, "That was you two?" Jack asked, "In fact it was me, jazz screamed while I ran around with a blanket on" Danny muttered, remembering quite well that incident that involved many ecto-beams and ghost catching equipment that left him quite sore later.

"So, is gonna be nasty, even more now that the ghost activity is more than proven to exists?" Dove asked, "Nasty? Is going to be WWIII fought by nerds" Danny called, suddenly shutting up when he felt the piercing gaze of his parents on the back of his head.

But soon that dark gaze that was directed by Danny was redirected to what was in front of him, the Fentom siblings and the rest, with the obvious exception of Val doing the same, because the man in front of them was none else but Vlad Masters, the current Mayor of Amity Park, smiling at them as cameraman and newscast personnel interview him.

"He is getting a lotta attention ever since the all overshadow thingy" Valerie muttered, not noticing the dark gazes of the people who truly knew Vlad in ways she would regret knowing.

"Yeah" Danny and Danni growled at the same time, Danni was about to go ghost and show Vlad how well she was doing until she felt the hand of Danny on her shoulder, stopping her, but the fact that his pupils were slits and two visible fangs were visible coming out of his mouth kinda told her that he was as willing as her to use his most destructive Rayearth and ghost powers to throw Vlad some pegs down.

"Just ignore him dear" Valerie heard Jack said to Maddie, wrapping an arm around her and guiding the group inside the civic center, not even sparing a glance at the chatting Vlad.

Vlad on the other hand was not even pleased by the turn of events, true he had the wholehearted trust of the citizens of Amity Park, of all but the Fentom family and their friends, while Valerie was with them now, she would surely suspect if something happened, he had to be cautious, he hates to admit it, but the only way he might defeat Danny with all his current power is if he obtains the ring of hate and combines it with the crown of fire and himself, but that would mean awakening the almighty Pariah Dark, the ghost king.

In the past that idea would be his most desperate and crazy resort, after all he would have to first take the ring of the sleeping ghost king finger, then making a run like the devil was on his ass, then hope Pariah Dark don't track him back to Amity like last time, as stated it was a very risky endeavor, even with the ecto-skeleton, now completely upgraded to be used for and indefinite amount of time without causing the pilot ultimate demise by use, but still it was risky at is best…

That was until he found the spell instructions of the same spell Saylea used on Undergrowth to bring the plant ghost to its…roots, it was risky, but now it was the only exit, that and a little toy he prepared for Danny, but only those would be used only and only if Maddie didn't accepted his proposal.

The times of scheming was done, he had to talk with Maddie and make her see the things the way he sees it…or else all she holds dear will pay.

* * *

"Okay kids we spilt here" Maddie said, seeing how the teens looked at the massive civic center and the amount of technological gadgets for ghost hunting that had Jack drooling and Tucker about to go on a happy rampage to just get one.

"Spilt?" Dove asked, "Yeah, you see only people of eighteen years old can enter the convention as a whole, for the kids there is on the other hand another thing" Maddie said, "Most of the ghost hunters here are married and with children, as old as me or Jazz, because of that it was decided that a secondary convention was made, since most of the hunters here are firm believers that only adults can hunt ghosts" Danny explained, earning a snort of the teens, and he knew why, they were the living example that age was not an excuse to not hunt ghosts and do the right thing.

"That secondary convention is not only set for minors, but for those who don't want to hang around the main convention like spouses without any like for ghosts or pregnant women" Jazz added, earning some nods of the group of teens.

"OK kids, we'll come back in three hours, try to enjoy and please Danni, keep Cujo in place will ya?" Maddie asked with great concern, she wasn't worried about her half-ghost kids, but more by Danni's already dead pet, she and Jack worked hard on a collar that would hide Cujo's green fur and ghost firm of any human eye or ghost hunting instrument, but the issue was not that, it was its jovial way and ability to grow at the size of a truck what worried her, Cujo was way too curious, and might wander off, that alone, inside a hall full of ghost hunters would be bad, very bad.

"Yes mom" Danni, Jazz and Danny replied, guiding the other teens towards the secondary convention that was placed to those who didn't want anything with the main convention.

As Maddie saw the teens leave to the other convention, she turned to Jack, "Dear, I need to put things straight with Vlad, things can't go on like this" Maddie replied, "I know dear…and I really don't want to leave you alone with him, knowing what he could do to you…but if it is to get him of our backs then so be it, I'll be at your side" Jack replied, hugging Maddie and following the woman to whenever Vlad was, it was a gamble at is best, trying to reason with Vlad, it was obvious that no matter how many times Danny defeated him, Vlad didn't learned, so Maddie had decided that now that the brute force was proven to not be enough to make Vlad understand that she didn't want anything with him, then she would talk with him, as stated it was a gamble, but one she was willing to take in order to stop that nonsense once and for all.

_Five minutes later…_

It would take her some coaxing, but she was able to bring Vlad with her, he basically can't tell her no straight in the face, but he had demanded her that if they were to talk, Jack would not be present, that of course failed because Maddie stated him that whenever she goes, her husband follows, simple as that, after quite a hassle and failed schemes of Vlad to talk with Maddie alone, there they stood, on a private room, he, Maddie and Jack, once friends, now turned enemies.

"Okay Vlad, you and I know why we are here, so let's put the facts straight, I don't like you, I'm a married woman, I have children, children you have tried to convert to your side, you tried to kill my husband, you tried to seduce me, you posed as our friend when you basically tried to stab Jack on the back at the slightest opportunity, you have tech that belongs to Fentomworks, and if things weren't bad enough you orchestrated a damn war against my son for your bitterness, now I want to know why" Maddie said, her eyes focused on Vlad's that for once was not all ga-ga on her presence, maybe he did understood the gravity of the situation and acting as usual around her would be bad, especially when her husband, a man bigger than him in all the sense of the word is cracking his knuckles and expecting any mess up of him.

"(Sigh) I think you don't understand Maddie dear" Vlad began, using the same tone of voice he had always used on her, smooth, without shutter, tranquil, "This all started because the goof of your husband poured soda on the proto-portal filter, then activated the damn thing on my face, my FACE! I spend a year secluded on a hospital ward as a pimpled freak while he lived the high life with you, life that was mine, did any of you came to visit me? Never, did you ever give me a get well card or anything? No, the only card I received was the one that invited me to your wedding with a man who stole you from me!" Vlad hissed, barely keeping his cool.

"Vlad, first of all I'm no one's property, Jack didn't stole me from you, there was the feeling already, the accident just pushed things further, second it was part your fault Vlad, you of all people knew what would happen if you stood in front of a prototype of the portal, that's why we were on the other side of the room, third we did visited you, but the nurses never let us get in, they always kept you on isolation, not wanting you to infect no one, we knew the acne wasn't infectious, but no one believe it that, as for the card we always carried something, but they never let us get in, not even give you a card!" Maddie snapped at Vlad.

"And there is the dilemma Maddie dear, for a whole year I suffered, a whole year, while you two continued to live nice lives, you got married, you got two kids, a home of your own, look at me, after the accident I looked like if I was fifty when I'm just thirty-five like that oaf you call husband"

"More respect with my man Masters, you are already on thin ice, Danny told me everything of you, your schemes, your plans, all of it, you released the ghost king just to get his ring and crown, even knowing the risk that carried, you used two kids as pawns, you stole my and my husband ecto-skeleton, not only that, you dared to clone my son, just to get your perfect son, you tried to seduce me while my son tried to keep me away from you and your machinations, I don't know how many times Danny has kept me and Jack safe of you, but that ends now Vlad, you will stay away of my family, of my kids, of my man, never to run into our lives again, if you do then by god and the Rayearth that is my son I will personally will hunt and kill you…both of your personas" Maddie snapped, slamming her hands on a desk in front of her, anger flashing on her eyes.

"And there is where you are wrong Maddie, you are mine, mine alone, no one else, this power I have should have never been born, I'm like this because of you and Jack and I want what is rightfully mine" Vlad began, his pupils and sclera turning blood red, "You will be mine Madeline, or else you will return one day and you will see your family death, all of them" in less than a second later, Vlad's neck was constricted by the massive hand of Jack while Maddie pointed an ecto-gun at Vlad's head.

"Don't mess with us Masters, I'm not gonna take petty threats of you, especially knowing you don't have what it takes to do it, but if you dare to touch even a hair of them, I swear it, I will kill you…in fact I don't know what is stopping me from doing it now" Maddie hissed, seeing how Jack tightened the grip on Vlad's neck.

"Love" Vlad replied, "What?" Jack hissed, his goofy face replaced by a stern look, "Don't you see you oaf, she loves me, that's why she doesn't pulls the trigger…"

**ZAPP!!**

Vlad eyes widened when he felt a rush of heat pass the left side of his head, his red eyes focused on the weapon on Maddie's hand, slightly moved to the left, "Don't push your luck Masters, I am a mother, and as such I am willing to even kill to protect my family, don't make momma bear angry or she will maul you" Maddie hissed, lowering the ecto-gun and spotting the black scourge mark on the wall behind Vlad, the gun was set simply to kill, regardless who is the target, human or ghost, had been in normal settings, and she had indeed fired at Vlad point-blank, it would have been like if someone had punched you in the head, hard, but nothing live-ending if you are a ghost.

"I don't love you, don't try to use excuses for me sparing your live, I only did that because I still remember the good times we all had as friends, consider it your only warning, stay away of me and my family" Maddie snapped, motioning Jack to release Vlad of his chokehold then follow her, which he did so, leaving Vlad on the room, holding his sore neck.

"_So…you want to play? Then let's" _Vlad thought darkly, no one denied nothing to Vlad Masters, no one, he didn't care if he activated every single ghost tracker in the vicinity, he transformed on his alter-ego, then reached for something on his belt, pulling some sort of small controller, then pressing a button, he activated the little surprise for Danny.

After that he crushed the remote, then reached again for his belt, pulling a walkie-talkie, "Is time…your target awaits" Vlad hissed, crushing the device again, and then turning intangible and shooting to the ceiling, passing the concrete and then flying towards the sky, stopping on the sky, Vlad suddenly zoomed off at high speed at his mansion/secret lab on Amity Park, his new ghost portal was there, and so the next step of his plan.

Maddie would come to him…even if he has to break her in two to do so.

* * *

"This is nice!!" Tucker and Dove exclaimed at the same time eyeing the almost ridiculous amount of LCD and consoles placed along the way, with comfortable seats all over it, and there was still some unoccupied.

"Whoa…the geek convention" Sam and Valerie muttered, "really?" Danny and Jazz muttered, suddenly pointing at a section of the massive room, Sam followed suit; there she went eye wide, "Holy crap! A Goth literature section!" Sam exclaimed as she basically blurred away of the group towards the Goth literature section where other Goths were reading the prime of gothic literature, Valerie snorted at that…

"OMG! A boxing ring!" she exclaimed, "And they held a tournament every year" Danny said, "The prize is hard cold cash" at the words prize and cash, Valerie had blurred in the same fashion as Sam, "Well I'll hit the library as well, see ya later bro, little sis" Jazz said as she left as well, surely to indulge in more advance literature, she loved to read, every member of the Fentom family knew that, she is a bookworm in all the sense of the word.

Seeing how their eldest sibling left, Danni looked around, spotting a lounge area to those who wanted to rest of the noise of the convention, usually used by the most elderly people, or too young, or pregnant women, she also saw something that made Cujo jump of emotion, a bunch of other small pets around the area, all sleeping or resting.

"I'll go rest around bro" she stated as she walked away with Cujo, she was in many aspects a perfect replica of Danny, both shared the same tastes and dreams, along with the powers, but Danni was more lazy than Danny, she loved to take naps, reason why her room, which is in fact the Fentom control room, has all kinds of comfortable chairs to rest and sleep in, she is like a sloth in that sense, all she does is sleep and sleep, nap and eat, another trade she doesn't share with Danny, but rather with her father Jack, both are black holes when they eat, especially when is food, maybe is the fact that her organism still demands food to sustain both of her forms or it was a slight mistake of Vlad upon creating her no one knows, but suffice to say that nothing is left on the table when they are eating is enough said.

As Danny began to make his way on whatever leisure was present to pass the three hours, he noticed that they were there again on his path.

They were in fact three people, three teens, all of his age, all sons or daughters of ghost hunters like him, but they and their families, unlike his, had money, lots of money, their families were wealthy, not only that, unlike his family, who did ghost hunting and invented ghost hunting weapons for a living, they did it more as a hobby, because of that they didn't take anything ghost related seriously…until Danny Phantom came and defeated Pariah Dark, the fact ghosts did existed, Amity Park being the epicenter of the ghost activity, it was that and the solid proof that prove that ghosts existed caused a 180° turn on these people.

"Hey look, is Oaf junior" one of them said, the typical jock, like Dash, buffed up, with a sport jacket, short red hair and green eyes.

"_Still as stuck up as ever it seems"_ Danny thought with some bitterness, _**"Then avoid them" **_Draconax suggested.

"_In this narrowed area it would be stupid, I always tried and they always find me, I can't use my ghost powers because it will trigger every single ghost detector on a 10 mile radius, that along with this odd feeling on my guts…something is going to happen Draconax" _Danny thought.

"_**I believe as well Daniel, but for the moment that matters little focus on what is happening now" **_the dragon reminded to Danny, who nodded and steeled himself for what would come next, the verbal berating of three stuck up and pampered kids.

"So if Fenturd is here once again" this time a girl like Paulina said, not in the Latin appearance, but more in the curves, she had a short pink mini-skirt, a pink shirt, white shoes, those small designers purses along with that small dog that seem to go along with all that color, platinum long hair and sky blue eyes, along with pink gloss on her lips.

"Sydney" he muttered simply as he stared at the girl and her little dog, "…And fluffy" he added, seeing how the small dog on the arms of Sydney yapped in approval, "Well, good to know you remember us" the jock stated, "Stuff it Alphonse" Danny snapped to the jock, his pupils slowly shifting to a slitted form, they have been doing that a lot instead of his eyes turning green neon, it was far more intimidating to stare a pair of slitted eyes than a pair of glowing ones, or so Tucker says.

"Well it seems someone grew a backbone this year" Alphonse said with a smirk, "Yeah…shame you didn't grew a brain at the same time" Danny growled out to the jock, he was of the same height as Dash, but unlike the somehow smarter Dash, this one seemed not to take a hint once he saw Danny's slitted eyes, but he found it odd.

"Enough Fentom, your glare, while intimidating is annoying also" there Danny groaned as well, seeing how the third member of the party came along, a girl, long black hair tied on a ponytail, stylish glasses on her face with a slight dark tint covering her sensitive grey eyes, dressed on a heavy green sweater and a black long skirt, a pair of sandals along with a book on her hand complemented her appearance.

"Marilyn" Danny muttered, his eyes focusing on the equally intimidating grey eyes of Marilyn, unlike the other two, Marilyn at first sight looked like a nerdy girl, but her arrogance and petulance was proper of the kind of family she came, rich, powerful, influential, almost untouchable…almost.

"And what do you know, you don't intimidate even if you were dressed in leather and you had a whip" Danny exclaimed, calming himself so his eyes returned to its normal shape, the last thing he needs is to the trio of pains he knows as snobs begin to ask things that wouldn't do him…

"OMG what a pretty glove!" he sighed at that, he had totally forgot about his irremovable glove, which glows, and knowing Sydney's almost peanut size brain, anything that shines and look remotely like a stone draws her like rotten meat attract vultures.

"That's…kinda an alluring glove…" Marilyn exclaimed, her eyes slightly glowing as she stared at the glove on Danny's hand, "Hey fenturd, I thought you were a man, not a sissy" Alphonse added, "Stuff it you sub-developed gorilla, this is a gift of my mom" Danny said, after practicing hours and hours his lie, Danny was able to say to anyone who didn't knew his nature as both halfa and Rayearth that the glove on his hand was in fact a gift of his mom, far better than saying that it was a replica of the glove of a Rayearth.

"It looks like a glove the Rayearth knights wear" Sydney stated, making Danny look at her oddly, "Oh come on, again with that Sydney, the Rayearths don't exist, neither Crystalia" Alphonse stated, "You said the same about ghosts yet now you firmly believe they do" Marylyn put her two cents into the conversation, making Danny narrow his eyes, taking his chance, Danny began to slip away of the trio of snobs and overall a pain in the ass…

When his eyes widened when he let out a gasp and a generous amount of blue mist out of his mouth, which only meant one thing, he had determined that the more ghosts in the area, the more mist that comes out of his mouth when he feels them, and the amount of mist on his mouth was kinda shocking to Danny to say the least, last time he had let such a gasp was when nearly all the ghost zone had evacuated their homes to hide of the wrath of the ghost king Pariah Dark…

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Bloody hell what is happening?" he hear Alphonse scream upon the activation of nearly every single ghost detector in the area, "That…can't be good" was all Danny said as the noise got worse, a lot worse, "What is happening!?" Sydney shouted, her little dog yapping…in fear.

Danny by his part looked around, his eyes looking for any sign of the ghost that activated the detector, "Fentom…what is happening?" he heard Marilyn ask him, despite the noise and the fact that the sound had frenzied all ghost hunters congregated on the civic center, "…Trouble" was all Danny said he suddenly zoned off, something Marilyn noticed…

"Get Down!!" only to be tackled by Danny who dragged her, Sydney and Alphonse to the ground…

**BOOM!!!**

Saving them of an explosion that could have hurt them or worse, "Holy crap fenturd just save our asses!"

"Ugh my clothes are smeared with loser"

"Enough Sydney" Marilyn stated, seeing how Danny stood up, looking around, more focused on the people around them, ducked and shocked, "Everyone's o…" he was not able to say nothing else as a green neon rope came out of the dust and seemed to coil around him, bounding his arms and torso, Danny looked at the rope, then at the people in front of him, "…Run" then he was pulled away into the dust.

"…So terror movie like" Sydney said, "Shut up airhead" was all Alphonse and Marilyn stated as they stood up and saw the people around them, then got eye wide when what seemed ghost clad as prison riot officers, shields and batons included came of the smoke, a dozen give it or take it.

"…Well you heard fenturd RUN!!!" Alphonse screamed as the people entered in panic and began to run as the prison riot like ghosts began to fire their batons at them, every shot causing anyone hit to be bounded by the same kind of rope that caught Danny, and most of them were dragged away by the riot ghosts to god knows where, not that anyone was willing to find out where.

* * *

Utter chaos, there was no other way to describe what was happening now, utter chaos, Amity's Civic Center was on siege by Walker and his ghosts, there was no other ghost he knew that was a warden and had such obsession with rules, well maybe Clockwork, but he followed universal rules of the space-time continuum, not like the rules Walker made out of the blue to fit his fetish.

As he was dragged to god knows where, Danny saw many ghost hunters trying to fight back the ghost security of walker's prison, but only those who were working together seemed to have any hope against the organized assault that came out of the blue, it had Vlad written all over it, because no ghost, no matter how strong or stupid they are, would not attack such a concentration of ghost hunters, never.

As he was able to stand up and made force to stop being dragged away, Danny saw that many hunters were struggling to do the same, hell he saw Alphonse parents and Marilyn's mother doing the same…

"What the!" he exclaimed as he was lifted onto the air, now the only way he could actually escape was either turning ghost and using his ghost stringer to shock anyone on the receiving end of the rope, that or use a telekinetic radial blast around him to destroy the rope, but that would bring too much questions to him.

"Well, well, if it isn't my most illustrious intern" Danny heard, narrowing his eyes, he muttered the name of one of his most hated enemies, "Walker" Danny hissed, laying eyes on the form of the ghost warden, Walker, the same Walker that had the ghost zone on the line for his rules that borderline to tyrannical, and had a jail deep in the ghost zone.

"What are you doing here Walker?" Danny asked, seeing how Walker held the device that had captured him, "No much boy, just capturing an escapee of my jail" the ghost warden hissed, "When you will learn Walker, your little prison can't contain me, humans are the ghosts of the ghost zone, I don't need my powers there to fight and escape that thing you call jail" Danny spat.

"Maybe, but nothing a beat up can't fix, I hope you enjoy eternity ghost boy, you have broken enough rules to earn a for life sentence" Walker said with a smirk, pulling Danny to where he was going, only to stop abruptly by something, turning around, Walker saw Danny, eyes closed, with nothing to exert a force to stop him.

"Forgot something about me Walker" Danny called, eyes still closed, smoke from the battle raging down them rising to Danny, slowly covering him, "And what might be boy"

"…This prisoner fights" Danny said, opening his eyes and exposing slitted eyes that took Walker back, when the smoke enveloped Danny completely, a flash of light was visible under the thick smoke, then a pair of glowing green eyes, slowly shifting onto cobalt blue.

Walker eyes widened more when the rope that held Danny slowly began to freeze, when it reached half the way the freezing process became almost immediate, in shock Walker let the device go of his hands, seeing how this one was frozen at the same time…

**BOOM!!!**

A powerful explosion from the smoke caused the frozen rope to break like nothing, in shock, Walker was unable to do nothing as a white gloved right fist rammed at his stomach, making him gasp in pain and bend forward, his eyes focused on the source, glaring mightily at the ghost boy, fully transformed, green neon eyes with dragon like eyes instead of the normal round pupils.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life!" Danny exclaimed, not a second later Walker was looking upwards when Danny uppercut him, hard, then he shot to the ground when Danny brought his hand down like a hammer over his head, making the ghost warden crash face first on the concrete.

Landing on the ground, Danny focused his attention on the shocked and captured ghost hunters, shooting his arms to left and right, Danny forced the ropes out with his TK, freeing the captured hunters, just in time to jump backwards when Walker recovered and tried to punch him, only to receive a left hook to the face that made him stagger, with an open guard, Danny shot at Walker, then thrusted both his palms at the chest of the ghost warden, a powerful TK blast was expelled, causing Walker to scream in pain as he flew away and crashed on a wall, unable to become intangible.

Danny let a sigh of relieve, only to gasp in pain when Skulker of all ghosts tackled him to the ground, "Well, if it my lucky day whelp, today I claim my pelt of you" Skulker hissed, "Not even on your dreams" Danny hissed back, Skulker had not even time to defend himself when Danny shot an ice beam of his eyes, freezing the metallic head of Skulker, with space to defend himself, Danny suddenly punched Skulker away, "Defy the waves: pressure Shot!" punching his right hand forward, a powerful water shot came out, tearing Skulker's chest plate and bursting out with incredible power, causing the greatest hunter of the ghost zone to fall down.

"Move or help!" Danny shouted to the present ghost hunters who were torn on either helping to stop this invasion, or stop Phantom, they opted for the first when they remembered that Danny Phantom had defeated an army of ghost hunters before.

Obeying the ghost boy, they grabbed whatever discarded ghost hunting weapon they could find and joined the fight, meanwhile Danny seeing that the ghost resistance on the Civic Center was wavering when most ghosts saw what he had done to Walker and Skulker, began to back away.

Not losing time, Danny began to look for his parents and friends, finding them all around a group of unconscious ghosts of Walker security, near the lounge area were pregnant women and old people rested, there he saw also Danni, Valerie and Cujo, all transformed.

"The hell is going on here?" Val asked, "I don't know but I think is not over, my ghost sense is going haywire" Danny said to the huntress, then focusing on Danni, his sister, friends and parents, his mom looked really upset about something, and his dad seemed to have seen better days if the scowl on his face was of any indication.

"Is Vlad, I know is him, right after we talked this pandemonium started!" Maddie snapped, "Wait you talked with the fruit loop!?" Danny asked, "Fruit loop? Miss Fentom, I know you are not in the better terms with Mr. Masters, but how can you say he is guilty of this?" Val asked, "Oh snap out of it girl, Vlad is a halfa, like Danny, he played you, the city, all of us!" Sam snapped, making Val recoil at the news, "No…can't be, it can't!"

"It is, he tried to kill dad because he blames him for the incident that gave him the powers, for 'stealing' mom and having a family" Jazz said, Valerie just stared in shock at Jazz, then at Danny who nodded at her, "I know is hard…but is the truth, he is the bad guy, he used us, he used you to hide the ring of rage when Pariah Dark invaded the first time, he stole the Ecto-skeleton when I stopped Pariah Dark and called us pawns, pawns Val, that's what we are for him, pawns!" Danny snapped, "He wants me as his son and apprentice, and mom, he cares little for the rest, but now he overplayed his hand!" Danny shouted, floating a little, "I want Danni and Cujo stay here and keep guard of the people here!" Danny began.

"Dove, Tucker, Sam, Jazz, go to Fentomworks and monitor what is happening, Mom, Dad, help the hunters here, Val you're with me!" Danny said as he floated to the entrance of the Civic Center and kick it open, stopping when he saw what was happening outside, and so did Valerie and his friends and sister, "Dear god…" was all Dove said in surprise and fear.

Amity Park was being on siege by ghosts, again, like last time, by the looks far worse than before, green clouds towering again over the city like the last invasion of the ghost king, "This is crazy…is madness!" Valerie exclaimed, "I doubt this is just another random attack, something is up, change of plan people!" Danny said, "Val go to the city and try to help the police force, they must be over their heads this time" Val nodded, although with reservations, her family was more important to her, but she understood that if she didn't helped around then a lot of people was going to be hurt, including her parents.

"Sam, Tucker, Dove, Jazz, go to Fentomworks, arm yourselves and anyone that can fight, we need all the help we can get" Danny said, focusing on the big green tornado like ghost in the sky, "I'll deal with cloud head, with any luck that will hamper the ghosts"

"And if not?" Dove asked, "Then we kick them back to the ghost zone, let's roll people!" not losing time, Danny and company shot to the defense of Amity Park, hopefully this was just another crack up attempt of Vlad to gain Maddie's favor, if only they knew.

* * *

Deep in the bowels of the ghost zone, Vlad Plasmius flew to the only place he knew he wasn't welcomed, Clockwork's lair, found only after spying on Danny talking with his parents about the ghost of time, the first hybrid flew to that zone in particular in search of a part of his master plan, he had it all, the key of the coffin of the ghost king, the crown of the ghost king, the spell to control him, all he needed now was some extra juice, and only one place had it.

He spotted the lair easily, few places on the ghost zone seem to be a floating clock tower in the limbo, he had little problems upon entering the lair, spotting countless of clocks on the walls, ticking without delay and restrain, he spotted several gear like medallions hung of a perch near the wall, but he didn't need them, he was just for one item.

After floating for a minute in search of it, he found it there, waiting, on a stool, a thermos, dented from the inside out, hand prints and face marks that were formed on the metal from the inside out, that was what he was looking for, taking the thermos, Vlad flew away of the tower in haste, he was no match to the ghost of time, no one was, not even Danny, besides he had too much to do, he didn't had time to waste on a battle against the ghost of time.

On a corner of the tower, Clockwork observed how Plasmius flew away, it would have been so easy to beat Vlad, so easy, yet he had his orders, orders of Draconax itself, this was bound to happen, the escape of the greatest of evils of the ghost zone, the battle that would take place, there was two possible outcomes, victory or defeat, decided on the span of a second.

Clockwork observed Vlad fly away, certain that this plan would fix his future with Maddie, there Clockwork snorted in disgust, in another timeline Maddie did shared a future with Vlad, and never had a child with him, neither Danny nor Jazz and Danielle were born, Samantha was a stuck up popular chick while Tucker was a brainless Jock, Jack was the only halfa of the world, but that was a future that would never happen, never, Vlad would never have his happy ending and rightful reward, only bitterness and darkness awaited him at the end of his and Danny's journey on Crystalia.

_**On another part of the ghost zone…**_

Vlad flew as fast as possible, he was faster than Danny in flights, as stronger his powers got, so did his speed, so it was no surprise that he reached the resting place of the sarcophagus of Pariah Dark faster that he imagined.

Upon reaching the devastated castle after the battle of Danny and Pariah, he cautiously made his way to the throne room, there the coffin rested with its dangerous contents inside, as dangerous as the ones contained on the thermos on his hand, he was still surprised that the monster inside the thermos didn't broke out of such feeble jail with the power he packed.

The plan of Vlad was risky, hell it is risky to all, any mishap and everyone is screw, and screw as no one will survive, he had to do this with care…

_If you continue your quest for revenge then only pain will await you…_

Vlad ignored the voice that tried to persuade him, looking around he only saw that pair of green slit eyes that had been following him ever since he decided to use this plan.

_You will not reach happiness; all you have done will be brought back to you…_

"I will not be denied, neither by you nor the boy!"

_You believe so, a determined man is strong true, but don't confuse determination with obsession…_

"Obsessed? Me?"

_Yes…all the pain you caused all the evil you caused…all that is paid back in full…_

"You have no reason to tell me that, who are you?"

_Me? You should know better Plasmius, I am Anima…_

"The guardian of wind? What do you want with me?"

_To warn you of course, if you follow this plan to its last consequences you will lose everything…and create a monster…_

Vlad ignored the voice of Anima, why it was there it confused him true, he had no time to ponder that, he didn't care of the consequences, he only cared to gain Maddie…even if she was broken.

As he approached the sarcophagus, Vlad smirked as he began to fidget with the thermos and the skull key…

_You will lose…_

That was all Anima said to Vlad, ignoring the comment of the guardian of wind, Vlad reached for the skull key, placing the key on the hole of the top of the sarcophagus, leaving there as he made a clone of himself, holding the thermos, with that placed, Vlad turned the key inside the sarcophagus, and all hell broke loose.

When the key twisted inside, the Ghost Zone shook like if an earthquake rocked the zone itself, startling the few ghosts inside it, most knowing what it meant, deep in his lair, Clockwork opened his eyes, seeing how the whole watcher council were present, all staring at him, narrowing their only eye, "It has begun" was all he said when he saw on his gear like window how Vlad opened the sarcophagus, exposing the ghost king still asleep form to the world, retiring the ring of rage of his finger, then the clone opened the cap of the thermos, just to him, the original Vlad and Pariah Dark to be engulfed in a blinding light, as the light died out, neither Vlad, Pariah Dark of Dark Dan, the one inside the thermos were no longer around, just the crown of fire, on the ground and a dark figure that had a silhouette of a crown on his head, its whole body covered in smoke.

"…King nothing has returned…to claim a new kingdom" the watchers said at the same time, seeing how the so called King nothing picked the crown of fire, and put it on his head, "He picks yet another crown to break, ready to see another kingdom crumble on his eyes and another castle tumble on his stance…King nothing has returned"

* * *

**BAMM!!**

**BOOM!!!**

**CRACK!!**

Several ghosts were unable to stand against Danny Phantom as he made his way towards the massive green tornado ghost that manipulated the weather with ease, hurricane like winds blew all over Amity Park, thunders roared in the sky as dark green clouds gathered at the ghost command and made fall a hard rain all over the city without remorse…

That last part made his work in cleaning the skies of the ghosts so easy that it seems so unfair, it was time to use one of his new spells, true it was kinda unfair to use this one against such many ghosts, especially when they are practically flying at him, 'begging' him to beat them to an inch of their post-lives, he can't ignore their pleas, extending his hands, Danny chanted his new spell.

"Behold the titanic wave!!" with that cry, the rain stopped suddenly, anyone who noticed that stopped as well, staring at the drops of water that stopped in mid-air, the rain has completely stopped right in its zenith, ghosts in the air stared at the scene as well, lifting their gaze to see if the ghost that controlled weather was responsible.

The shocked look of the after mentioned ghost was enough proof to them to see that he was as shocked as them.

Then it happened, the droplets of water suspended in mid-air began to fly back at air, all gathering at a place, all ghosts and humans followed the gaze, and all went wide eye when they saw who was the source of the rain sudden stop, Danny Phantom, something the tornado ghost noticed as well, and didn't like at all.

"**You!! Halfa! (Gasp) you dare to defy me? (Gasp)"** the tornado ghost asked, red eyes narrowing at Danny, both of his hands extended to his sides, the water gathering to them, **"You dare to defy Vortex on his domain? (Gasp)"**

Danny raised his sight at the newly introduced Vortex, letting a smirk grace his face, "Yes…and its Danny" he began, all the water of the rain now condensed on Danny's hands, "And this is a Tsunami!!" with that scream, Danny whipped his right arm, much to Vortex shock, the condensed water became a gigantic wave that collided to his side with the strength of a charging ghost behemoth, Vortex cried in pain when Danny made a punch motion with his left hand, the water on his hand mimicking the movement, a massive wave now impacting him straight on the face, making him cry again.

Vortex, in anger, began to form monstrous green tornadoes out of thin air, launching each one of them at Danny, who just smirked, suddenly one of the tornadoes stopped advancing Danny at all, now inverting its course to the other tornado, Vortex did noted that the tornado that stopped following his commands was spinning on the opposite direction.

"Oh forgot to tell ya, water is my element!" Danny called in a mocking tone, **"You (gasp) whelp! Tornadoes have no water in them; they are wind (gasp) pure wind"**

"That ain't true, all tornadoes have small droplets of water that make them visible to the human eye along with the dirt, I just manipulated those droplets, made the tornado spin on an opposite direction and crash with the other, opposing forces will cancel one another" Danny said, to prove his statement, the tornado he commanded collided with the one Vortex commanded, making Vortex go eye wide as such deed.

"**Impossible"**

"Nope, all is possible" Danny exclaimed, thrusting his left hand again to Vortex, the tsunami on his hand crashed with the ghost once again, but there Vortex smirked, suddenly Danny cried in pain and electricity traveled to him via the tsunami connected to his hand.

With a sneer, the ghost boy forced a cryo-blast out of his left hand; the water that formed the tsunami froze, effectively denying the conductivity properties of water to electricity, Danny grunted as he rose his left arm, seeing how the shocked Vortex followed the frozen tsunami, then Danny brought it down to Vortex, **"Oh…snap"**

**BAMM!!!**

Vortex pummeled to the ground after the massive frozen wave impacted on his head, making him crash to the ground soundly, Danny really marveled by the fact that he rose a god knows how heavy ice wave, use it to clobber a ghost unconscious and why so said ghost didn't turn intangible, but considering what Danny did, he would be shocked enough to not do nothing.

"GET THE HALFA!" Danny turned around, seeing a horde of ghosts flying against him, narrowing his eyes, Danny suddenly swung his right hand which still held water in it, a wave forming and crashing the first wave of ghosts with tremendous strength, sending them crashing towards several buildings like if they were projectiles, then Danny backhanded a second horde that came at him, when he did that he noticed that both waves were to distract him of the real attacker, a massive black dragon ghost suddenly breath purple fire at him, Danny had little time to form an ecto-shield before the flame engulfed him, the shield held barely, but the impact of the flame made Danny fly away, crashing towards a nearby building roof, cracking the floor there.

Danny groaned in pain as he stirred after such nasty fall, he fell on his back, and he knew he was going to be sore in the morning, "Oh man, attacked by a dragon, ironic in a way" Danny muttered as he stood up, summoning Tidal and activating it, that ghost dragon seemed familiar.

"_But of course, it looks like Dora when angry" _Danny thought, _**"Dora…the maiden cursed by the armlet" **_Draconax mentioned, making Danny nod, then it hit him…right after the black dragon landed on the roof, roughly, making the floor groan under its weight, it was there that Danny noticed the armlet that hung around the black ghost neck.

"That chocker…is the same of Dora!"

"**This place teems with technology…I hate progress!!" **the dragon roared, making Danny to look kinda surprised at the dragon ghost, "Great, Technus antithesis" Danny mentioned.

"**You"** the dragon began, making Danny stare at the dragon, **"You know my sister, you befriend her…you broke the curse I had upon her"**

"Your sister? Dora…you cursed your own sister to become a dragon every time she was angered?"

"**Why yes, she should know her place in the hierarchy of the family, I, her brother, I am the king, my world is law…progress is stagnation for a civilization, suicide, I keep them away of pain and suffering…but she and her radical ideas…I had to silence her…her volatile temper which draw followers to her became her curse"**

"You…are a monster…" Danny hissed angrily at the dragon, **"Monster? I? Thou I admit I casted a curse in my sister I regret nothing, a king's duty is for his people, and I! Aragon will not allow his people to fall in such traps such as technology"**

"So…your name is Aragon…well…I'm Danny…and you just piss me off!!" Danny roared as he suddenly shot at Aragon, the ghost dragon eyes widened when Danny swung Tidal in mid-air, the hilt detaching itself and linked by a chain, the blue blade aimed at him.

Aragon moved away of the blade that barley graced his belly, but the dragon hissed in pain as the blade let a small cut that stung, usually any weapon used against him didn't worked, his scales were too thick and his skin is hard as a rock, but the blade had easily cut him, a small cut but one nonetheless.

Aragon hissed in anger at the wound he had, roaring in defiance, the dragon ghost breath a purple flame at Danny, making a barrel roll Danny dodged the flame, in anger Aragon began to spit fireballs at Danny, Danny began to bat every ball with Tidal blades, swinging and cutting everyone on his reach, one fireball nearly nailed him, but Danny used a TK blast to blast the fireball away, seeing that none of his attacks were working, Aragon let one final roar as he lunged at Danny, with a smirk he waited until the last moment, when Aragon was very close to him, Danny shot upwards, dodging the maws of Aragon, over him, Danny made a somersault over it, then swung Tidal over the open jaw of Aragon, the chain interlocked on the teeth of Aragon, Danny then grabbed both hilts of Tidal and began to ride Aragon.

The dragon began to fly savagely in a attempt to get rid of its unwanted passenger, trashing in any nearby building, hoping that the debris would made Danny go off, but he didn't, in fact he became more determined to not be taken down by Aragon, finally the dragon grew tired of being used as a horse by the whelp, that in a desperate act he rammed his head on a building, that was what Danny waited, Tidal suddenly became intangible, the chain phasing through the maw of Aragon, Danny then attached both hilts together again, then jumped of the head of Aragon before the impact.

As Aragon slammed his head without its unwanted rider, Danny focused his attention on the chocker around Aragon's neck, _"That must be the reason he can transform, if I destroy it…"_

"_**Then Aragon will be another ghost"**_

Smirking at Draconax deduction, Danny deactivated Tidal and put it on his belt, then he began charging, and ecto-blast, he knew a normal ecto-blast would only tickle Aragon, so he added a little extra, his hands glowed purple for a second while he formed the ecto-beam, then he fired.

The shot, to anyone looking, sounded like a damn cannon being fired right at their ears, a powerful boom sound that was ejected of Danny's hands, as for the ghost boy, the shot made him recoil slightly, the idea of using TK to add speed and power to the ecto-beam was good, but he never imagined that the recoil would be that nasty, nevertheless it was what Danny expected and more.

**BOOM!!!**

"**ARRRGGGHHHH!"**

The ecto TK charged blast hit Aragon squarely on the back, making the dragon to scream in pain as he fell to the ground, hard, cracking the concrete of the street, with a snarl, Danny shot at where Aragon had fell, then stopped just inches of the ghost dragon, "You know" he began, "I usually don't use this on ghosts bigger than me because it drains me" he added, "But for you…I'll make an exception" with that Danny took a deep breath, then he shouted.

Those close to the fallen ghost dragon, human or ghost, heard the wail like lament that rocketed all over it, Aragon screamed as the ghostly wail hit him point-blank, the pavement cracking even further against the merciless attack, for a whole minute Aragon screamed, his body unable to bear the attack, and the chocker on his neck shattering completely, slowly Danny relented on his attack, seeing how Aragon reverted to a human shape that was more like the traditional medieval king with pale skin, of course Danny noted that the crown he was suppose to have was gone.

The street was silent of course, so it was easy to him to hear the roll of steel on the pavement, so he assumed it was Aragon's crown rolling away after such attack…

"**Mmmiiinnneeee!"**

That was until some sort of hiss of a voice made him stop his assumption, turning around, Danny eyes widened at the sight, because simply said, it was far shocking that the things he had seen so far.

The man, if could be called like that, was as tall as his dad, clad on a royal blue grab that was tied to his waist, but in tatters, black shoes that were stained with something red and purple, blood if he wasn't wrong, the 'belt' if could be called like that was some sort of silver chain that showed signs of rusting, on each chain lock a piece of something hung of it, upon further inspection he saw with horror that each metallic piece hung of the 'belt' was in fact a piece of a crown, each piece different from one another, heavy looking gloves in black covered his hands, then the shock became fear when he saw the bare torso and arm of the man, grey colored skin, as rocks, cracks on the skin that showed much to his horror muscles or bone, the arms, the neck, the chest, the belly, all of it showed signs of cuts, abuse, burns, a black cape hung of his neck, also in tatters, damaged, then Danny saw his face, and gulped, the face by far was the worse, cut, cracked, burned, the left side of the face had no skin at all, showing the muscle and bone tissue there, a lone white eyeball with veins on it but no pupil in it, no eyelids, no brow, while the right side still had skin, much to Danny's shock, the crown of fire decorated the bald head of the creature, it wasn't floating, rather now it was of a more fitting shape, and burning even further.

Danny tensed up when the thing kneeled to grab the fallen crown of Aragon, the crown hissing upon its touch, like acid coated his hand.

"_**It can't be"**_

"_It can't be what Draconax?"_

"_**King nothing…"**_

"…_King nothing? Who the hell calls himself king nothing?"_

"_**Daniel this is not…WATCH OUT!!"**_

Danny had just time to form a TK barrier and a small ecto-barrier as he saw the lone black pupil of king nothing to glow…

**BOOM!!!!**

An explosion rocketed Amity Park, windows everywhere shattered completely, ghosts and humans stopped fighting upon the massive explosion that rocketed the city, a massive cloud of smoke rose at a far, making many wonder what had provoked such thing.

On Fentomworks, Sam bit her lip upon the sight, Tucker and Dove had stopped arming many cops they had found on their way to Fentomworks when the explosion was felt, Jazz seemed really concerned by that explosion.

On the Civic Center, the fight had also stopped, hunters and ghosts stopped when the explosion was felt, Jack and Maddie were really concerned, Danni had stopped attacking ghosts when that explosion had actually send her flying, while Cujo, the massive dog whimpered in fear, something everyone noted.

On the city, Valerie bit her anxiety as she saw the cloud of smoke rise where the explosion was felt; "Danny…don't die on us" was all she said as she helped Dash, of all people, to bandage a cop who was hurt.

Unaware to them all, the pariah king of Crystalia, King nothing made his advance, unopposed, gazing at the sight of his destructive power, behind him his enemy lay buried on ruble, a single hand with a white glove and a blue crystal was the only thing outside the ruble visible.

* * *

_and there you have it, like it, hate it, frown it, let me know, it helps me improve it, now as usual, after the story, all what we wait, preview of the next chapter!_

**The ambition of a man released the greater of tyrants...**

**"Bow to me...for i rule and govern all that is oversee!"**

**A creature of unimaginable ambition and power trample on a unexpected world...**

**_"his name...has been long forgotten...by decree of the queen..."_**

**But no tyrant goes unnoposed for a long time...**

"So...if i fight him...i have to leave immediatly..."

**And there is no man that would not oppose a tyrant, just to reach the stars...**

"...sure Draconax...once we defeat him...I'll go to crystalia"

**in the next chapter od Rayearth Knights: Danny the Tsunami...beyond the stars...**

"...Danny...be careful Okay?"

**the stars are what all yearn to reach, and what lies beyond them...**

_there you have it people, until a next time, Hypn0s signs off, farewell and happy vacations!! to those who are already on vacations that is._


	11. Chp 10: Beyond the stars

_Hello my youthful friends! it is I! Hypn0s! with the last chapter of Danny the Tsunami, yeah baby, a whole year to end it, a lot of time to make it trought, some might think is too little of a time considering the time dedicated to complete it, but I assure you it was damn worth the time, oh yeah can you give me a 'Hell yeah' for making it this far, my second complete story, can't believe it, now without any delay my friends and devoted readers, the finale of Danny the Tsunami, enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: BEYOND THE STARS**

Danny had faced some of the most powerful foes the world had to offer, both death and alive, faces armies, faced schemes of all kinds, hell he faced the king of ghosts and the ultimate enemy…

Yet King nothing was anything compared to them, his attack…he felt the malice of King nothing on that single attack, the power, the time he has been around the universe, he felt it all, he was lucky he raised a shield in front of him, or he surely would have died.

Opening his eyes, Danny saw that he was on his mindscape, clear blue sky and the sound of the ocean as shooting as usual, he felt relaxed…considering that just five seconds ago King nothing nearly obliterated his ass and surely he is now buried under lots of debris.

"Draconax? Are you there?" Danny asked, slowly standing to a sitting position, realizing he was on one of the numerous crystals like islands on his mindscape.

"**I am here Daniel, it bring me joy you survived your encounter with King Nothing, few are fortunate to be even their bodies to be found after King Nothing is trough with them" **Draconax emerged out of the ocean, his massive body rising forming waves and ripples all over the ocean on Danny's mindscape.

"Damn…that guy hits as hard as bad he looks" Danny muttered, finally standing on his two feet, "What I want to know is what he is exactly?" Danny asked to Draconax.

"**It is a long story Daniel"**

"I have nowhere to go right now, especially with my body buried on god knows how many rubles" Danny answered.

"**Very well Daniel, but you must know this beforehand, King Nothing is a being that is old, way old, he has seen the universe and all its wonders and dangers, he is powerful…but power has blinded him"**

"He didn't seem so blind to me, he saw me, and he saw the crown of Aragon"

"**There are more ways to see and perceive the world that with the eyes Daniel, ways King Nothing knows and has mastered"**

"Right…first of all, why he is called King Nothing?"

"**A valid question…one that starts my tale…it all began 400 years after the end of the Great War and the defeat of the Dark Lord, Crystalia had enjoyed a time of peace and prosperity, the wounds left after the Great War were now scars that reminded all who fought and died to bring that age of peace they now enjoyed" **Draconax began, its eyes staring at Danny with a serious stare.

"**The queen of Crystalia in that time, much to the joy of her people, had given birth, but happiness turned into shock when she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, the boy was born before the girl, thus making him the elder and rightful heir to the throne of Crystalia after his mother passes the crown to the next in line, however Crystalia had been ruled so far by a long line of matriarch rules, although the guardians accepted the boy as the rightful heir and as a way to change the usual position taken by a woman, the elder council of Crystalia didn't accepted this, and in secret they plotted"**

"Plotted…don't you mean a Coup right?"

"**Where it that easy Daniel, no, instead of causing a coup that would have destabilized Crystalia, the elders decided to only act when the time was right, for eighteen years, brother and sister grew together, taught the same things, both knew that one of them would be the next ruler of Crystalia, they accepted this with humility, especially the brother, he knew deep in his heart that his sister would rule Crystalia, like his mother has been doing, like his grandmother, like every female first born had done before…but the heart of a man is as volatile as the heart of a woman, even more"** that caught Danny's attention.

"**on the eve of their eighteen birthday, he came about with some sensitive scrolls that detailed the full functions and powers the next ruler of Crystalia would have, since the guardians would only grant that power to the next ruler, it meant that until that happened, he and his sister would remain normal vulnerable beings…and that scared and sickened him, because you see, he loathed weakness, a trait he got of his father a malandor, a warrior tribe that despise weakness and finds honorable to fight in the field and die with its enemies around them, that single fact was enough to made him carve for the power, because he would become strong, powerful, honorable"**

"…He didn't came about with those scrolls like that…the elders let them so he could find them"

"**perceptive as always Daniel, yes, the elders didn't wanted a malandor and a male on the throne, they were traditionalists, so they set those scrolls on the path of him, so he could find them, that single piece of information changed him greatly, his malandor blood boiled on combat, he yearned for glory, he became slowly, but surely a different person, something the elders wanted, because the guardians would not allow someone who sought war to become the new ruler of Crystalia, and the crown would not accept him"**

"The crown? What the crown has to do with all this?"

"**The crown of the queen is special because is forged by the guardians, it is sentient in a sense, it feels the heart, mind and spirit of the bearer, when placed upon the head of the queen, the crown will scan those three parts, if each one of them is pure and worth, the crown will shine brightly, the three columns placed behind the throne and that represents the Rayearth knights and their elements will shine and resonate as well, the glyphs on the pillars outside the diamond palace and that shoot beyond the sky will resonate with the central pillar, a soft hum, like a mother's lullaby will sound all over Crystalia, thus indicating that the successor of the crown is worth of it, and that its heart, mind and soul is for the people of Crystalia" **Draconax stated, "Whoa…never imagined that crowing like that would be so…impressive"

"**Indeed, when they day came, and the crown was placed on his head, the crown didn't reacted on him, thus indicating that he was not worth to bear the crown, but when his sister had it, the softest hum you could ever heard was heard, all over Crystalia that hum was heard, all heard it, and knew that a new queen was selected…sadly her brother grew bitter at this, in the same day of the crowing, he attacked her with his sword, but he was not even near the level of power she now had, she defeated him, with a pained heart, she exiled him of Crystalia, because on his mad rush to attack her, he had struck down his surprised mother and shocked father, and their deaths, even to the malandor, is a great act of dishonor, he left of course…but he swore revenge, he swore that the crown would be his, even if he had to take it of her dead fingers…as you can see, a simple act changed a loving brother into a greedy individual that carved for power, his name was erased of the bloodline archives of the family as the final strike by the elders…but that would be their undoing" **

"Of the elders?"

"**Yes…three years later, the queen, thanks to a survivor of the Great War, the great mage Hebion, uncovered the truth of what happened that day, she didn't hesitated to execute the elders upon finding out that they were responsible for the fall of her brother, they were replaced by Hebion and other two survivors of the war at that time, as for the queen, she decided it was time to search for her brother and tell him the truth…sadly that never occurred"**

"Let me guess…King Nothing attacked"

"**Partly, you see, the capital city of Crystalia is separated from the outer rim of the world by a massive wasteland that was once the meadows of the golden sun, there the final battle of the army of Crystalia and the Dark Lord armada took place, ever since that place is no man's land, a few oasis remain of the once beautiful meadows, within them people there live, some in self-imposed exile, others seeking trade because the wasteland of the golden sun is the only path by foot to reach the other side of the world were exiles, criminals and detractors of the queen live, ships barely can fly because of hurricane winds strike anything that flies, birds included, beyond the wasteland lies the remains of a kingdom that tried to bring Crystalia to its knees, a kingdom created by King Nothing"**

"So…what happened next, war, hostile diplomacy, vane threats?"

"**In that inverted order, the queen's brother had created a kingdom with the enemies of Crystalia, people who hated the queen, the guardians, the Rayearth knights, war would be on their doorstep unless she abdicated the throne to the next in line, he, what he didn't knew was that she had babies of her own with a humble farmer who saw her not as the queen or a powerful ruler with all the wealth on the world, but as a woman, a woman he respected and loved, in rage, and knowing that his sister abdication to the throne would mean that his niece would get the throne at an early age, he attacked, many assumed the battle would be short lived, but it wasn't, he found ancients texts that dated from the Great War era, texts of arcane magic that granted him power, forbidden power that the Dark Lord once wielded…seeing that threat, the queen called forth the Rayearth knights, and she took arms as well"**

"This is the second major event on Crystalia right, the Great War, the war against King nothing and the Civil War, they were present in those major events…right?"

"**Yes…the war against King nothing was indeed short, but brutal, the last battle took place in the hills of the fallen thunders, home of the thundor, a pure energy firefly that shines with the strength of a sun when threatened, and burns with its same intensity, there the queen and King nothing fought, the battle was severe, only the Rayearth of wind was with her while the Rayearth of water and fire led the troops to the kingdom of King nothing and destroy it, the outcome of the battle was visible on the wounds of the queen, the Rayearth and King nothing, scars that ran deep on their flesh, wounds deep on the mind, body and soul of the contenders, the queen had to cover her face and body with heavy clothes because the wounds had scarred her deeply, even though her husband still loved her, deformed or not, the Rayearth of wind remained on Crystalia, living with the royal family as an unofficial uncle to the daughters of the queen, heavily scarred but not afraid to show his wounds, the only way to the people of Crystalia to imagine the magnitude of the wounds of their queen was to see the wounds of the knight that was with her that day"**

"…And King nothing?"

"**He…his name as I told you was erased of the records of the royal family, not even us know his name, the queen, the troops, the knights and the people of Crystalia began calling him King nothing because he was a king, a king without throne, crown and kingdom, you have seen his body, he took the worse of the battle, so you can imagine the extend of the wounds the queen and the Rayearth of wind had on their bodies after the battle…King nothing grew crazy with power, he wanted a kingdom, a crown, he wanted it, desire it, so he left Crystalia, and traveled to countless worlds, trying to seize the power of kings and queens alike, as you saw on his belt, the pieces of crowns attached to it are the crowns of kings and queens he killed for power, and every kingdom he held fell like a house of cards…his rampage was stopped however by his niece, now an adult and the new queen, casting a forbidden spell, she send King nothing to a pocket dimension attached to your world ghost zone, I imagine some sort of energy caused the release of King nothing, now he wants this world as his kingdom, he has the crown of fire on his head, a crystalian artifact, he is of Crystalia, so it will react to him without the ring of rage because he is rage itself"**

"…I got to stop him" was all Danny said to Draconax, staring at the great water dragon with a serious stare, **"I don't recommend it, the queen and a Rayearth were greatly wounded fighting him once, if you fight him you will end dead"**

"I will not allow my home to be destroyed"

"**If you die then all hope is lost"**

"I know what you mean…on another time I never came, and all was lost, but this is different, I will succeed, I will win, I will not allow people die!"

Danny slightly took several steps back when Draconax let a huff of his massive nose hit him, annoyed as hell it was sure, **"…very well…" **the great dragon said, **"But now this Daniel…after this fight…the road you follow will take you to Crystalia"** and with that, the mindscape of Danny grew bright, then the feeling of the salty air was replaced by the weight of dust and rocks on his back, not that it bothered him of course.

He had received worse, far worse; some rocks would not stop him.

* * *

She didn't knew what she was doing on the first place, she should be with her daddy on her cozy and way safer home that rather risking her neck and helping people on a literal warzone.

Yet, Paulina was a victim of circumstances placing her on the right place on the really worse moment imaginable, the advance of that scared monster, true she had seen ghosts and she is scared of most of them, but the fear she had for the creature that was making its way towards the mayor's hall, unopposed, human weaponry was not able to hurt it, and even the ghosts, who seemed very freaked by the presence of the monster, and attacked, were unable to stop it.

As luck would have it, she was stuck in this mission to find any survivors on the ruble or on the streets with the aunt of Dove, the way developed Catalina, and Mr. Lancer, they had found several cops caught in the first blast of the monster that was going rampant, all being moved with the upmost care to a makeshift shelter made of blankets and a ambulance where a pair of paramedics were tending the wounded, if things kept going like that, soon they would have to make it to the hospital just for more people and supplies, and with the current destruction happening so far it would be suicide.

As Paulina surveyed the damage of the first attack of the monster, she saw something glint at the corner of her eye, following the glint, Paulina got eye wide when he found a person buried under the ruble, a glove similar that the one Danny Phantom wore nowadays on his hand, "Mr. Lancer! Mrs. Lockheart! I found someone!" she yelled, hearing how Lancer and Catalina rushed to where she was…

She turned sharply when she heard the ruble where the person was move, much to her surprise; she saw a familiar mop of black unruly hair and a familiar groan of pain.

"Danny?" she asked as she moved and began removing pieces of ruble on top of Danny's back, her hands were full of cuts and bruises, and her nails had seen better days, but let it be known that Paulina Sanchez is not a materialistic girl and has a heart…deep buried under lot of cosmetics and popularity, and can overlook small things as her manicure to be ruined for helping others.

"Paulina?" she heard Danny say, she took several steps back when Danny brushed more of the ruble on him easily, standing up slowly and dusting himself, like if nothing had happened, "That…was weird" was all she said as she saw Lancer and Catalina arrive, "Danny, what in gods name are you doing here?" lancer asked, "Uh nothing, I believed that I could take on the fallen brother of the former queen of Crystalia, got my ass kicked" Danny said as he cracked his neck, "Crystalia? Queen? Are you telling me that thing…is in fact of Crystalia?" Paulina asked, "Hard to believe Miss Sanchez, I had a hard time too, but believe me when I tell you, is true" Catalina said, gazing at Danny seriously, "Now what do we learned today?" she asked.

"That we need the Ecto-skeleton and Danny Phantom using it to stop King nothing, by the way that's his name" Danny declared, "King who? The ecto…you mean the armor he used when he faced the ghost king?" Paulina asked, "Yeah…I know is somewhere here ever since Vlad stole it, I just gotta find it" Danny said, "Vlad? As mayor Masters!?" she asked again, "Yep…but I call him fruit loop rather mayor he didn't earned that title, now think Danny…if I was a nut job driven insane by power and hell bent on taking my mom and using me and Val as chess pieces…where you would hide a high-tech armor?" Danny wondered itself.

"…I heard…" Paulina began, kinda disturbed by half of the things he said about Vlad, "That he bought a house on the upper section of Amity, you know, near the hills, a friend of mine told me that the moving truck delivered a lot of bog boxes, including one that required its own truck to move" Paulina mentioned, "…Paulina…you're a genius" Danny said as he spun the girl by the waist, then set her down, "Keep looking for people around here, I fear there are more people that didn't got as lucky as me" Danny stated as he ran away, Lancer and Paulina saw that he was running straight to the hills.

"Let's hope that gossip was true Miss Sanchez" Lancer began, "or we are all doomed" he added, "I hope so too" neither of them noticed Catalina leaving them, following Danny where he was heading.

* * *

"Keep the line!!" Cops and ghosts alike were fighting a common enemy, they didn't knew who he was, but he was dangerous, if the ghosts were so scared of it then it meant that it could be far worse that Pariah Dark, which had forced them to flee the ghost zone the first time.

The creature of a man kept its pace, bullets, ecto-beams and explosions did little to relent his pace, or even stun him, whatever it was, the ghosts noted, had now the crown of fire, and was using it at full capacity.

Valerie gritted her teeth at the sight of such monster, weapons did little to stop him, and the little brute force they had was unable to make yield the monster…

"**All I see…" **Valerie shook in slight fear at the sound of the monster's voice, so hollow, so evil, so…so…so frightening as his visage.

"**All this…miinnee" **it hissed, suddenly his lone eye with a pupil glowed…

**BOOM!!!**

People flew away like if being blown away by a hurricane, the floor cracked violently, exposing the many pipes under it, car alarms of the cars used as barricades were turned on as they were turned violently, the few buildings around them cracked on their foundations and threatened to burry anyone in them on rubble.

To those still conscious, the aftermath of such attack was worse, Valerie screamed in pain as she tossed her helmet away, now with the visor completely cracked, her left cheek sported several small shards of glass in it, and her ears ringed, it was sheer luck that the rest of the visor imploded outwards rather inward, or her eyes, nose and mouth would have been greatly compromised.

Holding her eats in pain, Valerie saw how the monster kept walking, like if that defense they had pose against him was the equal to a fly annoying a person and brushing it aside, she was angry, but she was also wounded, her legs felt like overcooked noodles, surely her center of balance was as messed up as the situation at the moment.

Finally standing up, and not caring that anyone would see who really was the red Huntress, Valerie picked her discarded ecto-carbine, checking if it had some damage in it, and seeing that it had none, she began to limp her way towards the monster, true she was not exactly on her prime now, but she had to stall it, she had to, she felt it, Danny would come, then she could rest, but not now, the monster had to be delayed.

* * *

Danny ran as fast as he could, he could fly sure, but it seemed his powers were haywire by the attack of King nothing, and just in the best time, he felt his powers like the first time he had them, without control, unpredictable, dangerous, so flying would be a bad idea, even more considering that nothing would soften his fall, like the tree he landed once on his first flight, if can be called flight hovering slightly, then falling head first to the ground.

Running as fast as he could, he finally reached the richer section of Amity Park, as other places, this was also had been attacked by the ghosts before King nothing came, roofs were damaged, walls were scorched, cars were crashed on the road, signal of the residents there trying to escape using the cars, a bad idea, even more if you are panicking, it could end bad, very bad.

Summoning Tidal when he saw a home with the mail box marked as 'Masters' Danny rushed to the door, with a swift motion of his arm, he cut the oak door in two, then kicked it away, entering the manor, his slitted eyes darted from one corner of the main hall to the other…

"Calm down Danny" Danny turned around, seeing Catalina behind him, panting as she had run a marathon, "What do you seek here?"

"The ecto-exoskeleton of my parents, they build it as means to boost a human abilities four times, but it had the backwards of basically sucking the life of the user" Danny said, remembering well enough the feeling of near death that day when he faced Pariah Dark and how the armor leeched him slowly of his powers up to the point of no return if it continued.

"So…Vlad has it here?" Catalina asked, "I hope so, we need it if we want to face King nothing head on, the problem is that I don't know where his secret lab is located here, and I can't go intangible as well as I want, all my powers are haywire with the exception of my Rayearth powers…wait! That's it!!" Danny exclaimed with a smile, Catalina raised an eyebrow when Danny closed his eyes, to her it was something odd, but not to Danny.

As for him, he focused on using his powers to see past and future, it was a little hard, but he finally reached to the precise moment when Vlad moved in, as Paulina had exclaimed, he had something big on a box, the movers had let all the boxes on the main hall on request of Vlad, as the men had left, Vlad had turned ghost, divided onto four, and began to move the bigger boxes underground easily by becoming intangible along with the objects, Danny kept focusing, trying to find a part of the past that showed an entrance a human could get in, he finally found one when he saw Vlad, in his human form, enter the lab from a secret entrance under the main stairs and opened by a hidden switch hidden on a sculpture near it.

Approaching such figure that resembled a gargoyle, Danny stuck two of his fingers inside the mouth of it, then pressed downward, like pressing a button, Catalina soon saw how a hidden door on the flank of the stairs opened, narrowing her eyes, she followed Danny onto the so called lab of Vlad Masters.

The trip was rather fast, and her eyes widened when she and Danny entered a sub-basement lab, far more advanced than anything she had seen, "Whoa…the wonders of a million bucks" she muttered as she stared at the number of machinery around, the massive computer screen and computer, along with many more advanced artifacts that she knew that not even the government best labs had due to a little tight budget.

"Found it!" Danny called; she turned around, spotting Danny overlooking a massive looking humanoid armor, the chassis was obviously battered after some sort of fight, scorch marks, burn marks, even punch dents on the armor were visible, the knuckles of the armor were worn, and the armor white paint job was damaged on several places, showing a grey plate under it, the dome that covered the pilot's head was cracked, showing to all who saw the armor that it had been on one hell out of a fight.

"Odd" she heard Danny say, "Odd what?"

"The suit it as damaged as I remember from the last fight with Pariah Dark…but I definitely don't remember those things attached to the back of it" Danny said, pointing at a blue box placed as a backpack on the back of the armor, along with the blue lighting rod placed at a side of the box.

With a frown, Catalina approached the armor, and began inspecting it, "…It seems that this is some sort of energy feedback" she said, "Say what?"

"Is a rather simple function I see here, the backpack seems to be an energy converter and regulator, the lighting rod seems to be the energy source, it gives the armor the energy needed to work 100 percent, without the need of draining the pilot upon use" she said, Danny there frowned at that, the armor seemed to have been modified for something big, whatever it was…

"It reminds me of the reason I lost Maddie" Catalina said, spotting some sort of glass container near the armor, filled with a metallic liquid in it, "…what?"

"At simple sight now, your mom and I are not in the best of terms, but when we were in high school, we were the best of friends, long before she met Vlad and Jack, Maddie and I were unbreakable…or so I thought" she said, "She had been working on a big project, similar to this armor…but on a minor scale, very minor, considering she was just thirteen, yet the concept was the same, it looks the same, an exoskeleton capable of increasing the force of the pilot four-fold, but with the backwards that you said, the pilot was drained, she explained to me that adding an external source of energy potent enough to fuel the armor the problem was solved, she showed it to me…and…I grew…envious" Catalina admitted.

"I was the daughter of great inventors, but I was not even close to what they did, Maddie was, she was at their height…so…so…"

"You stole the project" Danny said, looking at Catalina with a frown, "Yes, to add I presented the project on the school science festival as my own, I knew the project since Maddie explained it to me, so no one would doubt of me, I won the first place, the respect of my parents when they saw I was able to made inventions like them…but I lost Maddie" she said, brushing her hands on the armor plate, "That day…that day…in front of my parents, on my home, Maddie punched me, yelled me…that day I killed our friendship…and I was unable to bring it back" she said, holding a sob.

"From that day onward I distance myself of any invention, I studied other things, things that would not remind me of Maddie and what I had done" Catalina said, "…You regret it?" Danny asked, "…Yes…I did…I still do"

"…You don't know how much I have waited for those words" Catalina and Danny whipped their heads when the voice of Maddie sounded over the lab, spotting Maddie on the entrance of the lab, "Madd" Catalina muttered, slowly making her way to Maddie, "Yes Cat?" that was enough to make Catalina rush at Maddie and hug her strongly, sobbing, Maddie held Catalina tightly, her eyes looking at the ecto-armor, then at her son.

"It seems…Vlad also stole my project and made it his" Maddie called, looking at the armor, "Yeah…but he could have taken the delicacy to repaint it" Danny said.

Slowly, Maddie separated herself of Catalina, "Okay Cat, I need your help, I don't trust Vlad enough to upgrade the armor…so…are you willing to help me?" Maddie's answer was a nod and a smile; soon both women broke the hug, and focused on the armor, then frowned.

"Is too damaged" Maddie commented, "I saw several connections that will require more than a day to fix" Catalina said, "Can you have it combat capable?" Danny asked to the two women, "We don't know the damage is something that requires a whole technician team" Maddie began, "Furthermore we have to adjust the energy output" Catalina said.

There Danny frowned, the armor was needed to fight King nothing, he couldn't fight him in the state he was, "…have faith" he began, making Maddie and Catalina turn at him, "I have faith…on both of you" he said, for thirty seconds Maddie and Catalina stared at Danny, then at each other, the smiled, turning at the armor, both women rose their sleeves.

"Time to get dirty"

_**Five minutes later…**_

"The chassis is damaged, but it still has integrity, Danny dear remind me never to give you the keys of the speeder" Danny pouted at Maddie's teasing about his overall driving skills, "Can't blame me there mom, I was facing the ghost king, he had a freaking mallet!" Danny called, seeing how Catalina emerged of the back of the ecto-armor, "I finished plugging the converters into the main server of the armor, the energy output was doubled, you owe me kid" Catalina said, "The problem is that the armor servos will burn really fast" Maddie said, "Yeah, in combat perhaps, but is the only choice we have Madd, if what your son say about King nothing and his power is true, and how he got those scars, then he needs all the power he can get" Catalina said, remembering well how Danny retell them the story of King nothing, and how even the queen was badly wounded and scarred facing the monster.

"_**She is right Daniel; you need an extra edge on combat"**_

"_And what kind of edge Draconax? I only have my Rayearth powers now, my ghost powers are all haywire, and I don't know what I have left against him"_

"_**You have limit"**_

"_Limit? The hell is that?"_

"_**Limit is a power that all Rayearth knights have, it allows them to become the elemental beings, simply said, you will become water and ice, your ghost powers as well will reach a level unheard of, even higher than the one your dark side reached, of course there is a time limit to it, five minutes of power, more than enough to defeat any adversary…not as great as when you attain your soul armor, but you will see the benefits of learning limit now"**_

"_My soul what…no matter…I guess is better than nothing…if I use limit, it will be as a last resort…and when I find how I use it"_

"_**Daniel…all your powers come naturally to you, you don't need training to learn them, when the time is right, you will find the way to activate limit"**_

Nodding in approval, Danny saw how Maddie and Catalina stepped away of the armor, "Okay son, this is as much as we can work with the armor, with the limited time we have of course" Maddie began, "The servos of the armor will burn fast Danny as soon you enter in combat, we calculated at least 8 minutes before the servos burn, after that it will be bad if you are inside the armor" Catalina said, making Danny nod with a sigh, they were telling him that because the last battle had obviously damaged the armor beyond the simple cosmetic repairs they had made to it, but it was obvious far better than nothing he supposed.

"Here Danny" Catalina suddenly gave Danny a glass thermos with a silver liquid in it, "I didn't recognized this before, but now I do, these are nanobots Danny, this kind was designed to act as a controller inside a person, in case a person didn't followed orders…let's just say that the owner of the nanobots can activate them, and make them damage the organs from the inside out, simple put it will be painful" she said, "Maybe if brute force won't stop King nothing, then attacking him from the inside out will"

"Yeah" Danny said as he stared at the glass thermos, _"Guess this is our last resort if limit doesn't work"_

"_**Indeed…the outside can be as tough as crystalium and can be trained to endure anything, yet no one can train the organs, they are the ultimate weakness, let's take advantage of that if things don't work out"**_

"_Yeah…let's hope we don't get to that part" _Danny thought as he approached the ecto-armor, "Okay, here we go" Danny exclaimed as he approached the armor, "One more thing son" Maddie suddenly called, Danny stopped, then kinda blushed when his mother embraced him, rather hard.

"My baby…please come back safely" she said, hugging Danny more, "Mom…mom…ribs…air" he gasped, Maddie released her son after a minute of a bone crushing hug, gasping for air, Danny observed at his mom, and slightly frowned, "Is just like yesterday when I found out that my baby was a hero…please come back safely son, it would kill me to know that you didn't returned"

Knowing that he would have to leave to Crystalia almost immediately, Danny let out a sigh, "I will return mom…but not immediately" he said as he crawled into the armor, entering it and activating the armor, with a hum of life and some groaning of the ecto-fueled engine, the armor began to answer Danny's commands, albeit with some lag in each move.

"_This is bad, the battle with Pariah Dark damaged it more than I imagine it, it has a lag between commands, this can be bad" _he thought as he adjusted his movements to compensate the lag on the armor movement, once he saw that it was sufficient, Danny closed his eyes, took several deep breaths, then opened them again.

"GOIN GHOST!!" transforming on his ghost persona surprised him, it seemed that his powers were slowly recovering, to the two women however, the surprise came when the plain white and grey armor transformed as well, white and grey were replaced by black and white, matching Danny's ghost form uniform, a massive D and P emblem etched on the front of the armor.

With a roar of the jet boots of the armor, Danny Phantom rose up, the roof of the lab not being able to contain him as he burst out of it, Danny took certain delight in doing so…and of course breaking more beyond Vlad's mansion, the main hall was unable to contain him, and the roof of the mansion gave in when he and his armor went right through it.

"Your son…really needs to learn to observe" Catalina said, "Why is that Cat?"

"There was a trap door near, he didn't need to tear trough the ceiling"

"Is Vlad's mansion Cat, I approve…this time"

* * *

There are few things that can scare Dash Baxter…okay there is a lot of things that scare the crap out of Dash Baxter, on the top of his list are ghosts, many ghosts, scary ghosts that are out for his blood…okay not out for his blood perhaps, but to scare the crap out of him yes.

But this…man, if could be called man, reached his first place on his list of who can scare the soul out of him, the man, simply put, exude evil, simply put as that, it freak him out, that and the fact he lacked several patches of skin, had cracks all over his body, shrugged gun blasts like nothing, the thing was a monster, a monster.

And he, the Goth girl, the techno geek, Star, the president's daughter, a bunch of cops, Danny's hot sister, and Phantom's little sister were the only thing that not stood between that thing and god knows what was his objective.

Armed only with a bunch of handguns and ecto-carbines, using cars as a makeshift barrier, the last stand if could be said, that could end only in one way…

Bad.

Gulping, the jock eyed at the people that were with him, Tucker and Sam were really serious about fighting that thing, whatever it was, Dove was pale as sheet of paper, but was more collected that Star that was shacking like a leaf, Jazz once in a while fingered the carbine on her hands, while Phantom's sister clenched her fists, licking her lips once in a while, the cops that were with them were more professional on their job, but Dash could see that they were as scared as he was, as anyone was of that monster.

**ZAPP!!**

The monster suddenly staggered when a purple beam impacted him on the back of the head, Dash noted how the monster narrowed its only complete eye, then turned around, Dash eyes, along with Star's got wide open when they saw who had fired at the monster, right behind him was Valerie, holding a carbine the GIW had used on Phantom on their ambush a month ago, when he turned, all noticed that only a blackened spot was visible where the beam had hit, "That…can be good" Dash heard Tucker mutter.

"Val! Get out of the way!" Dove yelled, but that fell on deaf ears, Valerie knew what she had to do, if even if she could stall the monster for a second, it would count, he had to stall him long enough for Danny to come and end that madness.

She began to fire her carbine, each shot hitting the monster in the chest of another limb, making him stagger a little, but not enough to downright stun him of stop him, yet it was enough, every hit was enough to stall him…

"**ENOUGH!"**

"AHHHHH!!!"

Valerie yelled when suddenly her weapon and armor were basically peeled away of her, leaving her on her clothes and with enough bruises and wounds to leave the ones she had when she faced Pariah Dark in shame.

With a groan, Valerie tried to stand up, only to scream once again when she felt a pressure on her chest, opening her eyes, she was surprised to see that thing on top of her, feet on her chest, applying pressure to her already sore torso.

"**You dare to defy your new king?"**

"…You…are…no king of mine" she spat, sputtering as the monster began to apply more pressure to her chest, she could see how the attack on him had began anew, bullets and beams bounced harmlessly of that rock like skin, unable to stop him, wound him, she had been the closest to stall him.

"**Then die like a dog"**

Valerie knew she was going to die there, unable to accomplish many things of her life, graduating high school, the graduating college, marrying, forming a family, having a job…apologizing to Danny, perhaps making a friendship with Sam and maybe give Tucker a kiss that would blow his hat off, maybe even tag along Dove, she was going to…

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!!" Valerie vision suddenly blurred along with her ears when an unholy shriek hit the monster on the back, making him stagger and bleed for them many wounds he had, Valerie had been saved by Danni, who by sheer luck had developed a ghostly wail like her brother, and had use it to stop the monster.

But unlike Danny, Danni was drained by the attack, but she didn't transformed onto her human form, now that would have been bad enough, more now that she had caught the attention of the monster know to Crystalia residents as King nothing.

The monster began to approach the panting Danielle, who had yet to recover her strengths after using the wail on King nothing…

**BAMM!!!**

Only to be saved in the nick of time by Danny, "You're not touching my family freak!" who took the all 'knight in shining armor' to a whole new level considering in what he came with.

As for King nothing, it began to accommodate its jaw into place, narrowing its eye at Danny, **"You…Rayearth…survived…but no longer…I will display your head on a pike!"**

"Dude…that's just wrong" with that told Danny on the ecto-armor launched itself at King nothing, Danny brought his right fist on a powerful right straight, King noting answered with his own straight…

**BOOM!!!**

The sudden shockwave made every person to duck and seek cover when those two attacks collided head on, such was the impact that most of the people were screaming in fear.

Danny gritted his teeth as he made a roundhouse kick at King nothing, hitting the surprised king that staggered when the armor's feet hit him square on the face, with a roar King nothing uppercutted the armor's torso, hard, all could hear how the armor steel groaned upon such impact, lifting the big armor onto the air, and making it crash on the walls of a building, but that didn't stopped Danny, whose eyes shinned dangerously on a blue cobalt.

"Okay buddy, you asked for it, PRESSURE SHOT!" King nothing was surprised as Danny when a burst of water at high pressure emerged of the fist of the armor at high speed, King nothing crossed his arms to protect himself, but he was launched rather hard onto a building, crashing through it.

"Oh…I forgot all my powers got strengthen, including my Rayearth powers…cool" Danny said as he saw a good chunk of the building blow onto pieces as King nothing emerged of it, anger etched on his scarred face, **"You…signed you death warrant…dog"**

"You bad guys really like saying that don't cha?" King nothing's answer to Danny's taunt was launching a sudden black beam out of his hand, Danny retaliated with a beam of his own, both beams collided…

**BOOM!!!**

Causing a major explosion right on the middle of the zone, many, if not all people there recoiled at the shock blast, "Holy crap…Valerie!" Dash called, "She's fine" Danni suddenly called at his side, freaking Dash who observed how Valerie, despite her wounds, was still conscious and watching the fight, "We got to get out of here, and this is going to escalate soon!" Sam all but yelled pulling a still shell shocked Tucker away; it wasn't needed to say that all followed her away of the fight, fights such as that, against enemies that were capable of such destruction hardly are beneficial to the city.

King nothing let a defiant roar as he rushed at Danny, each step cracking the pavement like a 100 ton rhino on rampage, Danny roared as well, rushing at King nothing in the same fashion…

**BAMM!!!**

Both collided head first, hand slamming to one another, causing a shockwave, King nothing had used its unnatural strength to overwhelm the Rayearth like he did long ago when he broke the arm of the Rayearth of wind, but he had never counted that this Rayearth would use his telekinesis to strength his limbs and those strange green beams to cushion the impact of his hand colliding with his, so there he was, in a stalemate with an infant Rayearth, true he was rather strong compared to the Rayearth of water he once contended, yet this one…this one was different…

"**I see" **King nothing hissed to Danny, **"So the wench Gaia heeds the words of the first queen of her dreams, the dreams of the Dark Lord returning, no matter, once I slay you I will kill him, then the queen, I will not be denied my throne again!"**

"Dream on ugly!" Danny snapped, forging his armored body, then slamming the 'glass' dome, if can be called that onto King nothing's head, the impact caused the dome to break onto Danny, but he didn't care, he had to defeat King nothing, no matter the cost.

As King nothing staggered after such impact, Danny took that chance to attack him, jumping slightly, Danny brought his right fist down to King nothing head, hard, King nothing looked down hard, then upwards when Danny left uppercut him, followed by a roundhouse kick to the chest, King nothing took several steps back, then glared at Danny, but that glare was for naught as Danny used TK and shoved a nearby car onto King nothing face.

The car front's bended unnaturally, and did little to stop King nothing rampage, he simply shrugged the lump of metal of his face like brushing a fly, but the snarl on his face showed that he was rather angry after such attack, such anger increased when Danny slammed his left fist on his face, then his right palm on the exposed stomach of King nothing, as he staggered, Danny suddenly jumped, spinning like a top and suddenly diving down, the rotation speed added a lot of strength to the sudden stray kick that met King nothing's face, that kick had been the one to bring King nothing to the ground.

As Danny landed hard on the pavement, he crossed his arms on front of him, suddenly covering his face and metallic body of a powerful black beam fired point-blank by the still fallen king.

Taking several steps back, Danny saw how the arms chassis were slightly burned and showed some inner working of the armor, but overall it held fine, rising his sight, Danny saw King nothing rise, snarling, the once brother of the queen of Crystalia shot his arms to the sides, Danny got eye wide when two black blades emerged out of the top of his hands, barely reaching the ground, and by the looks rather sharp.

"That…can't be good" Danny summarized as he saw King nothing jump at him, then descend like torpedo at him, Danny turned intangible, just in time to see King nothing basically tear a section of the ground he was on with those blades, turning tangible turned to be a bad idea when King nothing lashed one of his blades at him, Danny got eye wide when the blade cut a neatly gash on the armor chest, like a torch cutting trough steel, Danny took several steps back, clutching the wound on the armor with his metallic limbs, alarms going on after such attack that compromised some serious systems on the machine.

"Danger, main chassis damaged, main core engine compromised, three minutes till collapse, servos overheating, temperature rising beyond radiator cooling capacity"

Danny groaned in annoyance at that statement of the on board A.I. of the ecto-skeleton, so far he had inflicted more punishment to King nothing, but it seemed he only needed only one sweep of his weapon to hurt him critically, just great, peachy, amazing, out-freaking-standing.

Knowing that he had little time to spare before the armor became a big pile of junk, and possibly his coffin, Danny rushed at King nothing with all he got, if the armor's core is about to collapse, he better make the better of it.

King nothing snarled in satisfaction when he saw the armored Rayearth rush at him, like a lamb to the…

**BAMM!!!**

That trail of thought died out when Danny basically speared King nothing with his massive armored body, pinning King nothing to the ground with his weight, Danny began to ram the gigantic fists of the armor on the face of King nothing, each hit meeting it's mark with brutal efficiency, King nothing tried to lift his arms to cut the exposed body of Danny, but two well placed and powerful cryo-beams pinned him to the ground, leaving him open to Danny's joy, who kept pounding King nothing with the enhanced strength, it also helped that he was using TK to strength his normal blows, and the armor enhanced those blows four-fold, you can imagine the kind of damage he was doing now.

"Warning, Core reaching critical level, servos reaching critical temperature…"

Danny didn't care, he just kept hitting King nothing over and over, soon he felt that the mechanical arms were giving in, the servos in them finally feeling the full strain of each hit, Danny forced both arms to the face of the fallen king, then let a point-blank ecto-blast, a continued one that burned and glassed the spot King nothing's head was placed.

"Danger, core reached critical mass, collapse in five…"

"Holy crap!" Danny yelled as he basically added as much ghost energy he could to the arms to keep the stream of energy flowing to King nothing's head…

"Four…"

He had to add a little more…

"Three…"

With the energy added, he left the joysticks commanding the arms, then hoped away of the armor…

"Two…"

And of all moments his flight abilities had to fail him there and now, when a suit was about to go thermonuclear…

"One…"

With a TK burst to his legs, Danny was able to cover a good chunk of distance of him and the suit…

**BOOM!!!!**

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Danny screamed as a green fireball erupted from where the ecto-armor was, the shockwave send him flying away losing his transformation, crashing onto the ground, scrapping his right hand as he landed, the nanobots thermos flying away along with him and breaking as it landed spilling its contents right at Danny's bruised hand, the spot were King nothing was with the armor was instantly glassed, a glass crater of the size of an elephant being all what was left of the explosion, that and the pieces of the armor that flew around, only the chassis, all the important components collapsed into the core when the explosion took place.

As Danny recovered of the blast, he saw the liquid metal that was the nanobots collective basically take life and enter his system, instantly his eyes shot in pain, falling to his back, Danny clutched his right hand in pain, feeling how the nanobots entered his system, like ants crawling on his veins, under his skin, on his muscles, nibbling his nerves with their pincers, it was a whole new sensation, Danny could only do one thing after that, scream.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

"What are you doing Cat?" Maddie asked, checking the main computer and how Catalina expertly worked on it, "I gave Danny those nanobots, but I never checked what they could truly do, hell for all I know those nanobots could have been designed to treat wounds of a patient both internally and externally, acting in a symbiotic manner"

"The patient offers a home and nutrients to them to feed, they offer health" Maddie said, working alongside Catalina with that, two very smart girls with a big computer to sort out, they eventually found the file that Vlad had regarding the nanobots, and got eye wide at it.

They had been reprogrammed by Vlad himself, their original purpose was of domain, by injecting them on a person's body, the owner of the nanobots could activate them in some sort of remote controlled poison, wounding the person, or worse.

But the nanobots had been permanently modified by Vlad; instead they would fuse with the host, enhancing their powers.

Now Maddie knew why he had the ecto-armor now, with an unlimited energy source replacing the need of the pilot to give such energy, and enhanced powers of the pilot, the armor would enhance that power four-fold, to be short, if Vlad had used the nanobots and had doubled his powers, then using the armor would have increased that already doubled power.

Obviously that feature worked only when the host wanted it, it burned him greatly, it had benefits, a passive healing factor the nanobots had active always, a healthier life…as healthy it can be with microscopic machines on one's body, but the result was obvious in the end, the nanobots became part of the host, like the nitrous boost on a racing car on a drag race, the ultimate triumph card…if used well.

She really hoped that Danny didn't use the nanobots on King nothing.

* * *

All before was pain, now it was just a numb sensation, the feeling had died out, partially, he could still feel them, inside him, mingling with his cells, his blood, his all, hell he could feel them on his head, that along with the pain on his spine had been the worse pain of the ordeal, he was glad that part was over.

He chuckled slightly at his luck so far, a fourteen years old kind granted accidentally ghost powers, and then got selected to become one of the legendary Rayearth knights, now he had tiny machines on his body.

He swears if he stars hearing the machines speak to him, Catalina, and by default, Vlad, the owner of the nanobots, were going to meet his bad side, Catalina less, she told him that the nanobots were going to eat anyone from the inside out, and so far he doesn't feel eaten from the inside out…or maybe the nanobots ate his nervous system in a attempt of the creator of the nanobots to prevent the host of suffering a horrible pain and death.

At least that was over…

"What the" a black hand suddenly grabbed him by the head, then slammed his body to a wall, adding a lot of pressure in the impact, being a human had its disadvantages over being a ghost, for example their bodies being far stronger that the one of a human, but while his body was far resilient that other humans due to his Rayearth powers, he still felt pain after such impact, lots of it.

Cracking one eye open, Danny saw with a shocked gaze at the face of King nothing, like nothing had happened to him, it was surreal, impossible, the monster had took an explosion point-blank, and explosion that glassed the dammed ground, yet he was standing, alive, it was impossible, he was invincible…

"_That's my ninja way; there is no ninja invincible to me! There is no obstacle I can't jump off! There is no person who can make me change my mind! You are going down!"_

Danny heard a voice on his head; it was of a boy, half of his age perhaps, so full of conviction, determination, like he was really convicted into challenging the world, defeating the world.

"**A miracle Rayearth, your survival so far has been a miracle…you wounded me, you brought me to my knees…all that…a miracle"**

"_You said miracles happen only once, so what's the second one?_"

Again Danny heard a voice on his head, older at least one year of his, it was as determined as the other one, but with some cockiness added in it, cockiness, conviction…resolve.

"_Fight"_

A female voice said on his head, sweet, yet determined...

"**Your time is at hand"**

"_Fight"_

She repeated again...

"**No one will save you"**

"_Fight"_

Three voices said at the same time...

"**Your life is mine"**

"_FIGHT!"_

Danny eyes opened wide when he heard the voices of the two males, and a girl scream at him to fight, to stand, that it was not over, that it was just the beginning.

Danny focused all his energy, all he had, his elemental affinity to water and ice, his ecto-powers, his telekinesis, all of it, the ring of balance, even the nanobots, all that would help him fence off King nothing.

Deep within Danny's mind, Draconax smiled, deep within his lair, Clockwork smiled, "And so…it begins"

In Amity Park, things suddenly took a twisted turn, the dark green clouds suddenly began to gather on one single spot, every single one, the water pools formed by the storm made by Vortex and the remains of Danny's tsunami attack began to act erratically, ripples formed on them in a violent manner, anyone looking would believe that something big was walking to them, way too big, the temperature around the city suddenly dropped, from a hot 30 C° summer sun, it dropped to an unbelievable 5 C° winter day, anyone could see their breath basically freeze in the air, the last remains of windows suddenly froze, then shattered immediately as the asphalt gained a fine white frost in it, any citizen and ghost, without exception could feel an alien sensation that basically screamed one thing.

Power.

And in the epicenter of this phenomenon was a very surprised King nothing and a very pissed Danny, a very pissed Danny that was exuding power like a waterfall, like a tidal wave ransacks a village, King nothing had never felt so much power coming out of a Rayearth, never, not even the fully developed Rayearth of wind he faced once was that powerful, not even his sister was that powerful...

Then it meant that these rayearths, that the next queen were going to be that strong...as powerful as the Dark Lord?

Any train of thought died when Danny's eyes turned completely purple, then transformed on his ghost persona, King nothing had to retire his hand away of Danny's face when he saw that the rings froze anything upon touch, anything but Danny, now on his ghost form, Danny began to slightly glow then...

**BOOM!!!**

The building behind Danny collapsed to its base as a powerful shock blast tore the area cars were flipped away, light posts torn apart of the ground, King nothing held his ground, but it was hard, especially with all the dust flying to his face and eye.

As the explosion shockwave receded, King nothing dared to remove his arms of his face and see what had happened.

The next thing he saw was a green glowing fist covered in transparent water making out of skin hitting him straight on the nose, hard.

* * *

"What in god's name was that?" Dash asked in shock, the explosion, the irregular way water acted, hell the temperature dropping to levels only reserved to Christmas days had been in short to say, the ice of the cake for the crazy day so far, another ghost invasion, a monster not even ghosts could stop, Valerie being the red Huntress, then Phantom attacking the monster with that armor, then the explosions, the phenomenon, last but not least the big boom, then silence, yeah, what a way to end the day, and it was just what? 12:30?

"Well, at least is over" Star muttered, tossing the ecto-carbine that she had been using to fend herself of ghosts and that monster, in a way she was glad it was over, now at least she could talk with Val about why she was the Red Huntress.

On the other side of the street however, people were not as optimistic as the two members of the A-list, they expected that Danny Phantom returned to confirm that he had won...

Of course no one counted that the monster that Phantom was fighting passed flying towards the street, crashing on the pavement, hard, leaving a nice crater imprint of him on the concrete.

As many wondered why that monster had ended up flying towards them, they suddenly noticed that the temperature dropped again on the area, all saw the monster of a man stand up, rubbing his jaw as he spit what it seemed a tooth then straightening his nose, then glare at the one who did it, when everyone followed his gaze they got paralyzed at the sight before them, only Sam was able to utter one single word.

"Danny?"

The ghost boy as they remembered underwent a very drastic transformation, while his jumpsuit was missing the whole right sleeve and glove, had holes on the knee section, a cut on the chest area, it looked normal, that was the only way they could identify him as Danny Phantom, the rest was...different.

His whole body seemed to be made in solid green neon energy, while it was held by a thin lair of water, yeah, water acting as skin, his hair, eyebrows, his visible nails on his right hand and lips were solid ice that let a thin layer of steam out of it, cold steam, the eyes of Danny were completely purple and glowing, when Danny opened his mouth, all saw that even the teeth were made of ice, that and the not so average size fangs on his mouth, all did noticed that his clothes and glove haven't changed, and the spot where he was standing, began to froze slightly.

"**So...the Rayearth steps into his game" **King nothing hissed at the sight of Danny who simply narrowed his eyes, **"Enough with the chat king, let's get to the part where I whoop your ass!" **Danny snapped with a mixture of his normal voice, a robotic version of his voice and a booming one.

In less than a second Danny was already in front of King nothing, his right hand cocked to deliver a devastating right hook...

**BAMM!!!**

And hard it was, the impact made many recoil in phantom pain as the saw King nothing sail to the sky, there Danny suddenly jumped to him, following the sailing King nothing, Danny delivered a vicious hammer life like left to King nothing mid-section, making the fallen king to gasp in pain as his body rocketed to downtown amity, more specifically, the plaza were the mayor's hall was located at such speed that anyone looking to the sky would have seen a grey blur pass by...

**BOOM!!!**

Followed by a big explosion of dust, grass, rock and part of the stand of a statue that was unfortunate enough to be there at the moment when King nothing 'landed' there, people there, which were many backed up in fright when they saw the creature that has been terrorizing the city land with the grace of a damn meteor on the plaza of their city.

Of course any train of thought died as well when they saw Danny land near where King nothing had lanced, no one had ever seen Danny Phantom in such drastic transformation, ever, nor the angry face they could make of him.

King nothing just rose of the ruble of his fall, angry at such defiance and indignity passed to him, he being wounded by such lowlife, in anger he threw his arms to his sides, black blades emerging of the back of his hands again, Danny answered by summoning Tidal, separating the hilt, and activating each blade individually.

Soon both contenders rushed to one another, blades creating a ditch on the ground as they rushed to each other.

**SLASH!**

The sound of blades cutting air and clashing began, sparks flew as the blades collided with one another, their arms barely a perceptible blur to the normal eye, only the outlines of their weapons giving any indication that they were in fact swinging their weapons and colliding with one another.

King nothing swung his right bladed hand at Danny, he simply rose Tidal on his right hand and blocked the incoming strike, he saw how King nothing tried to stab him with his bladed left hand, Danny sidestepped of the attack, rising his lightsabers and hooking the black blade with the chain in them, King nothing looked surprised, even more when Danny's right leg suddenly met his stomach, making him bend forward, only to look upwards again when Danny uppercutted him, hard, then untangling his chain of his blade, Danny made a roundhouse kick at King nothing stomach, making him to stagger several steps back, looking at Danny angrily.

Danny then raised both of his hands, blades still in hand and aimed at King nothing, **"Eat this your 'Majesty'" **Danny roared, his hands suddenly expelled a bright duel green beams that impacted point-blank at King nothing, hitting him straight on the chest, sending him crashing to the mayor's hall, many people looked scandalized at the destruction of the oldest building on Amity Park, but Danny there snorted, it was a damn building, made of bricks and perhaps wood, easy to reassemble, unlike a human life, he had his priorities, human lives and places that could save human lives like hospitals were his top priority to protect, everything else passed to a second place, or in another way, to the last.

Shooting to the damaged entrance of the mayor's hall, Danny was welcome by a hand to his neck that roughly send him to the stairs near, crashing and causing them to splinter by the impact, then to froze by Danny's super cold touch.

"**Bow to the king" **King nothing hissed, lifting his leg then bringing it down hard to Danny's torso, making so said boy to silently gasp in pain, but not downright scream, suddenly Danny brought his left palm and struck King nothing right on the back of his leg, making him kneel, there Danny brought his right palm and struck King nothing in the face with an enhanced TK blast that send King nothing straight onto the second floor of the hall, jumping back to his feet, Danny followed the trail of the king, just to be tackle when half of his body was visible to the fallen king.

Outside, people had gathered out of curiosity to know what was happening inside the mayor's hall, the edifice was old alright, and the fact that many had screamed that a transformed Danny Phantom had basically shoved the human monster onto the hall, thus causing indiscriminate destruction inside one of the oldest buildings of Amity Park had also attracted all who wanted to see and know what was really happening, especially since the ghosts that had been attacking Amity nearly fifteen minutes ago were not attacking, in fact they were scared, so all wanted to see the creature that caused such fear on the hearts of the ghosts.

**BOOM!!!**

Green smoke rose of a newly made exit thanks to Danny, all saw how the humanoid creature that has been fighting with Danny Phantom was quite a sight to behold...to a horror movie lover perhaps, then Danny came, landing roughly 5 meters away of the creature, anyone who knew Phantom and lived in Amity Park knew that certainly that was not part of any ghost power he or any other ghost had, no ghost had such power, that was for certain.

"**I commend your devotion for this filth you call people and this mud ball you call city" **many residents resented those comments, **"But if you think you can stop me with that level of power, then you are wrong"**

"**We shall see" **Danny hissed, he knew what he had to do, it was risky, it was hellish, it was going to hurt a lot, but it was the only way to stop King nothing, once and for all, besides he was running out of time, five minutes is not a great deal to hurt someone, especially a being as powerful as King nothing.

A certain orange haired shinigami would wholeheartedly disagree and would say it was more than enough.

Suddenly Danny rushed at King nothing, rather recklessly the king noted, but he is to complain about easy kills, then he rushed at Danny.

It was when both collided that a flash blinded all of who struck first; it was when the flash died out, that they saw the horrific result of the battle.

Danny Phantom, their hero, now on his normal form, had two long black blades stuck on his stomach and sticking out of his back, green blood pouring of the wounds, some of it also on his mouth, but that was flesh wounds, some considered, when they saw the damage Danny had inflicted with his blades to King nothing.

Both icy blades were stuck right on King nothing neck, up to the hilt, the surprised look of King nothing was enough to many understand that Danny tried a desperate move...and it worked so well that King nothing was unable to defend himself.

With a flick of his wrist, Danny moved the blades away, almost instantly King nothing body turned into ash, his clothes, the broken crowns and the crown of fire falling to the ground alongside his ashes that were blown onto by the wind that picked up suddenly, Danny observed with a critical eye at the crown of fire King nothing had before, it was a crystalian artifact, so it belonged on Crystalia.

With that in mind he began to walk to the crown, kneeling, ignoring the pain of the dual wounds on his mid-section and blood loss, it was then when Sam, Tucker, Dove, Valerie, Danni, Jazz, Star and Dash arrived to the scene, Sam more horrified by the scene of Danny having such nasty wounds on his body.

Danny picked the crown, not even knowing that his friends were there now, then grinded, "Hail to the king baby" he said...then suddenly collapsed to the ground, what happened next shocked many.

A blue portal of some sort formed on the feet of Danny, when he fell face to the ground, his body was swallowed by the portal, then as suddenly it came, it left, along with Danny.

Everyone stared in shock at the scene, how their hero basically was swallowed into the unknown, by an energy vortex, dare say mortally wounded, even the ghosts were shocked by that turn of events, the fact that Technus, one of the most talkative ghosts around was silent was enough testament of the shock he was.

Sam slowly blinked, staring at the spot where Danny had once been, heel not even the blood he had spilled was there, it was blank, like he never was there in the first place, reality slowly sunk in, especially to her, she lost all colors of her face, then fainted.

"SAM!!!"

Let it be known that Danny Phantom knows how to make a very impressive exit and leave an everlasting impression.

That was something that Clockwork noticed, and he started clapping, on his lair, in front of the watchers, a smirk on his age changing face, "Ladies and gentlemen, Danny just left this universe"

* * *

_there you have it people, last chapter, epic battle, epic ending, i bet someone knew this might end like this, or not, who am I to know that, not a mind reader that's for sure, nevertheless my job here is almost done,next, of course almost instantly, the epilogue, your goign to enjoy, or hate, depends of your tastes, of what I added, or better said, who I added._


	12. Epilogue: the land of tales

_I'm back again, let's wrap this up nice and fast, here is the epilogue, enjoy the spoilers._

* * *

**EPILOGUE:**

It would be the understatement of the century to say that Sam wasn't worried about Danny, it would also be understatement to say that Maddie was about to blow a bolt of her head, or that Jack was worried sick that not even fudge was able to calm him down, or that neither Jazz or Danielle could stop pacing around, or that Tucker, Dove and Valerie were about to have combines heart strokes for what happened.

No less than three hours had passed since the second invasion of ghosts on Amity Park, King nothing rampage and Danny's sudden disappearance, the city was slowly picking the pieces of the fight, the ghosts of course were licking their wounds, especially the ones that got caught in Danny's attacks and the ones that tried to fend off King nothing, overall it felt like a hollowed victory because Danny was MIA.

"I just...I just" Sam moaned slightly, trying to drown a cup of tea, failing miserably because of her wrecked nerves, if someone was more messed up than Maddie, it was Sam.

"Oh god, my baby is gone!" Maddie moaned in pain and worry, of course she was worried, her son vanished, with two huge stab wounds on his stomach!

"Do not worry Madeline, your son lives" Tucker and Sam eyes widened at the sound of the voice of the only ghost they knew that was able to come with that information, turning to the kitchen, they saw Clockwork, ghost and master of time, ever shifting shape ghost, to them it was the second time they saw the master of time ever since the incident with Dan, but to the rest he was a new ghost.

"Clockwork, what do you mean?" the words spoken by Tucker clicked something in Maddie's mind, she remembers that Danny told her about a Clockwork, a ghost capable of manipulating the time stream at will, and that somehow helped them with Dan.

"What do you mean? Where is my son?" Jack asked, "Simply said, Danny is now on nexus" Clockwork replied, seeing his question filled faces, he continued, "Nexus is what can be called a wall between universes, a place where time passes and matter passes, but no one can live in, unless a guardian says so, because there is part of their domain" Clockwork began.

"The wounds Danny got against King nothing could not be treated with normal medicine of the world, not even of the ghost zone medicine, Draconax transported Danny to nexus, were Danny would recover the energy he lost after fighting King nothing and recover his wounds"

"But...how long?" Sam asked, "Four months...then he will go to Crystalia to fulfill his duty as knight" Clockwork said simply, "Four months?" all yelled, eyeing at the ghost of time in surprise.

"Yes, Limit burned him beyond any fight he had before, not only that, the nanobots Catalina gave him broke near him, entering his system, the nanobots gave him the boost needed to fight King nothing on equal terrain with limit on, that burned him further, his wounds by now are being healed by the nanobots on his system, but it still burned him, four months, he will remain on stasis for four months, but before he entered that, he gave me a couple of messages for you all" Clockwork said, seeing their eager faces, he grinded slightly.

"First one is for the teens...he says 'keep the fort safe while I'm out'" Clockwork began, seeing how the teens slightly smirked, it was so much like Danny, worrying for leaving the city unprotected, "The second is simple...don't worry mom, dad, Jazz, squirt"

"HEY!"

"I'll be back...I love you" Clockwork said, seeing how Maddie smiled slightly, tearing up as Jack hugged her, he could see how Jazz and Danni smiled at that message, all he needed to express that he loved them was to be stabbed in the stomach by a psycho king, what it was needed to make him confess his feelings for Sam? A meteor about to crash on their world?

"Do not worry...he will be fine...after all...he won't be alone...right now...he is not alone" was all the ghost of time said as he left the home of the Fentom family, one thing was for certain in the minds of the people there, Danny was fine, that was what mattered the most.

_**Four months later...Crystalia...**_

Danny groaned as he slowly regained his bearings, he felt grass on his hands, soft wind on his skin, and his body felt like an overcooked noodle.

The last thing he remembered was the fight against King nothing, how he took a gamble, and such gamble paid off, true he was planning on using an ice imbued ghostly wail in his limit mode, but time, as usual, seems to be against him, maybe because he is the friend of the ghost of time doesn't mean the time stream will at least grant him a minute to pull something awesome.

As he stood up, he saw that the crown of fire was right in front of him, smiling and knowing that the crown was now on Crystalia, but without a worth home yet, Danny grabbed the crown and looked around, his eyes adjusting at the sudden light around him, he felt like he was asleep for four months.

"Anta baka!!"

And his ears seemed to be as sensible as the ears of a dog when using an ultra-sonic whistle, he slowly moved around, feeling disoriented after hearing such high pitched female scream, it felt like a million nails dragging on the biggest chalk board ever made.

Turning around, Danny eyes focused on the two figures near him, teenagers like him, obviously, of his age, a boy and a girl, the boy was dress simply on a white buttoned short T-shirt, black pants, white sneakers, brown short hair with two triangular clips on his hair, and blue eyes, he looked rather...messed up, and that was putting it lightly, the girl on the other hand was simply clad on a one piece, skin tight, red jumpsuit with black and green stripes, a black '02' painted on the front and the back of her jumpsuit, red fiery long hair with the same clips the kid had on her hair, but in red, and sky blue eyes, she was cute, or as cute she can be with a snarl on her face.

"The hell" Danny said, catching the attention of the kneeling boy and the red-headed spitfire over him, "...Who the hell are you?" she asked, "Eh...Danny...Danny Fentom...and you..."

"Asuka MEINN GOTT!" the newly introduced Asuka screamed as she suddenly pointed behind Danny, turning around, Danny got eye wide at the sight, it was...kind of weird to say the least, it had the lower section of a snake, with the skin of a crocodile, the arms of what he assumed was a gorilla, with very sharp nails, and the head, the head was a freaking T-Rex head with a mask that mimicked a T-Rex cranium, oh and who can forget the hole in the middle of the way too toned chest of the creature, or the yellow sick colored eyes.

"_The hell is that?"_

"_**That...my friend, is a hollow, a spirit that has not found peace, and has become corrupt, twisted, less than an animal, driven by instinct alone, it seeks to devour all, other hollows and humans alike, the hole on their chest represents where their hearts once was"**_

"_...No ghost I assume...how I stop it?"_

"_**Simple...behead it, free it of its torment"**_

"Good enough for me" Danny suddenly called, tucking the crown to his belt, he noticed he was clad on his jumpsuit, but he felt not at all ghostly, then he brushed the crystal on his left hand with his right hand, the two teens saw with shocked eyes how Danny gripped a weapon summoned out of a crystal on a glove, and got even more surprised when the weapon grew two icy blades that glowed with its own blue light, and hummed accordingly as he swung it.

"Hey ugly!" the creature turned its hungry gaze to Danny, "Say hello to my little friends!" Danny called as he detached the hilts of Tidal, grabbing it by the chain and spinning them both with ease, dashing at the hollow.

"You're going down!!!" then Danny jumped at the hollow, who readied a cero at Danny.

Poor hollow never stood a chance to begin with.

* * *

_and there is the epilogue of the story my friends, I told you there were spoilers in the epilogue, as I promised, now let's cut to the chase, I give you all the preview of my next Rayearth fic, enjoy._

**The Black Sun, an anomaly, even on Crystalia skies...**

"You are one, your enemy is one, what there is to fear"

**but on this world is natural, as natural as the clouds...**

"You are hereby sentence to be executed...Kuchiki Rukia"

**In this land the fire shines brightly and wild...**

"I will not abandon her...never again"

**Without remorse it burns its enemies, and warms its allies...**

"Are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid"

**The next saga of the Rayearth story...**

**_"Welcome to hell...King"_**

**Ichigo the Inferno...**

"Ban-Kai!!"

**He will burn his enemies up to their souls...**

"I will rule upon the heavens"

* * *

_Next week people, this fic comes out next week, enjoy the spoilers while they last, next week another new delivery, fresh out of the oven, till a next time, Hypn0s signs off!!_


	13. Authors note

_**Hello guys, been a while huh? This is perhaps, my very first authors note, yay, note the sarcasm.**_

_**But this is not a bad authors note, not at all God forbid, not a notice to say I have cancelled my Rayearth stories, I would flail myself alive and then you guys would pick at what's left at me, I have dedicated too much time for the story to just let it die.**_

_**No, this note is to let those both old and new readers of my stories, all three of my complete one, that the fourth story, Sakura the Pillar has finally surfaced, of course on the Card Captor Sakura anime section.**_

_**I do this to let people know about it, there are a lot of people who keep reading my Rayearth stories, and want more, well Sakura the Pillar is that more.**_

_**Then so, read, review and any flames on my stories shall be used to keep myself warm on these cold days in my natal city, peace!**_


End file.
